A Disturbance in the Force
by Arctic Marauder
Summary: There was once a little girl, born of mighty warriors, with gifts she couldn't control, so her father made contact with old friends. Read as Heaven Amelia Song changes the history of the galaxy... For better, for worse, or for all the funnier.
1. Leaving (Doctor)

"Daddy? What is this place?" My tiny, five year-old daughter asked. It was her birthday, and I had a special surprise planned for my special girl.

"This is the Council of the Jedi, Heaven. It's a place for special children, like you, to learn how to use their abilities."

"Dad? Are you sending me away?" Heaven asked, trembling.

"No, of course not. But traveling in the TARDIS is not safe for you, yet. I don't want anything to happen to you. These people can train you to protect yourself." I assured my youngest daughter, besides Jenny... But Jenny looked like a teenager, so she didn't count as youngest.

"Does that mean that you're leaving me here?"

"Just for a little while. Don't worry. These are all VERY old friends of mine." Heaven smiled, and I led her into the Council. My old friend, Master Yoda, was waiting among them. "Greetings, Jedi Masters. I am here to present my youngest daughter, Heaven Song."

"Daddy, I told you that I like being called _Jenna_." Heaven huffed. At the judging looks from the Council, she retreated behind me. I straightened my bow-tie in embarrassment, smiling nervously. My daughter was a true rebel.

"Just like her mother." I sighed. "Her gifts, I feel, can only be controlled by help from you." Young Master Qui-Gon Jin looked intrigued.

"Go on." He requested. I pushed Heaven forward, and she looked back at me, afraid. I sighed, knowing she was okay.

"Go on, it's okay." I smiled. "They won't hurt you." Heaven held her hands up, and closed her eyes. Air, water, earth, and fire came from all around us and swirled around my daughter. Ice spread out underneath her feet, forming a snowflake. My daughter smiled as she slowly rose into the air, flying, briefly turning invisible. Then she set down, the elements went back where they came from, she showed off her super speed and strength, and she bowed in respect. The Council was frozen in utter disbelief. My daughter was obviously made nervous by their wide eyes.

"No Galifreyan possesses powers like these!" A Jedi Master, Mace Windu, exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed. Heaven... Er... Jenna... Is the only one. I believe that some fault comes from her mother being a ' _Child of the TARDIS_ ', and then the recent events I told Master Yoda about when he called this meeting together." I concluded. The Council began debating on whether or not they could train Jenna. Yoda made a Force contact with everyone, and told them of Jenna's special secret. For the last few years, she'd been experimented on by the Silence. I had just got her back a year ago. She wasn't safe anymore. Madame Kavarian would always be hunting her. My daughter needed to be able to defend herself. When they made their conclusion, they turned back to us. I saw a sad smile on Yoda's face.

"Doctor, the Council agrees to train your daughter, it does. On the one account that someone is willing to train her." Master Yoda stated. A hand raised into the air. It belonged to none other than Master Qui-Gon. A little boy with brown, almost ginger, hair and blue eyes sat next to him. The little boy looked shocked, but calmed when Jenna gave a friendly wave.

"I would be willing to train her, along with Obi-Wan."

"It is against our conduct to allow you to take on more than one apprentice." A Jedi argued.

"If I may... I trust Master Qui-Gon with the life of my daughter." I stated. Jenna looked at Master Qui-Gon, as if trying to see a threat. Finding none, she turned to me, grinning innocently.

"I trust him, too." Jenna smiled.

"Such wisdom, from such a young Time Lady." Master Yoda smiled, looking at my tiny daughter.

"Mmmhmm. Someday, I'm gonna be just like my daddy." Jenna giggled, finally comfortable.

"No." I kneeled down and held her shoulders, smiling. "You will be a Jedi. You will be so much better." I left my daughter with Master Qui-Gon Jin and his other Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I would not see her again for a very ltong time. When I saw my daughter again, she would be a highly trained warrior of light, raised to control her feelings and power. A Jedi Knight.

 _ **This is it. The beginning of my OC Jenna's backstory. This story will explain the first fifty-three years of the Time Lady's life. I'm not writing stories about her years in the Time War or in the labs, but there will be a story in the future about her travels with the Doctor. If you're new to my stories, this is a good place to start, and to come for answers. After this one comes my backstory for Scarlett, then Lexi, then Chelsea. I hope you enjoy! Please read, review, favorite, follow, PM, etcetera!**_


	2. Eleven Years Later (Obi-Wan)

"Jenna! Wake up!" I called, knocking on the bunk door. We had arrived at the Trade Federation ship. This was important. My fellow padawan would need to get out of bed, like... "NOW!"

"Oy! I thought I told you to wake me up an hour before we got here! I want to look my best, sir!" I heard her call, and I sighed.

"Fine. Jenna! We're at the Trade Federation ship!"

"Did the Council seriously think I'd make a good diplomat? I'm only human!" That was it. Jenna had been with us so long, she had forgotten where she came from. If she saw her father, she probably wouldn't recognize him. Her powers were long forgotten. She was too afraid to use them, so she didn't. After a few years, she couldn't remember those abilities, either.

"Hurry!" I groaned.

"I'm coming, Obi!" Jenna called.

"My name is Obi-Wan!" I reminded her, knowing it was pointless.

"You need a nickname! I have spoken!"

"You're crazy."

"Yep!" Jenna popped out of her room, Jedi robes on, hair at its usual frizzy brown circumference around her head, complete with her Padawan braid ( _Which was against regulation, for when Jenna made it, she weaved blue, white, and teal string around an strand of hair, left some string tufting out at the end, with a snowflake charm hanging with the free string. Master Yoda allowed it because he thought it was creative and promoted self-expression._ ), brown eyes full of mischief. There was a light saber at her belt, her light dagger, and that tiny teal and silver device that her father had left her. That small mechanical device was all she had left of her old life. Jenna put me into a strong headlock and gave me a harsh noogie, making me laugh uncontrollably and protest loudly.

"Jenna... Stop! ... It tickles too much!"

"Never!"

"I'll Force-punch you!" That made Jenna release me, knowing how powerful I was with the Force.

"So... Geronimo!" We met up with Master Qui-Gon and went to meet the Viceroys of the Trade Federation. We ended up locked in a room with poisoned gas pouring in, forced to hold our breath. But Jenna couldn't. She began breathing, and we expected her to fall over dead. But she didn't die, but sharply inhaled. "I-I can breath it?" The doors opened, and we charged out with our light sabers and took out the droids sent to assure our demise. Jenna was still freaking out about the fact that she could breathe the air. We had to run when more droids showed up, and we escaped through the ventilation shafts. We then parted ways and got on separate warships heading for Naboo.


	3. The Doctor's Daughter (Jenna)

The next time I saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, they were diving into a lake with a psychotic Gungan. I put in my mouthpiece and followed. The water should have been cold, but it wasn't for me. The cold never bothered me, anyway. Nothing in nature really did. Not even fire. Qui-Gon claimed that once he found me playing in a fireplace... With fire. I always laughed at that, and he'd smile sadly. I found a Gungan city and I entered. I walked through the city and heard many sighs, whispers, and laughs.

"Oh look, another one." A Gungan citizen groaned. I shot a glare at him. I thought Jedi were supposed to be treated with respect.

"Oh look, someone who's beak I should staple shut." I snapped. "I'm looking for two guys wearing robes like mine, an older guy and a dude with a braid. They came in here with one of you a few minutes before I did... Seen them?"

"Yeah, theysa came in here with Jar Jar Binks." Another Gungan informed me, smiling.

"Thank you."

"It is no problem, ma'am. Your father never treated us like we were below him." The Gungan stated. I froze, realizing what he said.

"M-my father?" I asked. "You know my father?'

"Yes. Yousa are obviously his daughter. Yousa eyes are not the same color, but the same shape. Yousa have his hair color. The resemblance is uncanny. Yousa definitely the Doctor's daughter."

"The Doctor?" I asked. "Doctor who?" Suddenly, Obi-Wan came up and grabbed my wrist, frantic.

"Come on, Jenna! We're going to go save the queen!"

"Wait! That Gungan knows who my father is!" But the Gungan was gone, so I let myself be led away. I sighed. I had been so close to finding out who I was. The Doctor? Doctor who?

' _"This is the Council of the Jedi, Heaven."_ '

I winced as the memory flashed in my mind. Always the same one. I was so confused by it. Who's the Doctor? Who's Heaven?


	4. Stories (Padmè)

I was being led away along with the decoy me, hearing the cries of my people, when three Jedi and a Gungan fell from an overhanging bridge and fought off the droids. One of them, the girl, seemed a bit... Off. Like she wasn't as human as she looked. We were freed, and the Jedi and the Gungan turned to us, the girl smirking.

"It may not look like it, but this is your rescue. To all but Queen Amidala, I suggest we run. To Your Majesty, I suggest a vigorous jog, good for the health." More droids showed up.

"Jenna." The older one, the Master, looked at the girl. "Get them out of here. Obi-Wan and I will hold them off. Ensure Her Majesty's safety at all cost." The female Padawan nodded.

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon." Jenna answered. "Come on! Let's not die young!" Jenna led us to the hangar, where she freed the pilots and destroyed the droids. "Get on that ship!" I joined the others and boarded the royal starship. Jenna thundered up the platform and turned back to see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan come up behind. "Let's go already!" We took off and passed the blockade, only surviving because a brave little repair droid, R2-D2, was able to fix the shield after all of the other droids were blasted off. As I cleaned him off, the Gungan briefly came in to say _hi_ , and then Jenna. She collapsed in a chair and slouched. "Hey."

"Hello." I greeted.

"We weren't properly introduced back on Naboo. I'm Jenna. I'm a Padawan under Master Qui-Gon Jin, along with my fellow Padawan, Obi-Wan Kanobi. I was abandoned at the Jedi Council when I was five by my father, and today I almost found out who I was. What's your name?"

"I'm Padmè. It wasn't exactly my day, either." I sighed. Jenna nodded.

"All I got was some name, something people call my father. The Doctor."

"The Doctor... I feel like I've heard that name before."

"Well, if you remember anything, let me know. All I remember is two green eyes, a warm smiled, and this phrase... _Geronimo_."

"Do you think that was his name?"

"No, he'd just shout it before he did stuff."

"That's kind of funny."

"I don't really remember my mom, just a mop of blonde and brown hair that makes mine look well groomed, two eyes I'd describe as hazel, a smirk that meant no good, and a phrase... _Ello, sweetie_."

"Why do you think they left you?"

"I don't know, my brain just sorta... Blocked it out. I know that trusted them with everything. So... Tatooine?"

"Yeah, I hope the Queen is making the right choice."

"Yeah." Jenna smiled. "I hope you are." I looked at her in shock. "Don't ask, I just know sometimes. People are not always what they seem. Trust me. When I was little, I once used a stethoscope on myself, and Qui-Gon says I was half-convinced that I had two hearts! Imagine if I did! That would be so cool! But weird. But cool!"

"You're very hyper, for a sixteen year-old Jedi."

"You're very calm, for a fourteen year-old Queen."

"You just say whatever comes to your mind, don't you?"

"It's called ' _blunt honesty_ ', and I am a Master."

"What?" I heard Qui-Gon call.

"Nothing." Jenna squeaked, and I laughed.


	5. Freedom (Anakin)

I was working in Watto's shop, a normal day, you know? Then, two teenaged girls, a man, and a Gungan came in. The man and one of the girls were dressed in the same type of clothes, so I assumed that they were related. The other girl reminded me of stories I had heard.

"Are you an angel?" I asked. We launched into a conversation about angels, and about slavery. Oh right. I was a slave. Along with my mother. The other girl seemed... Odd. It was almost like she wasn't human.

"Kid, if I had my way, all of the slaves here would be freed today." She stated. I was stunned.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jenna. That's all I know." The girl sighed, turning away. "I was abandoned as a child by my father."

"I don't know my dad either." I admitted. The girl turned, and her hardened expression softened.

"I am sorry to hear that..."

"Anakin. My name is Anakin Skywalker." I answered. The girls smiled. Meanwhile, the Gungan was messing around, not paying attention. I had a feeling that his curiosity would get him killed some day. A few minutes later, after they all departed, and I was let off duty, I knew my prediction was coming true. That Gungan had gotten himself in trouble with Sebulba. I intervened and saved his neck. The group I met before was very grateful. I took them to my place to shelter them from a sand storm. I showed Padmè my droid, C3PO. She was pretty impressed. I deduced that Jenna and the man were a Padawan and a Jedi. I saw the light saber on his belt, and the strange aura around Jenna was powerful. I decided to help them get the money they needed to fix their ship in a pod race. Jenna looked over my pod, and I noticed her take a silver and teal tubular device from her belt.

"Okay, Dad. Let's see if this is more than some useless little paperweight... What do you do? I mean, come on! It's like some kind of Sonic-Screwdriver! ... Oh... No kriffing way... This is gonna be good." Jenna aimed the device at one of my engines. "Okay Jenna, point and think." The device made a whirring sound and extended. Jenna seemed to understand what the little whirring sound meant. "Ani! You might want to tweak the thrust calibrations on this engine!" I did as she said, and the engine roared to life. I was amazed at how well it worked. "Thank you, Dad!" Jenna put the little device away, and smiled to herself. I entered into the race. I never admitted this, but I listened in when Jenna and Qui-Gon were talking to Watto, and making deals. Both deals. Ship and money versus parts. Jenna intervened with the second, just before the race. Qui-Gon wanted to bet the outcome of the race. If I won, he'd get my mother and I. If I lost, Watto would get my pod. But Watto didn't want to give up both of us. Jenna immediately snapped. Angry Jenna... I still have nightmares. "No! I am not letting that little boy grow up without being sure that his mother is alright! Not like I did. How about this. The boy and his mother against the pod and this." Jenna held up her tiny device, the scanner.

"What is that?" Watto asked.

"A last gift from my... Father. I've only just discovered what it is. It's a Sonic Screwdriver."

"Ooh... Very rare... Very valuable." Watto pondered. "Deal!" I had to win now. That was all Jenna had of her past. And she was willing to sacrifice it for my family. I did win. It was hard, but I did. My mother and I were free from slavery at last. My mom met this man with the last name Lars. She wanted to stay on Tatooine. I went with the others, with the promise of becoming a Jedi. I went happy, knowing my mother would be okay... Free.


	6. Gallifreyan (Jenna)

This was the worst birthday of my life. Oh, yeah. I officially turned sixteen. For the last few weeks, I had just told people I was sixteen because I was so close to that mark, already. Anyway... My thoughts while Qui-Gon fought the Sith guy? Mostly consisting of ' _AHHHHHHHH_!' I panicked when Obi-Wan and I were separated from him and the Sith. I tried to break through the laser barriers, but with no luck. When the barriers went up I ran as fast as I could. But the last barrier closed. I was forced to watch as my Master, one of my closest friends, was impaled by the Sith.

"NO!" Obi-Wan and I screamed. The barrier went up, and I saw red with rage. That was the first time I'd ever been truly angry. Inside me, something broke. A mental wall that I had placed up many years ago. A barrier to hold back a powerful storm. Then, something happened. Something strange, new, familiar, horrible, and yet oddly wonderful. Something that would change my life and the entire galaxy forever. One step sent a shockwave out across the universe... My first step towards the Sith, on contact with the ground, sent a sheet of ice out across the floor. Everyone just stared at it in shock.

"Obi..." I managed. "W-w-"

"Jenna, I can explain." Obi-Wan began.

"YOU CAN?!" I asked in outrage. "OBI-WAN KENOBI! WHAT HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TELLING ME?!" The Sith coughed.

"I think we are supposed to be fighting." He stated. I smiled at him.

"One moment. I suggest you pray to God right now, before we avenge our master. I'm sorry about the wait, Sithy. I just need to yell at my good pal, Obi-Wan, for a minute or two."

"I can respect that." Sith agreed.

"WHAT HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME?! ALL THIS TIME... DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! DO YOU KNOW MY PARENTS?! OBI! WHO AM I?!" More ice spread out from underneath my feet.

"Can we talk about this later?" Obi-Wan asked. I was shaking in fury. But my Master was dying.

"Done praying?" I asked Sith. He nodded slowly. "Good." I lunged and attacked. It was eventually Obi-Wan who finished him. Sliced clear in half. We immediately ran over to Qui-Gon. He was dying. He begged Obi-Wan to train Anakin, and for me to protect them both.

"Jenna... Your father trusted me with your life... I am sorry for not training you to use your powers... If I had... No one would have died today... Listen to me... Obi-Wan has seen your abilities... He can help you... But until you can control them... And not make attachments... A Knight... You shall remain."

"Master Qui-Gon... Who am I?" I asked at a whisper.

"You are..." Qui-Gon choked out with his dying breath. "Gallifreyan." He didn't move again. The Trade Federation was defeated and punished. Peace came at last between the Naboo and the Gungans. There was much celebration and happiness. But Qui-Gon was dead. Obi-Wan was made a Jedi Knight. Anakin was made his padawan. I remained in training. But I had no Master. I just hung out with Obi-Wan and Anakin. The last words of Master Qui-Gon haunted my dreams. ' _You are Gallifreyan._ ' What was a Gallifreyan? Who was I?


	7. Ten Years Later (Obi-Wan)

"Go away, Jenna." I groaned as Jenna kept bugging Anakin and I in the elevator to Senator Amidala's room.

"You know I can't, court order." Jenna smirked. It had been ten years... But Jenna LITERALLY hadn't changed. She still looked sixteen. Over the last ten years, Jenna had spent five searching for answers. All she found was this:

' _Gallifrey was the home planet of a race called the Gallifreyans, otherwise called Time Lords or Time Ladies. They could live for centuries and not age, and they could undergo this process called '_ _ **regeneration**_ _' to cheat death. But Gallifrey fell. It was no more. It was lost during the Last Great Time War, a war between Gallifreyans and a race called the Daleks. Only a few of her people escaped._ '

All I knew was her father's title throughout the galaxy, the Doctor. Jenna had eventually given up hope and came back. Now we had been hired to protect the Senator Padmè Amidala. Well... Anakin and I had been hired to protect her. Jenna was... Well... We tried to ditch her and run but failed, and her ego had expanded greatly after she became a Knight, so that made things even worse. The elevator finally reached the right floor, and we exited unceremoniously.

"You will be the death of me, someday." I sighed. Jenna smiled and waved, but Anakin's smile faltered. Jenna was just like a childhood imaginary-friend who refused to go away. Waiting for us was our old friend, Jar Jar Binks.

"Obi! Ani! Welcome! ... Jenna?"

"Hello, Jar Jar." Jenna smiled.

"Well... Yousa haven't changed much." Jar Jar put delicately.

"I know." Jenna sighed. "I defy the laws of time and physics." Jenna had learned how to control most of her elemental powers, but still had trouble with flight. I knew it would come to her someday. Jenna smirked at Jar Jar and acted ' _innocent_.' Yeah, right. No one could see that girl as innocent. "Where's Padamè? I know a certain lover boy who misses her."

"I'm gonna get you!" Anakin yelled, and Jenna hid behind Jar Jar.

"JAR JAR! SAVE ME FROM THE PSYCHOTIC PADAWAN! MY GOD! ANI GONE WILD! ANI GONE WILD!" I laughed as Anakin attempted to catch Jenna, then finally had to stop them when Anakin went for his light saber.

"Now, now. Anakin, I expect you to know better. Jenna... I can't expect anything from an immortal child." We reunited with Senator Amidala, and I could tell she was happy to see us again. But she was surprised by Jenna's appearance.

"You look as though you haven't aged a day." Amidala gasped.

"I haven't." Jenna sighed. "I finally know at least something about where I'm from, and it's that my people are cursed. Cursed to stay young while everything they know and love turns to dust."

"Jenna... Did you find your father?" Amidala asked.

"No, only legends. Legends of a hero, who travels through time and space. An ageless warrior. I almost found him. I was on the Rings of Akheten, and I learned that I missed him by five minutes. I was so close to finding out who I am. All I have is that same little Sonic Screwdriver, and the same vague memories. So... Ten years, huh? That means that I'm like twenty six now. Fantastic."

"You really haven't changed."

"And proud of it."


	8. Wild Ride (Jenna)

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I was hanging by a flying droid that had attempted to kill Padmè with poisonous worms. Obi had tried to do this, but I beat him to it. Obi and Anakin were flying in a yellow ship beneath me, and I kept yelling. "HELP!"

"Let go!" Anakin called. "Fly!"

"I can't!" I shouted. The droid shook me off, and I screamed, falling down. It was miles between my height and the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for death. But then I landed on something cold. I opened my eyes to see a circular platform of ice, holding me up. It was flying! I focused, and I found that the ice platform would fly according to my thoughts. Awesome! I flew in pursuit of the droid, then the ship holding the woman who had rendezvous with it. Ani and Obi were close behind. I froze her engines, and she crashed. Then, I froze her in place as she tried to escape. I glared as I walked up to her, an icy must curling off my fingers. "Nice try. But no one tries to kill one of my best friends without going through me. And I am a loose-cannon Time Lady. Don't mess with people I know, Bounty Hunter, and we'll be great friends!"

"Time Lady, eh? I was once hired to kill one of your kind. An escapee of the Time War, I believe his name was... The Corsair?" That name rang a few bells.

"The Corsair?" I asked. Memories flashed through my mind... A man with a tattoo and... My father. "That was a friend of my father!"

"I didn't kill him. He escaped. But not before I saw his little party trick. Your kind just won't die, will they?"

"I'm having trouble, so I guess so." I smirked. I suddenly sensed something coming. I spun and raised my hand. Just in time, too. A dart was frozen in mid-air. It would have killed our only clue to who was going after Padmè. "Who are you, and who's trying to kill Padmè?"

"I am Zam Wesell. And the man I was hired by lives on a planet called Kamino." The woman stated. "I believe his name was Jengo Fett."

"For your confession, you may live." I sighed, thawing her, and cuffing her. "But I'm afraid your sentence can only come from Senator Amidala. I pray, for your sake, that she's in a good mood."

"Why do you pity me?" Zam asked.

"Because... I just do. It's my nature. I think I get it from my father, the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Last I heard, he was at the Rings of Akheten." Zam declared. She was trying to help me?

"Thanks, but I was too late." I sighed. "With my luck, I'll never meet my father."


	9. Naboo (Anakin)

"SOOO BORED!" Jenna groaned on the ship to Naboo. We were taking Padmè to a safe place on her home-world.

"SHUUUT UUUP!" I groaned right back.

"NEEEVER!" Jenna moaned, restlessly shifting in her seat. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"BE QUIET!" Padmè shouted. Jenna shut up instantly.

"How much can I pay you to come with us on every long trip and do that?" I asked, and Padmè grinned.

"Not enough." Padmè answered, holding in a laugh. I was suddenly struck in the face with a... Snowball? Jenna was whistling nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" I asked. "All of the power in the universe, and you hit people in the face with snowballs?"

"Yep." Jenna answered. "With great power comes great boredom."

"You're crazy." I sighed.

"Yep. You know it, I know it, Obi knows it, Padmè knows it, the Jedi know it, my school guidance counselor knows it... What's a school guidance counselor? Oh! I'm having one of those moments where I remember my past! ... My dad is a weirdo. He says ' _bowties and fezzes are cool_ '."

"What are bowties and fezzes?" I asked my pal.

"No clue." Jenna answered. We arrived on Naboo, and Jenna got off the ship before it had even fully landed. "LAND! SWEET, SWEET LAND! I'M NEVER FLYING IN AN AIRLINE EVER AGAIN!" Jenna called to have her Jedi Fighter delivered ASAP. We were at Padmè's old school retreat. There was water, a giant mansion, and green property for miles. While Padmè and I ran around having fun, Jenna was messing with the lake. We returned to find a large circular section frozen over at the center of the water feature. Jenna was sliding around, looking highly amused.

"Why do I get the feeling that her smug little smirk will get her killed someday?" I asked calmly.

"Oh trust me, if we don't kill her, she'll get bored and end up doing it herself." Padmè chuckled, and I laughed. "She'll probably go to some planet and offend some important evil person and get impaled."

"I don't know, she's survived worse. She survived Obi-Wan's cooking." I stated. Little did Padmè or I know, two hundred and ninety years time, Padmè's prediction would come true. Suddenly, Jenna ran back inland, ice freezing under each of her steps. We met her at the shore.

"It's Obi-Wan. Something's happened. I've gotta go." Jenna stuttered, shaking. "Stay here, no matter what. Okay?" We nodded, and Jenna ran off. About three minutes later, I saw a blue ship rise up on the opposite side of the mountains, then go into hyperspace. Jenna's teal Jedi Fighter. I got a message from my step-father, Lars, later that day. My mother had been taken by Tusken Raiders, and was assumed to be dead. I was devastated. I went looking for her, and I found her. But it was too late. She died in my arms. What happened next... I am not proud of. I killed all of them. Then, I brought my mother's body back to Lars and buried her on the property. Padmè was at my side as we said our final goodbyes. When we returned to the ship, we saw a message from Obi-Wan, and then a hologram of Jenna appeared. I sighed.

"What could she want?" I asked.

" _ **Anakin! If you are receiving this message, then you are a horrible bodyguard. It also means that you are awesome and you can come and help me save the dingus we call Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are on Geonosis, and coordinates follow... Hurry Ani, or my ghost will come and haunt you forever. Jenna out!**_ "


	10. Memories (Jenna)

"Well... This sucks." I smirked as Obi and I stood at the center of an arena, hands bound to stone columns.

"Jenna... I need you to try something. Bend the metal."

"What?! I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can... I've seen you do it before, my friend..."

"Of course you have." I sighed. "Thank you, for that well-appreciated fun fact about my life." I focused on the chains. ' _Come on, Force. Bend the chains. Set us free. Be cool for once! If you can't show me where my dad is, then you can at least..._ ' I felt a Disturbance in the Force. Someone was nearby. Someone I knew. A presence I hadn't felt in twenty one years. I looked up into the crowd, and I saw him. A man wearing some strange brown garment, like a brown suit, then a dress shirt and a red bowtie. He had brown hair and regret-filled green eyes. Atop his head, a brilliant red, was... A fez?! There was a strange blue box behind him. I met his eyes, and something clicked.

"Jenna, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked. I stared in to his eyes. Old and new.

"It's my father, Obi... It's the Doctor." I gasped. The man slowly nodded. A woman came out of the blue box behind him, middle-aged with wild brown and blonde hair, wearing a grey dress. "My mom... River Song." Another figure stepped out, a blonde teen wearing green clothes with a gun. "My little sister, Jenny." And then, another figure stepped out. It was a girl, about sixteen. She had long frizzy brown hair and big brown eyes. She wore a green jacket with a hood, denim pants, and a grey shirt with the image of the blue box on it. Her brown eyes met mine, and it was like a huge shockwave of energy hit me. I just stared at her. "And that's... Me." My father and... Well... I stared down into my eyes. I smiled, unable to look away. I'd get out of this, I'd find my parents, and I'd be okay. The other me smirked and nodded eagerly, then winked at Obi. As our ' _saviors_ ' Ani and Padmè were wheeled out in a chariot, chained up, and several beasts were released, I raised an eyebrow at Poggle the Lesser in the stands. "Why don't I get my own monster?"

"He says after we're dead, you get killed by all three together." Obi-Wan informed me with annoyance. "I'm going to once again suggest that you break the chains and save us."

"Only for you, Obi." The chains holding my hands snapped. I WAS FREE! I stomped, and ice covered the floor of the fairly large arena. "YOU'RE IN MY ARENA NOW!" The terrible beasts and the aliens trying to contain them slid around, trying to get their bearings. The chains became liquid metal, forming two blades attached to the sole of my shoes. I cautiously slid forward, finding my movements much easier. And faster. I whipped our my light saber and cut my companions' chains. Ooh... _Companions_... I like that word. I freed my companions and my fellow Jedi whipped out their light sabers. We easily took out the beasts, but then came the droids. "Oh no." It was an infinite army, any there were only three Jedi and a senator against it. The Doctor and his blue box had vanished, along with his companions. Memories were coming back, just from looking in his eyes.

' _"Daddy? What is this place?"_

 _"This is the Council of the Jedi, Heaven."_ '

I cried out, falling to the frozen floor. The ice evaporated. My world was spinning, like I was perched on a top. Jedi arrived, and a battle began. I could sense Obi shaking me, trying to snap me out of it. The Jedi were defeated, but Yoda showed up with a Clone Army.

' _"Jenna, don't fight it. Let it go."_

 _"Master Qui-Gon? Is that you?"_

 _"It's okay. Just let it happen. Let yourself remember."_ '

I gasped, and I saw the full memory.

' _A horrible first four years of life in a laboratory... Madame Kavarian... My last time seeing my father, my goodbye to my mother, goodbye to... A sister?! And a name... My name... Heaven Song._ '

"Jenna!" I was shocked out of my trance, and I looked up to see Obi-Wan, eyes full of worry. "Jenna! Are you alright?!" I stood, power racing through me. The Force... My abilities... My mutation.

"I'm more that alright." I smiled. "My name is Heaven Amelia Song, a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. I am twenty six years old. My father is the Doctor. My mother is River Song. I have dozens of sisters and brothers, my favorite and only known living one being a sister named Jenny, and I have dozens of friends on other worlds. I live WAY beyond today. And I'm going to save the lives of everyone here and in the universe beyond. Got a problem with that?"


	11. Endgame (Padmè)

The droids stopped coming. After the third wave, the factory exploded. All I know is that there were sightings of a man and three women climbing into a blue box, which faded into nothing. Jenna began fighting, but with her gun. I had never seen such precision. Each shot took out a droid. And when she did bring out her light saber and dagger, she took down ten droids at a time. Master Mace Windu was about to kill Jango Fett, but Jenna's saber blocked his.

"He's a father." Jenna stated, pointing out a terrified little boy. "Boba Fett. Please, just arrest him." Master Windu nodded, and Jango was arrested, his grateful son by his side. Then, Yoda grabbed the four of us on his ship full of Clone soldiers, and we went after Dooku. I fell into the desert, and was unharmed. I simply hid, fearing the battle between the droids and the Clones. About an hour later, a ship got me out of there. Jenna was on it, face grim. "I let Dooku go."

"WHAT?!" I asked. "WHY?!"

"To save Ani and Obi!" Jenna snapped, and covered her face with her hands. "Dooku tried to crush 'em, Padmè. I don't know how I did it... Yoda fought Dooku, while trying to save 'em... But he was failing. I ran over just as that giant furnace fell... And I caught it. I held it up, it was like a million times my weight, and I held it up. It didn't even hurt, Padmè. It was like lifting a wooden board. I held it, and I threw it away. Ani was hurt, really bad, Padmè. And I touched his arm, or where it used to be, and..." Jenna covered her mouth with her hands, closing her eyes and shaking violently. "And it grew back."

"What?" I asked.

"Dooko cut Ani's arm off... I touched the wound... There was a really bright green light... And his arm grew back." Jenna repeated, hyperventilating. "I screamed, I screamed bloody murder. His arm was gone, and I MADE IT GROW BACK!" Jenna started shaking and panicking, and a Clone medic gave her some medicine that knocked her out. I brought her back to Ani and Obi-Wan, still shouting in her sleep. A few days later, back at the villa on Naboo... Anakin and I got married in secret. We only trusted one person...

"As one of your guardians, and your friend, I approve this marriage." Jenna smiled, wearing a blue dress and cloak made of ice for the ceremony. "But no one lose any more limbs on me. My weak hearts will not be able to take it."


	12. Padawan (Ahsoka)

So... I way on my way to meet my new master, Anakin Skywalker, for the first time on Christophsis, and tell him to return to Coruscant, so I was really nervous. I was walking towards the Jedi Cruiser I was supposed to go on to the warring planet when suddenly...

"AHHHH!" I got run over by another youngling! Or who I thought was a youngling... A young girl of about sixteen, wearing traditional Jedi robes with a light-saber and dagger at her belt, with frizzy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" The girl stood and helped me up, then began speaking at the rate of blaster fire. "You see I was on my way to see Master Yoda because he's making me a General and giving me some Battalions of Clones (the 504th to the 508th) and I'm so SO excited and-" The girl took a breath. "I was running to meet him and the Jedi Council! Sorry! My first job is gonna be taking some new Padawan learner to my pal Anakin on Christophsis! I'm running late to meet her, too... Oh my gosh... Are you Ahsoka Tano?"

"Yeah." I admitted. "Koh-to-yah."

"Pleasure to meet you! I'm Jenna. Soon to be General."

"You're Jenna?!" I asked. I had heard stories about the fierce warrior. The Jedi never said how she beat everyone in her path, only that she did so by a complete and utter understanding of the Force that no one else possessed. The last thing I expected was a hyperactive teenage girl. It was just the beginning of the Clone Wars, so I didn't know that this was the least shocking thing I'd encounter.

"Yup! I'm gonna go see Master Yoda and meet you on the ship!" The young Jedi dashed off, leaving me dumbfounded. Jenna returned with hundreds of Clones, acting like she had just won the Galactic Lottery. The Clones wore white and light blue armor, showing that they belong to General Jenna's Battalions, whom were nicknamed Arctic Army. I saw that they were all inexperienced, and that they would quickly learn how to act from Jenna. She would literally raise an army. The second-in-command was Commander Glacier, who looked as Clones do, but had hair that was dyed almost white. The four third-in-command Captains were Ice (504th), Blizzard (505th), Snow (506th), and Storm (507th). Ice had dyed his hair a deep blue, and he had a thin mustache. Blizzard's hair was a pure white, and he had a small beard. Snow had light blue hair and a white snowflake tattoo on his right cheek. Storm's hair was grey, and he had both a mustache and a beard. We boarded a standard Jedi Cruiser, called the _Tempest_ , and I met _General_ Jenna on the bridge. "It's time to take you to see my pal, Ani!"

"Ani?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yup! That's his nickname. I give everyone nicknames, so be warned. Obi-Wan Kenobi is Obi in my book. I gotta think of one for you, kiddo, since you're gonna be stuck with me."

"What?"

"Oh! That's right! I didn't tell you! Ani, Obi, and I always get assigned to things together, like a team. So wherever Ani and you go, I go. Fun, right?!" I still had a hard time believing that this teenaged girl was a General. I was probably older than her by the looks of it! I probably wouldn't have been trusted with such a **HUGE** responsibility in the _beginning_ of a galactic civil war! "I got it! From now on, in my book, you are _'Soka_."

"Listen, kid-"

"Kid?"

"Yeah... You're a kid. Who's your Master, anyway?"

"Nope, and I don't have one."

"What?"

"FYI, 'Soka, I'm twenty-seven years old, and I have graduated beyond need of a Master, _kid_."

"You're joking."

"Nope. Not a Master, but not a Padawan. I'm sort of wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey when it comes to my Jedi rank. Knight, I think that's what I am. Just call me a general, let's leave it at that." Jenna looked truly depressed by the matter.

"Who was your Master?" Jenna let one tear fall.

"Qui-Gon Jin." A Jedi who died eleven years ago. Jenna had outranked me from the time she was my age. I'd have to get some pointers. Master Plo-Koon spoke highly of Jenna. I could trust her. "So... Master Plo-Koon told me a lot about you, 'Soka. Are you excited?"

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"So was I. I was five when I was assigned a Master. The Council decided that I was overly prepared, along with a fellow Jedi of mine, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I trained with Master Qui-Gon for eleven years of my life... So, let's get going! Captain Storm, set a course for Christophisis, and prepare to enter hyperspace." We came out of hyperspace above Christophsis, and Jenna and five Clones escorted me down to the surface in a Clone Transport Ship. We went down into a vicious battle. "Looks like little Ani is in trouble again!"

"How old is he?!" I asked, expecting something in the hundreds based on Jenna's invisible age. I was not expecting...

"Twenty!"

"Wow!"

"I know, right?! It seems like just yesterday he was that little slave on Tatooine... Wow, eleven years flies by... Let's go!" We all leapt out of the ship and met two more Generals and their armies. "Ani! Obi!"

"Hey, _General_ Jenna." The first man, with short brown hair and a scar on his face, smiled.

"Don't encourage her, Anakin." The second, with rust colored hair, a mustache, and a beard advised with a slight chuckle. His blue eyes sparked with laughter. "Seriously though, congratulations, Jenna."

"Thank you, guys." Jenna turned to me with a HUGE grin. "Ahsoka Tano ('Soka), I'd like to introduce you to General Anakin (Ani) Skywalker and General Obi-Wan (Obi) Kenobi."

"Enough of the formalities." General Skywalker smirked. "I'm Anakin, and that's Obi-Wan. Jenna, please explain to this poor girl that formalities give me splitting headaches."

"Um... Ani?" Jenna asked, looking at me as I laughed at his cluelessness. _Ani_ was not amused. I considered pulling a _Jenna_ and giving my Master a nickname of my own creation: _Sky Guy_.

"A little more formal than that, if you please, Jenna." Anakin scoffed, then looked terrified of something. "Who is that kid anyway? Did the Jedi Council actually give you a padawan?!"

"No one would trust Jenna in the training of a teenager!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in horror, as if Jenna would cause me to explode. "Don't you remember how Jenna was when she was that young?! She's still that young! Do you think they'd actually let Jenna train someone in her ways?! Are you _my_ new padawan?"

"Oy! You're acting like she's a new speeder or something!" Jenna snapped. "'Soka, please forgive the rudeness of General Obi-Wan Kenobi and your new MASTER, General Anakin Skywalker. If you would kindly excuse me, I'm gonna go stab some Seppies." And with that, Jenna spun around and walked away. "Commander Glacier, move the troops and heavy canons into position! It's time we show the Separatists who's boss!" I waved timidly, while Anakin gaped at me and Obi-Wan just laughed at him.

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka Tano, but you probably know that by now. Like she said, I'm Anakin Skywalker's padawan, and I have a message from Coruscant. You two are supposed to return immediately. Yeah... Is Jenna always like that?" So, that was day one of my new life. And trust me, it only gets better. After freeing Christophsis, we went to rescue Jabba's son. When Ventress tried to frame us for the kidnapping, Jabba's recieved a fairly different recording due to Jenna's hacking skills...

' _"Greetings, Lord Jabba." Jenna bowed in respect, then smirked. "I'm pretty sure Count Dooku is there right now, trying to tell you we kidnapped your son, who is adorable by the way. I'm sending you some pictures I took which may prove... Enlightening." This was followed by an aerial picture of the monastery while surrounded by droids, the battle to climb to the top, the droids in the basement, Stinky in his cell, and me holding him and smiling while Jenna photo-bombed in the back. Jenna's image showed up again, arms crossed, smirking. "I'd run if I were you, Dooku. We'll see you really soon, Lord Jabba." Jenna held up Stinky. "Say_ _ **hello**_ _to your daddy!" Stinky cooed happily, waving at Jabba. "Run, Dooku!"_ '

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed as Jenna handed Stinky to me. "How can you be so aggravating yet trustworthy at the same time?"

"Years of practice." Jenna replied. We returned Stinky easily because Jenna was able to fight off Dooku's droids. I was starting to see why the Council made Jenna a General. We returned Stinky, Jabba's uncle was arrested for helping Dooku, and we returned to Coruscant. I had learned much about the three Knights in those few days of turmoil. I learned that when Jenna wasn't angry or spazzing, she could be a good friend and a great mentor. It was hard to believe how much older she was than me. Obi-Wan was pretty much the same, except not a spaz like Jenna. Anakin became my teacher and friend almost immediately, calling me _Snips_ , because when we met, I was a bit snippy with him. Those three important Jedi Knights always looked after me and made sure I was always okay. Those small gestures meant just about everything to me. But all good things cannot last forever.

 _ **THUS, THE**_ _CLONE WARS_ _ **PORTION OF THIS STORY HAS BEGUN! Please read, review, follow, alert, PM, etc!**_


	13. A Very Special Birthday (Anakin)

" _Yippee-kai-yay!_ " Jenna crowed as she flew alongside us to search the wreckage of a fallen Jedi Cruiser for survivors. Jenna was in her battle armor. Mandalorian armor she had spray-painted teal. A gift from some ' _Duchess Satine_ ' she and Obi-Wan knew. " _I just picked up a live one! It's over there!_ " We followed Jenna's small ship to an escape pod, with three living and breathing people sitting on top. " _Whoa! That is so freaking cool! Those guys are alive in the vacuum of space! ... It's Master Plo and some of his men! I can't believe it! They're alive!_ " I grinned.

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed. We flew over and rescued them, bringing the men aboard. We had to shut off all droids, even the Med-Bot as Jenna reminded us, and the starship _Malevolence_ flew above us, with an ion canon attached. Suddenly, the canon exploded.

" _I did nothing._ " Jenna stated. The guns on her teal Jedi Fighter were smoking. " _And even if I did do something, I wouldn't regret it._ "

"That was awesome, Jenna!" Ahsoka praised. My old mentor was completely insane, but she was a freaking genius. It was like she had a small supercomputer in her brain or something.

" _I know, right?! I just calculated the distance and the power of my weapons with the size of the ion cannon and winged it!_ " Ahsoka and I exchanged glances. Was that Jenna talking?

"You okay?" I asked. I could see into Jenna's ship through the windshield, where she seemed to be panicking, gripping her head and hyperventilating. "I said, are you okay, Jenna?"

"I..." Jenna shook out of it, brown eyes still wide. "I'm okay." We proceeded to call Obi-Wan, and his fleet came and helped us attack the ship. Then, Padmè got involved, and we had to stop because she was held hostage by General Grievous. Jenna was highly annoyed by this. She called me privately, and sounded like she was smirking in her oh-so-smug way. "Looks like your _Wifey-for-Lifey_ is in trouble, _Prince Not-So-Charming_."

"Okay then, _Snow Queen_..." I stated grouchily. "What's your brilliant plan to save Padmè?"

" _Snow Queen? Hmmm... I like that very much, actually... The true Queen of the Ice and Snow... Oh, right... I keep forgetting to tell Ahsoka about my... Special Secret._ " Past, Time Lady, powers, etc.

"You still haven't told her?"

" _I don't need to use my powers much. A good Jedi doesn't need powers, my dear Ani._ "

"You call yourself a good Jedi?"

" _Ha ha, very funny._ "

"Apparently not. The Jenna I know would have laughed... What's on your mind, Snowy?"

" _It's_ _ **the day**_ _again._ " I knew what Jenna was talking about almost immediately. I sighed sadly, remembering why it hurt Jenna so much.

"Oh Jenna... I'm so, so sorry... I forgot all about it... Will a balloon make you feel better?" Jenna laughed on the other line, an I knew she'd be just fine. She was always fine, or so I thought back then. "Seriously though... Happy twenty-eighth Birthday, Jenna."

"IT'S JENNA'S BIRTHDAY?!" Ahsoka asked, coming back into the cockpit of the ship. Jenna laughed nervously from her ship, eyes shifting.

" _Yep._ "

"OH MY GOSH! WE NEED BLUE STREAMERS, BLUE BALLOONS, BLUE DECORATIONS, GAMES, SNACKS, CAKE, AND LOTS OF PRESENTS!" Ahsoka squealed excitedly. Jenna chuckled on the other end of the line.

" _You know just how to make someone smile, 'Soka._ "

"What's wrong?" My Padawan asked. I tried to find a way out of the situation, but I was trapped. Jenna was safe in her ship. I was stuck with the party-happy Padawan with anger issues.

"Jenna doesn't really celebrate her birthday that much anymore." I put as delicately as I could. The reaction was instantaneous and utterly terrifying.

"WHAT?!" Ahsoka asked in horror, making me flinch. "No party? No gifts? ... Does that mean that I have to go and cancel the clown?"

" _No, 'Soka._ " Jenna chuckled. " _Maybe it's time to..._ _ **Let it go**_ _._ "

"Let what go?"

" _Bad things have always happened on my birthdays. The day I was born, I was kidnapped. My fifth birthday, I was abandoned. My sixteenth birthday... Master Qui-Gon died. I'm just scared of more pain on what is supposed to be a special day... If you really wanna plan a party, then I guess you can..._ " This made Ahsoka even more determined.

"WE NEED BLUE STREAMERS!" Ahsoka shouted at a passing Clone Soldier, Captain Snow, who slowly backed away, then ran off in terror, screaming. "Don't worry, Jenna! I will plan the bestest birthday party OF ALL TIME!"

" _You really,_ _ **really**_ _don't have to do that, Ahsoka. Believe me, kiddo, I will not be disappointed in any-_ " Jenna was cut off abruptly.

"IT WILL BE MY GENUINE PLEASURE!" I watched my Padawan rush off, and I laughed as frantic Clone Soldiers ran by with rolls of blue streamers and falling out of their arms.

"That should keep her busy." I commented, and Jenna laughed again.

" _Let's go pound Grievous._ " We won the fight, saved Padmè and C-3PO, saved a med-station, and drove Grievous off. " _Captain Storm, we're inbound for the Tempest and the Resolute. I'm going to escort General Skywalker, General Kenobi, General Plo-Koon, Commander Tano, and their men back to the_ _ **Resolute**_ _before returning to the_ _ **Tempest**_ _, is that clear?_ " There was no reply from the _**Tempest**_. " _Captain Storm, do you read me? Is anyone on there? Is the_ _ **Tempest**_ _compromised?_ " No reply. A put grew in my gut. " _Ani..._ "

"It'll be fine, Jenna." Obi-Wan sighed. "It's probably just a communications blackout." I wasn't so sure... When we returned to the Jedi Cruiser, Ahsoka, Master Plo, and the men vanished, and all went dark. We got worried.

"Um, Ani? This is a bit startling... I wanna go back to my ship... One of Commander Glacier's lectures on maturity is sounding pretty great..."

"Let's head to the bridge." I suggested. I held Padmè's hand as we slowly walked to the bridge. Obi-Wan was trying to contact Captain Rex with no luck. C-3PO and R2-D2 were whimpering and beeping behind us. Jenna was getting ready for a fight. We came up to the bridge, and Jenna obviously vouched for going in first. Hey, if we were gonna die, at least we'd get to see Jenna explode as she regenerated. That'd be something to explain to Master Yoda... Jenna opened the door and lit her light saber, and her smaller light dagger. Both glowed a brilliant teal.

"Okay... I'm going in." Jenna slowly stepped in, and we followed. The lights flashed on, and...

"SURPRISE!" Jenna shrieked and hid behind Obi-Wan. She peeked out to see the surprise party Ahsoka planned for her, with all three of our armies present for the celebration. There was blue everywhere, and everything an immortal teenaged general could ever want in a birthday party. I thought I saw a clown... Jenna smiled and hugged my padawan.

"Thank you." We all celebrated both the victory and my friend's birthday. As we ate, Jenna stood and called everyone's attention. "My friends, thank you so much for all you've done for me today, both on the battlefield and in this room. I feel like I could never repay all of you for giving me a reason to love my birthday again. I have learned to see the good, and not the bad. My first might have been my kidnapping, but it allowed me to grow up strong. My fifth may have been my abandonment, but I was introduced to the world of the Jedi Order. My sixteenth may have marked the death of my Master, Qui-Gon Jin, bless his soul, but it paved the way for my good friend, General Skywalker, to become the man he is today, and marked the defeat of Darth Maul at the hands of my good friend, General Kenobi." Jenna smiled at everyone. "I know that at some points in this war, you feel that it is hopeless, that we can never win because a lot of us are, after all, only human... But there is a secret in our midst. One that I will share with you all, as a sign of trust and gratitude... Have you all heard the legends of Gallifrey?"

"YAH!" Every one of the men eagerly raised their hands.

"And the Doctor?"

"YAH!"

"Well, I must tell you something, something that you must keep secret. Only the people in this room can ever know, lest the Separatists learn of the secret behind many of our victories."

"What? You?" Commander Glacier laughed, sounding way too enthusiastic for his attitude. "We all know you're our secret weapon, General Jenna!" The crowd cheered again. Jenna saddened.

"Well... The reason I bring up Gallifrey and the Doctor... Is that the Doctor's daughter has made an alliance with our Republic to end the war!" There was an enormous cheer and round of applause from the men. I knew where Jenna was going from here, and I was proud of her bravery. So was Obi-Wan. "The daughter of both the Doctor... And River Song!" More cheers. "Her name is Heaven Song, a young Time Lady from Gallifrey, and she has extraordinary powers, granted to her due to experiments performed upon her by a terrorist group called the Silence when she was small." A wave of murmuring filled the room. What?! Why had Jenna never told us? If she wasn't in front of a crowd... "She escaped, and she's here to defend your freedom from the Sith!"

"YAH!"

"Heaven Song's abilities span farther than anything you've ever seen! And she's been trained by the JEDI!"

"YAH!"

"She can control the elements! She can change form! She can turn invisible! She can fly! And SO MUCH MORE!"

"YAH!"

"Oh... And Heaven Song happens to be in this room... Right now."

"What?!" Captain Rex asked, looking around and readying his blaster. Poor guy. Jenna couldn't meet his eyes, ashamed. "Where?!"

"Standing in front of you." Jenna stated, looking down. "Giving this speech." The crowd went silent, staring at the General. Jenna raised her head and her hand, and a burst of glowing blue snowflakes puffed from her hand, sparkling like a snowy nebula. It lit up everyone's faces, even Ahsoka's. Everyone looked shocked, mystified, and hopeful. "I am Heaven Song, and together, we will win this war!"

"YAH!"

"That's why I would rather stay and help my men than fight a Sith any day." Jenna smiled as the Clones accepted her for who she was, and the men cheered again for their Gallifreyan General.

"Bros..." Captain Ice looked at Captain Blizzard, Captain Snow, and Captain Storm, confused. "We should have noticed... We're part of Arctic Army and have snow-related names..."

"Our stupidity is now confirmed." Commander Glacier went over and sat in their midst, shaking his head. "We're working for a Snow Queen."


	14. Cadets (Echo)

I was a Clone Cadet, part of the Domino Squad. We were the worst squad, because we couldn't work together. That's when General Sha'ak Ti called someone who she believed could help us.

"No... You can't be serious!" Heavy exclaimed. "We're not that desperate for help! I like cleaning!"

"We may be able to use her advice." I argued. "What's the worst that could happen?" I had heard of General Jenna, but never seen her. I had high hopes that the kamikaze twenty-eight year old General could whip us into shape. I was disappointed to see a teenager in teal Mandalorian armor talking to Sha'ak Ti instead of the famous General.

"So, you think seriously I could knock some sense into them?" The teen asked. Sha'ak Ti nodded, looking over the training arena. "Shouldn't you call in Captain Rex or General Kenobi? I am hardly qualified to help train new recruits for something this important. This is their last chance, Master Ti."

"That's exactly why I called you." Sha'ak Ti replied. "You are well known around here for your kindness. You helped 99 become a soldier. You can help the Domino Squad. I have faith in you."

"Thank you, Master." The girl sounded like she was smiling. "I won't let you or them down."

"I know." We were lined up, and the girl inspected us.

"Let's see... Fives, Echo, Heavy, Droidbait, and... What was your name, soldier?" The girl asked my fellow soldier.

"I've been called ' _Cutup_ ,' but I don't like that name." CT-4040 answered. "I never liked any names."

"And I hate ' _Heavy_.'" CT-782 added. "Only 99 ever called me that."

"Well, I'm not calling you by numbers." The girl replied. "So, Cutup and Heavy it is." I raised my hand.

"Ma'am, what would your name be?" I asked. The girl pulled off her helmet, sending frizzy brown hair tumbling to her waist. Two brown eyes seared all five of our souls. I had never seen eyes like those. Old and young at the same time.

"My name is General Jenna of the Galactic Republic Army, specifically the Arctic Army." The girl replied calmly. "Any more questions?" Everyone raised their hand. "Any questions not about my age?" All hands went down. "Wow... Seriously? All of you are wondering? Just... Wow... For your information, I am twenty-eight. I'm a high-ranking General and I will not tolerate disrespect due to my appearance. Is this understood, men?"

"Yes, ma'am!" We replied in sync, seeing her icy resolve. General Jenna led us out into the training arena.

"I have a question that's not about your age, General." I admitted, and she nodded for me to ask. "Why does everybody call you the Snow Queen." The General grinned, as if amused by my question.

"That's a story for a different day, Echo..." General Jenna became serious. "Now, the key to taking down a droid is aiming for the head, the chest, or the gun. If you strike its hand, it will simply go on one-handed, men. It can still shoot without its legs. We are starting from scratch, since this is the most desperate case I've seen since 99 was in your shoes."

"How did you manage to break 99?" Fives asked, curious.

"Simple: I taught him that the war doesn't wait for you. If you get left behind, you'll just have to watch as body bag after body bag is carried back. At least in the field, you are distracted. If you remain here, you watch as innocent Cadets leave... And body bags come back." The General looked down. "I do my best... But you can't save them all no matter how hard you try. Now, let's give those practice droids a run for their money. I will be the General. You will obey... Unless you see an opening I do not. No man left behind. Just a nice, standard mission. On my mark... Go!" We did as the General ordered, and we began fighting. All I could think of was what would happen if I stayed on Kamino on maintenance. Would I see Fives' body return there? Heavy's? Any of our Squad's? The General was right. I had to get out! We fought, making our way to the faux tower. The General stayed back to let us do our own thing. By the end of the day, we were soldiers. "Nice job, soldiers. I hear that you're going straight to the 501st. I'm proud of you."

"The 501st?" Cutup asked, surprised. We were going to General Skywalker's army, the 501st Battalion to be exact? That was the most successful army ever to come out of Kamino!

"Yep... I may have put a good word in for you with old Ani. He requested you personally, from what I heard. What was it that he said to me, again? _If they survived one day with you, with their sanity relatively intact, they'll make it in my army, you psychopath._ "

"Thank you!" Fives exclaimed. We all cheered and hugged the General. The girl smiled uncomfortably, and when we set her down, she laughed.

"It's true, you know. I'm well known for driving almost everyone around me absolutely crazy... I'll be seeing you boys again. General Anakin Skywalker is my second favorite victim."

"Who's your favorite victim?" Heavy asked nervously.

"Here's the list: General Kenobi, General Skywalker, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Ahsoka Tano, the troops, the Senate, the Jedi Council, then the general population of the entire galaxy." We left that day and joined the 501st. A few months later, we were manning a base on some boring planet... Or a planet we thought was boring... One day, Commando Droids invaded our base. We escaped, but the Sergeant, Droidbait, and two others were killed. Fives, Heavy, Cutup, and I were all that was left. Then, a Rishi Eel leapt up and grabbed Cutup, carrying him away screaming. And then there were three of us left. Commander Cody's ship flew overhead, and we knew we had to warn him about the droids. We sent up a Droid Attack Flare, and I heard a gun blast and the ignition of two light sabers. There were more blasts and clashes, then a giant explosion. Then, there was silence. Three figures propelled down from the base. Two Clones and a familiar figure in teal Mandalorian armor. One Clone Soldier made us take our helmets off to prove we were human, then took an attacking Rishi Eel down with a single blast. No wonder the man was still around after a year at war with the Separatists.

"Nice shot." Fives commented.

"The name is Rex." The Clone stated. "But you will call me Captain or Sir." General Jenna punched him in the arm good-naturedly.

"Sir, yes Sir!" All three of us exclaimed, ignoring the fact that General Jenna was trying to make the all-too-serious Captain Rex smile.

"I'm Commander Cody." The second Clone declared. "Your new boss." We introduced ourselves to them, then turned to our old friend.

"It's good to see you, General." I sighed. The girl took her helmet off, and her hair fell to her waist.

"Where are Cutup and Droidbait?" The General asked. We looked down, still not believing it.

"Droidbait was killed in the attack." Heavy replied. "Cutup got eaten by that Eel Rex just took out." The General looked at the Eel, then at us in disappointment and disapproval.

"Does no one ever read the pamphlet? It takes a week for one of those things to digest their food." The General patted the side of the Eel, then stabbed its side with her light saber. After cutting a hole, General Jenna peered in. "SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Cutup walked out, looking slightly traumatized. We couldn't believe it. He was completely unharmed.

"D-did I get eaten?" Cutup asked. I put a hand on his shoulder, barely holding back a laugh. "That thing ate me..."

"Welcome to being a soldier." General Jenna smirked. "Weird things happen in war. A few days ago, I kamikaze-shot General Grievous' ion cannon off his ship! It was totally awesome!" We climbed up the cliff face and got ready to attack. If the base remained captured by the Separatist forces, then Kamino would be in grave danger. Home. General Jenna put away her saber and twirled twin blasters in her hands. "Nobody is going to lose their planet today, boys... Not on my watch." We stared as she checked the perimeter for Commando Droids.

"Why is she going so serious?" I whispered to Captain Rex. "The General we met on Kamino was... No offense to her... A happy-go-lucky lunatic."

"Kid... When someone is an example for younger soldiers, they have to hide the damage." The Captain sighed. "When I was a Cadet, I met the General you met on Kamino. With her help, I joined the 501st, and I would see the General almost every day. Then, I slowly saw who was really behind that smile. I saw someone who had seen more death than I could imagine. I saw someone who knew her future and couldn't do anything to change it. I saw someone who was broken. The General lost her home planet in a war. That's why she's gone so serious now that our own is in danger. She's determined to never let it happen ever again." Captain Rex's plan to get inside the base worked, and we took back our property. Then, a Separatist Fleet arrived, flying right above us.

"Can't we get a break?!" General Jenna asked, unamused. We decided to destroy the base using liquid tabanna, which would signal to the Republic Fleet that something was wrong. The droids opened the door, only to see...

"You didn't say please." Heavy stated, and he began shooting. The General leapt out from behind him and began cutting down droids. We threw bombs and shot as well. It got to be too much...

"Fall back!" The General ordered, deflecting a blast. "I've got one last trick up my sleeve!" We did as she said, closing the door. I noted the drop in temperature as we regrouped in the main room. Captain Rex felt the cold, too.

"She's at it again." He muttered. We didn't have time to ask. The General ran in and sealed the door, laughing giddily.

"That was fun." She commented. We left the General and Heavy to finish wiring the tanks to explode. The long-distance detonator wasn't working, so Heavy told us that he would stay behind and do it manually. The General didn't exactly agree, and by that I mean... She threw him down the maintenance pipe after us and blew it up herself. We watched the young General's final battle on Rex's portable holocomm, shocked and unable to help.

 _"Do we take prisoners?" A droid asked, looking at the weakened General. The girl smirked, reaching for the detonator, eyeing a crate._

 _"I don't, cupcakes."_

The Rishi Base exploded, falling down the cliff, nearly hitting us as it went. We couldn't believe it. General Jenna of the Galactic Republic... Was dead.

"Poor kid." Commander Cody sighed, looking down. "Her little sister is going to be devastated. And her parents..." We stood in silence, watching as the base burned to ashes. Republic ships landed, and we had to break the news to the troops. The fallen General's four Captains looked like they were trying not to cry to appear disciplined and cool. Commander Glacier placed a hand to his forehead, shaking his head in disbelief. The three Jedi on the ships above were simply frozen in horror. They still hadn't turned off their holocomms. Their unblinking eyes still stared in terror. I noticed that Captain Rex hadn't spoken since the base went up in flames. I went over to him and stood next to him as some men put the fire out.

"All of this time, that kid had my back." Rex admitted. "Every time my life or anyone's life was in danger, she'd show up out of nowhere and save it. All she would ever do besides save you is try and make you laugh, or at least smile. General Jenna was a great hero... And we all hated her." Rex's eyes were full of regret. "In our darkest times, she'd save us, give us a reason to smile, and we always called her annoying. Snapped at her. Treated her like a kid instead of as a hero, a General, or a Jedi. That's why people didn't like her kind. They were too nice. They were heroes. And one day, they were pushed too far. General Jenna didn't have a limit like her people. No matter what she was going through, she'd find a way to hide it from us and smile, and we hated her..." They pulled out a few crates, one of them in half-decent shape. Commander Cody, Heavy, Cutup, and Fives joined us. We stood in silence, at complete loss for words.

"Captain Rex... Her home planet, the one you said was destroyed in a war... What was it called?" I asked quietly. No one answered my question. The silence remained unbroken, then...

"Gallifrey." We looked around to see the a General, covered in ash but smiling broadly as she tucked her helmet under her arm. We stared in shock. General Jenna was alive and well. "You ain't getting rid of me that easily, soldiers."

"Wouldn't bet on it." Captain Rex agreed, finally smiling. We were taken to General Skywalker's ship, given medals, and officially welcomed into the 501st. Meanwhile, the Jedi Generals spoke about the recent events.

"Jenna, what you did was stupid, irresponsible, and moronic." General Kenobi scolded the younger-looking Jedi Knight, then sobering and placing a hand on her shoulder, looking concerned for the girl. "We could have lost you today because of your poor choices."

"Aw... You do care." General Jenna cooed, making General Skywalker chuckle. "And that wasn't a poor choice, Obi. I saved someone's life today, and a whole planet! If that's not worth dying for, I don't know what is."

"How did you survive the blast, General Jenna?" Captain Rex asked as we walked over. To the surprise of what was left of my Squad, the young General raised her hand and released a puff of silvery-blue snowflakes into the air, lighting up our shocked faces.

"I improvised."


	15. Mother Knows Best (Jenna)

"HANG ON, R2! WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU!" I crowed as we stormed Grievous's spy ship. That little R2 unit was my buddy. I was gonna save that droid whether he liked it or not. I walked right up, grabbed the droid, blew a raspberry at his surprised captors, and walked away, kicking R3-S6 off a ledge, causing R2 to beep with joy. I have an attitude even a Separatist would not want to mess with on my bad days. After Jar Jar saved Padmè from the Seppies, I was helping repair the Senator's destroyed ship. Jar-Jar approached me.

"Mesa wouldn't have been able to save Padmè without this." Jar-Jar held up an old Jedi robe. I instantly snatched it away, going Gollum. Wait... What's a _Gollum_? Here come the flashbacks! Way to go and ruin my day, Binks! That's just what I needed, Gungan.

"DON'T TOUCH THIS! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH THIS!" Ice crackled underneath my feet, and Jar Jar backed away, terrified... Of me. I immediately calmed down and felt guilty. "I'm sorry... It's just... It was Qui-Gon's." Jar Jar hugged me, and I could tell he was crying, too.

"Mesa miss him, too... Can yousa teach mesa to do that Jedi red-eye trick?!"

"What?"

"Yousa eyes! Theysa were glowing red!"

"I-I don't get it..." A short while later, I was helping Ahsoka and Master Luminara Unduli guard Viceroy Nute Gunray on his way to trial on Courosant. What was the general of an important squadron of soldiers doing on this assignment? Well, I didn't have to defy Jedi Morality in order to get information out of the Viceroy. I sat down across from the Viceroy, crossed my arms, and calmly stared into his eyes.

"I know you are here to interrogate me! I will never say anything!" I stared, not showing any emotion or discomfort. I didn't even blink. "I know of you! You are General Jenna, the Jedi! I tried to kill you and two other Jedi eleven years ago!" I still stared like it was my day job. "Your eyes! They burn!"

"You wanna see them _**really**_ burn?!" I got angry, knowing that's what triggered it. My eyes glowed red, and I smirked. Powers are **SO** much fun! "Tell me everything about the Separatists, and I stop."

"They'll kill me for betraying them!"

"Not if I do it first."

"You're a Jedi! You wouldn't!"

"I'm also a Time Lady."

"NO! They're extinct!"

"I'm the Doctor's daughter. River Song's my mum."

"PLEASE! GET HER OUT OF HERE! AWAY FROM ME! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING, I SWEAR! JUST GET THIS _**WITCH**_ AWAY FROM ME!" Ahsoka and Master Luminara came in, and I stopped the glow before they could see. I grinned and cracked my knuckles.

"How'd you do it?" Ahsoka asked.

"For the Snow Queen, I've got a fiery stare when I wanna. No violence, no threatening, no movement. I just... Stare." The two Jedi laughed as I exited the room. Then, I saw Ventress. I lit my light saber and my light dagger.

"Why, if it isn't the famous General Jenna."

"Ello. What are you doing on _my_ ship, Sith?"

"I'm here to settle scores."

"Eh, I've got scores to settle, too. Tell ya what? Tell me anything you know of Madame Kavarian, and I don't kill you."

"Madame Kavarian? You'd be a fool to go after her."

"I have my moments."

"Well, her ship and her men, called the Silence. just departed from the Papal Mainframe over Trenzalore. I hear that they are heading to a planet in a distant galaxy called the Milky Way. A small planet called Earth. They're going after some kid. Melody Pond." No... Melody Pond... River Song... I had to help.

"Okay... Now my part. I don't kill you." I raised my hand, and the Sith froze solid up to her neck. "And no one will. I'll get you a fair trial."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to go and save my mother."

"Your... Mother?" I sighed and turned to Ventress.

"I'm a time-traveler. My mom was captured by the Silence when she was small and experimented on... Like me. If I can save her, I can probably stop my own experimentation. I'll be free of this wretched... Curse."

"Time-traveler? Only the Gallifreyans had that ability." I looked at Ventress, and I grinned sheepishly.

"Someone knows their Gallifrey. Too bad I never got the chance."

"You're... You're..."

" **BOO!** " Well, later that day, Ventress escaped, but we kept ahold of Gunray, so all was well. I went before Master Yoda and the Counsil.

"Jenna... Why have you come here today, hmm?" Yoda asked. "Duty on the battlefield, yours is."

"With all do respect, Master, I ask three days for a mission."

"What mission is this?"

"While on the _Tranquility_ , I fought Asajj Ventress. While we fought, she mentioned that Madame Kavarian was going after Melody Pond on a distant planet called Earth."

"Why does this concern you, hmm?" I choked back a sob.

"Melody Pond... Is my mother. She's River Song's alias." The Council murmured loudly, many shocked. "Many of you must be new, for you do not remember the events of twenty-two years ago. I am the only Gallifreyan Jedi to date. The Doctor is my father, and right now, River Song is in danger. I feel it is my duty to save an ally of the Republic."

"What have the Doctor and River Song done for us?" A young Master asked. I met his eyes.

"They were responsible for the destruction of that droid factory on Geonosis when the Clone Wars began, Master." Many began whispering again, knowing that the destruction of that factory won the first battle. "Them... And my little sister." Their eyes widened.

"A sister, have you?" Yoda asked. I smiled softly.

"Yes, Master. Her name is Jenny, and... I may have kinda sorta maybe let her help the Republic in battle... Once or twice... Three times... Okay! Five times! I admit it!" I did. I knew Jenny loved a good fight. We kept in contact ever since she accidentally called me instead of her version of me. Soon we were close as close can be. I love my little sis!

"In what battles has she helped us?" Master Mace Windu asked.

"Um... Most of the ones I've been in. She's the blonde with the machine gun." Many Masters immediately knew who I was talking about. Jenny wasn't exactly subtle with fighting. "Let's get back to the point. Can I go?"

"I'm afraid not." A man walked out to me. A man wearing a brown suit, suspenders, a scarlet bowtie, and a red fez. His sad green eyes stared into mine, and he had my brown hair.

"Dad?" I asked. My mom, all grown up, came out from behind him and hugged me tightly.

"Oh sweetie... Don't go after me. You'll doom yourself. Their experiments programmed me into a psychopath, yes... But I would have never met your father without the Silence's intervention. It's alright. And your own experimentation was far worse than mine, but without it, we would have never seen your raw talent and sent you to the Jedi. It's alright... I can't believe how much you've grown. You're a rebel and a fighter, and I fear that you got that from me. You got your compassion and morals from your father, the sympathetic moron." The Doctor chuckled nervously.

"Who gave Jenna her stubbornness?" I heard Obi-Wan call. I glared at him.. "Just curious."

"That's her Scottish blood, I'm afraid. From her grandmother."

"Grandma Amy..."

"That's amazing! You only met her once, minutes after your birth, and you remember her?"

"Yeah... Wasn't she ginger? And Grandpa Rory? Tell them I said hi."

"You can do it yourself in twenty one years time." I looked over to see Jenny and... Me, again. "Ello!"

"Why are you here?"

"To show you that you live, what else?!" The other Jenna hugged me, then spoke at a whisper. "And to warn you. Coming soon, one of your closest friends shall fall into shadow. It cannot be helped. _When you see the yellow eyes, naught of your old friend still survives. But just before the end... He shall reveal he's still your friend._ " Other Jenna backed away, and they departed in that blue box... The TARDIS. I went back to my job as a General. What else could I do?


	16. Red Eyes (Obi-Wan)

Anakin, Jenna, Dooku, and I were trapped in a cell on Florrum. Pirates had drugged Anakin and I, but when Jenna didn't drink the drugs, they told her that they'd kill us, and when that didn't work, Jenna got bored and came voluntarily. What was wrong with that girl? I never understood. Jenna began banging her shackles against the bars of the cell

"LET US GO!" Jenna shouted. "I'M AN AMERICAN! I KNOW MY RIGHTS! I DEMAND A PHONE CALL!"

"What are _Americans_ and _phone calls_?" I asked. Jenna shrugged.

"Something I remembered from my past, I don't really know."

"When the Republic arrives with the ransom for the Sith, we will ask for a ransom for the Jedi, and then the girl." Hondo stated though the bars. "We've heard tell of General Jenna, the unstoppable war machine. The Republic, or the Separatists, will pay a heavy price for you."

"Oh, don't worry. They know they can't hold me. Neither will pay your ransom."

"Can't hold you? I'm holding you right now, child!"

"Actually, I'm just standing in this cell. Did you fail to notice that I broke those little plasma ropes you were holding me with, Hondo?" We all slowly noticed that she wasn't bluffing.

"How did you-"

"Time Lady... Powers... Yeah." Jenna sighed, then flicked her hand. Ice crawled up the walls and shut off the bars of the cell. Jenna stepped out, free. Everyone was terrified by her calm. Jenna smirked, then got a bit serious. "Basically... Run." Hondo's men aimed their guns at us. Jenna sighed in boredom. "Fine!" Jenna walked back into the cell, activated the door again, fixed her shackles, and glared. "Just so you know... I have ADD. I won't be in here long before I get bored and escape again. This will be a long day."

"Watch that one." Hondo ordered. "If she is what she says she is... We won't live to see morning."

"I broke my shackles again!" Jenna stated in a sing-song manner. If she weren't a Jedi, that girl would have found herself in a prison long ago. When Hondo left, Jenna turned to us with an idea. "Okay... I got an idea... Don't freak out..." Jenna's eyes glowed a bright red.

"AHHHHH!" Anakin and I yelled in shock, and Dooku backed away.

"Is it the Dark Side?!" Anakin asked Dooku, who shook his head.

"It's just... Rage!" He exclaimed. Jenna marched up to the door and placed her hands between the bars. They should have hurt her, but Jenna pulled them apart. She exited the cell and knocked out both guards with one punch each. Then, her eyes stopped glowing, and Jenna leaned against a wall, exhausted from the effort of unleashing her rage.

"That was fun... Ugh... I really need to learn how to control that..." Jenna looked up with a wild grin. "Well? What are we waiting for, dummies? ALLONS-Y!" We got out and kept running, Jenna taking out pirates before they could get to us. By the end of the day, Dooku had escaped, the pirates were forgiven but not forgotten, and we were free Jedi.


	17. Peacekeepers (Ahsoka)

"I'm bored." Jenna sighed as we stood on the bridge.

"Ditto." I replied. We were on our way to assist Master Aalya Secura, a Jedi Knight and a general who was in the middle of a battle. We arrived at the battle and climbed into Clone Transport Ships. Jenna smiled sadly as she got into a separate one with her men. What had Jenny told her this time? It couldn't be good. We boarded Aayla's burning Jedi Cruiser, after Anakin had leapt into it. And by _boarded_ , I mean we crashed into it. We fought, then retreated. An explosion chased us, and Anakin forced us into the escape ship. He tried to use the Force to stop the fireball.

"NOT TODAY, ANI!" Jenna appeared out of nowhere, having evacuated her men to the _Tempest_ then came back to find and help us. Jenna forced Anakin in and stayed in his place.

"JENNA!" Anakin banged on the metal door, but Jenna had sealed it. Then, we heard a thud followed by a crash. Anakin and I forced the door open to see Jenna, unconscious and injured, lying under a pile of debris.

"Anakin, Ahsoka, we have to leave now." I heard Aayla state. _**WE COULDN'T LEAVE JENNA!**_ We pulled Jenna through and sealed the door once more. "Hurry! Get her on the ship." We got Jenna on the ship and narrowly escaped. There was damage to our ship, and the hyperdrive was activated before we could board the _Tempest_ or the _Resolute_. As we traveled through hyperspace, Anakin and I stayed with Jenna, who appeared to be in much pain.

"Why is she so reckless?" Anakin asked. I heard a harsh chuckle as Jenna woke up, smirking.

"All of the good Jedi are." Then, she passed out again, her heart monitor spiking. We went to help Commander Bly, seeing that Jenna would probably be fine. We were heading right at a star due to the intense damage to our ship. I tried to fix the navigation, but failed. Aayla ordered the Clones to shut down the power. Anakin and I exchanged glances of fear.

"That will shut off Jenna's life support system!" Anakin snapped. "She'll regenerate and destroy the ship!"

"I don't like it any more than you do, but it's a risk we're going to have to take." Aayla said coldly. This wasn't good. We shut the power off, and we narrowly switched it back on to avoid the star.

"We're not gonna crash into the star, but we're definitely gonna hit that planet." I commented as we crashed. We got out of the ship as it burned, bringing Jenna with us as it exploded. She was out cold. We set up camp and went to find help, leaving Rex with Jenna. Anakin, Aayla, Bly, and I journeyed through the countryside. We found the peaceful Lurmen, and they sent me back with a healer named Wang-Too. They were most eager to help after hearing the name ' _Heaven Song._ ' As we returned to camp, we saw two of the giant creatures that attacked us earlier fighting Jenna and Rex. How was the Time Lady standing. Rex aimed his gun, but Jenna batted it aside, freezing the creatures' feet to the ground.

"That is why we shall help her." Wang-Too stated, observing this. "Heaven Song is the only Jedi we can truly call a peace-keeper, and why we call her father ' _The Man That Never Would._ '" Jenna's knees buckled, and she passed out. We brought Jenna back to the colony, and Lurmen surrounded her, murmuring about the stories they'd heard about the General. Jenna coughed and woke up, sitting.

"Um... Ani?" Jenna asked as she saw the Lumen. "Who, what, when, where, why, and how?" We explained everything, and Wang-Too began healing her. Tee-Watt-Kaa watched all of us, as if waiting for someone to attack. "I'm feeling better. How are we gonna get off-world?"

"We don't know." I admitted. "Ideas?" Jenna looked focused... Then, shrugged. That's Jenna for you.

"Nope." Jenna smirked. "But I'm having one of those headaches with pictures." We ended up stealing a Separatist ship, and returned to the Lurmen after seeing the devastation caused by the Defoliator, which the Separatists planned on using to kill the Lurmen. Our local Snow Queen healed up just enough to help us fight. As we were losing, Wang-Too and the young Lurmen rushed to our aid. We won the battle, and the Republic arrived to protect the Lurmen. Just another day for my pals and I in the Clone Wars.


	18. Talz and Traitors (Jenna)

"This is my kind of planet!" I exclaimed as we landed on Orto Plutonia. I immediately began sweating in my winter coat. "Too warm! Too warm!" I took off my coat and threw it back onto the ship, falling back into the snow and sighing in content. Much, much better.

"It's one hundred degrees below zero." Obi commented. I closed my eyes and made a snow-angel.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Your blood should be freezing."

"Uh-huh."

"You are insane."

"Learned from the best." I stood as Senator Ryo Chuchi and Chairman Chi Cho of Pantora exited the ship, smiling. "Weather's nice."

"What species are you?" The rude Chairman asked. I raised an eyebrow, frowning at his audacity. What the heck?!

"I am a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey, _Chairman_." I replied, gritting my teeth. The Chairman glared.

"You must be ancient."

"Actually... I'm only twenty eight." We went and scouted out the Clone Base to find a tomb. Or... That's what everyone thought at first. I proved them wrong. "We got some live ones!"

"What?!" Ani asked. Captain Rex and Commander Cody ran over to my area. I checked the pulses on two of the men once more. Captain Blizzard, who was the best field medic one could hope for, confirmed life. He had been a medic before being promoted.

"LOOK AROUND, BOYS! SOME OF THESE MEN ARE STILL ALIVE! IT'S HYPOTHERMIA!" We gathered up ten living Clone Soldiers and got them on a medical ship. Captain Rex clapped me on the shoulder.

"Without you, General, those men would have been left for dead."

"Just doing my job, Captain." We scouted a Separatist Droid Base and found a massacre of Separatist Droids. "I'm starting to like these guys."

"That's why you'll be going with Obi-Wan and I to find them." Ani smirked. I groaned, and obeyed. We found an indigenous people called the _Talz,_ a we communicated through pictures, both sides wanting peace. A little Talz walked up to me, drawing on a board and holding it up. It was the figure of a person with curls of power rising from their hands and face. I slowly nodded, understanding that she was asking if I was Gallifreyan. I drew on my board, a picture of the Doctor and the TARDIS. I drew a little girl to say that he was my father. The little Talz nodded in understanding, then ran and spoke to the Chief. The Chief came over and pointed at my tablet, then at me. I nodded in reply, nervous. The Chief drew some clouds with light rays and a music note. _Heaven Song_. I nodded again. The Chief turned to his Tribe, raised his hands, and spoke in his native tongue. The Tribe cheered, drawing lots of snowflakes on their tablets. I nodded, cringing. They knew me. Great. When we brought 3PO to the negotiations, he explained that the Talz were friends of my father. Awesome! Then, the Chairman tried to declare war.

"No, no, no, no, no." I stated. "The Talz are peaceful, your Royal Pain-In-My Side. I'm calling it in." The Senate put the Chairman out of control of the mission, and put the Senator in control. We worked out peace, and the Talz lived to see another day, as did we. Before we left, 3PO translated something from the little Talz girl who kept following me.

"She says ' _Thank you, for saving my people. We owe you a debt, kind Snow Queen._ '" I kneeled down and looked the little girl in the eyes, smiling softly. I had 3PO translate this message.

"You don't owe me anything, kid." I assured her. "I will always be there to help those in need. Any time you need me, little one, I'll be here." The little girl hugged me. I was a bit shocked, then hugged back. "I have the feeling that I'll be seeing you again. Stay safe, kid." On our next mission, we went to Christophsis. There we fought to free the world, then discovered that there was a traitor in our midst. Rex and Cody were shocked by this. The Clones were like brothers. Who would betray their own brother? I may not have known Jenny well, but I would have never sold her out to the Daleks under any circumstances. Even if I hated her.

"I have an idea." Obi began. "Anakin, Jenna, and I will go behind enemy lines to find who's receiving our intel." Then he added at a barely audible whisper, just in case the spy was listening in. "Jenna will really stay and help you find the breach in our security here."

"We have a spy to find." I whispered, cracking my knuckles. "I wanna add on to Obi's plan, just to be safe. I will turn invisible, and you pretend I am with Ani and Obi, and I'll be able to tell who's the spy."

"Good plan." Ani approved. I turned invisible and followed the Clones. Tracking an irregular wavelength with R2, we found that a transmission was sent from Slick's barracks. I followed Cody and Rex, and we confronted Slick and his men, Jester, Punch, Sketch, Gus, and Chopper. I stood behind Cody and Rex as they questioned the men, watching and listening carefully.

"I was doing the things I always do after a mission." Jester stated.

"Things like what?" Rex asked.

"I'm sorry sir... I'm just a little nervous. You're my C.O."

"The way I see it, if you're telling the truth, you have nothing to be nervous about." Rex stated. Ooh! I had to tell Master Yoda that one. It would make a good wisdom. Rex was a genius!

"Jester is telling the truth." Gus spoke up. "He cleans his weapon after every mission, first thing every time. He's kinda obsessed that way."

"Is that right?" Cody asked. "You were cleaning your weapon?"

"Yes sir." Jester sighed in relief, sending a look of thanks to Gus.

"Go on the computer while you were in here?" Cody asked.

"No sir. I didn't even power it up. You can check." Jester stated confidently. I grinned, and I whispered to Rex.

"He's telling the truth... Check the weapon so no one suspects anything. I'll keep watching." Rex turned to Cody, who looked at Jester.

"Show me your weapon." Cody ordered, getting what Rex was trying to say. Jester calmly handed it to him, and Cody smiled at him proudly, as did I. "Yep, freshly scrubbed."

"The rag's over there in the corner." Jester assured.

"Good man." Cody smiled, then turned to Punch. "You were cleaning your weapon, too?"

"No, I was hungry." Punch answered. "I went back to the Mess."

"Right away?" Rex asked.

"Oh yeah." Punch answered.

"Anyone with you?"

"Sketch, sir." Punch replied.

"We got to the Mess at the same time, got our grub, and sat together." Sketch recalled to Rex.

"Anyone else in the Mess to confirm what you are saying?" Rex asked.

"Lots of guys there. Ask any one of them. Oh! And General Jenna spoke to us, asking how our mission went! The General cares like that. Ask her!" Punch realized. I jolted, remembering that. I leaned in to tell Rex the story.

"They're telling the truth." I whispered. "I saw 'em in the Mess with my own eyes." Rex slightly nodded as he heard me. "They're good men."

"That's right... The General mentioned you two. Called you good men." Rex stated. The two exchanged glances, wondering why I'd care to mention them. I valued every Clone life. My sister was my father's clone. Why should these men be treated inferior to my own sister?

"Captain, give me just a moment with them..." Slick begged as Cody and Rex walked over to Gus.

"That's kinda sketchy." I whispered. "Watch him." Rex and Cody slightly nodded, watching Slick.

"No, it's okay, Sarge." Gus stated calmly, looking up. "I've got nothing to hide. I was in the infirmary." Gus gestured to his left arm. I recalled something... "Got banged up pretty good by one of those clankers... A med droid was fixing me up when General Jenna came in and healed my arm with those powers of hers... A bright green flash, and I'm perfectly fine... Doc's got all the records there, if you wanna check." Oh, yeah. I remembered...

"Truth. I remember. Good guy." I whispered. "It looked pretty bad. You know how I don't like seeing any of our men in pain." Cody and Rex nodded, hearing my statement. Plus, it was practice. I needed to get my healing ability under control. Next was Chopper.

"So... Chopper... Old boy... What's your alibi?" Rex asked.

"I was in the Mess Hall." Chopper replied, not looking up. Punch sprang to his feet, eyes wide.

"No you weren't!" He exclaimed loudly. "I mean..."

"If you know something, kid, you should speak up." Cody stated. I remembered seeing Chopper in the mess, but he came in a short while after Punch and Sketch. But he was there.

"Chopper came in a lot later... After everyone else." Punch sighed. Chopper's eyes widened. I could tell that he was scared for his life. Poor guy... He wasn't our spy. I could tell that easily. But there was something odd up...

"Where were you before you went to the Mess, Chopper?" Cody asked.

"Nowhere." Chopper replied. I sensed much fear. He was scared of being condemned by his brothers. I went around and rested my hand on his shoulder. This spooked Chopper, but then he calmed. I guess he figured that someone out there in the Force was watching over him. "I was walking around."

"Don't lie." I whispered to him. "I've got your back."

"Sir, you know we need a better answer than that." Cody stated with much authority. I smiled in pride. Obi-Wan's men were alright in my book. Chopper sighed, looking defeated.

"I was hiding at the South exit." Chopper admitted, holding up a string with droid fingers on it. "I didn't want anyone to see me string these together."

"Battle Droid fingers." Rex stared.

"I just wanted something back." Chopper sighed. "I guess I felt like they owed me." I went around to Cody and Rex again as the other Clones began turning on Chopper. I wasn't liking this.

"I know that taking stuff from a battle is against the rules, but tell him that General Jenna knew and pardoned him, saying that he had an artistic flair that she could respect." I smiled. "He's not out guy, trust me on that... Just watch Slick." No two Clones were exactly alike. They could hardly be called Clones. They were different, unique... Brothers. I whispered the same thing to Cody, who decided to observe the other Clones, especially Slick. He was the only one who had not put forth an alibi. I went back to Chopper.

"Not good Chopper, lying about where you were, taking forbidden items from a battlefield." Slick began, acting disappointed.

"I know." Chopper sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder again.

"Watch Slick." I whispered. "Cody and Rex know it wasn't you. Remain calm. I've got your back, buddy."

"I put up with the attitude 'cause you had skill." Slick grilled. "Now it's not just your allegiance, but your whole character's in question here." I wanted to slap Slick right across the face. He would not get away with treating one of his own men, his brother, like this.

"Wait! No! Hang on!" Chopper shot to his feet. "I'm no spy!" I made ice appear on his shoulder, which made Chopper realize that it was me who had his back. Chopper calmed, knowing I was on his side.

"Chopper, we're all brothers... But how can we trust anything you say now?" Slick asked.

"No! No! I'm telling you I did not-"

"It's okay. We'll get you a proper investigation. You don't have to say anything until the Jedi come back." Slick stated. I grinned maliciously as I walked behind the other Clones.

"Busted." I whispered to Rex and Cody. "I'll get the men ready." I went around to each of the men, telling each of them the same exact thing. "It's me, General Jenna. I've been here the whole time. Slick is the traitor. On my signal, jump him."

"I'd like to make everyone aware..." Rex began. "That General Jenna saw Chopper today in the process of stringing those fingers. She said that you, a Chopper, have an artistic flair she could respect, and she personally pardoned you." Slick paled, realizing that once again, General Jenna had come through. I was just that totally awesome! I smirked.

"Maybe you should tell us your alibi." Good old Chopper commented to Slick. "I was at the South exit, remember? I saw you go in, sir. I saw you..."

"Brother, I have been patient-"

"Everyone else turned right... Towards the barracks... Towards the Mess... You turned right... Towards the Command Center." I stifled a laugh as Chopper boldly accused Slick of treason. "Where were you going, sir?"

"That's my boy." I whispered to Chopper, proud. "Keep going. I've got everything under control."

"Obviously, the kid feels cornered." Slick choked. Behind him, I turned visible, winking to everyone, and preparing an icy blast in my hand.

"What did you mean, ' _until the Jedi come back?_ '" Cody asked. I silently applauded him. "How did you know that the Jedi were gone?"

"I really wish that you hadn't noticed that, sir." Slick glared.

"He didn't." I stated calmly, making Slick spin around in horror. "I did." I glared. "And framing your own brother for what you did is unforgivable." Suddenly, Slick lunged and got me in a headlock, placing the barrel of a gun to my head. My hearts stopped in my chest. "Um... Rex?!"

"General!" Rex exclaimed. I tried to calm down, but it's pretty hard to do that with a gun to your skull. I gulped. "Let her go, Slick."

"It's Slick?" Punch asked as Slick took my dual light weapons and precious Sonic Screwdriver from my belt. "Slick's the traitor?"

"Yup." I replied shakily, trying not to go red-eye. "Who knew?"

"Okay, here's how it's gonna work." Slick growled. "You try to arrest or attack me, and the General dies. I think the kid is going on a visit to Count Dooku."

"Fantastic." I muttered. "Absolutely and completely fantastic. Can you just shoot me now?" Slick began pulling me out the door, while I wore my best unamused face. "You know you can't kill me, Slick. Just let me go!"

"Yes I can, Time Lady." Slick smirked. "Your brain controls your regenerations. One shot is all it would take."

"Great." I sighed, looking at Slick's squad, Rex, and Cody. "Don't let me die, boys! I'll haunt you!" Slick kept threatening other men who tried to help with my escape. I was trying to think of a way out of that mess. If I moved, I was dead. If anyone else moved, I was dead. This was the closest to death I'd ever been. If I was gonna go... I might as well go out for my Republic. As we rounded a corner, heading for the Control Room, I freed my right arm and spoke into my comm as fast as I could. "REX! We're at the Control Room! Hurry before he-" Slick punched me in the gut, took my comm, and crushed it under his foot.

"That was a mistake."

"I regret nothing." Slick pulled me into the Control Room and called Ventress. Not good.

"I've captured General Jenna." Slick declared to the Sith. "When should I bring her to you?"

" _Don't_." Ventress replied. " _Kill her_." I sighed, disappointed.

"This is not my day."

"I thought Dooku was going to hold her for ransom!" Slick snapped. "Killing the kid was not part of the deal!"

"Welcome to the world of the Sith."

" _Kill her_." Ventress ordered. " _While I have her friends watching_." The hologram showed a horrified Obi and Ani. That's when it stopped being tolerable. You can mess with me, but no one messes with my boys.

"Okay." I growled. "That's it." I bit Slick's hand, he let go, and I ran.

" _Stop her_!" Ventress demanded. " _Or the deal is off_!" Obi and Ani cheered for my quick thinking. I ran down a hallway, listening as Slick thundered after me. I came to a dead end.

"Oh kriff." I gasped. "I really have to talk to the builder of these things!" I tried to pull my armor's gloves off, but Slick found me, so I had to raise my gloved hands over my head. "Oh no."

"Any last words, General?"

"You won't get away with this." I snarled, making myself seem brave as I lowered my hands. "Your brothers know you're a traitor, and I'll simply become a martyr. You'll be sent to jail or executed. What is Ventress offering you that is worth all of this? Tell me, Slick. I'm dying anyway."

"Money..." Slick stated. "And freedom from being the Republic's slave. Goodbye, General." I closed my eyes, and Slick fired his gun. The blast hit me in the center of the chest, in between my hearts and lungs. My eyes widened, and I choked a little bit on the blood that rose. Slick fired a near-miss with my face that caused a burn along the right side of my face. I fell to my hands and knees, simply focusing on breathing. I had to live. I saw my self in the future... My healing ability. I could get out of this without regenerating or dying. I needed to focus... I glared at Slick. "One more shot, then I'm rich and free. Who should I kill next, General Jenna? General Kenobi? General Skywalker? Commander Tano? Captain Rex? I think I'll pay those four visits when you're no longer there to save their skins."

"No." I tried to stand, but I was too weak, falling on my face. I couldn't heal myself, as usual. Slick smirked at me.

"The effort your making is impressive, Time Lady, but you're dying. Soon, no one will even remember you."

"Like they'll remember you, cupcake." I got on my hands and knees, and I focused on the Force. I stood up, and I glared at the Soldier. "It doesn't matter who's remembered, Slick, who becomes famous for being rich, well-known for doing something stupid or crazy... It matters who's forgotten for doing the right thing. I'd rather die right here and be forgotten than betray my family, and be remembered for doing it." Slick's eyes widened, then narrowed again. That speech took everything out of me, and I fell back in my hands and knees. Rex and some men ran up behind Slick just in time to see him open fire. But I wasn't hit. I opened my eyes to see the laser blast frozen an inch from my head. I wasn't fire-bending. I couldn't have, with the gloves I was wearing. It was the Force.

"Impossible!" Slick shouted. "No Jedi is powerful enough to stop an incoming laser blast!"

"She must be stronger than General Skywalker!" Chopper exclaimed. "Or General Kenobi!"

"No." Rex stared. "General Jenna must be stronger than General Yoda." I shakily stood up, and I focused. Maybe I really was that strong... I opened my eyes to see myself surrounded by a fading green light. My injuries were gone. I reached out, and my weapons and Sonic flew back to my belt. I whipped out my light saber and took Slick down. I noticed my reflection in a window and sighed sadly. A red glow was fading from my eyes. I had gotten too angry... Not again... Later that day, I spoke to Slick and his squad.

"I saw the rest of you at your alibis. You should have made a memorable one, Slick, if you wanted to even attempt to fool me." I stated to Slick as he was led to a ship that would take him to jail. When he was gone, I turned to his team. "Being betrayed by family is never easy. You have my condolences." The Clones exchanged saddened glances.

"We wanted to thank you." Chopper admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "You supported each of our alibis and helped us out today. Then, you went through that whole hostage thing... Thanks, General." I smiled at the men.

"Enough formalities." I ordered jokingly. "To honorable men like yourselves, I am just Jenna."

"Why do you treat us as equals?" Jester asked. I sighed, smiling once more at the soldiers.

"Because..." I began. "My little sister is my father's clone." The men stared at me in wonder as I pulled out a picture of my family, my home. "Jenny Song... Born into the life of a soldier on a planet called Messaline, where people were cloned day after day to make soldiers for a never-ending war, programmed into killers... Jenny was different... She was the only Time Lady. She broke through the programming and taught the other clones to do the same, then turned on the man who was controlling them. They made peace with their enemies and followed her example. A single Clone soldier... Having lived five hours... Was capable of all of that... Why are any of you any different? Why are any of you inferior to my little sister?" I was walking to my room, when...

"General?" I turned to see Rex and Cody. I faced them, trying to hide my weariness as best I could. My bunk was sounding pretty good.

"Yes?" I asked. The two men exchanged glances.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Cody asked. I nodded. "You don't look it, ma'am." I sighed, my legs like lead.

"I'm fine." I stated. "Don't let me be any worry." I gave the best smile I could. "I'm always fine." I turned away and added at a whisper. "I have to be fine." I continued walking, but Rex grabbed my arm. I was really considering freeze-blasting the Clone Captain. My fingers twitched.

"You can tell us." Rex assured. "You're not immortal. I know you feel pain. You were shot five times. Are you sure you're okay, General?"

"How did I do that?" I asked, finally revealing the cause of my funk. "How did I stop the blast? How am I alive? How am I that powerful? How did I not know I was that powerful?" I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Chopper said I was stronger than Ani. I couldn't be stronger than Ani. Ani was the Chosen One! I was just regular old screw-up Jenna. "I'm going to my bunk. I'm tired." Rex and Cody let me go. They knew I needed it.

 _ **So, Jenna just had a near-miss with death. If you've read my other stories, you know stuff like this will continue all her life. From being thrown into walls, falling off buildings, getting stabbed, getting poisoned, using too much power, getting shot, and an incident in my** Harry Potter **Fanfiction where she... Spoilers. I can't say any more. I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OC! Please read, review, follow, favorite, alert, and PM! I want to see some feedback! Do you like the direction my stories are going in? I honestly have no clue... Enjoy!**_


	19. Epidemic (Padmè)

We sat in a bunker, the Blue Shadow Virus all around us, and only one of us was going to for-sure be okay.

"I'M IMMUNE, BABY!" Jenna crowed, a green light pulsating all around us. Jenna wasn't great with her healing ability, but she was concentrating most of her focus on protecting us. The light was still pretty weak. Want to know what the rest of her focus was on? Taunting us. "AND I'M KEEPING YOU SUCKERS ALIVE!"

"Please order her to let us die." A Clone begged. "I can't take this much longer." That made Jenna scoff.

"Some appreciation." She mumbled. "Just keeping everyone alive... Besides Jar Jar, who _somehow_ kept his suit intact! When Ani and Obi get here, I'll be sure to make them aware that the crazy Gungan was the genius here."

"Great. Dying and humiliated." Ahsoka muttered. "Can today get any worse?"

"Not dying!" Jenna exclaimed. "My healing ability is shielding you from the virus. Time Lords and Ladies are immune. I could step out of this bubble, take a deep breathe, and strut around if I felt like it. That's just how I roll." Jenna actually did step out of the bubble and strut around, making us even more humiliated than we already were at that point.

"Why is she always the lucky one?" I asked Ahsoka. The padawan sighed, looking at Jenna.

"She's not... She's really not. I'll explain later." After we evacuated, Ahsoka explained that often at night, she'd hear the Gallifreyan General crying over the fact that she wasn't human. "Everything Jenna learns about her species just makes it worse. They Gallifreyans are immune to most sicknesses. She'd live through a plague and the rest of us would die. They have super strength and hyper endurance. She's the perfect soldier. They are immortal... That hit her the hardest. Imagine that... In one hundred years time, Jenna will be unchanged. She'll look sixteen forever, Padmè, until she regenerates. Padmè, Jenna will have to watch all of us die." I realized that Ahsoka was right. Even if we didn't die on the battlefield, Jenna would live to visit our graves long after we were gone and turned to dust.

' _Two hundred years later, a cloaked figure walked through a graveyard, not wanting to be seen. She came to a sector of the cemetery where Jedi and their families were buried, plus friends who didn't have families so they Jedi allowed them to be buried with them. The largest sector belonged to the Skywalkers. The cloaked figure slowly kneeled down at a set of graves.  
_

 _"Ani, Padmè, Ahsoka, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, Rex, and all the rest..." Then, the figure noticed a memorial. "Oh, Obi..." The figure slowly lowered her hood, revealing an eternally young Jenna, still looking sixteen. "I came here to tell you all that I'm doing well. It's been another year, 'cuz you know I visit this day each year... I miss you guys. I visited the newest group of Skywalkers. None of them have lost arms yet, but you never know with this family. It'll happen." Jenna let out a sad laugh. "Ahsoka, Han, Chewie, Rex, Obi... You guys know I'm right... It'll happen..." Jenna broke down and began to cry..._ '


	20. Nerra (Waxer)

So, it was Commander Tano's first mission, and just when all of her men were about to die...

"YIPPIE-KAI-YAY, YOU LITTLE SEPPY SUCKERS!" We heard General Jenna crow over the comms. Through the bridge window, we watched as that blue Jedi Fighter saved Tano's Squadron and got them home alive. "THAT'S HOW I ROLL!" We landed, through the first barrier. We had to save the Twi'Leks from the Seppies. We entered the first town, and myself along with General Jenna and Boil were sent to scout the area, having been told by Commander Cody that we were the men best to be sent for the job. Apparently not good enough, because they sent the all-powerful Time Lady with us. General Jenna stayed close, eying the quiet alleyways.

"Buildings are just buildings." Commander Cody mused as we walked through the abandoned town, an eerie feeling all around us. "What really makes a city are the inhabitants that live in it."

"Well said." General Jenna commented.

"So... Where are they?" Boil asked.

"We'll check the courtyard." Commander Cody began. "You three take the South Sector. Be back at Command by 0620."

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Ten credits says we'll be _**VERY**_ late." General Jenna whispered as we split up. "And by _very_ , I mean... SEE Y'ALL TOMORROW!"

"This is creepy." Boil shuddered as we walked through the place. "You think they killed all of them?" General Jenna shook her head, pulling out her light saber and light dagger.

"Well, there are no bodies." I replied. We got on guard as the place got creepier. I didn't like this. General Jenna walked ahead of us, scouting for us scouts. We had heard tell that the General placed Clone lives above her own, but this was actual proof of the stories.

"Okay, come on." General Jenna whispered, leading us on. We heard a small clatter, and General Jenna lead us into an abandoned building after the source of the small noise. The General entered, gasped, then sighed in relief. "It's alright... It's a little Twi'Lek girl. Take your helmets off and come in." We obeyed, besides the whole helmets thing, and saw that the General was right. The General took off her teal Mandalorian helmet, tucking it under her arm, and the little blue girl cowered behind some crates, staring at Boil and I in terror. General Jenna began speaking to the little girl in Twi'Leki.

"What are we gonna do with her?" I asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Boil replied. "Why do we have to do anything? We've got a mission to finish." That received a well-deserved whack to the back of the head from General Jenna, who kneeled down to eye-level with the little girl.

"We should do something." I argued. "I say we take her with us." That got a look of respect from the General.

"Don't worry, we will." General Jenna stated, receiving my respect in return. A good Jedi is supposed to be as compassionate as powerful.

"She'll only slow us down." Boil complained. "Look. She's afraid of us."

"She probably thinks we're droids." I replied, and we hid as a Separatist probe droid flew by.

"That was close." General Jenna sighed.

"We better get going." Boil stated. The General whacked him again.

"We can't leave her here!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll take her." Boil relented, kneeling down with the General. I tried to warn him that he was moving too fast, and the little girl bit him.

"No offense, but you deserved that." General Jenna teased. As Boil stood, I kneeled down and pulled off my helmet, being slow.

"It's alright. See? I'm flesh and blood, just like you." I spoke gently. The General nodded in approval.

"She looks half-starved." Boil pointed out as the girl recoiled, pulling out a ration and handing it to me. "Here."

"Aw. You do care." The General cooed. I gave the ration to the little girl, who hesitantly took it, then began eating it greedily, like she hadn't eaten in several weeks. When Boil pulled off his helmet, the girl stared at our faces observantly, then pointed at each of us, speaking in her native tongue.

"Nerra... Nerra..." The little girl spoke. General Jenna nodded in agreement, obviously understanding.

"That's right, little one." We didn't understand, but based on the General's smile, it was alright. The General calmly offered the little girl her whole package of rations, not even taking one for herself. "You need these more than I do. Besides, Gallifreyans don't need to eat as much as humans or Twi'Leks." The little girl stared at the package of food, then at the General, before taking it.

"Numa... Lyn Daesha... Nilim." The little girl spoke. General Jenna nodded in understanding, speaking back in the little girl's language, then turning to us. The General didn't seem fazed by what the little girl said, but looked all too familiar with its meaning.

"Her name is Numa, and she's coming with us." Jenna picked the girl up, and carried her along with us, perched on her shoulder. Numa looked much happier to see that we would protect her.

"Oh, you made a friend. Mission accomplished. Can we go now?" Boil asked in annoyance. General Jenna held Numa up to Boil, and the little Twi'Lek girl whacked him.

"Fast learner." The General smirked. "Come on, kid." Jenna carried the kid, who snacked on her rations.

"I wondered what happened to her family." I commented as we continued scouting the path.

"They're probably dead." Boil sighed, almost sounding sad. "Hopefully, she'll survive this mess."

"Don't worry." General Jenna stated very calmly. "As long as I'm still breathing, boys, she will."

"So... What happens to her?" I asked. The General faced forward.

"We bring her with us, and we find her family, or a family friend." General Jenna replied softly. "I can speak the language, and I'll ensure that she's safe with whoever's care we leave her in."

"Nerra! Nerra! Lyn Daesha!" Numa shouted, pointing. Numa lead us down the path where the Recon Droid vanished, to a nearly-destroyed house.

"This is her home." General Jenna whispered sadly. "Or... What's left of it."

"Poor little thing." I sighed. "She lost it all." I spotted a purple doll, and I handed it to Numa. Numa cradled the little toy, crying softly. I attempted to comfort her. "It's okay, now. We're here to help." General Jenna cradled the little girl, singing a lullaby in what I assumed to be Gallifreyan. It was haunting, the voice of a dead people. But it was calming, too, and Numa stopped crying. Boil came over, looking less mean than he was earlier.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll keep you safe. I-I pomise." Boil swore. General Jenna smiled sadly, but approvingly.

"Numa, it'll be alright. We'll protect you. Waxer, Boil, and I've got you." Numa made General Jenna briefly set her down, and she gave us hugs. As the General pulled the small Twi'Lek back onto her shoulder, we got a call from Commander Cody. "This is General Jenna, here with Waxer and Boil. We are on our way back now, Commander Cody."

" _What's been keeping you?_ " Commander Cody asked.

"I apologize and take full responsibility. We found a little girl, sir. I made Waxer and Boil stay while I made sure she was okay. We're bringing her back with us. Tell old Obi-Wan not to worry."

" _Hurry, General._ " Commander Cody hung up, and we prepared to leave the ruined house.

"Gutkurr! Gutkurr!" Numa whimpered, tugging on General Jenna's shoulder, urging her back into the house.

"Something's out there." The General translated. "I think Numa's saying that there's a way around it from inside her house." Several large, angry, and ugly creatures came around the corner. "And I suggest we take it. MOVE!"

"I think I know why the kid never came back here." Boil stated as we drew our guns, the General holding Numa close and drawing her light dagger. The creatures closed in, and we began shooting. "See what happens when we don't follow orders?!"

"I'm a higher-ranking officer! I AM THE LAW!" General Jenna shrieked as a creature took a swipe at herself and Numa.

"Let's get out of here!" I shouted, and we entered the house. Where was Numa's secret exit?! Boil held the door shut, and I grabbed my gun.

"These suckers just won't give up!" Boil groaned as he held the door. "You grab the gun, and I'll hold 'em back!" General Jenna lowered Numa to the floor, scanning the room.

"Where's the exit?" The General asked as we held the creatures back. Numa pushed a rock aside and lifted up a large slab of cement. General Jenna helped her as we continued fighting the creatures. "I'm officially ordering a tactical retreat!" We climbed into the exit and slammed the entrance shut. Those creatures were someone else's problem, now. I hated to put it that bluntly. General Jenna carried Numa and lead our way though the dark, following Numa's instructions and singing that ominous Gallifreyan lullaby. It made everyone feel... Safe.

"What're you singing?" I asked. The General sighed, briefly meeting our eyes, a deep sadness in hers.

"It's a song about how the sorrow and trials of life are a long dream, and in the morning, she'll wake up on a patch of red grass, staring up at a burnt-orange sky, listening to the songs of the silver trees as a wind blows through them, making it look like a forrest on fire."

"Gallifrey." I realized. The General smiled sadly and nodded. We came to a manhole cover, and we climbed up and out to see General Obi-Wan Kenobi and the rest of the troops. Boil and I saluted to Commander Cody and General Kenobi as Jenna lifted Numa out of the tunnel.

"Waxer, Boil, where have you two slackers been?" Commander Cody asked. General Jenna came to our aid.

"I thought I explained how we were sidetracked, Commander." She smirked, holding Numa on her shoulder. Our fellow troops stared at Numa as she looked around in curiosity.

"I think I see what sidetracked you." General Kenobi smiled. "I'm proud of you three for bringing her here." General Jenna carried Numa up to General Kenobi, and the little girl clutched her doll.

"There were these creatures... We wouldn't have escaped without Numa." General Jenna explained.

"Numa Lyn Daesha! Nerra! Nerra!" Numa spoke, pointing to General Jenna, Boil, and I happily.

"Hello, little one." General Kenobi smiled as General Jenna set Numa down, kneeling down to the little girl's height. General Kenobi asked Numa something in Twi'Leki, which made her very excited.

"Ooh yana-yana. Wah nerra. Wah Lyn Daesha."

"The girl can lead us through the tunnels to the prison." General Kenobi translated, but cleared his throat after getting a glare from General Jenna. "I mean... _Numa_ can lead us through the tunnels to the prison... Cody, we're going to need a diversion." Oh great, what now? Commander Cody led a diversion squad, while Numa led us to the prison, complete with an overworked droid who hated his job. I suppose that General Kenobi took mercy on the poor fellow, simply locking him inside of the cell he was working within.

"Bin-bin kooneena." Numa pointed outside. General Kenobi handed Numa to me, and the two Jedi looked outside.

"You keep Numa here. We'll take care of this." General Jenna ordered, and she ran up with General Kenobi. General Jenna looked back at us one more time, then the Jedi ran out to free the Twi'Leks.

"Wa-janeel! Wa-janeel!" General Kenobi urged, leading the Twi'Leks to freedom. Numa watched the passing Twi'Leks patiently, and a male Twi'Lek noticed her, smiling and crying out.

"Numa! Koma jel ree-kha!" The Twi'Lek took Numa from me, picked her up, and hugged her tightly. It was her father. Noticing this, General Kenobi called us for back-up, and we joined him in holding off the clankers. We won the battle thanks to help from the Twi'Leks when Numa ran out to help us, and after promising Numa that we'd be back, we marched on to the next town. Numa leapt around, waving.

"Numa Lyn Daesha! Nerra! Nerra!" She called after us. I looked over to see a thoughtful smile on General Kenobi's face as he listened.

"What does that mean, what she keeps calling us?" I asked.

"Numa Lyn Daesha... If I recall, it means _Sister Snow Queen_... Nerra... It means _brother_." Boil and I exchanged glances, then turned and waved to Numa as we marched. I was going to miss the little biter.


	21. Questions (Windu)

We had to free the Ryloth capital, Lessu, in order to free the world. With Skywalker in the skies and Kenobi freeing villages, I had to ask General Jenna for her help. She would, but she wanted the permission to help any Twi'Leks we met along the way. I gave her the okay, and her men and ship backed mine. I would have to ask Master Yoda to give her more men. General Jenna had never lost a man or ship, and she knew every man counts when it comes to war.

"General Windu, I'm going to go up there and take out those Droid Tanks!" General Jenna called as we were bombarded on a cliff side. "I'll be right back!" The young Jedi leapt down into the canyon, and I caught a glimpse of her leaping up the opposite cliff towards the tanks.

"General, you're not going to believe this unless you see it." One of my men stated, handing me his binoculars. I took them to see General Jenna standing on the other cliff, her left foot the center of a giant icy snowflake, the tanks scattered around her, frozen to the point of crumbling upon themselves. The Jedi looked exhausted from the effort, but she held up her comm and grinned as she spoke.

"Taken care of. Move on, I'm coming." As I got on a Lightning Squad Walker, General Jenna ran up, looking tired.

"Do you need a Walker, General?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"No... I have not used that much power in a long time... I'm just a little out of practice, Master Windu."

"How will you keep up?" I asked, but when I blinked she was gone, waving from one hundred yards ahead. "Oh." I turned to one of my men, sighing. "How many men did we lose?"

"None, sir." He replied. "General Jenna got all of them out of their tanks in time and healed them up... Did you know she had powers?"

"Yes. I was there twenty three years ago when she was first brought to the Temple." I replied. The man laughed, thinking I was joking.

"The General's only sixteen, by the looks of her!"

"Her father is two thousand years old and appears to be in his twenties. Gallifreyans are funny like that." We moved on, and I reported our progress to Skywalker, Yoda, the Ryloth Senator, and the Chancellor. I planned on allying our troops with the Ryloth freedom fighters, lead by Cham Syndulla, a political rival of the Senator. Even General Jenna agreed that we could use his help to free Ryloth. Everyone else warned us not to trust Syndulla, but General Jenna spoke up in my defense.

"Hey, what's the worst that can happen while I'm around? He tries to betray us, he won't see morning." So, we went out to find Cham Syndulla and his men, taking two of my men. General Jenna still refused our offer to use a Walker, saying that Gallifreyans had much more endurance than humans, and we'd need the Walkers more than she did. Always so stubborn... We came to the spot of a battle that turned into a freedom fighter massacre. General Jenna kneeled down next to the gravestones and spoke in Gallifreyan, then stood.

"What did you say?" One of my men asked her.

" _May you reach everlasting peace, and may your sacrifice never be forgotten._ " The General replied. We hid from Separatist droids and finally found Cham Syndulla, or he found us.

"I was wondering when you'd find me, Master Jedi." Syndulla smirked. We lowered our weapons.

"General Syndulla, we've come for your help." I stated.

"What makes you think you'll get it?" Cham asked. General Jenna came forward and took off her helmet, staring into Cham's eyes defiantly.

"Because the only way we can free your planet is by working together." The General replied. Cham Syndulla was obviously startled by the younger General. "That's right, I'm the General you've heard stories about. My reputation proceeds me everywhere I go."

"Follow me." Cham stated. He lead us to his hidden base, and General Jenna immediately made friends. The girl went around, healing the injured, giving out her rations, speaking to the children, making them laugh. "That is the General they spoke of? The undefeated one? The merciless one?"

"That last story is a lie, General Jenna has more mercy than anyone I've ever met." I replied softly. "A girl that lost everything as a child, and she never keeps anything for herself." I watched as one of Cham's daughters approached General Jenna, who grinned.

"What's your name?" The General asked the girl, who looked about seven. "I'm Jenna, or Heaven Song, but I think Jenna's a better name."

"Hera Syndulla." The little girl replied, giggling. Jenna kneeled down and smiled at Hera.

"So... Whatcha wanna do when you grow up, Hera?"

"I wanna be a pilot!"

"Ooh! Nice! I bet you'll be a great pilot someday."

"Thanks!"

"No problem, Juno."

"My name's Hera!"

"I distinctly remember you saying Juno."

"I think I know my own name!"

"You _think_ you know your own name? How stupid are you?" Jenna and Hera glared at each other for a few more seconds, then burst out laughing.

"General Jenna. You either love her or want her dead." I commented.

"I see why." Cham replied. I got a call from my men, saying that villages were being bombed. Innocent people were being slaughtered. That pushed General Jenna over the edge. Electricity crackled around her, and she vanished.

"Sir!" One of my men exclaimed. "General Jenna just arrived and is taking out all of the bombers! She's ticked! There's a blizzard going on, too! Just started, and it's putting out the fires! The General just finished the last few! SHE'S FLYING WITHOUT A SHIP, SIR! She landed sir, ordering us to evacuate all of the bombed villagers into her cruiser, sir, and bring them to your location. Can you confirm?"

"I do." I stated. With a swish, Jenna appeared between Cham and I, having apparently ran to the battle and back with her hyper speed, then collapsed from the exhaustion due to her effort.

"That was fun." Then she passed out cold, leaving us staring at the General in shock and amazement.

"Make the arrangements." Cham sighed. "I will speak to Senator Taa." With the bombers gone, Skywalker agreed to meet us at the capital. Taa and Cham agreed to be allies as long as the Clone Army left when Ryloth was free and Cham did not try to take power. We prepared to free Lessu, and we scanned the area for a way to take the plasma bridge to the city.

"The key is taking the bridge." I finished, and suddenly the bridge powered on. We used binoculars to see Jenna waving from the bridge control center. "Well, what do you know?"

"How did the Jedi get one of the last three Time Ladies?" Cham asked. I sighed, watching as the bodies of several droids flew out the window.

"I'll explain later." I promised. "It's a long story." We took Lessu and freed the Twi'Leks, who held a parade in our honor. I told Cham about the day we got that call from the Doctor...

' _It was a normal day for the Jedi Council until we got a hologram message from someone of whom we had only heard legends._

 _"Jedi Council, this is the Doctor." A man in his twenties, with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a brown suit and a red bow tie, was frantically pacing from somewhere unknown. "I need your help."_

 _"Doctor, a surprise, this is." Master Yoda stared at the hologram in shock. "What is the trouble?"_

 _"My daughter." The Doctor stated, looking very close to crying. "I need your help, Masters. Five years ago, my wife gave birth to a daughter, the first true Time Lady in hundreds of years... Then, Madame Kavarian... That vile woman kidnapped my daughter."_

 _"We can send some Jedi-" Master Plo-Koon began, but the Doctor shook his head, sorrow in his eyes._

 _"It's not like that... My daughter... Escaped."_

 _"Escape from Kavarian? No one has." Master Yoda argued. The Doctor held his hand out to someone in the room. A little hand reached into the hologram, and there she was. Heaven Song._

 _"I did." The little girl stated defiantly. "I escaped that mean lady with the eyepatch. The one with the needles." We stared in horror at the little girl, who looked traumatized, yet couldn't be more angry about it._

 _"How is that possible?" I asked. The little girl blew some of her hair out of her face and glared._

 _"I DID THIS!" And ice spread everywhere..._ '

I wouldn't meet General Syndulla's eyes as I told him the story. I told him all I knew about the Time Lady, trusting the Twi'Lek who in turn trusted me. What we didn't know was that Jenna stood in the doorway, eyes wide, jaw dropped, tears racing down her face.

"So... You trusted her? Knowing that Kavarian chipped her, made her into a super weapon? What if the girl was on the side of the Silence and the Kraang? What if she was just as bad as Kavarian?"

"Yeah." Jenna startled us. "What if?" Then, the girl turned and ran out the door, not looking back. Cham and I ran after her, finding her sitting on the steps leading up to the city. The young general held her knees to her chest, staring into the chasm with dull eyes.

"Jenna." I sat down next to the Time Lady. "I can explain-"

"After all this time..." I noticed tears racing down the girl's face. "More secrets... How long have you known that?"

"The Jedi Council has always known." I admitted. "When you were brought to the Temple, the Doctor told us."

"Why did Madame Kavarian do this?" Jenna whispered softly, looking sort of, well, un-Jenna-like. "Why did she make me into this evil monster? I'm some sort of ticking time bomb! At any moment, I could go red-eye and destroy everything in my path! Why did she?!"

"Your mother failed to kill your father." I sighed. "She married him. So, they kidnapped your mother and stole you. They mutated you, but first they put that chip and a computer in your brain."

"Why would they take a child?" Cham asked, sorrowful. "No honorable person would take a child for their cause."

"My mother was first." Jenna mumbled so softly we couldn't hear. "Project River, Project Ice... Project River, Project Ice... River, Ice, River, Ice... Melody, Heaven, Melody, Heaven..."

"Madame Kavarian isn't exactly an honorable person." I growled. Jenna's eyes glazed over, like they did before that first battle on Geonosis. The day she realized who she was.

"Demon's Run." Jenna whispered. The girl reached for the left side of her head, like in a trance. She pulled her hair aside to reveal a long scar. Jenna shook out of her trance, and she looked like she was barely avoiding screaming. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Jenna?" I asked, shaking her. "Jenna?!"

"I remember." Jenna whimpered. "I remember what happened in the labs. I remember what she did to me. I remember the creatures in the dark and the glowing needles that burned. I remember." Jenna didn't speak again after that, her eyes were wide and glazed over, and more tears raced down her face. "I remembered being taken, and my escape... But now, I know exactly why she did it, how she did it, and what she did to me."

"Jenna?"

"That's why I changed my name... After what Madame Kavarian did... I wasn't Heaven Song anymore."


	22. Matters of the Hearts (Anakin)

" _ **THIS IS WHY WE DON'T TRUST YOUR WIFEY-FOR-LIFEY WITH NICE THINGS, ANI!**_ " Jenna hissed at me as we hid from the Bounty Hunters attacking the Senate Building. Padmè had my light saber. So much for trusting her with my life. Nice move, Anakin.

"Just hand me your light dagger, Jenna!" I begged. Jenna shook her head, glaring at me in disappointment.

"Nope! You need to learn your lesson, Anakin!" Jenna snapped. "This is why we can't have nice things! Just... Feel my disappointment and disapproval... I think I'll sigh like that, Ani... Yeah... A sigh of disappointment and disapproval... I like that." Jenna began muttering about how to express her disappointment and disapproval in me as I tried to figure out how to get to my wife and the other senators. "This is also why your wifey should accept invitations to go to nice places!"

"Thank you!" I sighed. Jenna shook her head, clawing at her eyeballs in disgust. "What now?"

"Trying to get the image of you and Padmè kissing out of my head." Jenna groaned. I laughed.

"Someday, you'll fall in love, and you'll understand." I predicted. Jenna scoffed smirking.

"Me, Ani? Fall in love? Nah... I drive everyone crazy... My reputation proceeds me... I'll never end up like you and Padmè, Ani... People judge me before they even get to know me... All they see is the General, the Time Lady... The experiment... My Jedi life is more important." We got into position to rescue the Senators.

"Aren't you awfully young and pretty to be a Senator?" Cad Bane was asking Padmè. I lost it. Jenna had to hold me back.

"Easy tiger, we'll get 'em." Jenna assured, sounding mad. "No one messes with my BFF and gets away with it. And no one flirts with her in front of her adoring husband and forever alone Time Lady BFF."

"BFF?" I asked.

"Best Friend Forever." Jenna sighed. "When will that catch on?" Then Bane noticed us and began firing.

"Skywalker?! And a padawan learner?! After them!" Bane ordered. Jenna reached over the railing and froze his blaster.

"THAT'S _**GENERAL JENNA**_ TO YOU!" My old mentor yelled, then we both ran for our lives. "Padmè still has your weapon, pretty boy!"

"I know!" I growled. Droids chased us through the hallways, along with some of Bane's men, and we hid. I contacted Chancellor Palpatine, and we informed him of the situation, and we received our orders. I could tell that Jenna was slightly disappointed as we got our orders.

"Is this where I become the distraction?" She asked. I nodded. "Why am I always the distraction? You're almost just as annoying as I am!" I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Fine, I'm more annoying by far... I'll take care of it, Ani." Jenna ran out and destroyed the droid, taking care to use her light saber and dagger. "Can't have them thinking you're unarmed, my friend."

"Smart move." I approved. We made it to the control room, where a tiny Bounty Hunter locked us out.

"Great.. It's not like we have a Sonic Screwdriver... Oh wait... We do." Jenna picked the lock, and she burst in, holding her light dagger to the small Bounty Hunter's throat. I saw her angered brown eyes briefly flash red, and she smirked. "Time Lady, Sonic Screwdriver, yeah..." The other Bounty Hunter showed up, and I quickly stole his blaster. Then a female Bounty Hunter, Aurra Sing, easily disarmed me. Jenna came out of the control center, glaring.

"Who might you be, padawan?" Sing asked smugly. "Are you Ahsoka Tano?" Jenna scoffed, whipping out her light saber and dagger.

"I'm General Jenna, a Time Lady, daughter of the Doctor and River Song... Are you quite certain that that is a safe place to stand, sweetheart?" Jenna smirked, and Aurra stepped back. Jenna flicked her hand, freezing the little Bounty Hunter before he could taser me. "Drop the gun, and no one walks out of here with hypothermia... Or doesn't walk out at all."

"You are a Jedi! You wouldn't!" Sing exclaimed. Jenna's eyes went a shade of red as she bared her pointed teeth in a sickening grin. The way that girl could change her face at will was terrifying. I would often joke that it would only be a matter of time before she could change shape completely. She usually answered that she would get right on it, ASAP.

"I'm afraid that my orders are to save the Senators and the Chancellor. I most certainly would." Jenna lowered her weapons. "Here's what we're gonna do..." Jenna and I faked unconsciousness while Sing and the little one took us right in to Bane. No one noticed that our cuffs weren't even activated. Bane gloated and tossed us over to the Senators, Padmè checking on us. Jenna opened one eye and winked, causing the Senators to sigh in relief. Then, we learned that the Bounty Hunters were going to blow all of us up. Jenna _**really**_ didn't like that.

"Don't do it." I whispered urgently. Jenna smirked, opening both of her eyes and pulling her hands apart.

"You know I've gotta." She insisted. Jenna leapt to her feet, then flipped through the lasers with ease. "I learned that from my sister!" Jenna deactivated the bombs and ran after the Bounty Hunters. We followed her, and arrived just in time to see Jenna freeze the ship to the building. "I WIN! YOU LOSE!"

"That's our Jenna." Padmè sighed in relief. I smiled at my wife, watching as Jenna got every Bounty Hunter arrested.

"Some days, I'm really glad she is." I replied at a whisper. Jenna looked back and grinned as the terrorists were taken away. "Today is one of those days." A long while later, after I came back from a long time at war, I visited Padmè. Obi-Wan kept calling me, so I sighed.

"I have to head back." I admitted. "Or they'll send a Clone Squadron after me, or worse..." Padmè immediately understood, and we finished my sentence together, in sync.

"Jenna." I went back, and I learned about Senator Rush Clovis of Scipio, Padmè's _good friend_. Not cool. I didn't want Padmè spying on this Separatist, but we got into a fight, so she agreed. Jenna and I ended up disguised as a pilot and copilot on a trip Padmè was forced to take with Clovis. It took two whole hours for Jenna to get her frizzy brown hair into a normal pilot's helmet, geez.

"Why is it so easy for you to use your Mandalorian helmet if it's so hard to use this one?"

"My helmet's bigger on the inside."

"Yeah, right." Jenna helped me sabotage many of Clovis' attempts to flirt with Padmè, much to my wife's annoyance. I had fun, and so did Jenna. Rocking the ship was a great pleasure.

"Do you think your wifey-for-lifey is super ticked?" Jenna asked. I laughed at her concern.

"I don't care. I haven't had this much fun with you around in ages!"

"Thanks... I think." We arrived at our location, Cato Neimoidia, where the Senators were greeted by Senator Lott Dod. They went into the palace. A while later, Jenna and I snuck in. 3PO informed us that Padmè was on a private tour with Clovis. Padmè sent the signal, so we went to find her. I was not happy to see Padmè hugging Clovis. Jenna discretely lit his hair on fire. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy watching Clovis trying to snuff the flames. We left to give the disc Padmè slipped me to R2, then went back to find them. We found Padmè unconscious in her room, Clovis looking very concerned. I stormed in.

"Get away from her." I ordered. "If you want to live!"

"Though we may just kill you anyway." Jenna added. We learned that Dod poisoned Padmè, so we had to get my wife to Coruscant. When Clovis claimed to love Padmè, Jenna discretely lit his hair on fire again. Clovis got the antidote, and we left him to Dod, once again lighting his hair on fire. No regrets. We got the location of Dooku's foundry, and we marched off to war once again.


	23. Proud (Ahsoka)

We were on our way to Geonosis, where the Clone Wars began, preparing to take out the Droid Factory. Jenna was making fun of Poggle, the leader of the Geonosians, for his name. Anakin and I were scoring the amount of droids our squadrons destroyed in the last battle. I had fifty five, and Anakin had seventy six. Masters Obi-Wan and Mundi watched as we argued, Jenna coming up behind them to observe.

"Kids today." She groaned. "What ya gonna do?"

"You said it, old friend." Obi-Wan replied with a sigh.

"By the way..." Jenna came between Anakin and I. "Ninety four." As we walked to other Clone Transport Ships, I heard Jenna and Obi-Wan taking to Commander Cody about their last mission on Geonosis. Something about chains, monsters, and ice. We crashed (yay) and had to move on foot. At least, until Jenna's Clone Transport Ship picked us up, its General grinning like the madwoman she truly was. "Where would you two be without me?"

"Burning in a Geonosian desert." I replied calmly. Jenna pondered that, then agreed with a nod. We picked up Mundi and his men as well, then went to rendezvous with Obi-Wan as planned.

"Great, just great... I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU, OBI!" Jenna crowed, running ahead of Waxer and Boil to Obi-Wan's fallen Clone Transport Ship. Jenna returned with one Master and one Clone, Trapper. "And thus, the Time Lady saved the puny humans once again. Won't that make a nice story to tell the younglings back home?"

"I... Hate... You..." Obi-Wan muttered, making Jenna laugh.

" _A Jedi should not focus on hate, lest he fall to the Dark Side_." She reminded him with her sly voice. "Let's get you back on your feet, soldier." Jenna mostly healed the living, still not possessing full control of that power, and we regrouped. We fought off a large assault, barely losing any men thanks to Jenna, and we tried to come up with a plan. What was it? Blow up a wall. "WHY ARE YOU TWO ALWAYS THROWING REX?! WHAT DID THE POOR GUY EVER DO TO YOU?! I SWEAR THAT I'M CALLING MASTER YODA NEXT TIME!"

"Thanks, General." Rex replied. I really felt bad... Not! Then, we began our attack on the factory. We took out the shields, and our job was done. I got sixty, Anakin got fifty five, Jenna got sixty two, and Mundi got sixty five. Anakin gave him his everlasting respect, but that was not good enough for Heaven Song.

"I present you the first-ever Better-Than-Skywalker Medal!" Jenna announced, handing Mundi a gold medal with Anakin's shocked face and _Better-Than-Skywalker_ inscribed upon it. That satisfied both Mundi and Jenna, made Obi-Wan laugh, and utterly embarrassed my Master. All in all, a great day to be permanently stuck with that crazy Time Lady. We came upon the factory, calling in Master Luminara Unduli and Padawan Barriss Offee for backup. Anakin tried to interrupt me during the briefing, but with a swift elbow-jab to the ribs, courtesy of Jenna, I was allowed to finish without interruption.

"Thanks." I whispered, and Jenna winked with a smirk.

"No problem. It was my divine pleasure, 'Soka."

"Why doesn't Anakin trust me to do it on my own?"

"We need to implement a trust-fall program. I will shove Ani off a cliff and you have to catch..." Anakin came in front of us and crossed his arms. "Him."

"Not on your lives, Snow Queen." My Master assured. "No trust falls today or any day, especially if you're involved."

"Wait five minutes." Jenna smiled quite deviously. "My temper may get the better of me." Jenna and I were introduced to Barriss Offee, Master Luminara's Padawan, who would lead us through the tunnels under the droid factory to the main reactor so we could destroy it. "So... I think it's time for us to go in. _Daddy Dearest_ won't be here to save us this time."

"What?" Barriss asked.

"My dad blew up this factory the first time, kid."

"Kid?"

"Oh, right. You didn't get the memo or my introduction. I'm twenty eight. I'm General Jenna. Let's go." We snuck inside of the tunnels, and we made our way through the dark. Somehow, we ended up in a super tank, no bombs left, and only one choice if we were going to win Geonosis. "I'm proud of the both of you."

"We know." I fired the guns, and the super tank was thrown back as the main reactor exploded. We were buried, with only our sabers for light, waiting to run out of air. I tried to get my communicator working, Jenna even tried sonic-ing it, but all I could do was send was a pulse. We were running out of air, and we held hands.

"I'm so proud... To have seen you... Grow up." Jenna muttered as we drifted into unconsciousness. I noticed a golden and silver mist coming from her hands. "I think I am... Going to... Regenerate... I'm sorry, guys."

"Goodbye." I whispered softly, then all went dark and cold. My eyes fluttered... I was so tired... Then the ceiling shifted, and I snapped awake, smiling. "SOMEONE'S DIGGING!"

"ANI! YOU'RE DOING IT! S.O.S! SAVE OUR 'SOKA! And Barriss and Jenna..." Jenna grinned. "GO, YOU LOOSE-CANNON JEDI KNIGHT!"

"Don't make him regret saving you." Barriss begged. We climbed out of the rubble to see everyone staring down into the crater with concern. Jenna gave everyone a thumbs-up and her classic smirk as the glow faded away.

"Well... Jenna's okay." Anakin groaned. "If she can manage to be that annoying, she's fine."

"We're fine too, Master!" I called, making Luminara laugh. "It's not like we don't have twelve lives like Jenna."

"Do not dis the Time Lady regenerations! I'm a Time Lady and I'm proud!" Jenna yelled as we pulled ourselves out of the crater. "What really expensive stuff should we blow up next? I'm on a rush!"


	24. Kevin the Happy Battle Droid (Obi-Wan)

"Obi! Land the ship! I see something!" Jenna called. I obeyed, pausing our mission to find Master Luminara. What we found was a battle-droid, buried in the sand.

"It's one of Poggle's." I sighed. Jenna used her powers to lift the abandoned droid out of the sand. The droid landed on its knees and looked around. Jenna kneeled down in front of the droid and stared into its mechanical eyes.

"What's your name?"

"O.M.5."

"Did Poggle abandon you, O.M.5? Are you all alone?"

"Uh... Does not compute?"

"Don't try that. I know that you battle droids have personalities."

"Oh thank the stars! I hate acting like I'm just a metal puppet!"

"You're not. Droids can have just as much soul as anything else. If your master cared about that, he wouldn't have left you behind, O.M.5. Now listen very carefully... My friends are in trouble. They were following you and your companions. If you help me find them, I can get you a pardon. You can have a new life. You'll never have to obey the Separatists ever again."

"No more puppet?"

"No more puppet."

"You won't leave me like they did?"

"Time Lady's Honor."

"They were going to the Progate Temple, someone's waiting for them there. Poggle called her _the Queen_."

"Thank you, O.M.5."

"Can... Can I have a _real_ name?"

"Of course you can! Any name you want."

"Hmm... Kevin?"

"I LIKE IT!" Thus, Kevin the Happy Battle Droid was born.

"I cannot believe that you befriended a battle droid." I sighed as Kevin boarded the ship with us. "Do you have any idea how many people he could have killed?"

"Actually, I'm a newer model. I've never seen battle." Kevin replied, and Jenna crossed her arms.

"See! Don't dis Kevin!" We landed at the Progate Temple, and Anakin raised an eyebrow upon seeing Kevin. "Don't kill him, Ani! Kevin is good!"

"Kevin?" Anakin asked, looking at me for answers.

"Don't ask." I groaned. Anakin ordered his men not to kill Kevin and to keep him safely on the ship. We entered the Progate Temple and found the body of a Clone, Buzz. That put us on edge.

"Master Luminara!" Jenna called. "Are you there? Master Luminara?!" We found a statue of the Geonocian Queen and decided to enter the tunnels underneath the Progate Temple.

"Stay close together." I ordered. While down there, we encountered Geonocian warriors who simply wouldn't die until...

"ZOMBIES! AIM FOR THEIR HEADS, BOYS!" Jenna screeched, cutting a warrior's head off. "SEVER THE HEADS AT THE NECK! TRUST ME!" We followed Jenna's method, and the warriors fell. "It's the Zombie Apocalypse! Always be prepared, my students. THE END IS NIGH!" We continued through the tunnels, taking out dozens of zombies as we went. We came to a large cavern, and we were awed and disgusted by we saw in there. "That's just nasty."

"I'll say." I agreed. Queen Karina the Great resided in the room, Luminara unconscious and restrained before her. Anakin wanted to charge in, but I held him back, and the three of us Jedi approached the Geonosian Queen. The zombies didn't attack, just like I predicted. Karina explained that she would not surrender, and that it was her plan to use strange worms to control the minds of us four Jedi. A zombie threw a worm at Jenna, and she shrieked as she tried to get it off of her. We obviously panicked. A: the Time Lady was our friend. B: she was a mutant Time Lady Jedi Knight. We were screwed. "Jenna!" The second the worm touched Jenna's skin, it screeched and died, falling to the floor.

"Ice Jedi is immune to hive mind?" Karina asked. Jenna's eyes widened. Her ice powers must have been extremely lethal to the worm! "Kill the Ice Jedi!" While Jenna distracted the zombies, we freed Master Luminara. We broke the room's support beams, burying Karina and hopefully all of her plans.


	25. Equals (Jenna)

After an incident on a medical supply run involving those brain-worms, I went on a mission with Obi and the 501st to find General Grievous after he crashed on Saleucami. Rex, Jesse, Kix, Hardcase, and I mounted speeders to search for Grievous in the wetlands. My men flew in the _Tempest_ above us, scanning the world for alien tech. Little did we know, Commando Droids were waiting for us. One shot hit my speeder, I was thrown, and it all went dark... I woke up with a start. It was dark, and I was alone in a barn. There were bandages all over me, and I was getting a really bad feeling.

"Um... REX?!" I called. Where was my favorite Captain when I needed him?! A bunch of Commando Droids burst through the side of the barn, coming straight towards me. I stumbled back, terrified. "REX?!" I reached for my saber and dagger, but they weren't there. All of my weapons were on a table behind the attacking droids, along with my teal helmet. I couldn't use my powers, or the droids' camera eyes would send pics of my abilities to the Sith. The Force wouldn't be too helpful in such a small space. I was gonna die! "Help! Please! Someone! Anyone, really! HELP!"

"Hang on, General!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim. It was Rex! Thank the Force! A droid tripped me, and I fell to the ground. I scrambled against a wall, kicking droids away as best I could.

"I'm gonna haunt whoever disarmed me!" I shouted as the droids kept coming back and getting closer. "I could really _really_ use some help!" A droid reached for my throat, but a blast from a gun killed it. I shoved it away from me just in time to see Rex and another Clone run in and destroy all the Commando Droids. Rex came over and helped me up, and I smirked at him. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, General." Rex apologized. "I was helping Cut protect his family." I looked over to see that the other Clone wasn't in Republic armor, but in farmer clothes. "It's a bit of a long story, General." I raised my eyebrow.

"Spill." Rex and Cut explained that Cut left the Republic Army after the loss of his team, and that made him believe that the Republic thought all Clones were expendable. He settled out in the Saleucami countryside, met a Twi'Lek named Suu, married her, and adopted her two small children, then he became a farmer, and after Rex and I were injured, his family allowed us to spend the night.

"General, I beg you to have mercy. Not just for me, but for my family." Cut implored. I looked at Suu, Shaeeah, and Jekk. Then at Cut.

"Do you know why they say I treat Clones more respectfully and kindly than any other General in the Republic Army?" I asked, pretending to be cold. Cut shook his head, terrified. "It's because Clones are people too, not expendable. Some believe a Jedi is worth ten Clones. I believe a Clone is worth ten Jedi."

"Ma'am?" Rex asked. I looked between the two men, and I didn't see Clones. I saw brothers.

"Cut, I do not punish ' _deserters._ ' I find much distaste in even the term _deserter_. I feel that you are simply exercising your freedom to choose. You will find no persecution from me. You will receive and official pardon, and you may remain here with your family, Cut Lawquane."

"Ma'am, if I may... Why do you treat Clones as equals?" Cut asked. I pulled a picture out of my pocket, and I handed it to him, slightly hesitant to let it go.

"My sister, Jenny Song... Is a Clone." I replied, revealing that the picture was of my sister and I sitting on a pile of dismantled battle droids. "If my sister is an equal, what makes you any different?" When morning came, Rex and I departed.

"Captain Rex? Are you going to turn in my husband?" Suu asked. Rex looked at me, then at Suu.

"It's my duty... But in my condition, I probably won't remember any of this." Rex stated slyly. I laughed as Suu happily thanked him. "Besides... My Commanding Officer over there pardoned you." I waved like a spaz.

"I'm a sucker for kids." I grinned, seeing Jekk and Shaeeah smiling and playing now that their father was safe.

"You're welcome to stay." Cut offered, smiling like they were brothers. AW! SO FLUFFY!

"Thank you, Cut... But my _family_ is elsewhere." Rex replied. I couldn't take the fluffiness.

"See? You do care!" I squealed. As we rode away from the homestead, Rex turned to me, a question on his mind.

"Was that true, General? About your little sister?" Rex asked. I smiled, thinking of Jenny, how close we were.

"Yeah." I replied. Rex turned forward, towards the road ahead. "I don't know much about the future, Rex. All I know, based on what my family has told me, is that it all turns out okay in the end."

"Do you think I'll live to see a galaxy at peace, General?" Rex asked quietly. "To have a family like Cut?"

"Don't you worry, Rexter." I grinned deviously, turning to the Captain. "As long as I'm around, you'll be, too... And I thought I told you to call me _Jenna_. _General_ is starting to get on my nerves."

"My Commanding Officer telling me to not call her by her formal title is starting to get on my nerves." Rex replied snippily. I laughed, wishing that my men had personalities like Rex's. Commander Glacier's always-obey attitude was getting a bit dull. If I told Commander Glacier to go jump off a bridge, he'd ask me which one would be the best choice. Annoying as heck, am I right? My Captains were okay, but they didn't like to emote.

"He can be taught." I commented. "Thank the Force."


	26. Sister (Obi-Wan)

We were on our way to visit the Duchess Satine of Mandalore due to accusations that she was building up an army for the Separatists. Jenna had insisted upon coming when she heard the name Satine. The Time Lady was dying to see our friend again. All I knew was that she was also dying to embarrass me in front of the Duchess... Or set me up with her. Knowing Jenna, it was probably both. I lived by the Jedi Code. Even if I did have those kind of feelings for Satine... Which I didn't! ... I would never be able to be with her. We arrived at the palace, Jenna practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. I too was very excited. When Duchess Satine came into the throne room, well...

"Well, Master Kenobi... JENNA?!" Satine was surprised to see Jenna, due to my friend's appearance. Jenna was quite frozen in time, though the girl had made efforts to change in appearance, for example: Jenna had dyed strips of her hair blue. But it was obvious that Jenna hadn't aged a day, and standing in her blue Mandalorian armor, which was a gift from the Duchess, Jenna looked like she hadn't even aged an hour.

"Hiya, Satine." Jenna waved timidly. "How've you been?"

"Jenna... You haven't aged a day!" Satine exclaimed. Jenna shifted uncomfortably, looking down.

"It's complicated." Jenna decided. "I'll explain later." Satine recomposed herself and turned to me.

"Well, Master Kenobi... My shining Jedi Knight to the rescue once again... Along with the village idiot."

"Self-proclaimed!" Jenna added. Satine went over and sat on her throne, looking at me expectantly.

"After all these years, you're more beautiful than ever." I stated calmly. It was true. She was beautiful.

"Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery." Satine replied. That hurt a little bit, I'll admit.

"BURN!" Jenna called over to us, and I felt even more embarrassed.

"I would never accuse you of personal wrongdoing, _Duchess_. However, a Separatist saboteur attacked one of our Repulic Cruisers... A Mandalorian saboteur." I stated, remembering Jengo Fett. I showed a hologram of the man in question, wearing his Mandalorian armor and attacking. Then, Jenna showed up behind him, froze his head, and made bunny-ears behind him. I wish she had come with me to Kamino and Geonosis in the first place instead of helping Anakin protect Padmè. I would have been saved from so much embarrassment. The incident on my ship before the four of us split up was one of two times Jenna had ever met the bounty hunter. The second was when she saved his life.

"You must be mistaken. No Mandalorian would engage in such violence." Prime Minister Almec abruptly protested. "Not anymore... Where is this prisoner now?" My sidekick smirked at me.

"Yeah, _Obi_. Where is the prisoner?" She asked mockingly.

"You're not helping!" I hissed.

"I'm not trying to help."

"He's in a cell on Coruscant. Jenna saved him from an early execution... But he has refused to speak." I admitted. "I know these commandos fought in many wars against the Jedi." Satine stood, and Jenna's smirk widened.

"You've done it now."

"Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am." Satine glared. "Clearly your investigation was ordered because the Senate is eager to intervene in our affairs." I remembered how presumptuous Satine always was.

"My investigation was ordered by the Jedi Council." I stated. "Jenna refused to stay behind."

"I stand corrected." Satine conceded, looking surprised. "General Kenobi, perhaps you'd like to join me on a walk through the city." I took Satine's hand and walked with her. Jenna bounced up next to us, looking ready for an adventure.

"May I join you?" The Time Lady asked, as if we had a say in whether or not she tagged along.

"Of course, old friend." Satine smiled. "You still have much explaining to do." Jenna grinned sheepishly, falling into step next to me.

"Well, it all began twelve years ago, in Obi and I's battle with a Sith Lord called Darth Maul..." Jenna explained who and what she was, who her family was, all about Gallifreyans, and about our adventures since the day we parted. Satine and I listened very closely to Jenna's view of everything, me occasionally adding my thoughts. I noticed Jenna leaving out her powers and the fact that she was an experiment. I didn't point it out. Jenna was free to discuss those matters when she wished. I noticed how her past haunted her every step, and I heard her sobs and struggles at night. Jenna had more terrible nightmares and foreboding visions than even Anakin. "So, that's why I haven't aged, Satine... Why I'll never age ever again."

"The Doctor's daughter... I can't believe that you're a Time Lady." Satine sighed. "You always seemed like an immortal child, but this is a bit extreme." Jenna and I laughed at that.

"I know, right?" Jenna asked. "But... No matter how much he ages ahead of me, Obi will still always be like my brother." I looked at Jenna, wondering if my ears had deceived me. Her brother? Jenna and I had been raised side-by-side, yes, but... That was the first time I remembered Jenna calling me her brother. I wondered... Did I consider Jenna my sister?

' _Jenna and I snuck out one night while Master Qui-Gon was asleep, breaking into the training room._

 _"Obi! I'm doing it!" A five year-old Jenna squealed, levitating several iron spheres into the air with the Force._

 _"Me next!" I cried, and Jenna set the spheres down. I got into a stance and focused, picturing the spheres rising. Nothing happened, so I sat down, hugged my knees, and cried._

 _"Obi." Jenna kneeled down and hugged me tight. "It's okay..."_

 _"No it's not! I'll never be a good Jedi!" I sobbed._

 _"Hey." I looked up at Jenna. "Don't talk like that. Mark my words, Obi. You'll be a Master before I am. Now... Try it again." I nodded, stood up, and focused. The spheres rose into the air and orbited like planets, faster and faster, shining bright white lights from their reflections on the walls._

 _"Jenna! I'm doing it!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly. Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Qui-Gon ran in as I did this, and the watched as I lowered the spheres so that I was the center of their rotation. Jenna stared in wonder, then grinned._

 _"Obi! You're amazing!"_

 _"How is he doing that?" Windu asked. Jenna turned and smiled at the intimidating Master, no fear._

 _"Obi's a Jedi." She simply stated. "The best Jedi ever."_ '

I thought more and more about Jenna and I's past as we walked.

' _Jenna and I were building our light sabers, and Jenna was off in a corner, being what she called_ creative _. I built mine, and Master Qui-Gon was impressed by how fast I went. I was proud of my simple blue-bladed light saber. Meanwhile, Jenna was in a working frenzy, and a few minutes later, she showed us her work._

 _"Which one?" Jenna held up two hilts. Both were painted teal with silver components and black activator buttons. Master Qui-Gon took and examined both, then ignited them. The blades extended, glowing a strange teal color that I had never seen before in any light saber. One of the sabers had a slightly smaller hilt and a shorter blade, almost like a dagger._

 _"Both, actually." Qui-Gon smiled. "You have created a light dagger. Jenna, I believe you will be far more skilled with dual blades instead of one." Jenna took both of her weapons, giddy._

 _"Wanna spar, Obi?" She asked. I nodded, igniting my saber. Jenna and I met blades, finally real padawans._ '

I looked over to see Jenna glaring at two boys picking on a little girl with blue hair and brown eyes, barely a year old. I watched as my friend marched over, forming large snowballs in her hands, and beaned them both directly in the face.

"Back off, punks!" Jenna snapped. The little boys turned and ran, and Jenna rejoined us as the little girl's mother came and scooped her up, giving Jenna a quick look of gratitude.

' _"Obi-Wan and Satine sitting in a tree!_

 _K! I! S! S! I! N! G!_

 _First comes love!_

 _Then comes marriage!_

 _Then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" Jenna sang, having found me and Satine sitting together in a lounge. I pulled out my light saber, and Jenna flinched, backing away. "Jeesh Obi! Sorry, mate! I'm only human!"_

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"I'm only human. What's wrong, Obi? You're a bit pale."_

 _"I-I'm fine. I just need to go talk to Master Qui-Gon."_ '

Satine smiled as Jenna bounced around, talking to the locals.

' _"Jenna! Wake up!" I called, knocking on the bunk door. We had arrived at the Trade Federation ship. This was important. My fellow padawan would need to get out of bed, like... "NOW!"_

 _"Oy! I thought I told you to wake me up an hour before we got here! I want to look my best, sir!" I heard my friend call._

 _"Fine. Jenna! We're at the Trade Federation ship!"_

 _"Did they seriously think I'd make a good diplomat? I'm only human!"_

 _"Hurry!"_

 _"I'm coming, Obi!"_

 _"My name is Obi-Wan!"_

 _"You need a nickname! I have spoken!"_

 _"You're crazy."_

 _"Yep!" Jenna burst out of the door, put me in a headlock, and gave me a noogie, making me laugh uncontrollably and protest._

 _"Jenna... Stop! ... It tickles too much!"_

 _"Never!"_

 _"I'll Force-punch you!" That made Jenna release me, knowing how powerful I was with the Force._

 _"So... Geronimo!"_ '

I finally knew the answer to the question.

"Obi? Are you okay?" Jenna tapped me on the shoulder. I shook out of my trance and grinned.

"I'm fine."

"Okay, who spiked Obi's water?" Jenna asked. "I blame Anakin. Where is the little twerp? I bet Ahsoka was in on it, too. We have to create a law where it is illegal to drug Jedi! It's happened twice to you since this bloody war began! There will be long-term effects!"

"Jenna... I think Obi-Wan is happy." Satine giggled. Jenna raised a hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm hallucinating... Wait... Something's wrong." Jenna dashed forward just as an explosion went off. I lost sight of the Time Lady, then the smoke cleared. There was a force-field around the pedestrians, which had shielded them from the blast. I ran forward, searching for my friend. What happened to that stupid, young, crazy Time Lady?

"Jenna?! Jenna?!" I searched through the debris. Where was Jenna? Where was my sister?

"Obi-Wan!" Sabine called. Jenna had been thrown back from the blast, crashing into a wall so hard that there were cracks in the marble. My friend was lying on her side at the base of the wall, unconscious, scorched, broken, and bruised.

"Jenna..." I looked up to the pedestrians, livid. "No one leaves until we find out who did this." A man dashed away, and I gave chase. I met him on a balcony, and he leapt over the edge. But... There was no sickening crunch... There was a chorus of gasps and murmuring... And I looked over the edge. A current of air supported the man, slowly lowering him to the ground. Jenna had both of her hands raised, focusing. When the man was safe on the ground, Jenna froze him in place. Then, my friend collapsed on her hands and knees. I ran down and rushed to her side, followed by Satine. My friend looked up, weakly grinning.

"Why did I do that?" Jenna asked. "That was a really dumb move..." Jenna passed out cold.

"Obi-Wan... Was that some strange trick of the Force?" Satine asked shakily. I shook my head. "Then what was that? How did Jenna save this man?"

"Jenna did that all on her own, no Force necessary." I sighed. "Satine... Jenna is much more than just a Time Lady. She was experimented on before she was brought to the Temple. Think of anything impossible to living things, even the Jedi... And Jenna can do it." We took Jenna to an infirmary and arranged a trip to Concordia. We arrived, and when I went to investigate a mine, things went sour. The Death Watch captured me and took my light saber, then set me up to be crushed and ground up. As I went down the assembly line, I called Satine. Satine arrived, but two Death Watch men restrained her. We were both thought utterly doomed when... CLANG! Both Death Watch operatives fell to the ground, and behind them was none other than Jenna, wielding a cast-iron frying pan. Jenna tossed the pan aside and expertly aimed her Sonic Screwdriver, shutting the conveyor belt down. I was released from my confines, and I ran over to check on Satine, then looked at Jenna.

"What would you do without me, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Jenna asked weakly, apparently not fully recovered from her incident earlier that day.

"Get crushed." I smiled, and then I got serious. "How in blazes did you get to Concordia? How in the world did you know we were in trouble? And... Where in blazes did you get that frying pan?"

"Well, I woke up in an infirmary, learning that you two lovebirds ditched. So I got in my ship and flew up here. Then, I felt a Disturbance in the Force, so I came here. I honestly don't know where the frying pan came from... My mind must be all wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey right now."

"Well... Thank you, Jenna." I muttered quietly.

"What was that?"

"Thank you."

"I can't hear you."

"THANK YOU!"

"OKAY!" We got out, finding that Governor Pre Viszla was was the leader of the Death Watch. He had a Dark Saber. I fought him to protect the defenseless Satine and the semiconscious Jenna. We escaped, and we returned to Mandalore. Anakin arrived, and we watched as Satine boarded her starship, ready to accompany us to Coruscant, although she was still neutral.

"A truly remarkable woman." Anakin commented.

"She surely is." I smiled fondly. Jenna stood next to me, humming ' _Sitting in a Tree,_ ' just like it was old times. "Will you please shut up, sis?"

"Never! Wait... Sis?"

"Of course! We were raised together, we played together, we fought together, and neither of us will leave the other alone. If we aren't brother and sister, then I'll eat my light saber." Jenna put her hand over my shoulder, and I did the same to her. Anakin shifted awkwardly.

"Come on in, Cousin Ani." Jenna teased, and I nodded with a grin.

"Cousin?" Anakin asked in bewilderment, slightly offended.

"Yes. Sixth cousin fourteen times removed on Obi's seventeenth cousin forty two times removed father's side." Jenna stated in a matter-of-fact way. The three of us burst out laughing, and I knew it was a good day to be alive... And to have good friends... No... A family... Like Jenna and Anakin.


	27. Confess (Satine)

Having Obi-Wan and Jenna around made things feel just like old times. I was in love with Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan was the perfect Jedi, and Jenna was the goofball who was always there to catch Obi-Wan and I together and say that we were meant to be. I was glad that they were back. We boarded the ship, the _Coronet_ , with three Generals on board, protecting me. And two were my very best friends. Obi-Wan remained with me, Anakin watched the Cargo Hold with half of the men, and Jenna patrolled the hallways with the other half of the men. I sat through an awkward dinner with Obi-Wan, which was interrupted by an Assassin Droid and Killer Droids. Obi-Wan fought them off, while Anakin held some in the Cargo Hold. Jenna was missing in action. Obi-Wan used a surviving Killer Droid to test and see which Senator tried to kill me. The only Senator that the droid didn't want to attack was Senator Tal Merrick.

"Really, General Kenobi..." Merrick began after his accusation. "YOU'RE QUITE CLEVER!" Merrick released the droid, and while Obi-Wan fought it, Merrick restrained me, a gun to my head. "You're coming with me." I struggled, and Obi-Wan noticed, but there was nothing he could do. I was dragged through the hallways, and I wondered where Jenna was. We came to the bridge, and Merrick killed everyone in the room.

"No!" The Captain exclaimed, shocked and scared. "Please, I beg you!" Merrick pulled the trigger.

"Monster!" I shouted. "You're a horrid monster!"

"Get used to it." Merrick stated with a coy smirk. I learned that Merrick was one of the Death Watch, and he was kidnapping me. As Jenna would say in that sort of situation: fantastic. Obi-Wan burst into the bridge, my hero as always. "Come in, Kenobi. You're expected."

"Tal Merrick." Obi-Wan glared. "You are under arrest. Release the Duchess." Oh, Obi-Wan...

"I took the precaution of wiring the ship's engines to explode. I press this remote, and we all die."

"Obi." I choked, afraid for myself and the others aboard the ship. "If you have any respect for me, you will not take such risks with so many lives at stake." Obi-Wan paled at my request, lowering his light saber ever so slightly.

"Satine..." He lost his words, then tried to step forward. "Don't." Merrick moved me through a door and down yet another hallway. Merrick called his reinforcements to pick him up after we left in an escape pod. I was becoming more and more angry. Obi-Wan followed us.

"Say goodbye, Duchess." Merrick smirked, giving me space to look at Obi-Wan one more time.

"Obi-Wan, it looks like I may never see you again." I sighed, looking at the shaking Jedi Knight. I had never seen Obi-Wan looking so afraid. "I don't know quite how to say this, but I've loved you from the moment you came to my aid all those years ago." I did it. I finally confessed.

"I don't believe this." Merrick scoffed, obviously bored.

"Satine... This is hardly the time or place for..." One look from me made the Jedi's words become lost in his throat. He sighed, looking away. "Alright... Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order." I couldn't... What? Obi-Wan would have left the Jedi Order, left Jenna... For me? Obi-Wan loved being a Jedi! That meant he would have to have loved me more than the Order... Oh.

"That is touching." Merrick grinned evilly, and I got an idea. "Truly, it is. But it's making me sick, and we really must be going." I hated Merrick. It was too bad I never did get to enact my plan...

" _Yo!_ " A voice came through Obi-Wan's comm. " _What's cool, wears blue, and is ready to defend her two BFFs in an overly dramatic and impressive manner, as is always expected?_ "

"Jenna?!" Obi-Wan asked. Merrick spun us both around in time to see Jenna turn visible in the shadows, charge forward, and slice both the gun and the detonator in half with her light saber and dagger. My friend grinned as she pointed both blades into Merrick's face.

"You are correct, sir!" Jenna smiled deviously, like we were all little kids on the run again. Jenna technically was still a kid on the run... "Now... Release Duchess Satine, Senator Merrick, or this may get a little bit messy."

"Messy?" Merrick asked.

"Ever have severe frostbite over a light saber burn?" Jenna asked, holding her saber close to his face. Merrick immediately let me go and surrendered. "That's what I thought, buddy." Jenna waved her hand, and Merrick was frozen solid up to his neck, unharmed but immobile. Then, she turned to us, smirking in her devious way. "You two are just as bad as Ani and Padmè, you know that?"

"Jenna, please, I don't know what you heard, but-" Obi-Wan was rudely cut off by the ranting Time Lady.

"I've been following you guys since Merrick threatened you with the detonator. I just had to get into position to take care of the issue. I heard _everything_... Would you really have left the Order, Obi?" Jenna asked. Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, confirming everything we had said for each other. Instead of getting angry, Jenna hugged Obi-Wan. "I'm proud of you for admitting it, Obi. It takes a strong guy to do that, to admit something that difficult."

"What about forming attachments? It is against Jedi Law." Obi-Wan exclaimed, surprised. Jenna just smiled, liked the Time Lady always did when preparing to go on a rant.

"Dude, almost everyone breaks that stupid law." Jenna scoffed. "Even Master Yoda, when he becomes fond of the little younglings or BFFs with other Jedi Council Members! Everyone who has friends breaks it! You, me, and Satine broke it when we first formed our crazy little trio. When you became my brother, my best buddy, my partner in crime. Friendship! It's life! That ' _no attachments_ ' law is the single most broken law in existence!"

"What about you? It was a choice between Satine and you!"

"I would have totally supported you! I knew you loved Satine! We would have still been friends!"

"You're not angry?"

"Nope! Not today!"

"Why?"

"Eh, you're not the most attached Jedi I know. You didn't hear it from me, but a few Jedi are secretly married."

"What?! How can you tell?!"

"Easy: they forget to take their wedding rings off." Anakin and some Clones ran in, and we had to cut our conversation short. I could've sworn I saw a ring on his finger...


	28. Lost Ones (Jenna)

After the incident with the false recording, Satine went home. Then, a few weeks later, after an incident regarding the death of Padmè's _uncle_ , a mission to Christophisis, and a run in with bounty hunters... We were on Malastare, organizing a treaty with Doge Ursa and the Dugs. All I could see when I saw them was Sebulba. We were about to use a bomb that would wipe out all of the invading droids, but Doge stopped us. I sensed deception...

"Have her use her power over rock first." He insisted, pointing at me. "If the ground is unstable, we must find another method of ending the droids." Knowing this treaty was critical...

"I'll do it." I sighed. I leapt down from the balcony, and the sonic wave from my landing gave me a scan of a two mile radius. "There's a large underground ravine... And huge a dormant creature... We can't use the bomb!" It was too late. The bomb was launched, the Dugs wanting me out of the way. It took out the droids, but then a sinkhole formed, and I barely managed to save all of the men. I volunteered to go down and look for the creature I sensed. I followed my training and found it. The creature was huge... And it looked right at me with a great green eye.

' _I am alone. Leave me to die._ ' I stumbled back, trying to figure out who spoke. Was there someone else down there? I was gonna die. ' _Run away, like all other creatures do. Leave me._ '

"Hello?" I asked the huge creature. "Is that you?"

' _Yes._ '

"My name is General Jenna of the Galactic Republic. Who are you?"

' _I am the last Zillo Beast. Who are you, really?_ '

"Okay... My name is Heaven Song. I'm a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. I'm the Doctor's daughter."

' _Heaven Sing... Another lost one... Please, don't let the Dugs find me. Let me die in peace._ ' I climbed out of the pit, then sealed the rock.

"What was down there?" Master Windu asked. I thought about my response for a second.

"I was mistaken." I stated. "There was no creature." We went back to the ship, after having the Dugs sign the treaty. The _Endurance_. I saw the new recruits coming in and couldn't believe that I watched so many troops grow up.

"Halt." The trooper leading them ordered, and all of the little kids stopped. "This is General Jenna, one of your Commanding Officers."

"At ease." I smiled. "Boys, if you get assigned to me, be warned... I have a large amount of sarcasm and I am this Galaxy's first kamikaze. Listening to me is a good idea. Following me... Not so much." The kids laughed, and I grinned. Then I noticed one serious little recruit not laughing at my antics. "Lighten up, kiddo. What's your name?"

"Lucky, General." The kid replied. He had longer hair for a recruit, but hey, mine went to my waist. I nodded, then went on my merry way. Something about that kid was familiar... I shrugged it off and went to take a nap. I was so tired, I didn't even bother to remove my armor. Suddenly, I woke up. I wasn't alone. I grabbed my light saber, igniting it to look around the dark bunk. I saw...

"Oh, Lucky! Did Master Windu send you to wake me up? If Anakin did, I'm going to freaking kill him. I was having a really good dream... Lucky?"

"My name isn't _Lucky_." The kid stated coldly, making me raise an eyebrow. "My name is Boba. Boba Fett." I stumbled back, grabbing my Sonic Screwdriver. God, I probably wasn't the least bit threatening. Awesome move, Jenna...

"Oh my God... It's you... I remember you now..." My eyes widened. "You're Jengo Fett's son... The Clone he asked to be made normal..."

"Yeah, I am." Boba agreed. "It took a lot for me to get here. I had to hire Bounty Hunters like those who worked with my father. I had to sneak onto this ship. I had to steal a uniform. I had to find a Clone name that wasn't taken for a cover. All to find you, General."

"Look, I'm sorry that your dad went to prison." I tried. "There was nothing I could do, I swear. The best I did was get him a nicer cell you could share with him whenever you wanted to visit. I know how hard it is for a kid to be separated from their parents. I was left by my parents. Please... I don't want to hurt you, kid."

"I just want to talk." Boba growled. "What made you stop Master Windu from killing my father?"

"I saw you... How scared you were... I didn't want to see you end up like me... I didn't want to see a sweet little boy grow up hating the world because his father's choices got him on the chopping block... I don't even know how I got there... I just saw you, your dad, Windu... And the next thing I knew, my blade was in the way... It was insane... I never regretted it... And I never will. Your father's choices may not have been for the right reason, but... People like Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Commander Glacier... They came from his choice... I guess they're technically your uncles, since the Clones are like brothers... Or are you their brother? I don't know... I saved your dad because you need him just as much as he needs you. If you're gonna shoot me, kiddo, go ahead and do it."

"I-I..." Boba was frozen. Then, he ran up and hugged me, crying. "Thank you, for saving my dad."

"No prob." I grinned, and he let go. "It's what my kind do."

"Jedi?"

"Gallifreyans."


	29. Changing Views (Ahsoka)

Once, I snuck into Jenna's bunk. I looked in one of her drawers, finding a photo album and a notebook. I opened the album and saw lots of photos, from Jenna and Obi-Wan's childhood to the present. I laughed at some of the moments Jenna captured, then wondered how she found the time. Then, I opened that blue notebook. The first page was a warning.

' _Warning:_

 _Those who go any further risk scolding, maim, torture, death, being erased from time, and frostbite over sunburn. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!_ '

"I regret nothing." I smirked, opening the book. What I saw was... Drawings, poetry, and song lyrics. Parodies and short stories. I saw the only way Jenna remained sane in that Godforsaken war. Then I saw some of her parodies from an Earthen song called ' _Let it Go._ ' Jenna had let me listen to the song, and I occasionally heard Anakin humming it as he worked on his ship. "Jenna wrote these?"

' _The lights glow bright_

 _On Coruscant tonight,_

 _Not a Jedi to be seen..._

 _A kingdom of desolation,_

 _And it looks like I'm the queen..._

 _The snow is swirling like the Force trapped deep inside..._

 _Couldn't hide the truth,_

 _Heaven knows I tried..._

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see!_

 _Be the good Knight you always have to be!_

 _Conceal, don't feel!_

 _Don't let them know..._

 _My friends must know!_

 _Let it go!_

 _Let it go!_

 _Can't cling to pride anymore!_

 _Let it go!_

 _Let it go!_

 _Never more lock the door!_

 _I don't care if they think I'm weak!_

 _Let the Force rage on..._

 _At least it will always protect me._

 _It funny how telling the truth makes my worries seem so small._

 _And the woman who made me a monster can't get to me at all!_

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To let my powers truly show through!_

 _No right, no wrong,_

 _They can't judge me..._

 _I'm free!_

 _Let it go!_

 _Let it go!_

 _I control the wind and sky!_

 _Let it go!_

 _Let it go!_

 _They'll never see me cry!_

 _Here I stand, and here I'm free!_

 _Let the Force rage on..._

 _My powers caused much pain, so I chose to forget..._

 _I thought they were to blame, but now the past relive..._

 _The Silence wish to shatter me like glass..._

 _I'm never going back,_

 _My good-girl days are past..._

 _Let it go!_

 _Let it go!_

 _My powers heal my pain!_

 _Let it go!_

 _Let it go!_

 _The Snow Queen's begun her reign!_

 _I'm Heaven Song, I am not weak!_

 _Let the Force rage on!_

 _At least it will always protect me._ '

The writing was slightly different Jenna's right now. My guess... She wrote this just after the First Battle of Geonosis. After she learned who she was. All of her powers. I didn't understand some of the words... Weak? Never see her cry? Monster? What was going on? What was Jenna hiding? I took Jenna's journal and flipped to the day of the Battle of Geonosis, the day when all of the Jedi learned of her powers. The entry was in blue ink...

 _I understand now... Why I forgot my powers and my past... Why I have no friends... It's all because I'm a freak. When I learned who I was... I am Project Ice, a Silence experiment that escaped. That's why I'm different, and surrounded by pity. Because Madame Kavarian took a little girl and destroyed all that was good in her, and the Jedi always knew it._ _The torment will begin again. It's all so clear now. It happened before. When I was small, I was often ridiculed and beaten by other Younglings for being different, what with my powers, my species, and my strength with the Force. Obi, Master Qui-Gon, and the Council were the only ones who accepted me, but now I see, only out of pity. Obi was my only friend, he didn't know about my past. He accepted me without question... Unlike others. That's why I'm so hyper. I never had friends, besides Obi, so I'm always excited by meeting new people and social events. I know no one will ever accept me, so I'll keep hiding it. Many Jedi were too busy to notice my reveal, and many Jedi died. So, five know of who I am, and the Council has ordered their silence. Only I have the right to tell anyone who I am... But I won't unless I have to. Questions will come up, though. By the time I'm forty, people will begin wondering how I look sixteen. I'm so scared of being found out, but Obi and Ani will always be there when I need them, and I can always talk to people like Padmè, Master Yoda, and Master Plo. Speaking of them... Obi and I are planning something evil and diabolical. We've placed in a request for Ani to get a Padawan! Stupid, right, letting him corrupt a kid? But Master Plo says this Ahsoka kid, whoever she is, is cool. I hope so. If she doesn't have a sense of humor, I rage quit._

The door opened, and I hid in the closet. Jenna walked in and sat on her bed, scribbling something in the notebook. Jenna laid down and shut her eyes, the opened them and sighed, sitting up.

"Sleep is for the weak, anyway." Jenna muttered. "I'll sleep when I'm dead." Jenna departed, and as I left, I wondered... When did Jenna sleep last? I looked at the back section of the notebook. A tab was labeled ' _Memories?_ ', and there were strange pictures of needles, men with no mouths, and a woman with an eyepatch. Then, there was a tab labeled ' _Memories_ ', and it had amazingly detailed drawings of Jenna, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Jenna, and battles. There were pictures of Jenna's family. River Song, the Doctor, and a young girl. There was a picture of a flower, and pictures of scenes from our occasional shore leaves.

"Wow."

 _ **I own nothing but my OC. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Read, review, favorite, alert, PM, etc.**_


	30. Snowball Assassin (Obi-Wan)

Jenna had too much time on her hands. For several months, Anakin and I got to every battle before she did. Every incident on Mandalore, a few incidents on Dathomir with the Night Sisters, and a new Sith Assassin by the name Savage Oppress. While this was happening, Jenna got so bored that she became a nuisance. She had her whole Cruiser repainted blue and white instead of silver and red, dyed more blue stripes into her brown hair, and caused a blizzard on Coruscant. Master Yoda actually gave her a class teaching younglings just so she would have something better to do than play Snowball-Assassin. I was one of her first victims during that oh-so pleasant phase of Jenna's boredom.

"So, Master Yoda, where is Jenna?" I asked as I walked down the hallway with the Grand Master.

"Clouded, her location from me is." Master Yoda replied. We exchanged glances. Best case scenario: Jenna was dead. Worst case scenario... Jenna appeared, swinging upside-down, her legs holding on to a ceiling beam, smirking as she threw two snowballs with all she had. Master Yoda caught his. I wasn't so lucky. A snowball hit me straight in the face, knocking me down. Master Yoda and Jenna laughed as I wiped snow from my face, unamused.

"Regaining position!" Jenna swung back up and sat in the beam. "I'll get you at one point, Master Yoda! The second you let your guard down!" Just then, Anakin walked in, and I decided not to warn him. Jenna repeated her stunt, and soon Anakin laid sprawled on the floor, wiping snow off his face, glaring as Jenna once again sat on the beam. "I REGRET NOTHING!" Master Yoda laughed as we walked away from the two arguing Knights.

"Always glad I was..." The Grand Master began. "That she would never grow up." A few days later, as we flew to meet up with our fleet, we were pulled into a strange ship...


	31. Chosen (Jenna)

"Ugh..." I groaned, sitting up in my seat. My fighter had crashed right next to my friends' ship. All systems were fine, but something was holding my ship down. "I blame Global Warming... What's Global Warming?" I climbed out of my ship as the others exited theirs.

"Jenna!" Ahsoka ran over and hugged me. "I thought you weren't going to crash any more ships." I laughed.

"Not my best landing, but any landing is a good landing as long as you can walk away from it."

' _"Are you the ones?"_ ' I spun around, lighting my saber and dagger. Anakin seemed to hear it, too. The other two were assessing the damage to the ships, and they didn't notice. Then, I saw here. A woman, pale with green hair and a golden dress. She seemed as ancient and young as a Time Lady, but more celestial. The woman looked from me to Ani. ' _"Are you the ones?"_ '

"Um... I'm Heaven Song, or Jenna. That's Anakin Skywalker, or Ani. Who are you?" I asked calmly. The others noticed and came over.

"I am called _Daughter_." The glowing woman answered.

"So am I, when my parents are mad at me." I smirked, lowering my light weapons, getting adjusted. "So... I don't think you're gonna kill us, because I have a feeling that we'd be dead already. I'm guessing that if you're Daughter, there must be a Father or Mother or something. Are you taking us to someone?" Daughter nodded, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"You are very wise. I shall take you to my father." We followed Daughter, and when those rocks fell, I caught them with my powers. Daughter watched very carefully as I raised them back to their place and fused the rock. "Why not just throw the rocks to the ground?"

"I don't wanna crush the plants or animals that may live there." I answered. We followed Daughter to this Citadel, where we met Father, and were warned about the Son. I shoulda figured.

"Tomorrow, I must test two of you, both of whom I've heard tell may be the Chosen One." Father stated.

"Who?" I asked. Father stared at me, and I had this ominous feeling that he saw my very soul.

"You, Heaven Song, and Anakin Skywalker. I have heard this from Master Qui-Gon Jin, himself."

"That's impossible. He... Died." I choked, unable to say it gracefully. "And he believed Anakin was the Chosen One, not me. I'm just regular, old, screw-up Jenna. I couldn't possibly be it. Anakin is brave, smart, and WAY less impulsive. He saves the day. Not me."

"Strange... Because today, Daughter told me of your courage when meeting her, your wisdom when handling the rocks, and the care you took to protect your friends. That sounds like your description of your friend, Anakin." I was getting uneasy.

"You haven't seen me on the outside. Today was today, sir. Other days are... Not as great." Father held up his hand, and I saw my other moments. When I was a good leader, when I saved people, when I made good decisions, when I was brave, smart, or a little bit impulsive. "You're just out to prove me wrong, aren't you? I still think Anakin is the Chosen One."

"We shall see tomorrow. Tonight, rest as my guests." We were all shown to rooms. Ani and Obi shared one. 'Soka and I shared another. While I slept, I had a REALLY strange dream...

' _I woke up, and 'Soka was gone. I was alone in the room. Then, there was a golden light at the edge of the room. Four girls stepped out of the light. I recognized one as the older me. The other three stood back as the other Jenna ran over to me. I stood and met her, and she grabbed my shoulders, looking frantic._

 _"You're in terrible danger, girl! You need to wake up and give Ahsoka the same message I told you after the **Tranquility** incident. It is important! Coming soon, one of your closest friends shall fall into shadow. It cannot be helped. When you see the yellow eyes, naught of your old friend still survives. But just before the end... He shall reveal he's still your friend. Ani is in terrible danger, and Ahsoka will soon follow him. You must warn them."_

 _"Why? What's happening?"_

 _"It's Ahsoka and Anakin. You must protect them at all costs from the Son."_

 _"You're from the future, right?! Who is the Chosen One?!"_

 _"JUST PROTECT AHSOKA AND ANAKIN! IF YOU FAIL, THE RESULTS SHALL BE DEVASTATING!" Other Jenna screamed, eves glowing red and ice crawled from under her feet. "BEWARE OF DARTH VADER! THE MAN IN THE BLACK HELMET! VADER, VADER, **VADER!** "_'

"VADER!" I woke up with a start. I was soaked with sweat. I immediately checked on Ahsoka, who woke up from her own nightmare just as I did. "Nightmare?" Ahsoka nodded. "Future self warning you about Anakin?" Ahsoka nodded again. "This is weird."

"I'm scared of whoever this Son is." Ahsoka admitted.

"Scared is good, kid. Anyone who isn't scared is a moron. Scared keeps you fast, remember that." I sighed with a grin. "Well, seeing as we're not gonna get any sleep tonight... Wanna go wake the boys?" Ahsoka nodded deviously. "Oh! Dream me wanted me to tell you something... It's probably nothing..."

"Tell me." Ahsoka stated. I told her the message, and we were both REALLY confused about it.

"I just... She mentioned some _Darth Vader, the man in the black helmet_. I have a feeling we won't find him here on Mortis. It's about the future. My future self that I met after the _Tranquility_ incident told me that in twenty-five years, I would be gone. I'd go to some place called Earth and find my family. Some time between now and then, we must meet this Darth Vader... And something happens when we do. Something bad enough to make the future version of me scream BEWARE! Oh well... Let's go wake the BOYS!" We shouted battlecries and ran across the hall, opening the door and jumping on the two sleepers. I landed on Obi, and 'Soka landed on Ani.

"WAKEY, WAKEY!" We cried. The two woke up with yells. We laughed as we all stood up... Then, they described dreams of perished Masters and mothers, and our smiles melted.

"Okay... So... I'm guessing no one's going back to sleep tonight... Anyone got any confessions, questions, or stories?" I asked, sitting down with a sigh. Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"We all have questions for you." Obi-Wan admitted sadly. "Ever since we all found out who you are, and about this vendetta against-"

"Madame Kavarian?" I asked. "What do you want to know?" The answer? Everything. I told them everything. My mutation, my past, Kavarian, my father's attempt to wipe the experience from my mind that worked until the beginning of the Clone Wars when everything was unlocked. I told them about my family, my visions, my dreams, and my encounters with myself and the other three. I sat on the floor, no secrets left to hide besides one... The scar going down the side of my head, and the chips it hid. I was nearly empty, and it felt good. "So... What now, guys?" When morning came, we found the Father and he took us to this HUGE outdoor arena. His kids showed up and turned into giant monsters that glared at us, like we were... Lunch. "Um... I'm guessing VERY not good."

"Yeah." Anakin agreed. The beasts grabbed 'Soka and Obi, the Son grabbing the Padawan and the Daughter grabbing the Master. My friend and my brother. Someone wanted to make the Time Lady angry. Not smart.

"Now, to see who is the one and only Chosen One." Father stated. "I have ordered my children to kill your friends. You two will take turns, and you must halt my children from ending their lives. I assume that if the first of you fails, the second will have to save the first. Ladies first, as is proper." I was forced to the center of the arena, and the beasts began inflicting pain. Both begged me to save the other. I couldn't use my saber or my dagger. Only my powers and the Force.

"Okay... You wanna make the Time Lady angry? Well... You've made the Time Lady VERY angry!" My eyes glowed red, and I raised my hands. With a yell of pain, I used the Force to shove the beasts away from the two, giving them time to run. I held them at bay, then stomped. Ice crackled across the floor and up the walls, freezing the two in place. "YOU WILL NOT CAUSE HARM TO ANYONE! STAND DOWN, OR THIS WILL GET VERY UGLY VERY FAST! GOT IT?!" The two changed into humanoids and nodded reluctantly. I let them go, evaporated the ice, and stood down. The glow in my eyes faded, and I fought to stay conscious and erect. I couldn't look weak in front of the Force Children. "Well? Satisfied?" I walked past the Father and Anakin. The Son snickered, and I spun around and held up a hand, glaring. He held up his hands in defense and backed away.

"That is why you do not make the Time Lady angry." Obi smirked. I gave him a fist-bump, grinning.

"Don't you forget it." I replied. Anakin went next, and after a bunch of shoving, a lot of unhealthy planet changes, and much screaming, the Father was puzzled. Why, I don't know. Anakin was obviously the Chosen One.

"Both of you show strength of character and power to be the Chosen One. I am not certain of who it is... But I recall a prophecy from long ago. Two would be found. One would follow the path of light. Another would follow the path of shadow. The Chosen One will travel the universe in search of enlightenment. The shadow will consume the Forsaken One. Darth Vader... Vader..." I stepped back. I realized why that name gave me chills.

"Sir... On a planet called Earth... _Vader_ translates into... _Father_. Whoever this _Darth_ _Vader_ is... It's a man." I stared at Ani, who looked horrified. "It can't be true... It just can't... The visions... This prophecy... IT MUST BE WRONG! ANI WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE! NOT IF HIS OWN LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

"What if the lives of his friends depended on it?" The Son asked. I pointed and glared at him.

"If you're threatening us, you just signed your own death warrant."

"I thought that the Jedi were against violence."

"I'm Heaven Song. A Time Lady. If you're so strong in the Force... Look me up." The Son focused, then backed away. "That's what I thought, ya big cupcake. I suggest that you run. You know that I am important to the future, so you can't kill me. Couldn't if you tried. I haven't regenerated once yet. I'm very young right now, based on what Future Jenna said. She's centuries old. So I will be around for a while. Now... Let us leave, or angry Heaven Song breaks a few celestial necks." Father tried to convince Ani or I to stay and balance his kids, but I couldn't stand them for one more day, so back to the ships! I let 'Soka fly with me in my fighter because the boys were being boys. Then, the Son showed up in beast-mode. He grabbed the ship and dragged us towards this dark tower.

"ANAKIN!" Ahsoka screamed through the comms. "HELP US!" We were dropped on top of the tower, and Son dragged us to the dungeon and chained us to the walls, careful to put gloves on my hands so I couldn't break out. Some weird creature came out of the shadows and sprung us. Then he bit 'Soka, and she curled up on the ground, shaking.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The creature smirked and turned into the Son. "What did you do to Ahsoka?!"

"The Dark Side of the Force courses though her body, changing her. Only you can purge her of it. There is only one way." I kneeled next to the Padawan. I knew what the Son wanted me to do, and I ABSOLUTELY HATED HIM for it!

"Ahsoka... Kid, I want you to remember me like this... Not like I will be. Just... Tell my family I'm sorry... You stupid, stupid girl... I could do so much more... Now I'm probably going to regenerate after this... Some _**new girl**_ saunters away... I don't wanna go... But to save you, my little 'Soka... My friend... It is worth it... Absolutely and completely worth it... I'll miss you all, kid... Just promise me this... Run, you clever girl... Run, and remember me... And tell my brother I love him." I placed my hand on Ahsoka's head, and the Dark Side flowed into me. I screamed in pain, then all went dark. Then, it felt good. I laughed. Not a good laugh. An evil laugh.


	32. Light (Anakin)

I went to save my Padawan and my friend, and I found Ahsoka, bound and gagged. I freed her, and what is the first thing she says?

"It's Jenna! I don't know... The Son did something to me, and Jenna saved me, but now she's-" Ahsoka was interrupted by harsh laughter.

"Oh dear me... Someone's giving out _spoilers_!" Jenna came out into the open and smirked evilly. Her eyes were yellow, her hair calm, and the Dark Side was strong around her. Her clothes had changed, too. She pouted at our confusion. "Oh, this? The Son gave me a look at the future! More _spoilers_ , I'm afraid. A future version of myself wears this sort of thing, and I like it. What does she call herself? Oh... Icy Dawn! But I replaced the teal with red. Don't know why little Miss-Goody-Good liked teal. The new me likes red." Jenna swirled her hands, and flames crackled between them, lighting up Jenna's maniacal grin. That twisted grin gives me nightmares even now. "And I REALLY like fire."

"Jenna!" I shouted. "This isn't you! You need to snap out of it!"

"Oh my... Can't do that, sweetie. They say that Gallifreyans are filled with an everlasting light that protects them from the dark. I'm afraid that the light inside me has been put out." Jenna let loose a puff of snowflakes, but they were blood red. "Ooh! That's new! I like it!"

"Come on, Snow Queen-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME THAT! JUST LIKE HOW AHSOKA HATES _**SNIPS**_!" Jenna snapped, and I narrowly missed getting frostbite overtop of a sunburn.

"Does it really take you being evil to make you speak your mind?"

"Oh my... I'm afraid we cannot talk anymore, old friend. And I was just starting to have fun."

"Why can't we talk?" Ahsoka asked in fear as the Time Lady smirked.

"Oh... Because you're about to die." Jenna lit her light saber and dagger, which glowed red, once again revealing the dark madness within Jenna's sick mind. "Goodbye sweeties!" Jenna attacked, a brand new ferocity in her. She broke all the rules, using her super speed and strength to gain the upper hand. Then, Obi-Wan joined our fight, then Daughter and Son were thrown out a window by Father. Two battles went on at once. Jenna got the upper hand, and soon I was running towards her as she stabbed down to kill Obi-Wan. I looked away, not wanting to see my Master die at the hands of my friend...

"Anakin?" I looked over to see Jenna's red blade hovering an inch above Obi-Wan's forehead. The Time Lady was frozen, shaking slightly, eyes showing that her mind was conflicted. Jenna was fighting back against the Dark Side! How was she doing that? I saw my former Master look up at Jenna, terrified. That's what stopped her... Jenna was terrified of people fearing her, especially those she cared about. Now, her brother looked upon her with terror. "Jenna?"

"That's it, Jenna! Remember! He's your brother!" Ahsoka exclaimed, slowly walking towards the crazed Time Lady. "He's your brother! Obi-Wan Kenobi! Obi-Wan! Obi! You two were raised together! You played together! You fought together! Obi is your brother!"

"My... Brother?" Jenna asked, looking uncertain.

"Jenna, it's me." Obi-Wan stated, grabbing the Sith Time Lady's wrist and slowly standing up. "I'm your brother. You're my sister. Please... Wake up." Then, Jenna's eyes went brown again, her hair frizzy, the red in her weapons and clothing teal. Then yellow, her hair straight, the teal red. She was trying to break free of the Son's mind control. Brown, yellow, brown, yellow, brown, yellow... Brown. Our Jenna woozily looked around, appearing to be very VERY confused.

"Obi? Ani? 'Soka? What's exactly going on here? The last thing I remember is being in a cell..." Jenna saw the Father, the Daughter, and the Son, then raised an apprehensive eyebrow. "Okay... Three immortal Force-people over there... Three beaten-up Jedi over here... The Son really reminds me of Satan... I'm guessing that some really bad mojo just went on."

"You could say that." I agreed. "If by _bad mojo_ , you mean ' _I have been never more terrified of you in my life, please never join the Dark Side ever again, I will obey you forever._ '" It was the truth. Now, I had seen Jenna's wrath unleashed... And it was terrifying. Jenna looked at me, even more confusion in her face and brown eyes. I was praying that they would never turn yellow ever again.

"Dark Side? Ani, did you eat some strange plant lying around here? I told you no more alien plants! Why in the Force would I join the Dark Side? I know I'm not all _sunshine, rainbows, and unicorns_ , but I'm not _that_ dark!"

"It was the Son's fault! He knew he'd never beat you in a fight, so he infected me with the Dark Side so you'd be forced to save me." Ahsoka explained, and Jenna hung her arm over Ahsoka's shoulder.

"I can tell you one thing I know of for sure, Ahsoka Tano. There was no _force_ involved, my friend." Jenna turned to the Family, cracking her knuckles and her neck, readying for a beat-down. "It's time to bust some immortal heads. Line up from greatest skull strength to weakest."

"HOW DID YOU BREAK FREE?!" The Son asked. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY RID YOURSELF OF THE DARK SIDE?!"

"When the closest thing you've ever had to family is in danger, you can move mountains." Jenna stated firmly. Obi-Wan looked shocked as Jenna called him family, but I knew how close those two really were. Jenna was like a forever-young little sister to the Jedi Master. "That's the one lesson you never learned, Son. Three words: _family comes first_."

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE DARK STORM INSIDE OF YOU!" The Son yelled in a huge rage. The Time Lady glared.

"Galifreyans are filled with an everlasting light, which protects them from the dark, cupcake." Jenna stated. "You may be able to hide the light, but it can never be put out, not in a thousand years. You're never gonna bring me down. I'm defying everything besides gravity right now." Jenna changed back to normal in a bright green flash, teal Mandalorian armor and all. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's good to see ya, Snow Queen." I grinned. Jenna grinned back, showing no hate for her nickname.

"Good to be back." Then Son got the dagger, and tried to stab the Father. The Daughter got in the way. Then, Jenna shot over and shoved both out of the way. She stood and brushed her hands off. "Sorry, not sorry!" Jenna met the dagger with her saber. "You would kill the only other two of your kind? That's genocide in my book. If you look up _genocide_ in the dictionary, there will be a picture of me with the phrase _**OVER MY DEAD BODY**_!" "That is why you do not make the Time Lady angry." Obi-Wan smirked. Jenna smirked right back, and she spun and kicked the Son into the wall of the citadel. I doubted she had any regret. "Don't you three see that you are family? I would rather die than cause any harm to my parents or my little sister." Jenna stated, walking over to the Son and holding out her hand to help him up. The Son was surprised by this and accepted her help. "Son, your family loves you. All your sister ever does is defend you, she believes that there really is good in you. So does your father. You need to stop hating them, and bring balance to the universe. I do not want to see such a loving family torn apart by petty jealousy and a want for power. Please... Work together to make Mortis an example, a standard for all people to try and reach. I believe in you three... But do you believe in yourselves? I think you should. If you worked together, you could move mountains. Probably planets or solar systems, too. All it takes is for all of you to woman-up and say the two words that could end your feud and begin a new day. I think you know the words." General Jenna: Resolver of All-Powerful Family Matters. I could see the commercials on the net-screens now...

"I think I do as well." The Son sighed, and the three turned to each other, smiles forming.

"I'm sorry." They stated in unison. Jenna grinned as the three faced her, and she bowed in the Jedi way.

"Heaven Song, I ask for your forgiveness. I was not acting accordingly." The Son sighed sadly.

"The Jedi do not hold grudges, though it is hard." Jenna replied. "You are very strong to be so forgiving of each other. That is very admirable."

"I stand by a new belief." The Father stated in his ominous voice. "You, Heaven Song, are the Chosen One." Jenna looked uncertain, but looked too tired to argue. I knew that she still thought I was the Chosen One. Master Qui-Gon believed it, and so did his students. "Be warned... Darth Vader and Madame Kavarian await in your future, my young Time Lady. Know that this is not your only war, child. A war soon comes that will haunt your nightmares for the rest of your life. A war you shall fight with your family. A Time War."

"That's impossible, sir. That war was in the distant past. It was time-locked. No one can enter the Last Great Time War."

"No one? The war is only locked to the Galifreyans who participated. The war awaits you, Heaven Song. Be ready. Remember this order... Vader, Time War, Kavarian." Then, the three vanished. Jenna stared at where they disappeared as a red smoke formed. I stared as well.

' _I saw my future... Such terrible things... A black mask... An old man cackling, surrounded by lightning... Padmè screaming... Then the terrible things ended, and there was Jenna, a young male Jedi, a Princess of Alderaan, a spaceship pilot, and a Wookiee... A huge spherical space station exploded... And I saw Jenna climbing into a blue box, smiling at a war-free galaxy, then departing forever._ '

I shook out of my trance, but Jenna was still staring. The Time Lady shook, from fear and sorrow. Obi-Wan went over and shook her out of it.

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan asked. Jenna stared at all of us, pursed her lips, and avoided eye contact. "Jenna? What did you see?"

" _Spoilers_." Jenna smiled sadly. "Let's go home." Then we woke up on our ship, no memory of our visions, having only been gone a few minutes... Or so we thought... I assumed that everyone had forgotten their visions... But one Time Lady was looking out the window of her ship, unable to forget any of what she'd seen... Yet truly wishing she could.


	33. Jailbreak (Ahsoka)

"Oy! This carbonite thing is not working on me!" Jenna sighed as I watched the others for the Citadel Mission get frozen. "I'll just have to do it myself." The normal carbonite-frozen people were lifted up, then one blue ice statue. Jenna had literally become ice. I hoped she could turn back. After the mission, which included a half-frozen Jedi and lots of complications, we carried on to Felucia.

"Hey, Jenna?" I asked as we spied on incoming droids. "I've got a really bad feeling about this." The older Jedi looked at me, concerned.

"I know... I feel it, too." Jenna replied. "Don't worry, kiddo. While I'm around, you'll be safe. I promise to protect you better than Ani."

"Everyone can protect me better than my Master." I reminded her. Jenna laughed, thed became serious.

"Anakin Skywalker would move mountains to protect you." She stated. "You know he cares about you. Like he cares about Obi-Wan, Padmè, or even me. Though I'm usually a jerk, we are family. Don't you ever forget that no matter what happens, Anakin is coming for you." We attacked the droids base, but I was struck by a stun net. The last things I saw were a Trandoshan, a bright red light, and Jenna running towards me, calling my name. I woke up in a cage on a Trandoshan ship. Jenna was unconscious in a cage next to me. I was informed that we were to be hunted for sport, and I was disgusted. Then, I noticed that Jenna's hair was a lot bushier than usual... Jenna woke up with a start.

"Don't panic." I warned her, sighing. "We got captured. We're heading to Wasskah to become game for some Trandoshan hunters." Jenna reached up into her hair, producing our light sabers and daggers, smirking.

"Then, I guess we have some work to do, 'Soka." When we were released on Wasskah, we ran into the jungle. Jenna discretely froze the guns on the ship so that all of the younglings made it into the jungle. We met up with three younglings. Kalifa, Omer, and Jinx. They took us to their hideout, and we all were formally introduced, or at least I was...

"My name is Song." Jenna lied. "I'm Master Kenobi's Padawan learner." I figured that Jenna didn't know if we could trust them, or maybe she just wanted to be considered an equal for once. In the morning, we went deep into the jungle to throw the hunters off our trail. Jenna cried when Kalifa stopped her from saving two younglings. I was against it as well, but the trio argued that survival was what mattered. "When did the laws of the Jedi finally stop mattering? When did your lives become more important than anyone else's?"

"When we were left to die." Kalifa replied coldly. Jenna and I eventually left to fight back, and we held our own. The trio intervened, and I had to stop Kalifa from killing the Trandoshan. The creature called for help, and we knocked him out. It was too late. We ran into the jungle, heading back into the hideout. Jenna finally pulled the light weapons out of her frizzy brown hair, sighing as she was relieved from the discomfort they brought. The younglings were shocked to see that Jenna got weapons in. "That's impossible! The Trandoshans scan you for light weapons before you're brought to the hunt!"

"Have you seen my hair?" Jenna asked. "I could hid a small planet in this mop." We divided the light weapons, each youngling and myself getting one.

"What about you?" Jinx asked. Jenna smirked.

"I can hold my own without a saber." She assured. "Trust me on that." We discovered that the Trandoshan base was an airship, then we were chased through the jungle, barely dodging laser blasts. Then, a young Trandoshan shot Kalifa. As he chased her, I intervened. I managed to fight the huge lizard-man off, and I tossed him off of a ledge. He would have been impaled by stalagmites, but... "Gotcha!" Jenna swung a vine and caught the lizard by the wrist, pulling him away from the sharp rocks. "Saved your life, lizard!"

"Foolish Jedi whelp!" The lizard alien sneered. "We are after your blood! Why would you save my life?!" Jenna raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips as has he glared at the kid.

"Do you want me to let you fall?" Jenna asked. "I can, if you really want me to. It would be my genuine pleasure." The lizard gulped nervously. "Why are you hunting down Jedi younglings? What did they ever do to you? They're kids. How would you like it if someone abducted you, took you to a strange world, and hunted you like you were an animal?"

"I never thought of it like that."

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name?"

"Dar."

"My name is General Jenna of the Galactic Republic. Your colleagues have not only committed crimes against the Jedi Order, but the Republic itself. As of right now, Dar, you are safe. But your colleagues are facing time in prison. Let us go, and I'll ensure your immunity."

"You are a General?" Kalifa asked. "General Jenna?" Jenna nodded, still focused on young Dar.

"I'm twenty eight years old." She declared solemnly. "I'm a Jedi Knight and a decorated war hero. So... You feeling lucky, Dar? I'll let you go, I guess. Don't make me regret it, kid." Jenna snapped Dar's gun in half, then cut the vine. Dar ran away, terror evident in his eyes and face. We went back to the hideout, and Jenna decided to try and contact Anakin via meditation. Jenna was good at that.

"Any luck?" I asked. Jenna remained silent for a few more moments, then opened her eyes.

"Ani hasn't slept in days... He's worried sick." She sighed. "The poor guy is lost and heartbroken without us. He hasn't had the courage to tell Obi yet... And he just did. I can feel the rage and bloodlust! That's my brother! Now, we just have to hope that Ani can sense where my mental contact came from."

' _Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant..._

 _"I'm gonna hunt those lizard-men down and gut them like fish." Obi-Wan muttered darkly, glaring as the two Jedi Knights walked. "I'm going to have some new wall hangings." Anakin looked at him, concerned._

 _"Sorry." Ani smirked. "But I thought bursts of anger were my thing. You're usually the calm one."_

 _"When the closest thing you've ever had to family is in danger." Obi stated. "You can move mountains. We're going to the Jedi Council, Anakin. We're getting our friends back."_

 _"Did you just call Jenna family?"_

 _"Don't you think of her as family?"_

 _"Well... She's my pal, my friend..."_

 _"Jenna is family, Anakin, as is Ahsoka. That Time Lady has taught me many things that may not be the Jedi way, but are in no means wrong. Attachments do not make you weak, but strengthen you. Love should not be hidden. Friends make life worth fighting for. I once was against all of that... Jenna made me realize what truly makes a true Jedi... The courage gained from having something worth fighting for... Worth protecting... And if you tell Jenna I said any of this, my revenge will be swift and unmerciful."_

 _"Wow... Remind me to never insult Jenna around you ever again."_

 _"Oh, Anakin... Jenna may be my sister, and I love her, but it is far too much to ask you to stop insulting her."_ '

We decided to attack the next prisoner drop-ship head on. We crashed the ship and released the one prisoner that had been onboard... A young Wookiee called Chewbacca. Chewbacca said that he could contact his home planet, Kashyykk, if we could transmit a signal. Or, there was Plan B... "NO WAY, AHSOKA! WE WILL NOT CONTACT MY FATHER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! HE ABANDONED ME ONCE BEFORE! HE'LL DO IT AGAIN JUST AS EASILY!"

' _Meanwhile on the TARDIS..._

 _' **"NO WAY, AHSOKA! WE WILL NOT CONTACT MY FATHER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!**_ _**HE ABANDONED ME ONCE BEFORE! HE'LL DO IT AGAIN JUST AS EASILY!** "' The Doctor sighed sadly, looking at the screen that showed his baby daughter, all alone in the universe. In a galaxy where no one would ever truly understand her._

 _"Soon, Heaven." The Doctor stated. "Soon, I'll come back for you."_ '

"It may be our final option." I argued. "We'll only do it of we're desperate." Chewbacca said he could build a transmitter from the wreckage on the beach. We went to do some salvaging, and ended up with some old junk and one frozen Trandoshan, curtesy of Jenna. Chewbacca built the transmitter, but it short circuited. Then, Jenna discretely sonic-ed it with her screwdriver, and it started working again. No suspicion there, Time Lady.

"This is a message for the Wookiees of Kashyykk." Jenna stated. "My name is General Jenna of the Republic. I have been trapped on Wasskah for days, trying to protect a small group of Jedi younglings and one of your own, Chewbacca. Please, contact Coruscant and send help as soon as you can. Younglings are dying at the hands of Trandoshan hunters in droves. Please... I implore you... Help us." In case no one received our message, we decided to trick the Trandoshans. We ended up on their ship, fighting for our freedom. With Chewbacca's help, we subdued the Trandoshans. Then, when it looked like we were losing, a Wookiee ship arrived. We fought back, finally standing a chance. No need for Jenna to unleash her famous _party trick_. I doubted that Wasskah needed an Ice Age... There was no need, but Jenna still froze all of the Trandoshans before any more people could be killed.

"Good job, General." Kalifa smiled. Jenna grinned, walking around the frozen lizards in victory.

"Hey... Looks like someone didn't participate in the fight." Jenna commented. Dar stood off to the side.

"I... I took what you said to heart. I left the hunt." Dar admitted. We all smiled. There was hope out there yet. The Wookiees flew us to Coruscant, where Master Skywalker was waiting for us. The man looked like he hadn't slept in a week... HE DID CARE! Obi-Wan ran up and hugged Jenna tightly, refusing to let go.

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry." My Master choked up.

"For what?" I asked.

"For letting you go. For letting you get taken. It was my fault."

"No, Master. It wasn't your fault."

"I should have paid more attention. I should have tried harder. I should have-"

"You already did everything you could, everything you had to do. When I was out there, all I had was your training, and the lessons you taught me."

"Plus me, a light saber, a Wookiee..." Jenna interrupted, coming over with Obi-Wan, grinning. I glared at her and continued my speech.

"And because of you, I did survive." I smiled at my Master. "And not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well."

"I don't know what to say." Anakin sighed, still feeling guilty.

"I do." I stated. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, my Padawan." Anakin grinned. Jenna ran up and hugged us, choking us, laughing as we glared at her murderously. Obi-Wan placed his hand on my shoulder and laughed. Jenna grinned.

"Home sweet home."


	34. A Friend of Mine (Anakin)

Padmè, Jenna, and I were sent to the planet, Mon Calamari, to help keep the peace between the Quarren and the Mon Calamari. Tensions ran high, and I didn't know what to do. I doubted that my light saber would work underwater. The issue was that the Prince of the Mon Calamari, Prince Lee-Char, was to become King of both peoples, but the Quarren wanted a Quarren King. Battles began, and we lost at every turn. The Gungans actually were called to come to our aid!

"MY GOD! IT'S MY WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!" Jenna cried. "IT'S RAINING JAR-JARS! ALL IS LOST! ALL IS LOST! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I mean... SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES!" Even the Gungans could not help us. All of our forces, Padmè, Jar-Jar, Master Kit Fisto, Jenna, and I were captured, leaving the Prince and Ahsoka alone and on the run. We were brought to Riff Tamson to be ' _interrogated_.' Fisto and I were electrocuted by eels, Jar-Jar and Padmè were restrained, and Tamson turned to Jenna, who appeared to be panicking. Jenna looked around at all of us, and I saw many conflicting emotions. Fear and worry for us, nervousness for herself, and still a hint of self-consciousness due to being forced to wear a teal and black one-piece bathing suit for this underwater mission, with a black belt that held her weapons. Her bare feet were showing. Jenna never was seen outside her Jedi Robes or Mandalorian armor, so this outfit couldn't have made her less uncomfortable. Jenna's brown hair swirled around her, and she kept having to push it out of her face. How could she breathe underwater, do you ask? I officially gave up on logic when it comes to Jenna's powers a long time ago...

"You can stop this." Tamson hissed. "If you tell me where the Prince is." Jenna glared at him.

"I don't know where the Prince is!" The Time Lady snapped. "None of us know where he is! Let them go!" The shark-man sneered at Jenna.

"Increase the torment on the younger Jedi Knight." He ordered. Oh no. I was electrocuted to the point of screaming in pain.

"NO!" Jenna exclaimed, trying to swim over, but Tamson held her back. "ANI! LET HIM GO, YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! TORTURE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE! TORTURE ME INSTEAD!"

"I say we grant her request." Tamson chuckled. My torture stopped, and I looked up to see the crying Time Lady being handcuffed. Not like that ever stopped her, but she allowed it to happen to save me from Tamson. "We will stop... Now... What is your greatest fear, girl?" Jenna's eyes widened, showing great fear, yet I sensed she wasn't showing him her greatest fear, but a lesser fear. The shark-man grinned maliciously. "I see... Lord Nossor Ri, order your men to fire upon this Jedi Knight." Our reaction was instantaneous.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Padmè shouted, thrashing in her small prison. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Yousa better not be doing that." Jar-Jar looked more serious and angry than anyone in existence had ever seen. "If yousa dare hurt mesa friend, then yousa better be ready for a world of pain."

"Tamson, see reason!" Master Fisto begged, even he looking a bit scared for Jenna's sake. "Harming the girl will do no good for anyone, especially you!"

"Jenna, get out of here!" I ordered. "Save yourself! You don't have to face your fear, Jenna! You don't have to die for us! To regenerate! Go!" Jenna just smiled sadly, looking at us.

"I do not fear death. Nor, regeneration. I... I fear..." Jenna looked down, hiding her face with her curtain of brown hair. "I fear what comes after."

"Sir, I must protest!" Ri exclaimed. "She is but a child! A prisoner of war! We cannot harm her!"

"She will be fine." Tamson smirked. "A Time Lady can survive being shot with regeneration. Let us see if her fear comes true... Changing into someone new and being forced to leave this galaxy by her father." I stared at Jenna, realizing what he meant.

"Y-you remember, don't you?" I choked, looking at my friend. "What you saw on Mortis?" Jenna wouldn't meet my eyes, or even look up. Everyone else looked confused and scared.

"Fire!" Tamson ordered the Quarren. No one opened fire.

"A Time Lady?" Ri asked, curious. "Which one?"

"I'm Heaven Song." Jenna admitted. "The Doctor's daughter." Nossor Ri's eyes widened.

"Lord Tamson." Ri stated. "I'm afraid that our alliance is over." The Quarren trained their guns on Tamson.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tamson asked in fury. Nossor glared at him in a blazing anger.

"The Doctor is my friend." Ri replied, getting angry. "Just like the late King... WHO YOU MURDERED!" Then, Riff Tamson was no more. The Separatists were defeated, the prisoners were freed, and Lee-Char was crowned king, honored for his work in the final battle against the droids. I saw Ri and Jenna talking.

"Thank you, Nossor Ri." Jenna smiled. "For defending me."

"Tell your father I said _hello_." Nossor Ri grinned. "And that he still owes me another round of chess." We left, our next goal to take Umbara.

"Hey, Jenna?" I asked, knocking on the door to Jenna's bunk. I entered to see the girl sitting in her bed, staring at the floor. I sat down next to her. "Thank you, for what you did back there."

"No problem, Ani." Jenna sighed. "I do remember... I saw such terrible things... But some good things as well... Can you keep a secret? You can't even tell Padmè, it'll be about a year before she knows herself. I can't believe I'm even telling you right now, Ani. This is a huge spoiler..."

"What?" I asked, curious. Jenna looked up at me, smiling, her eyes misty as she replied...

"You'll make a great dad."


	35. Go to Krell (Rex)

After General Skywalker was forced to leave us with General Krell on Umbara, General Jenna became my new best friend. When General Krell wanted us to do head-on assaults that would cost men their lives, she would veto his plans. General Jenna was one of my normal superiors, so her say outweighed General Krell's. I was thankful for that. We took some air base, and our next objective was the Capitol. General Krell kept calling me by my number, CT-7567, instead of Rex. That ticked our Time Lady General off.

"His _name_ is Rex." General Jenna steamed at General Krell. "And _Rex_ deserves to be called by his name instead of by a number, _General_."

"I refused to be ordered around by a such arrogant child!" General Krell snarled. "Stand down before I have the Jedi Council order your removal as well!" General Jenna glared at him.

"I am twenty-eight years old!" The Time Lady snapped. "I am not a child! And I have seen more in the last two years than you have in your whole life! I am not the arrogant one here! You have been leading Anakin's men into death traps since you got here! You wait at the back until the soldiers have taken the brunt of the attack! You're no hero! You're a bloody coward!" My soldiers and I stepped back from the arguing Jedi, concerned. Our normal General was three feet shorter than General Krell, but she had enough spunk to snap at him like that? My respect for the girl increased greatly that day.

"You dare to speak to me like an equal?! You are just as expendable to the Republic as these Clones!"

"Yeah... I am... Both myself and these _men_ are not expendable!"

"I'm placing you under arrest!" General Krell pointed at me. "CT-7567! Arrest her and take her to the brig!" Everyone was shocked. The Snow Queen General's eyes widened in fear, and a shockwave went out in the Force. I could see why she was afraid of being locked up.

' _A four year-old little girl was locked away in a room, covered in scratches, bruises, burns, and bandages, including one around her head, looking terrified. A woman with an eyepatch entered the room and threw an unconscious man at the little girl's feet, and the child kneeled at the man's side, shaking him to attempt to wake the poor, injured man up._

 _"Uncle Jack!" The little girl exclaimed. "Wake up..."_

 _"Project Ice, it's time for a treatment." The woman boomed. "Today, we give you powers... How would you like to control ice and snow?" The little girl stood up, with her straight red hair and green eyes, glaring at the woman._

 _"MY NAME IS HEAVEN!" She snapped. "LET ME GO!"_

 _"Such an ungrateful experiment." The woman sighed, whipping out a cattle-prod, making the child's eyes widen. The man reached out._

 _"Don't... Hurt... Her..." He begged, then slumped over again. The child stood her ground._

 _"My father is coming for me."_

 _"He doesn't know where you are."_

 _"Like that ever stopped him." The woman electrocuted the kid and dragged her away, coming back for the man later. When the child returned to the room, her face remained unseen in the dark, but one could make out a wave of dark, frizzy hair and teary brown eyes_.'

"You can't arrest me!" General Jenna exclaimed, looking from General Krell to me, myself the only one who had seen the image in the Force. "I've done absolutely nothing wrong!"

"I am the higher-ranking Jedi. You are a mere Knight. I am a Master." General Krell growled, smirking. "I most certainly can arrest you. Take this pathetic excuse for a Jedi, a General, and a human being to a cell." General Krell didn't know General Jenna was a Time Lady? That meant that the Jedi Council didn't trust General Krell with their secrets as far as they could throw him. I didn't agree with General Krell... But orders were orders...

"I'm sorry, General." I gloved and cuffed the mutant Time Lady, who looked at me in shock. That stung. "I have to follow my orders."

"The Jedi Council will know of this, Krell! I swear it!" General Jenna snarled as she was escorted away. "You traitor!" Was she calling General Krell a traitor, or was she actually talking about me?

"That's exactly the attitude that will get you executed." Krell stated, grinning maliciously at her. "Tomorrow morning." General Jenna's eyes widened in horror, and the guards who were escorting her to the brig lowered their guns ever so slightly in surprise.

"Rex! You can't let him!" General Jenna cried in fear as my men were forced to once again aim their guns at her. "You know this is wrong! Call Ani! Or Obi! Someone! Please, Rex!" Then, she was gone. I hated myself for letting it happen.

"You will not contact anyone." General Krell ordered. "I must return to planning our attack on the Capitol, which will be relaunched after her execution."

"Sir, is executing General Jenna really necessary?" I asked. "Doesn't her case need to be presented to the Jedi Council? It's one thing to execute a soldier in battle, but she is a decorated war hero and a valuable General. This isn't right." General Krell held up his hand, and I was silenced. Two more of my men were arrested for doing the right thing, and there was nothing that I could do about it. The three were brought forward that morning to a firing squad. General Jenna looked each of us in the eyes through her visor, and I knew that if we went through with this, she would never forgive any of us for doing it. Especially me, her friend. Though, when her eyes came to me, they were filled with sorrow. Like the young General wanted to forgive me, but was too hurt to even attempt at doing so.

"I want you two to know I'm so proud of you." The doomed General stated to Fives and Jesse. "You were brave enough to stand up for what is right, and you weren't stupid enough to follow the bidding of a horrific monster."

"Thank you, General." Jesse replied, and Fives nodded. The firing squad readied their weapons. "Never thought we'd go out this way." After they relieved her of her helmet, General Jenna closed her eyes. Her frizzy brown hair whipped around in the wind. The General knew she was going to die... And accepted it with honor and dignity, like a hero.

"Wait! This is wrong, and we all know it!" We were shocked as Fives spoke up. "The General is making a mistake, and he should be called on it! No Clone or General should have to go out this way! We are loyal soldiers! We follow orders, but we are not a bunch of unthinking droids! We are men. We must be trusted to make the right decisions, especially when the orders we are given are wrong." General Jenna opened her eyes to smile at Fives, then readied to close her eyes once again, knowing that we'd follow our orders.

"By the way, I happen to be a girl, Fives. You do realize that?"

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Everyone calls Ahsoka _sir_ , but I'm _ma'am_. I just realized that..."

"Yeah..." General Jenna spoke casually, like this was fine. I admired her for that. Not begging for mercy or help. Not begging us to spare her. She only asked for one thing before the final order was given for the deed to be done. Something unbearable. I could hardly bare to hear...

"Watch, you bloody cowards." General Jenna growled, glaring at us. "If you believe this is right, you won't mind watching as the bullets enter, as the lights leave our eyes, as people who did the right thing die. Watch as the last Time Lady and war heroes die for no reason. Watch as I regenerate into a stranger. Watch as my father comes and takes me away from this place because I won't be General Jenna anymore. I'm Heaven Song." General Jenna looked at me, and I saw the slightest hint of forgiveness in her eyes... She choked on her next few words. "We're BFFs, right?"

' _"We're BFFs, right?!"_

 _"You're one of my Commanding Officers, if that's what you mean." I replied, making General Jenna raise an eyebrow, smirking. I sighed, actually giving up. "Yes, we are_ _ **BFFs**_ _."'_

I nodded. General Jenna smiled sadly at me, letting me know I was forgiven, then closed her eyes.

"Fire!" Dogma ordered. I looked away as the shots were fired. Any second, and the Time Lady would regenerate in a golden fire. The girl I knew would be gone, with a whole new person taking her place... Where was it? I looked up to see three unharmed prisoners hesitantly opening their eyes. "What happened?" The firing squad dropped their weapons.

"Those are my boys!" General Jenna crowed, jumping for joy. "You guys are freaking awesome!" Captains Storm, Ice, Blizzard, and Snow removed their helmets and grinned, Commander Glacier saluting the General.

"They're doing the right thing, Dogma." I answered my fellow soldier's question, stepping forward. "Because if this is how Generals and soldiers are rewarded for heroic actions, then one day every man in this battalion may face a similar fate. Take off their binders."

"No!" Dogma exclaimed, angry. "We have orders. We have to do this." I smirked as I turned to him.

"Good luck finding anyone to do it."

"OOOOOOOOOH!" General Jenna smiled as I talked back. "Rexter got bite! I knew you were cool, buddy!" I couldn't take her binders of without giving her powers back, but I had a feeling that the General understood, and we took the three back to the brig, alive. General Krell called Dogma and I up almost immediately after we failed to kill them.

"You wanted us, sir?"

"I ordered those Clones and that General to be destroyed." Krell growled. "You are making a mistake by crossing me, Clone." I wouldn't take his disrespect of me any longer. General Jenna may refuse to call me Captain, but she would always call me Rex, or occasionally Rexter or Rexxy. Never _Clone_ or _CT-7567_. I was tired of being treated like a slave. General Jenna treated everyone as individuals, as people, as brothers. General Jenna memorized the names of everyone in the army, and she always made time for each of us.

"It's Captain, sir." General Krell growled at me... But in General Jenna's words... I regret nothing.

"General!" Dogma called. "There's an incoming transmission!"

"Put it though." General Krell ordered. A hologram of a Clone Trooper appeared, fighting.

" _General Krell... The Umbarans have stepped up their offensive... We're holding them off... But their Squadrons have ambushed one of our Platoons... Seizing weapons and uniforms... We believe they may be planning to launch a massive attack._ " The hologram vanished.

"It looks like you have your stay of execution." General Krell stated, discretely threatening my life. "For now." General Jenna would never threaten the life of one of her men. I was seriously missing General Skywalker. He would sort this mess out. He'd tell General Krell to hit the road, then free General Jenna, Fives, and Jesse. What were we going to do? "Prepare your troops to move out immediately. We need to preempt the enemy by hitting them now with everything we've got. We're finally going to take the Capital. And _Captain_ , make sure the troops are aware that the enemy may disguise themselves as Clones to try to trick us."

"I will, sir." Before we left, I visited General Jenna in her cell. The girl looked ragged in her grey prison wear and barely sane, with panicked eyes.

"Learn something new every day... I am seriously claustrophobic." The General chuckled, still retaining her coy sense of humor.

"We're going into battle." I informed her. "But I feel as though something's wrong. The Umbarians are supposedly disguised as soldiers." The General shot to her feet and ran to the edge of her cell, the barrier separating us.

"Rex, listen to me..." The General dropped to a low whisper. "General Krell is listening in on us. I can't tell you everything right now, but you can't trust him. Do not fire on the enemy unless you see absolute signs that there are Umbarans in that armor instead of your brothers. You know how they walk from what we've seen in battle, and the helmets would fit strange because of those things the Umbarans wear on their heads at all times. Look for the signs." I suddenly noticed that the young General was covered in bruises, with a black eye. There was a large hole in her prison shirt, and I saw a bit of blood around it.

"How did you get like that?" I asked at a whisper. General Jenna wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Just look for the signs..." The General looked up with a weak smirk. "And don't let me die, Rexter." We went out to battle, and I watched for the signs General Jenna had warned me of. She was right! They were our men! I took my helmet off to signal that we were on their side, and we learned that they had received the same orders we had. If that was true... General Krell had set us up to slaughter each other. We needed to confront him ASAP. Waxer, the leader of the Platoon sent to attack us, agreed. He'd had personal experience fighting alongside General Jenna and wanted to help.

"We all know who is responsible for what happened out there." I stated to the remaining men. "What we don't know is why. Something has to be done. What I'm proposing is highly treasonous. If any man chooses to opt out, do it now." All of the men stepped forward, ready to help. "From this point forward, we are entering uncharted territory. My orders are: we arrest General Krell for treason against the Republic and free General Jenna." We headed back to the air base. We freed Fives and Jesse, but General Jenna was MIA... Oh no. "If he was willing to kill us... The General!" We went up to the tower to find the young Gallifreyan General fighting for her life.

"You miserable interferer!" General Krell snarled, swiping his sabers at the starved and defenseless Knight. "I would have been rewarded by Count Dooku! I would have ruled in the new galaxy! But you had to interfere and turn the men against me! You shall suffer!"

"Oy! I'm already half-starved and beaten bloody, monster!" General Jenna smirked, dodging the deadly blades again. "What more could you do? Death is better than being your punching bag for one more day, you big cupcake!" Still has spunk, still gonna survive.

"I could do far worse, child!" General Krell reached out a hand and clenched his fist tightly. General Jenna's brown eyes widened in fear. It dawned on us what Krell was doing.

"Not this again!" She exclaimed. "You freaking suck!" The General was forced to stop as she was lifted into the air, slowly suffocating. Golden and silver light began to glow around the poor girl. Regeneration energy. We took that moment to open fire on the dark Jedi. General Krell was forced to release General Jenna, who gasped and fell to the floor, the golden glow fading, almost unconscious. I fired at her binder, and the General was freed, but she didn't move. I didn't think she even could, in her poor state...

"General Krell... You're being relieved of duty." I declared. General Krell growled at us, and I could tell he wanted to finish the job and kill General Jenna. My friend. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"It's treason, then." General Krell sighed, trying to place the blame on me. I wasn't the one Force-choking General Jenna, the young Time Lady with the heart and soul of a little kid.

"Surrender, General."

"You're committing mutiny, Captain."

"Explain your actions."

"My actions?"

"Ordering your troops against one another and attempting to murder another Jedi and General."

"Oh, that. I'm surprised you were able to figure that first part out... For a Clone." Oh no he didn't...

"Surrender, General. You're outnumbered." General Krell raised his hands, and all of us soldiers were slammed into a wall. General Krell whipped out his two dual-bladed light sabers.

"You dare to attack a Jedi?!" General Jenna weakly raised a gloved hand, shaking violently as she tried and failed to rise from the floor.

"Please... Don't hurt them..." The poor kid was still trying to protect us. Commander Glacier stood and aimed his gun at General Krell, enraged that his Commanding Officer had been tortured in that manner. The rest of us stood as well and began firing. Many men were cut in half. General Jenna managed to raise her hand, and her light saber and dagger flew from Krell's belt and into her hand, but then she was exhausted. How many times had she been Force-choked and beaten before we were arrived? I remembered how many bruises the girl had when I visited her... How weak her smiles had appeared... They had been fake or strained. This was the second time the young General had been beaten to a pulp. I increased my firepower, realizing just how many times one of my closest friends had been tortured without mercy. General Jenna may have been twenty eight, but she was still a kid in appearance and mind. A sixteen-year old kid should not go though torture like that! General Krell turned on me, and I knew I was done for. I closed my eyes... "I told you that as long as I was around, you'd be around." I opened my eyes to see a familiar teal light saber and dagger blocking General Krell's blades. A figure a foot shorter than me stood between myself and the monstrous Jedi.

"General Jenna?" I asked. The Time Lady General smirked weakly. I couldn't believe it...

"Hey, Rexter." General Jenna forced General Krell away from me, glaring as she tore off her teal gloves and advanced on the Jedi traitor. "YOU CAN MESS WITH ME, BUT NO ONE MESSES WITH MY MEN!" General Jenna clipped her dagger to her belt and used the Force to fight back, causing many men to cheer. General Jenna launched icy blasts at General Krell, shocking him and beating him back, away from us. A giant snow monster rose and charged General Krell with its icy claws and fangs, and when it fell, another took its place. I had never seen the young Jedi use so much power in all my years of service. The General usually used the Force and her weapons, avoiding her powers. Now, she had broken that habit to save us all.

"Take him down, General!" Commander Glacier yelled, surprising many. Who knew he could actually feel something besides obedience? Then, General Krell recovered and raised a giant hand. General Jenna was instantly thrown back into a wall, and she didn't get up again. The snow monster crumbled into a pile of snowflakes. There were cracks in the concrete... We began firing again, but General Krell simply deflected our blasts, raising his hand towards the Time Lady again. In a matter of seconds, General Jenna was struggling again, being held by the throat out the window, at the top floor of the building. The General locked eyes with each of us, and smirked, biting down on Krell's hand with all she had. Krell let go, grasping his hand in pain, and Captain Snow pulled the General through the window, Captain Blizzard helping him pull her away from Krell. The rest of us aimed our guns.

"I will not be undermined by creatures bred in some laboratory! ... Or raised and mutated in one!" General Krell sneered, glaring at our General as he said that last sentence, then leapt out the window. I ran over to check on General Jenna. Kix was taking a look, his face grim.

"How is she?" I asked. Kix looked at me, shaking his head. It was obvious that he knew General Jenna was on Death Row... No going back.

"General Jenna has sustained many severe injuries. There are bruises, some broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured arm, two fractured legs, broken fingers and toes, one of her hearts is working at only half-capacity, and I believe that there may be some internal bleeding. I can't tell as of yet." The General smiled weakly, looking at Kix and I. I could tell she was fading.

"There are a good number of death jokes for this situation." General Jenna sighed, then coughed up a little bit of blood. "But I'm afraid my sense of humor is almost as dead as I am."

"Don't talk like that." I smiled reassuringly, trying to reassure myself more than her. "Kix will fix you up. You'll be on your feet again by the time General Skywalker gets back from Coruscant." General Jenna sighed, then fell unconscious. We went after General Krell, being forced to arrest Dogma when he tried to stop us. It was Tup who defeated General Krell in the end, and we locked the Sith up in the same cell where he had held General Jenna. The Umbarians were coming, and if they got General Krell, he would spill our secrets. We went to execute him, but I couldn't shoot him. I guess I was just a better man than General Krell. A good man, who went to war.

"How many beats does her pathetic little heart have left?" General Krell asked. "I did my job well. Now... The war is ours. Your little _Snow Queen_ General will be dead, and nothing will stop my Master from raising a new Sith Empire. Will you be there when the child dies? Watch as the light fades from her eyes? I wish I could have seen that tonight, or yesterday. The last of her kind, I hear... But what kind is she? I never heard the full tale. I just take pride in knowing that I finished the genocide of whatever species she is, and the fact that the war goes to the Sith!" Dogma was the one who pulled the trigger in the end. So, he was taken back to Coruscant to be court-martialed.

"We did it." Fives sighed, weakly looking around the fallen Separatist planet. "We took Umbara."

"What's the point of all of this?" I asked. "I mean, why?"

"I don't know, sir." Fives replied, looking around. "I don't think anybody knows. But I do know that someday this war is gonna end."

"Then, what? We're soldiers. What happens to us then?" Fives had no answer. Kix ran up, gasping from the effort, like he ran a long way.

"General Jenna... We found out where she was bleeding from... But it's not internal... I think Krell stabbed her. There's a piercing through her left side, going through her ribcage and barely missing her heart and lung. The wound has been cauterized, most likely from a light saber. The kid has lost a lot of blood, she's going pale, and I think her body is too weak to regenerate. I'm sorry, Captain, but... We're going to lose General Jenna."

 _ **Demons run when a good man goes to war...**_

"Get her on the ship!" I ordered. "We need to get General Jenna to the nearest medical station! We are not losing anyone else today!" The men loaded the small General onto a hover-cot and we boarded a ship. The girl was conscious, and she looked more terrified than I'd ever seen. Like the General really was the scared little sixteen year old she appeared to be. Myself, Captain Storm, Captain Blizzard, Captain Snow, Captain Ice, Commander Glacier, and Kix boarded the ship, Captain Storm and Captain Ice as the pilots.

 _ **Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war...**_

I held General Jenna's hand as the ship lifted off Umbara. Every minute, her grip weakened, along with her pulse. The two Captains and Commander who sat with me tried and failed to remain strong. Tears fell down everyone's faces.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" General Jenna asked weakly, grip strengthening ever so slightly. "Tell me the truth, Rex. I wanna know... Am I going to die?"  
 _ **Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war...**_

"You're going to be okay." I promised. "Just stay awake."

"Rex... I'm scared... My little sister..."

"I know. Just stay awake."

"It's so cold..."

"You're going to be okay." The General nodded, then winced. The heart-monitor slowed down. "No! Stay awake!"

"Sorry... Captain... But it looks like I'm due for a long nap." The General's eyes flashed with fear, then calmed and closed. I slammed my fist on the wall.

 _ **Demons run, but count the cost, the battle's won, but the child is lost, when a good man goes to war...**_

' _A kid in teal Mandalorian armor was walking around, looking lost. I noticed and went over to help. The girl was at least a foot shorter than me, and she had to look up through her helmet's visor._

 _"Lost?"_

 _"I'm looking for General Kenobi. Do you know where he is?"_

 _"Yeah. Follow me." I began leading the girl to where General Kenobi was speaking to General Skywalker. I noticed a light saber and dagger at her belt. A Jedi. "What's your name?"_

 _"My name is Jenna. What's yours?"_

 _"My name is Captain Rex of the 501st Clone Battalion."_

 _"It's nice to meet you, Captain Rex."_

 _"Ah!" General Kenobi saw us. "Jenna! I see you met Captain Rex." Commander Cody noticed us, and his eyes widened ever so slightly._

 _"Uh... Rex?"_

 _"Yeah, Cody?"_

 _"Do you know who you're standing next to, brother?"_

 _"Huh?" I turned and looked at the girl, who took off her helmet. A wave of frizzy brown hair fell to the girl's waist, and two brown eyes looked at me nervously. "Why do you ask?"_

 _"That's Commander Jenna!" Cody exclaimed, and it all made sense. I wasn't able to process what they were saying. It was impossible. That kid couldn't be the fierce warrior!_

 _"You're just a kid!"_

 _"I happen to be twenty-six, Rexter."_

 _"My name is Rex."_

 _"Not Rexter?"_

 _"Rex."_

 _"Not Rexxy?"_

 _"Rex!"_

 _"Okay, geez."_ '

We docked on the medical station and rushed General Jenna to Master Kit Fisto. He took one look and paled.

"Get her into the Emergency Surgery Room! Nurses! Prepare for surgery!" They took her in for surgery... And we waited. Some of us prayed, some simply thought, while others spoke, and some thought about their many regrets. Some did all of the above. I thought over the poem, _When a Good Man Goes to War_. General Skywalker, General Kenobi, Commander Tano, the Jedi Council, and several Senators arrived and waited with us in the medical station. I had never seen General Kenobi cry, or look even close to doing so. That night, he and many others did. Commander Tano held Senator Amidala's hand. General Skywalker and the Duchess Satine of Mandalore stayed with General Kenobi, a hand on each of his his shoulders. The Duchess' usual serene face was gone, replaced by one of sorrow and filled with tears. General Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Unduli, Koon, and many others prayed to General Jenna's one God. Myself, Commander Glacier, General Jenna's four Captains, Commander Cody, and our men spoke, telling stories of times when the young General had changed our lives for the better. They were all concerned... For me, mostly.

"What?" I asked.

"It's no secret that the General considers you to be one of her closest friends." Fives stated. "She saved your life tonight, Captain Rex. That poor kid went through all of that suffering... But she stood up to Krell for you."

"It all happened so fast." Commander Glacier sighed. "I couldn't believe I stood by as that happened... Why did we listen to Krell over her?" General Jenna may have been immature and reckless... But she'd never risk anyone's lives on a suicide mission, besides her own. We all knew that, Heavy more than anyone.

"He pulled rank." Jesse sighed, and we all nodded. I remembered something I said to Commander Tano the day I met her, after General Jenna brought the youngling to Christophsis...

' _"So..." Commander Tano began. "If you're a Captain, and I'm a Jedi, then, technically I outrank you, right?"_

 _"In my book..." I replied. "Experience outranks everything."_ '

"Experience outranks everything." I declared, quoting myself. "And we forgot that." We nodded, regretting our choices. We were all family that night. All sending up pleas to the universe, to whoever was listening. _Save General Jenna_. I noticed two women and one man in a corner who I didn't recognize. I went over out of curiosity, nothing better to do.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man wore a brown suit, a red bowtie, and a strange red hat. His hair was brown, and his green eyes were filled with sorrow. The older woman had frizzy brown and blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wore a white blouse, black pants, black combat boots, and had twin handguns strapped to her belt. The last was a girl appearing to be fifteen, with blonde hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and a sorrowful expression. She wore a green t-shirt, camouflage pants, green boots, and a large gun held on a black strap that ran across her small form. That teen was the one to reply, concerned.

"We're Jenna's family." The little girl whispered. "My name is Jenny Song, or occasionally Smith. How is she?" Jenny... I raised an eyebrow.

"You're Jenny?" I asked, remembering General Jenna's stories and recognizing the young girl from the pictures. The girl nodded shakily. "The General is in surgery. She's been through so much in the last few days, kid... I wish I could have done something to help her."

"You couldn't have." The older woman stated. "She doesn't blame you. She never blamed you. She'll be fine, Captain Rex. A version of her two hundred and ninety years older than the one in surgery is on the TARDIS right now, safe. She's sleeping, so we decided to check up on this version." I realized who that woman was. Frizzy hair, that confident smirk...

"You're her mother, aren't you?" I asked. "River Song." The woman nodded, and it all fell into place. I looked at the man. "That means..."

"I'm the Doctor." The man confirmed, a sadness in his eyes that was immeasurable and never-ending. "Jenna's father." The General came out of surgery, and her family left before she woke up or anyone besides me saw them. The General's real family, the people she grew up with and cared for, remained. When the General woke up, she graced the universe with one of her famous smirks, knowing it had been far too long since the last.

"Hey." General Jenna smiled weakly. "How's life?" Five people immediately hugged her. It was General Skywalker, General Kenobi, Commander Tano, Senator Amidala, and Representative Binks.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again, idiot." Commander Tano ordered. General Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Hugs? I'm the one that should be scared right now, 'Soka." They let her go, and the General grinned mischievously. "You will not believe the week I've had." While General Jenna explained the story from her point of view, we listened for an explanation of the torture she had experienced. But all the General said on the matter was: "So, I got beaten up, and here I am."

"General, you were dying." I protested. "With all due respect... _Beaten up_ is the understatement of the century." The General's eyes flickered red, and she finally snapped.

"FINE! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! KRELL USED THE FORCE TO REPEATEDLY THROW ME INTO A WALL, THEN KICKED AND PUCHED ME 'TIL ALMOST EVERY BONE IN MY BODY WAS BROKEN! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?! IT'S BECAUSE DOOKU WANTS ME TO JOIN THE SITH AND THE SEPARATISTS, AND I SAID _NO_! HE BEAT ME UP A FEW MINUTES BEFORE YOU VISITED ME IN THAT CELL, AND HE STABBED ME! THEN KRELL TOLD DOOKU MY RESPONSE! AND IF YOU'RE NOT ON THEIR SIDE, YOU'RE NOT ON ANY SIDE! DOOKU ORDERED KRELL TO KILL ME AS SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY AS POSSIBLE TWO MINUTES BEFORE YOU GOT TO THE CONTROL TOWER, REX! I REALLY WAS FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE! ARE YOU SATISFIED?!" The General was in a rage, glaring at all of us in accusation. We stared in disbelief. General Kenobi was the first to speak up, in a rage like I'd never seen.

"WHAT?!" The Jedi Knight asked. General Jenna laughed nervously, recoiling into her small hospital bed. "Jenna?! Are you serious?! Where is Krell?! I'm going to kriffing kill him!" Okay, that was pretty scary, I'll give him that. General Jenna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, Obi." The Time Lady ordered. "He's not worth it." I figured I'd tell them General Krell was already dead later. We stayed there that night out of worry, though the doctors kept telling us she'd be fine, and we all noticed how restlessly the young Jedi was sleeping. The poor kid looked like she was having a nightmare. Master Fisto decided that waking her would be for the best, to give her some medicine to help with the pain and sleep problems. He rested a hand on her shoulder, the syringe with the pain medicine in his hand.

"Ms Song?" Master Fisto tried. "It's time for your treatment." General Jenna's eyes shot opened, and she screamed, falling off her cot and scrambling away from the needle, hugging her knees in a dark corner, staring in fear.

"No, no, no, no, no..." The Time Lady whimpered. "No, no, no, no, no..." General Jenna was terrified, more than she had been of General Krell.

"I diagnose it as Trypanophobia." Master Fisto decreed. "A fear of needles and injections, the most intense case I have seen."

"Kavarian." Commander Tano whispered. We all looked at her.

"Do you know what caused Jenna to do this, Ahsoka?" General Skywalker asked. To our shock, she nodded.

"We all do." Commander Tano replied. "She told us herself. Jenna told us she had been an experiment of the Silence and the Kraang, and Jenna's been gathering information on some Madame Kavarian. I think that the leader of the Silence, Madame Kavarian, led the experiments. Jenna is afraid of needles because that's how Jenna got her powers in the first place. Through injections. What Kavarian called..." Commander Tano choked. "Her treatment." That must be it. I paled.

"What would she be like without all those mutations?" I asked. Master Fisto held up a net screen with a scanner on, aiming it at General Jenna. We watched as the scanner slowly showed us what General Jenna would look like. Outside the screen was the girl we knew, but looking through the screen, we saw...

"Oh my God." Senator Amidala whispered in horror. There sat an even smaller Time Lady, with straight flaming red hair, pale skin, freckles, and green eyes, big and filled with fear. "That's her? That's the real Heaven Amelia Song?"

"Obi-Wan." Duchess Satine held on to the General for support. General Kenobi was frozen, and General Skywalker placed a hand on his shoulder. "Those monsters... They did this to her?"

"My sister." General Kenobi whispered. "All this time, we never knew..." Commander Tano held General Skywalker's hand. General Jenna refused to leave the corner, and when General Kenobi tried, she swiped her hand, creating a wall of icy spikes between her and us, not caring that she revealed her secret to everyone.

"General?" I asked. No reply. "Are you okay, ma'am?"

"No." There was a knock on the door. General Fisto checked, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Yes... I understand... You may come in." General Fisto stepped aside, and a man entered the room. A man with black hair and blue eyes in a grey trench coat. "I introduce Captain Jack Harkness, Jenna's adoptive uncle... Can you help her?" I saw Captain Harkness' eyes fall on General Jenna.

"Who did it?" He asked coldly. "Who cause the breakdown?" General Fisto looked down. Captain Jack glared and slowly made his way over to the corner. General Jenna looked up.

"Uncle Jack?"

"Hey, kiddo. It's okay. You're not at Demon's Run. You're safe, just surrounded by idiots." The Jedi Council looked offended. "It's true... It's all okay, now. We got out, remember?"

"We?" I asked. Captain Harkness looked down.

"She didn't tell you how they trained her, did she? I've known Jenna since Kavarian's first experiment with little Project Ice. I knew the kid back when she was young, innocent... She looked just like her grandmother... Every night, they'd come and take the kid from her room, inject her with something, then bring me in and beat me. If she didn't figure out what her new ability was and how to use it, they'd kill me. Obviously, she always figured it out, because I'm still here... They wiped my memories and let me go when Jenna was three, but I've recently got them back." We were all shocked at this revelation.

"Rely on ice and snow, why does she?" General Yoda asked. Jack smiled somewhat sentimentally.

"That was the first mutation."


	36. Holocrons and Holocomms (Ahsoka)

Jenna was out of commission for two whole months. She missed the Kiro Incident, the Lux Incident, and most of Obi-Wan's time undercover as a Bounty Hunter. During all of that time, she was trapped on a cot, then a wheelchair. She spent her time talking with others who had been injured in the war, mostly Clones, holding wheelchair races, and generally causing complete chaos in the hospital. That's our Jenna for you. Now let's go back in time to the Kiro Incident. All of those Togrutas, my people, went missing from a colony on Kiro without a trace. Where did they go? We went to Kiro, finding Biker Droids, Battle Droids, Separatist Tanks, and no Togrutas.

"I actually wish that Jenna was here." Obi-Wan sighed. "She would come up with some crazy plan and it would all be alright in the end." There was a Separatist Commander barricaded inside a tower, a Zygerrian named Darts D'Nar. He sent a message via hologram.

" _Master Kenobi, come to the tower. We will negotiate terms for surrender._ " Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"That was easy." He commented. The holocomm flew out of Obi-Wan's hand and into Anakin's, where it was crushed.

"Zygerrian scum." Anakin growled. "I'll handle that slaver." I looked up at that statement. Why was he so angry? Then, I remembered something Jenna said the day I met her...

' _"It seems like just yesterday he was that little slave on Tatooine..."_ '

Anakin had been a slave, once. That's why he was so angry. Slavers were the people who ruined his life. I decided to disagree with both Jedi. I pulled out one of many holocrons I had Jenna record for me and played it.

" _IT'S A TRAP!_ " The voice of Jenna rang out on Kiro. There was a blue hologram of the girl, arms crossed, sighing in disappointment and disapproval. The image flickered off, and I crossed my arms and did the same, raising an eyebrow.

"Anakin, he asked for me." Obi Wan continued, ignoring me entirely, but flinching at the sight of the blue hologram of Jenna. "I need you to locate the missing Togruta colonists." Anakin sighed.

"Fine." Anakin stated, both reluctantly and angrily. "I'll have Admiral Yularen initiate a planetary bio-scan." Anakin stormed off. Not wanting to reveal that I knew too much if I wasn't supposed to, I stood up and turned to Obi-Wan. I faked total ignorance and asked...

"Why's he so upset?"

"Anakin has never talked about his past, has he?"

"Only to tell me he won't talk about it."

"As a child, Anakin and his mother were sold into slavery by the Hutt Clans."

"Oh... And these Zygerrians, they're slavers?"

"Anakin has struggled to put his past behind him."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Yes, make sure you do... I can't believe I'm serious, but pull a _Jenna_ if you must." I pulled out a holocron, and both hologram Jenna and I did a crazy salute, making Obi-Wan smile. "How many of those do you have?"

"One for each of Jenna's everyday crazy sayings and actions." I replied. "About seventy-five or so. I made her make them before we left so it wouldn't be so awkward on our end. There's at least three different kinds of sighs. One of disappointment, one of disapproval, and one of both." Obi-Wan went to the tower, while I stayed with Sky-Guy. I wished that Jenna was there... Obi-Wan opened the comms while he talked to D'Nar. Smart thinking.

" _No, you are wrong, Jedi._ "

" _Am I? You have no doubt your droid forces have been destroyed and you are surrounded. Do the honorable thing and give up now, D'Nar. I promise you will receive fair treatment._ "

" _You've broken through my defenses. You think you've won. Think again. I have planted bombs all over the city. No one will survive. Now, surrender._ "

" _If you're not bluffing... Then, I must concede... But... You'll have to make considerations. First, you release the colonists._ "

" _Here is my counteroffer._ " A building next to us exploded, going up in flames. " _There were no colonists in that structure, but there could have been. Now, bow down and surrender to me, you Jedi filth!_ "

" _I bow to no man!_ " A particularly appropriate Jenna-hologram exclaimed across the minefield, pumping her fists with middle fingers raised.

"I need a medic over here!" Anakin called from one place, where a Clone Trooper was gravely injured. "R2, where are you?" The little droid beeped from behind me. "Watch yourself, buddy. This is still a war zone." I played a holocron of Jenna simply sighing in disappointment and disapproval just to make the scene a perfect example of a normal disaster. "Cody! We don't have time for the planetary scan. Hook R2 up, and he'll locate the bombs."

"Right away, sir!" Commander Cody replied, going off to follow his orders, R2 following behind. I followed Anakin.

"Ahsoka, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To disarm the bombs while Obi-Wan negotiates." We climbed into Walkers. "I hope he can buy us some time." As we rode off into the city, I couldn't help but say what we were both thinking.

"Jenna would have made a great distraction." As we rode, I got a call on a long-distance holocomm. There was Jenna, bandaged up, sitting in a wheelchair, looking miserable.

" _How's life on the field, 'Soka?_ " Jenna asked, managing a weak smiled. I explained everything, and she wheeled herself around to face Anakin. " _I'm sorry that I can't really be there, Ani. It must be tough, all on your own. I have half a mind to steal a ship and fly out there, but I doubt I'd get far. If only I had a hang of using these stupid healing powers on myself. But I don't wanna end up with three arms or something. Stay safe, don't die!_ "

"Wouldn't dream of it." Anakin grinned, glad to see Jenna.

" _Oh, and 'Soka, remember to play the holocrons when an awkward silence deems them necessary. Or, if there's no appropriate holocron, call me, it's not like I have anything better to do. By the way, I'm sending you a lovely care-package! You're gonna love it just as much as I do! Bye!_ " The holocomm shut down, and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Jenna could always manage to make anyone smile. Even Rex, who still felt guilty about the whole incident on Umbara, as did Anakin. If Anakin had stayed, Jenna would have been alright. I couldn't help but wonder... What was Jenna's care-package going to be? We got the coordinates and reached the first bomb, easily defeating the droids guarding it.

"There must be a wire we should cut..." I stated as I peered into the bomb. "Or something to stop the countdown." Anakin stepped forward.

"Stand back." I obeyed, and Anakin slashed the bomb twice with his light saber, effectively shutting it down.

"Wow." I admitted. "How did you know that would work?"

"I trusted my instincts."

"You mean you guessed."

"Yes, but it was an educated guess. Now, come on. There's plenty more to go." We climbed back onto our Walkers. We got all but two, and found that they were linked together. The droids were determined to distract at least one of us so we couldn't diffuse the bombs together like we needed to. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair wearing green marched past us, the droid fire missing her as she calmly walked up to the square. The girl whipped out a large gun and began firing, taking out a droid per shot, and soon the square was cleared. Anakin and I rushed and deactivated the bombs, saving the square. Then we turned to the girl, who placed one hand on her hip, the other on the gun held to her form by a black strap that ran across her small body. Anakin and I held our light sabers to her throat, making her coyly roll her deep blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The girl asked. "I'm Jenna's little sister." We lowered our weapons, staring in shock at the girl. She was obviously a soldier, with her camouflage pants, her weapon, and her love of a good fight. "The name is Jenny Song, or on occasion, Smith. I'm the leader of an Earthen task force called UNIT, and I came here to help you while my sister is out of commission."

"That was a close one." I whistled, nodding at Jenny in thanks.

"Let's hope Obi-Wan shares our luck." Anakin agreed. Jenny shook her head, and I knew something was wrong. "Come on, kiddo." The girl pulled twin pistols out of her pocket and gestured towards the walkers and a green, camouflaged speeder that hadn't been sitting there earlier.

"Come on, let's go save Obi-Wan." Jenny sighed, much like Jenna did. "The crap is getting beat out of him as we speak." We were already there when Obi-Wan called for help, and Jenny leapt off her speeder and aimed her larger gun at the fleeing D'Nar. He almost dropped his bird in shock. Jenny marched up to him as Obi-Wan ran out of the tower, looking like a wreck. "General Jenna of the Galactic Republic sends her regards, Slaver."

"Nice to see you again..." Obi-Wan was catching his breath. "Jenny." The girl smiled, much like Jenna always did. I could see now that they really were sisters... How did Jenny have smooth hair?! Anakin held his saber to D'Nar's throat, looking really dark and... Sinister.

"Where are they?!"

"Master." I tried. Anakin's eyes widened, and he seemed to realize what he was doing was wrong. I played a holocron just to annoy/punish him.

" _Nice going, cupcake._ " Jenny laughed as a hologram of her sister scolded the older-looking Jedi Knight. The hologram clapped slowly and sarcastically, then threw in a middle finger.

"My Queen is going to bring back the Royal Slave Auction as in the days before the Jedi. Zygerria will be rich and powerful again. The Jedi will not stop us this time." D'Nar stated coldly. Anakin scoffed.

"We'll see about that." We contacted the Jedi Council to report our findings, and I couldn't believe that my people had simply vanished off the planet. Jenny also reported in, and the Council actually gave her control of Jenna's Army until she was back in fighting shape. Jenny and I became friends, and Jenny told me some of the adventures she'd gone on in...

"Five years?" I asked. "You're only five years old?!" Jenny explained that she was a Clone, born on a planet called Messaline from her father's DNA. Jenny was born a teenager, and hadn't regenerated yet, due to Jenna saving her life. Jenny also revealed another secret. "A light saber?!" Jenny held up a glowing green blade, smiling mischievously at me.

"Let's just say..." Jenny replied. "I'm part of the next generation."

"When are you going into Jedi Training?"

"Twenty-five years from now."

"That's not the next generation."

"I'm afraid that it is... Spoilers." I didn't get what that meant. We continued our search for my people, Jenny now having our backs. We travelled to Zygerria, where I was forced to masquerade as a slave. Jenny and the Clone Army waited in Jenna's ship, hovering just over the planet. Anakin and I distracted the Queen so Rex and Obi-Wan could search for my people. Let's just say, I rolled my eyes so many times that they began to hurt, and much swearing went through my mind. Jedi are supposed to have pure thoughts? Not possible when Anakin Skywalker is my Master. I almost wished sometimes that I was assigned to Jenna. I ended up having to serve that Queen, and I was ticked.

' _Jenna cried out in the hospital, seeing horrible visions._

 _"Obi..." Jenna winced, seeing and feeling each lash of the whip. Her brown eyes tinted red as held up her comm. "Jenny, sister or not, if you don't save Obi from the slavers, I will kill you." Jenna lowered her comm and pulled a book out from under her pillow. A photo album. "Please be strong, brother. Be brave."_ '

When Obi-Wan got captured, I secretly called Jenny, who immediately answered my plea for help.

"Any time now, Time Lady." I hissed. "Things are going downhill fast!" Jenny nodded, and the holocomm shut off, having done its job well. All hope seemed lost, as we were all captured, Obi-Wan, Rex, and I being held hostage so Anakin would serve that evil Queen.

' _Jenna winced again, eyes widening as she received mental images of a nine year-old slave._

 _"That's it!" Jenna snapped sitting up in her hospital bed and swinging her legs off, immediately crying out in pain. Tears raced down her face, but Jenna gritted her teeth and stood up, changing into her Mandalorian armor. Master Fisto came in and dropped his holopad._

 _"Where are you going?!"_

 _"Zygerria... They're in trouble..." Jenna started walking towards the door. "I can't lie around when there's a war going on... If I don't go, they die and the citizens of Kiro are lost..." Jenna fell on her hands and knees, and Master Fisto helped her back into the hospital bed._

 _"You're too weak to go anywhere... What have you seen?"_

 _"Anakin... The Zygerrian queen has forced him into slavery... Blackmailing him with the lives of Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex, and the citizens of Kiro... They need my help! I have to-"_

 _"What use are you injured?! If you go, you'll die!"_

 _"At least my regeneration will distract the slavers and buy time! I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!" Jenna slammed her fist on the bedside table. Ice coated the walls and ceiling._

 _"You won't. If they contact again, I have a plan."_ '

I was suspended in a cage overlooking the city. Electrocuted if I fought back. To say the least, I got burned...

' _Jenna cried out, feeling the electricity running through me._

 _"Now, they're torturing Ahsoka?!" Jenna asked angrily. "If I wasn't a Jedi, I'd... Oh great, Obi's is two way. Now he's lecturing me as he... Oh no they didn't. Shouldn't have showed me that, Obi. 'Cuz now, THEY ALL DIE!"_ '

Then, the door broke down, and there was one smirking Time Lady with a machine gun. I craned my neck to see Jenny as she sauntered up to the multiple Zygerrians guards.

"Ello, sweeties." Jenny aimed the gun. "Love from Gallifrey, boys!" Then, about six guards were thrown off the roof, Jenny raised a Sonic Screwdriver, and I was freed from the cage and my shock collar. Jenny handed me my weapons, which she ' _retrieved_ ' from the Queen's vault. We went looking for Anakin, while Jenny's troops infiltrated and surrounded the large palace. Jenny also sent some to wait for us in the Kadavo System so we could free Obi-Wan, Rex, and my captured people. Let's just say, with the conditions Jenna's brother was in, the Time Lady would've come and KOed Kadavo if she had gotten word, no matter what her condition was.

' _Jenna was marching down the hallway again, with ten medic Clones, six med droids, and Master Fisto trying to stop her from leaving._

 _"This is why we never let General Kenobi go along with his plan!" A medic cried out. "We should probably let go!"_

 _"Jenna!" Fisto shouted. "There's a transmission from Ahsoka and Jenny! You are needed here!"_

 _"For what?" Jenna asked coldly, still walking against the strength of those who tried to stop her._

 _"A distraction!" Jenna stopped short, then slowly smirked._ '

We heard Dooku was arriving, and that sweetened the deal even more. I called Jenna, and she agreed that the Zygerrian Queen and Dooku would receive a personal call. We watched from outside as the plan was put into action. The Queen's holocomm lit up, and there was Jenna, somehow standing in her Mandalorian armor without her slings or casts. I could tell she was trying not to pass out, then she strengthened and stood tall, glaring. She had heard the Queen's speech about breaking Obi-Wan and Dooku's want to kill all of us Jedi. I almost felt sorry for the Queen of Zygerria and Sith Count Dooku as Jenna stared menacingly into the dark abysses that once held their souls. I said... Almost.

" _Your Highness_." Jenna bowed mockingly, smirking. " _And Count Dorku."_ Dooku sneered. _"I have received word that you've enslaved my friend, Rex. My brothers, Obi-Wan and Anakin. My sister, Ahsoka." I_ saw Anakin's eyes widen as Jenna's brown eyes tinted red. _"Not a smart move. I'm calling to inform you that I've sent someone to tear your Slave Empire down, and not be so kind as to even leave dust to show it was ever there._ "

"Who are you?" The Queen asked angrily, and Count Dooku moved to destroy to holocomm.

" _General Jenna of the Galactic Republic Army._ " Jenna smirked evilly as she continued with her introduction. " _Known to my family and closest friends as... Heaven Song._ " The two froze. " _Bingo. Now... Let the three Jedi, the Clone Captain, and the Togrutan colonists go freely, or we will use deadly force._ "

"Who did you send?!" Dooku asked. Jenna smiled sweetly and gave him a classic pity wave.

" _My little sister_." Jenna replied. " _Jenny Song._ " We burst through the window, Jenny aiming her gun, me aiming my light weapons. " _So... Who's gonna be the first to throw Ahsoka the keys to the transport ship?_ " Dooku went to grab his light saber, but Jenna waved her finger, smirking. " _Uh-uh-uh! Jenny's bullets come from Earth! They are not lasers, but cold, solid steel! They cannot be stopped or deflected by that saber, Dooku. I suggest that you run._ " Dooku tried Force-choking, but Anakin ran in, Jenny throwing him his saber. " _Took you long enough!_ "

"How are you standing?" Anakin asked, concerned for our friend. Jenna grinned deviously.

" _I'm not. Since when do I have this good of posture?_ " The image flipped, and I realized that Jenna was hanging by her feet from the ceiling, her feet held in Velcro straps. " _I'm a genius!_ "

"Yep, you are!" Jenny smiled. "Now... Okay... Let me remember what Jenna told me about this... Future self said... Right! Dooku wants to kill the Queen, and have her loyal scumbag Prime Minister take her place! This is when we take the Queen and run!" We did just that, finding that R2 was flying the ship just outside so we could escape. I grabbed the Queen's holocomm as well so we didn't break the connection with Jenna, still hanging like a bat. Jenny explained to the Queen the plot against her, and she agreed to help us. She told us where they were exactly in the Kadavo System, and we met the rest of the troops. It was time to save Obi-Wan, Rex, and my people. We arrived on Kadavo, with the 501st arriving behind us, yelling for the blood of the people who enslaved Rex, along with Master Plo Koon's troops, and Wolf Pack. Hologram Jenna howled like a wolf. She was just as pissed off as the 501st, probably more because of Obi-Wan.

" _FREEDOM_!" She crowed. We busted into the facility and looked for Obi-Wan and Rex, then Jenny and I separated to help my people. Anakin and Hologram Jenna went to find Obi-Wan and Rex, after destroying the cannons. Jenna was somehow powerful enough to use the Force to aid us on Zygerria from Coruscant. Jenna/Jenny's troops fought off the guards. Jenny and I found my people, and we ordered the Cruiser to fly underneath the facility. It did, and we got everyone out. Ever see a pack of flying, screaming Togrutan colonists? I have, and it was hilarious, curtesy of Jenna. Obi-Wan and Rex looked beaten-up and slightly traumatized. Let's just put Jenna's reaction to their bad condition as... " _Rex, if you didn't kill that kriff... I would like the genuine pleasure of doing it myself... If you did kill that kriff... I hope it was slow, unmerciful, and painful._ "


	37. Author's Note 1

_**Hey, Guys!**_

 _ **Look, I know you guys are probably ticked because I've been inconsistent with my uploads lately, and I don't want to throw excuses around, but I have my reasons. The school year has started, and I've been very busy. What with homework and crazy friends who've been so antisocial over the summer and flew out of the woodwork screaming '**_ _FRIENDS!_ _ **' I promise, once I get back on my feet, the chapter uploads will be back on track. I've lots of fun planned, and it'll be worth the wait. Just look over my earlier chapters, review, favorite, follow, and PM me with any questions. Thanks, guys! I look forward to writing more for you!**_

 _ **Love from Gallifrey,**_

 _ **Arctic Marauder.**_


	38. Masters and Students (Obi-Wan)

Jenna didn't easily get over what happened to Rex and I on Kadavo, nor did we. I swear, we got sixty pamphlets from Jenna on getting over a traumatic experience and dealing with PTSD. To make matters with my sister even worse, the Jedi Council made me fake my death, and they didn't tell her or Satine. The two cried for days, Satine actually coming from Mandalore to see my funeral, and Jenna snapping at doctors so she could get into her Mandalorian armor and Jedi robes. Then, she proceeded to _walk_ to my funeral. Jenna was dead to the world, so Satine took her back to Mandalore to try and cheer her up, and to have her doctors have a go in speeding her recovery. Not that it mattered to Jenna anymore... What we didn't count on was Jenny spying on us, like Jenna would have.

"YOU KRIFFING JERK!" Jenny screeched, slapping me across the face as I prepared to go undercover. "JENNA IS BESIDE HERSELF WITH GUILT, THINKING THAT IF SHE WAS THERE, SHE COULD HAVE SAVED YOU! YOU HAD BETTER APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU! ... And they will NEVER find your body... If I leave one." We calmed Jenny down, and we explained the situation. Jenny didn't like it, but she agreed not to tell as long as she could help. No one knew Jenny yet, so she was the perfect sidekick, even without changing her face. She laughed as I was shaved bald. Jerk. I disguised myself as Rako Hardeen, and Anakin came looking for me. I acted drunk, and Anakin nearly killed me... But he said he wouldn't in my name. I almost broke character at that. As I was taken to prison, Anakin got an urgent call from Satine. Oh no...

"Good news, Duchess." Anakin scowled. "I caught Rako Hardeen." Satine's eyes were sorrowful, and it hurt not to tell her I was alive. Then, Satine sighed and delivered grave news.

" _General Skywalker... Anakin... It's Jenna._ " I felt my heart stop. " _The wound in her side is getting worse. I fear it is infected by some Gallifreyan infection that we can not cure with any of our methods or medicines. You must contact someone in her family to help us._ "

"Don't tell Jenna, but... Her sister was found dead this morning." Anakin sighed, and Ahsoka's eyes filled with tears. "It turns out our sniper was out for everyone close to Jenna. We're trying to contact the Doctor or River Song, but without much luck. I don't think there are any other Time Lords or Ladies left besides Jenna's family." I had to help Jenna, so...

"There is." I whispered softly, making Anakin and Ahsoka turn to me in shock. "The Master. If you can find the Master, he can help your friend. He was a friend of the Doctor, like a brother. He may feel pity on his goddaughter."

"Why would you help us?" Anakin asked. I didn't respond to that. I only replied at another whisper...

"Earth. Britain. London. Look for a man called Harold Saxon. He is the Master in disguise." I went to prison all the same, as planned, but I hoped some one would be sent to help my sister. The Master may hate the Doctor... But he was Jenna's godfather. I quickly got a reputation for being the tough guy in prison. It's not everyday you're arrested for the murder of a Jedi, or in my case, my own murder. I got in with the target, Moralo Eval, and his crew for the attack on the Chancellor. Cad Bane would break us out. Then, I had to go and tick Bane off, like a natural Jenna, so I was out of the operation. Fantastic. I told Master Yoda and Master Windu what I'd learned, then continued my little charade. It wasn't easy. I didn't know if the others had found the Master. I didn't know if he'd chosen to help his young goddaughter. I didn't know if Jenna was in recovery. I didn't know if she had learned of yet another dead family member. I didn't know if she was in a depression. I didn't know. "I'm so, so sorry, my sister."

"Lights out!" The Guard ordered, and I was trapped in the dark and cold, with only my thoughts. The next day, I got in a fight with Boba Fett. How the kid ended up in prison, I didn't know. I felt pity. His father's legacy became his own. I ended up escaping with Eval and Bane, and we left Coruscant. We ditched the ship on Nal Hutta, and went to a Bazaar to buy supplies and a new ship. I handled the ship, but I got ditched. There goes the plan. I got captured by the Hutts, and I was to be freed in exchange for the tracking frequency of their ship. That didn't happen, so I escaped myself. I contacted Master Yoda and Windu once again, and they took the down bounty on the three of us, which would help greatly.

' _Little did I know, the Master was found right where I said he would, and he did save Jenna in more ways than one. A bright golden and silver light lit up the whole hospital, and..._

 _"Thank you, Godfather." Jenna smiled, standing and unleashing her powers. Jenna donned her armor, then went grim. "It's time to track down a murderer. That Rako Hardeen will pay for taking my siblings away from me. When I find that monster... I'm going to kill him."_

 _"Be safe." The Master pleaded. "You are the only person left in this universe that I don't want dead."_

 _"Love you, too, Godfather." Jenna teased, then turned to Commander Glacier. "Inform Duchess Satine... I'm heading back to Coruscant. It's time for me and some friends to get a little closure... For Obi-Wan... For my brother." Two hours later, someone barged n on a meeting between the Chancellor and Anakin. Both sets of eyes widened as the small figure marched up and crossed her arms._

 _"Impossible." The Chancellor muttered darkly. "There's no way she could have recovered from her injuries before this war ended."_

 _"I'm not impossible." The figure smirked, laughing at the circumstances. "Just highly unlikely." Anakin stepped forward and hugged her._

 _"I'm so happy you're okay." He whispered. "I can't lose anybody else." The figure hugged back._

 _"I ain't going anywhere, Ani." The figure promised. "Not for a long, long time. We're going to find Rako Hardeen. The ship is already running."_

 _"Jenna... How are you okay?" Anakin asked. Jenna grinned._

 _"Some Jedi Knight genius decided to go and call my godfather. The Master sends his regards." Jenna walked out the door, leaving Chancellor Palpatine looking utterly confused and Anakin with a guilty expression, closing his eyes._

 _"Who gave you the idea to seek out the Master?" The Chancellor asked, looking like he'd murder the source. Anakin sighed and replied..._

 _"Rako Hardeen."_

 _"ANI! GO AND GRAB AHSOKA! LET'S GO ALREADY! REVENGE!"_ '

I waited for Bane and Eval to return, and I was ready for them. What I wasn't ready for was my former apprentice and his student on my trail, plus someone in a teal Jedi Fighter... There was an aerial battle between the two Republic ships and ours. I landed and got out, only to be confronted by Anakin.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" My former padawan snarled, glaring at me. He was so angry with me... What about the plan?

"You shouldn't have gotten involved." I snapped. Suddenly, we were interrupted by an ongoing aerial battle. The teal Jedi Fighter versus a rogue... Green Jedi Fighter. It was Jenny. The two clashed, so Anakin and I continued battling. Anakin was going to kill me!

"This is for Obi-Wan." Then, Anakin was tied up via cable gun. Cad Bane stood on a cliff, smirking.

"You can thank me later, Hardeen." Bane assured. Then, the teal Fighter landed, and a female figure ran over, whipping out two twin blasters. The figure fired one, and Anakin was freed. Bane and Anakin began fighting to the death. "You had your chance to kill him. Now it's my turn!"

"Don't worry." The figure who leapt out of the fighter sneered from under her helmet. "I would be more than happy to fight you in Anakin's place. Sorry I'm not as goofy as you've probably heard I can be, but SOMEONE KILLED MY BROTHER AND SISTER RECENTLY!" The figure leapt at me with a teal saber, but a figure in green Mandalorian armor intercepted the attack with a green saber.

"I suggest that you run, Hardeen." Jenny growled from under her green helmet. I ran over and narrowly stopped Anakin from killing Bane. The battle was between me and him, now. I caught him in a headlock and knocked my old apprentice out cold. The figure in _teal_ Mandalorian armor noticed and broke up the fight with Jenny, running to Anakin's side. The figure tore off her helmet and kneeled next to the unconscious Jedi and glared at me, more hate in her brown eyes than I'd ever seen in anyone. That waist-length frizzy brown hair was whipped around by the wind as those angry brown eyes began looking slightly... Yellow. No, Jenna! I couldn't believe I caused that much pain! My sister was slowly turning to the Dark Side of the Force... And there was nothing I could do...

"Well? Are you going to kill me, too, you monster?" Jenna asked, calming, her eyes going back to brown as I assumed... She returned to the light and welcomed death at my hands. "Are you going to shoot me? Like you killed my little sister? Like you killed my brother, my best friend? I'm ready." I aimed my gun. Jenna grabbed the barrel and pressed it to her forehead, glaring into my eyes. Daring me to pull the trigger. Testing my resolve.

"Do it!" Bane ordered. Jenny stared at the scene in horror. She couldn't help. I placed my finger on the trigger. How could I stop this? If I didn't fire, I'd raise suspicion and compromise the mission. If I did... I'd kill my sister. Jenna closed her eyes. Suddenly, Ahsoka leapt out of nowhere and stood between her friends and me, light saber and dagger ready. She deflected every laser we fired.

"The ship is still operational." Eval stated, walking up. "I got it working. Now, let's get out of here!" We turned back to Ahsoka and the others. Jenna was crying, and there was nothing I could do to comfort her. I felt more terrible about my job by the minute. I would have to have a serious talk with Master Yoda and Master Windu. I needed to tell my sister who I was.

"You're lucky we're in a hurry, little ladies." Bane sighed. "We'll have to dance another time." I looked back one last time, then turned away to leave.

"Did you ever think about what the people you killed meant to other people?" Jenna asked at a low whisper, almost silent. "The Jedi Knight you killed, Obi-Wan Kenobi... He was my brother. These two Jedi were his closest friends. He has plenty more. All of them now have holes in their hearts that can never be filled. And you killed my little sister. She has a mother and a father who are expecting their little girl to come home... But now she never will. I hope you're happy, Hardeen."

"I'm not. Trust me. I'm not." I stated. I didn't look back... Because I couldn't let those two see me cry. I boarded the ship and left them there, Jenny boarding her ship and flying away as well. I went to my room and put my face into my hands. Now, I could cry. "I'm sorry."


	39. Brother (Jenna)

I was in the process of running for my life from a total psychopath. Anakin had finally snapped.

"Jenna!" Anakin grabbed me and held me back, though I writhed and struggled to break free. I had to report this to the Council. "I sensed Obi-Wan's presence! He's still alive!"

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" I exclaimed, trying to break free. "OBI IS DEAD! NOTHING WILL EVER BRING HIM BACK! WE WERE AT HIS FUNERAL! OBI IS GONE! He's gone..." I stopped fighting, and Ani let me go. I began crying again. I'd never get over losing my brother. We went back to Coruscant, and I walked through the Temple. Every single thing reminded me of Obi. I felt... Empty. I finally went to Obi's room, and I opened the door. I walked inside, seeing the dust that coated it. That started a whole new wave of sobbing. I sat on Obi's bed, hugged my knees, and cried. My hair deflated, becoming straight and calm. It must have been affected by my mood... "I'm so sorry, Obi... I failed you... If I had been there, none of this would have happened... If I could just have you back, I would never be annoying again. I'd never call you by a nickname. I'd be the perfect Jedi. I swear... I miss Jenny... But I grew up with you by my side... You were my teacher... My partner in crime... My best friend... My brother... My everything. Please, I'll do anything... I WILL FIGHT IN THE BLOODY TIME WAR! JUST COME BACK! ... Just come back..."

' _I was sitting on my bed in the hospital, throwing darts at pictures of Sith and General Krell. Then, my favorite visitor showed up._

 _"Hey, Obi." I smiled. "How's life on the outside? I think I'm going batty in here." Obi laughed and sat down in the visitor chair._

 _"Hey... Jenna?" Obi asked. "What would happen if I died?"_

 _"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU DYING?!"_

 _"No! God, no! I was just... Wondering."_

 _"Oh God... Don't talk like that, Obi. You're like a year older than me. You're not dying any time soon."_

 _"But, if I did... What would you do?"_

 _"I'd probably go crazy. You're my brother, Obi. I'd be lost without you." I shakily sat up, leaned over, and hugged my brother. "Just like you'd be lost without me." Obi laughed and broke off._

 _"I'd prosper!"_

 _"I doubt it!"_

 _"You're a psychopath!"_

 _"Takes one to know one, cupcake!" We laughed, and Obi stood and walked out to leave. I was still laughing and joking. "I hate you!"_

 _"I hate you more!"_ '

I began crying even harder. The last words I said to my brother were _I hate you_. I sobbed, hating the universe. Then, I thought... Obi wouldn't want me to hate. He'd want me to become the Jedi Master he always saw in me. This is why he was against attachments... They hurt. I picked my light saber and dagger off the bed and stared at them, then at a picture of Obi, Ani, 'Soka, and I on the bedside table. To be a Jedi or a member of a family. Then, I realized... I could pull an _Ani_. I could be a Jedi and a member of a family. I could become the Jedi that Obi always wanted me to be, to be like him, and remain somewhat friends with the others. But I had to cut off attachments. They hurt...

"I'll make you proud, Obi." I clutched my light saber and dagger with grips of steel. "I will find Rako Hardeen... And I won't kill him. I'll bring him to justice. For you. For my brother."

 _ **What now? What will our Time Lady do? What will her reaction be to Obi-Wan's mission when she finds out? Will she tell Satine?! Just you wait, children. Just you wait...**_


	40. Anger (Anakin)

Yoda told me Obi-Wan was alive, but I couldn't tell Jenna because her performance would be what sold it. I wasn't so sure that was a good idea... Jenna marched down the hallway, looking ticked. At least she wasn't sobbing or expressionless. Ahsoka and I ran to catch up to her, but she didn't even turn her head to look at us. Honestly, she was really starting to remind me of Obi-Wan. That was pretty concerning, seeing as how it was _Jenna_.

"Jenna?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay." Jenna assured, and I noticed that her hair was straightened and without tangles... That only happened when she was sick or sad... "I'm fantastic." Okay, that was pretty scary. I raised an apprehensive eyebrow, worried. "We're going after Hardeen, and he's going to go to jail. I'm going to bring my brother's killer to justice."

"You don't want him dead anymore?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. Only what Obi would have wanted."

"Wow... That actually sounded serious and mature."

"It was. I'm done being the goofball. I'm being the Jedi that Obi always wanted me to be."

"Okay..." Ahsoka looked just as scared as I was. "What's your plan?"

"The Festival of Light." Jenna replied. "Those three are after the Chancellor, so if we stay with the Chancellor, we'll find our guys." We brushed her plan past the Council, and they agreed. We'd stick with the Chancellor on every step of the way. For Obi-Wan. We still had to pretend he was dead so Jenna would help keep up the horrid charade. I felt so guilty... How did Obi-Wan feel? We went to the Festival, with ourselves and Master Windu protecting the Chancellor, along with some Clones. We were ready. I just hoped we were ready for Jenna's reaction when she learned Obi-Wan was alive. It would be bloody... When the Bounty Hunters attacked, I was electrocuted by a Parwan Bounty Hunter. Jenna knocked that guy away from me just as I was knocked out. "You are pathetic!"

"Ugh." I woke up, and Jenna grabbed me by the ear and pulled me to my feet, then up the stairs. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" We drove up to see Obi-Wan holding his gun to Bane and Eval, the Chancellor behind him. Jenna leapt out of the speeder and took Obi-Wan down. Not having time to help, Windu and I leapt out and arrested Bane and Eval. When that was done, I pulled Jenna away from Obi-Wan, whom she was about to pounce on and stab. So much for not killing him. "I thought you had gone all icy on us, Snow Queen."

"ANI?!" Jenna asked, livid. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE HAVE TO TAKE HIM OUT, ANAKIN! HE KILLED OBI AND MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"Not dead." Jenny ran up behind us and smirked. "Hey, sis." Jenna immediately hugged her little sister. Then, got mad again and punched her in the gut so hard she fell over.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Jenna asked. "YOU WERE THE BOUNTY HUNTER IN GREEN?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WHY WERE YOU HELPING HARDEEN?! HE KILLED OBI!"

"I'm afraid that we need to explain something." Master Windu looked a bit nervous, and he backed away from Jenna a few steps. "We caught word of a plot against the Chancellor, so we needed to send someone undercover to get the plan of attack. That person would need to fake their death."

"Yeah, Jenny apparently." Jenna scoffed, not getting the picture. It was time that I helped out.

"Jenny was added to the plan later, after she discovered the truth." I insinuated. Jenna narrowed her eyes.

"The truth about what?" Everyone besides Obi-Wan retreated back a few feet, even the Bounty Hunters. "I'm about to cause some serious brain freezes if you don't tell me what the heck is going on!"

"Jenna." Obi-Wan smiled. "It's me."

"Me who?"

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"No... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Jenna raised her hands, icy sparks rocketing off her palms. Jenna marched forward, shooting ice at Obi-Wan while he dodged. The rest of us laughed as Jenna really tried to kill him. I actually became a bit concerned... "SATINE AND I CRIED FOR WEEKS! I'VE BEEN CRYING FOR WEEKS! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD?! I FREAKING LOST IT! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, OBI-WAN KENOBI?! I..." We looked up as Jenna ran out of steam. The Time Lady lowered her hand and looked ready to pass out from the effort put into her cutesy little temper tantrum.

"I don't think it was his decision to hide the truth from us." I grinned, giving Obi-Wan a pity wave. Obi-Wan gulped. "It was your decision?" Now, I was angry. "YOU LIED TO ME?! TO JENNA?! How many lies have we been told? By you? By the Council?" Now, I was livid. Jenna and I didn't speak to Obi-Wan for the rest of the night or during the next day. As I escorted the Chancellor to some banquet, I vented a bit. Then, we were attacked by Dooku and Attack Droids. When Jenna and Obi-Wan arrived, we barely managed to save the Chancellor from the Sith.

"Thanks." I grinned. Jenna smirked and crossed her arms, then shuddered as she noticed Obi-Wan again.

"Bro... Please... Fix your face!" Obi-Wan got his face returned to normal, and Jenna hugged him, her hair looking back to its natural circumference and frizziness. "Never do that to me again... Now, please call Satine. She's getting really out of hand. I hear she plans to dye her hair ginger." Jenny left for Earth, and Obi-Wan didn't just call Satine. He went to see her. Jenna hid a camera on Obi-Wan's armor, just to see what would happen. You thought Jenna's reaction was bad? You haven't seen the rage of a Mandalorian Duchess.


	41. Rise (Obi-Wan)

I sensed a Disturbance in the Force. A presence I had not felt in twelve years. Darth Maul. Jenna felt it, too.

"What do we do?" Jenna asked me as we talked in my room. "If it is Darth Maul, he'll be after us. And by _us_ , I mean _you_."

"I know..." I sighed. "And I don't know what to do."

"I'm having one of those headaches with pictures..." Jenna mused. "An idea. If Maul makes a move, we go after him you and me, guns blazing!" Maul made a move that night, sending us a message depicting his good work, asking for me to come and face him. Of course, I went against the Council's wishes, bringing along my partner in crime, Jenna. We landed in a destroyed Raydonian village and slowly made our way through it, each step cautious.

"Jedi!" A voice called. We looked up to see Darth Maul, alive and well, standing in front of a burning building. "I have been waiting for you!"

"Aw kriff." Jenna muttered. "It's alive."

"I'm not sure I've met your acquaintance." I stated, trying to act brave in the presence of my Master's murderer.

"I'm surprised you could have forgotten me so easily." Darth Maul sneered. "After I killed your Master, and you left me for dead on Naboo!" Jenna and I paled, realizing that it really was Darth Maul.

"It is you." I whispered, and Jenna held my hand.

"You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you!" Maul snapped. "You cannot imagine the depths I would go to stay alive, fueled by my singular hatred for you." My sidekick nudged me.

"Told you he'd hate you." Jenna smirked. "I was actually friendly. I let him pray to God before we fought him, and I gave him the pleasure of seeing me yell at you like there was no tomorrow."

"Not now." I hissed, then turned back to Darth Maul. "That may be so, but I defeated you before, and I can do it again." I ignited my saber.

"Can't we all be friends, here?" Jenna asked, frowning. "I don't wanna see anyone lose anymore limbs! Remember what happened with Ani? OH!" Jenna ran in between the two of us, grinning. "What if I gave Maul his legs back? Could all of us just-" I used the Force to shove my sister a few dozen meters behind us. Jenna sat up, glaring at the both of us in annoyance. I almost laughed as she tried to scrub away some grass stains on her armor. "Oy! Rude! Obi, you can take this guy out, easy!"

"Don't be so certain." Maul chuckled. I turned around to see Savage Opress, standing dark and huge.

"You?!" I asked in alarm. Jenna ran up, and she took Savage while I handled Maul. We had an advantage... Jenna knew who she was. Jenna froze Savage, then Maul. "Nice going, sis."

"Where would you be without me?" Jenna smiled. The brothers broke free, taking us by surprise. They found a pair of gloves and made sure to cuff them onto Jenna's hands so they could drag the both of us away. I was too weak to fight, but Jenna just wouldn't go down. She actually found a new ability... Fire breath and kicks. They had to gag her and cuff her feet as well. The brothers brought us back to their ship and beat me to a pulp, making Jenna watch. Then, Maul raised a hand, and began Force-choking Jenna. My sister rose into the air, unable to fight back in any way. Jenna slowly suffocated, while the brothers cackled.

"It's time to find out..." Maul smirked at me, knowing I was just as helpless as Jenna was. "Where you would be without your precious _sister_."

"You know..." I tried to act brave. "When I cut you in half... I should have aimed for your neck instead." Jenna's movements were slowing. My sister wouldn't last much longer in Maul's grasp. Savage left us alone to begin piloting the ship away from Raydonia, so it was just the three of us.

"Anything more to say?"

"I like your new legs. They make you look taller." Maul began Force-choking me, and Jenna began screaming and fighting again with a newfound strength. It was no use. We were going to die. Maul stopped Force-choking me and began describing how he would kill me.

"I will make sure you stay awake to feel every single cut. Your death will be beyond excruciating. You will suffer as I have suffered. Your sister, however, will be far more fortunate. She did not cause my pain. Her kindness actually helped lessen it. I will repay her with a quick death... Which you will be forced to watch. Say _goodbye_ to your sister." I looked up at Jenna, who had tears streaming down her face. I choked as I whispered...

"Goodbye." Jenna closed her eyes, welcoming death like an old friend, ready to depart from this life. Darth Maul tightened his fist, cutting off Jenna's airways. The girl began losing consciousness. Savage came back, and Jenna's eyes slowly closed. The rise and fall of her chest ceased. "No..."

"Well, this is a surprise." We looked up to see Ventress, looking disappointed. "My former servant, still an animal. And, you have a friend, now!"

"My brother." Savage growled.

"A brother?" Ventress asked mockingly, making Maul lose his focus and lessen his grip ever so slightly. "Looks like he's half the man you are, Savage. How unfortunate. I was looking for a challenge, not some wretched castoffs from the Nightbrothers Clan! What a disappointment." Ventress vanished into the shadows, cackling. Maul was so occupied with Ventress that Jenna fell to the ground.

"Who is this, brother?" Darth Maul asked Savage.

"A Dathomir witch." Savage replied. "She betrayed me."

"She knows too much." Maul snarled. "Destroy her!" Maul smacked me again, then ran off with Savage to find Ventress. Meanwhile, Ventress came out of hiding and kneeled next to me.

"Kenobi." She whispered. "Don't tell me someone's finally knocked the fight out of you... Wake up!" Ventress slapped me, and I regained my senses.

"Ventress?" I asked.

"It looks like I'm here to rescue you..." Ventress smirked. "And your sister." I ran over and kneeled down to check on my sister. She woke up and winked, letting me know she was fine. It wasn't the first time my best friend had been mercilessly Force-choked by a Sith. The girl apparently had enough strength while that was happening to mostly chew though her gag. Jenna always loved yelling at her opponents. I turned to Ventress.

"Since when did you become the good guy?"

"Don't insult me."

"Ah, what a lovely sight to wake up to." Jenna rolled her eyes and gagged as she chewed though the cloth, probably noting how she would tell Satine about this incident later. The tattle-tail.

"Don't flatter yourself... Kenobi... You've never been much to look at... Especially now..."

"STOP WITH THE FLIRTING!" Jenna snapped, having finally chewed though the gag, glaring at us. "WE HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN YOU TWO FIGHTING OVER WHO IS LESS ATTRACTIVE! ... Ew... You do realize that only I would ever have to say that, don't you?"

"The witch and the Jedi." We heard Savage growl. We looked up to see him glowering at us.

"Here for our taking." We spun around to see Darth Maul igniting his red light saber. We were surrounded.

"I suggest that you free me." Jenna stated with annoyance. "I really want to kick some Nightbrother arse, pronto. It will not be done with mercy." We cut through her bonds, and my sister stood and ripped off her gloves, smirking. Ventress handed me one of her light sabers.

"I want that back." She pointed at me in accusation.

"That's fine. Red's not my color." Jenna rolled her eyes and raised her hand, then all of our weapons flew away from Maul. I handed Ventress her saber, taking mine from Jenna instead. "No thanks... Ready?" The Nightsister grinned.

"Like you even have to ask." Ventress scoffed.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jenna crowed. We began fighting the Sith, helping each other when necessary. Jenna kept freezing the brothers, buying us time while they broke out. Jenna and I were still very weak from the torture we had endured, but we held our own.

"Your Master, Qui-Gon Jinn." Maul growled, trying to enrage us. It worked. "I gutted him while you stood helpless and watched. How did that make you feel, Jedi?" Jenna and I got angry, fighting with more ferocity and determination. Then, we were knocked to the floor. "Your rage has unbalanced you. That is not the Jedi way, is it?" We got up and continued to fight, but Maul had us beat. We were both knocked down to Ventress's level, and I actually gave up.

"We're outmatched." I sighed.

"You want to run?" Ventress asked.

"I learned for watching you!" I exclaimed. Jenna tried to slit her own throat with one of her plastic ration spoons just to get out of listening to Ventress and me play-flirting. We were that bad?

"This thing is actually pretty sharp." Jenna noted. "If I tried hard enough, I could actually hurt someone with this thing."

"Funny." Ventress sneered. "The cockpit?" Maul lunged.

"Now!" I exclaimed. Something bizarre happened. Instead of an epic battle as Maul lunged, a small white projectile flew through the air. Jenna's ration spoon jabbed Darth Maul in the eye, causing him to cry out in pain and and pause his attack. Did not see that coming.

"Run!" Jenna cried. We got into the cockpit and sealed the door behind us. "Next time we meet, I WILL CUT YOUR HEART OUT WITH A SPOON!" We detached the cockpit from the rest of the ship and flew away.

"May I just say..." Ventress sighed in disappointment and disapproval, looking at Jenna. "A spoon?"

 _ **Thus, a legend was born... Please read, review, etc! The weekend is near! The light at the end of the tunnel! More uploads! Thanks, guys, for sticking with me though I've had to take some time off! I promise, it'll be worth it!**_


	42. The Pawn of War (Hondo)

After many of my men betrayed me, I got a visit from an old acquaintance. General Jenna walked up to me and crossed her arms.

"I hear you've had some loyalty problems, Hondo." She smirked. "It turns out, we're after the same guys."

"The laser-sword-wielding maniacs?" I asked. General Jenna nodded. "What have you got against them?"

"They are Sith Lords." The girl explained, looking saddened. "And the red guy killed my Master. Master Kenobi and Master Adi Gallia are on their way. I'm here to help hold the Sith and the rogues of... And to basically keep you alive."

"We really must stop meeting like this."

"I know, right?!" The crazies arrived, but with a Jedi Knight on our side, we were able to hold them off until Kenobi and Gallia arrived to assist. Jenna went off and fought the Sith with them. All three Jedi came back, and we prepared to set an ambush for the evil laser-sword-wielding maniacs. The Jedi vouched to hold the two crazies off as long as they could.

"Hey, kiddo." I sighed. Jenna turned back, eyebrow raised. "Try not to die." Jenna nodded, and the Sith Lords approached them. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" We fought my men while the Jedi lured the Sith away. I convinced my men back onto my side, and we went to steal their goods. I led them outside, and the Sith were there. We began firing at them, but they escaped, destroying the Jedi's ship. We shot their ship down, and went to inspect the goods they left behind in it's remains.

"Looks like they took the escape pod." Gallia stated. The other two Jedi exchanged worried glances. I was worried, too. I would consider the little Time Lady General a good friend under different circumstances. I hoped nothing bad would happen to the child as she hunted the maniacs. "They're still out there."

"Hey, kiddo." I took General Jenna aside before the Jedi left. "I won't forget your help today. If you need my assistance, I'm just a call away."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because, young General, you've given me no reason to hate you."

"Pity, huh? Poor little kid, trapped in a war that may never end. A pawn of the Republic to be ordered around until even she is worth sacrificing to win the game." The General glared at the ground. "New Clone Soldiers and droids are created in thousands every day and killed in the same numbers. I'm trapped in a war I may have helped to start... But the last thing I need is pity."

"I know. This, my friend, is respect."

"Respect?" Jenna asked. "Huh... That's a new one." I clapped her on the shoulder, smiling.

"I'll explain it to you when I see you again."


	43. Rebel (Ahsoka)

Onderon had fallen, so Jenna, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, and I shipped off. We Jedi wore robes so as to remain stealthy. The rebels found us, so we went to their base. A rebel named Steela led us there. We met who appeared to be a leader, so Anakin introduced us to him.

"General Skywalker, at your service." Anakin stated boldly. "This is General Kenobi, General Jenna, Commander Tano, and Captain Rex."

"We're looking forward to taking the fight to those scrappin' droids." The man replied, looking ready for a fight.

"Yes." Obi-Wan sighed, not happy. "All in good time."

"Saw." The man declared, though we hadn't asked his name. "Saw Gerrera."

"He fashions himself as our leader." Steela explained, gently punching Saw in the right arm. "Though no one elected him." Our local Time Lady smirked.

"Like Obi and Ani." Jenna mused, and the two of them shot glared at her. "I'm a master of blunt-honesty. I must not tell lies." We began training the rebels. Rex and I taught how to take down tanks. Anakin supervised sniping. Obi-Wan supervised blowing-up Destroyers. Jenna taught stealth. The droids found us, so we decided to sneak into the city and continue the rebellion. Jenna was in charge of graffiti. The girl would draw howling wolves, snowflakes, Jedi-Cruisers, Clones, light sabers, figures in Jedi robes, and many more designs. Obi-Wan, Rex, and Anakin left, leaving Jenna and I as advisors to the rebels. Smart, right? We decided to knock out the power grid, so the real fight began. Lux and Saw made a great team, as did Steela and I. Jenna just did her own thing. We hijacked a tank, stormed the power station, and took out the whole grid. That night, we celebrated our victory for Onderan. Take that, Seppies. "Good job, 'Soka."

"Thanks." I grinned. Jenna crossed her arms and smirked.

"So... Lux?"

"What about him?"

"You like him!"

"What?!"

"That's why you don't like Steela!"

"I-I..."

"Chill, 'Soka... Have you not seen Ani and Obi? Padmè and Satine send those two into swoons." Steela was elected leader, and Saw, her brother, stormed off after drinking too much. Oh no. I secretly followed behind them, and saw Jenna confront the two siblings. In the dark, Jenna seemed far more intimidating. "What's the problem here, kiddies?"

"None of your business, Jedi." Saw hissed, obviously drunk. Jenna didn't like that very much. She snapped, and Saw's shot glass shattered.

"I think any business that could prevent the freedom of Onderon is my business. By the way... Congrats, Steela. You'll make a fine leader."

"What do you know, Padawan?" Saw asked grouchily. Oh no. Here comes the boom. I couldn't intervene. May Jenna have mercy on their souls.

"Padawan?"

"Yeah! Who are you, little girl? General Kenobi's Padawan? You're like sixteen years old! What was your name again? Was it _Commander_ Jenna?"

"General, actually." Jenna growled, trying to keep her cool. "And I'm not a Padawan." I saw confusion in the siblings' eyes. That was the normal response. "I also happen to be twenty-eight, thank you very much. What were all those names you called me, Saw? I think my brother, General Kenobi, would love to hear them."

"Uh... Uh..." Saw looked pretty sober by then. Jenna had him terrified. Jenna pulled off her helmet for the first time in public and glared. "You're General Jenna... No freaking way."

"Yep." The next few days, we got our word out. Steela made a public speech to get the people on our side. Then, Rash announced the execution of King Dendup. We needed to save him. Jenna stopped Saw before he went out alone. The Rebels attacked, and when they were captured, the General of Onderan intervened. I saved the General, and the citizens helped us escape. Later that day, we celebrated our victory. "Sire, you have the support of myself and Commander Tano."

"Thank you, General Jenna." The King smiled. Jenna smiled back, then looked troubled.

"Song, actually." Jenna replied. "My name is Heaven Amelia Song." The eyes of the soldiers, Rebels, General, and King widened in shock.

"Not just Jedi on our side..." General Tandin stated. "But a Time Lady?" Jenna nodded, pulling out her Sonic Screwdriver. The spirit rose that night. We retreated to the highlands, where Steela was made leader of the whole army as well. Just before we rode out... She kissed Lux. That kinda hurt. But I smiled, punched him in the shoulder to make it look like all was well. Jenna retrieved her ship from the jungle, so she grinned deviously from her teal Jedi Fighter, taunting me.

" _Looks like you have some serious competition._ " Jenna stated over the private comm between me and her.

"Shut up." I sighed. We flew out towards Iziz, Lux and I flying together. Using the army and Jenna's Fighter, we were able to fight in battle. Jenna took out those flying droids before any real damage could be dealt, and we won the battle. Jenna decided to call in an old favor.

"Yo, Hondo." Jenna smirked. "Remember all those times I saved your life?" One day later, Hondo arrived with some gifts from Anakin and Obi-Wan. Shoulder-fired missile launchers. Jenna protected the Nest, so we were able to focus on the battle. Jenna's Fighter was a real help. Those Commando Droids didn't stand a chance. We all came back to the Nest that day. That night, King Rash was found dead, by the hands of the Separatists. King Dendup was restored, Onderon was freed, and the Republic got one more planet on its side.

"Hey, 'Soka!" Jenna ran up to me, as I was on her ship, the _Tempest_ , for the long ride home. "You did great, kid."

"Thanks!"

"You know... Something seems to be bothering you."

"It's just... Do you think the Jedi Council trusts me? Anakin?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"I just feel like they're always watching me, waiting for me to mess up."

"Welcome to my life."

"But you're brave, a hero! The Republic knows they can trust you!"

"No, Ahsoka. They can't."

"What do you mean?"

"Across the universe, people fear the very name _Heaven Amelia Song_. And they should."

"Why?"

"The woman I become... She fights the Time War. She laughs as Davros flys into the maw of the Nightmare Child. She's a crazy, battle-scarred war hero who doesn't hesitate to end the fight, no matter what. That's who I become. That's who they fear, who they see in me. The Republic is just waiting for the day I become that woman, so..."

"So what?"

"So they can put a bullet in my head."


	44. Old Friends (Jenna)

Ahsoka and I got assigned to take Younglings to the Gathering. We brought R2 along as well.

"Petro, Genobi, Byph, Katooni, Zat, and Gungi." Ahsoka stated. "The time has come for you to build your own light sabers." As the Younglings celebrated, I smirked at them happily.

"Or, you can be rebels like me and 'Soka." I held up my precious light saber and light dagger. "I made two of 'em, kids. I regret nothing."

"Be warned." Ahsoka continued darkly. "This is no simple task. Many perils lie ahead of you. Where we are going, there is no place more sacred to the Jedi."

"Aw, lighten up." I teased. "It was all fun and games for Obi and I." We flew to the icy planet Ilum, heading to the Crystal Caves. We entered, and Master Yoda was already waiting for us. The Younglings went in, so us three adults just sat there in awkward silence. "So... I saw two glowing crystals, grabbed both, and ran for it. What are your stories?"

"Same." Ahsoka replied. "But how did you find them?"

' _I was only ten years old. Obi and I were wandering through the caves alone, scared out of our wits._

 _"Keep calm, Jenna." Obi-Wan tried. I glanced at him._

 _"The door is almost closed!" I exclaimed, pessimistic. "How in the name of the Force am I gonna keep calm?" We came into a large cavern, and Obi suddenly snapped to attention._

 _"I see something, down there." Obi pointed in a hole. "It's so dark down there..." I held his hand._

 _"You can do it, Obi." I smiled. "You just have to be smart about it." Obi nodded and climbed down. I noticed two glowing teal lights at the center of the ceiling. "Two crystals?" There was no way to climb up, so I just curled up on the floor and stared at them. The cold didn't seem to bother me. Obi didn't notice me as I curled up, so he ran out. "It's no good... There's no way I could get up there..." Then, I smiled. "Won't do any good not to try." I stood up. "Okay, you can do this, Jenna. You can Force-jump up there and get your crystals. You can build your light saber. You can become a Jedi Knight!" I jumped, and I grabbed the both of the crystals. Then, I ran. I slid under the door just in time._

 _"Discovered what was missing, you did." Yoda stated. "Obi-Wan, for you, wisdom it was. Learn to trust your instincts and the advice of your peers, you did. Jenna, for you... Foolish optimism, it was. A strong characteristic in your father, this is. Now, learned to lighten up the darkest of times, you have." I smiled, and Obi grinned right back. He held out a blue crystal. I looked down at the two in my hand. "Wrong, what is, Jenna?"_

 _"Master Yoda..." I held out the two crystals. "The cave gave me two." Master Yoda's eyes widened._

 _"Not only is the number of crystals you received rare, but the color..." Master Yoda looked up at me. "A sign that you will be a powerful Jedi indeed, these are, young Padawan."_ '

"Well... They were on the ceiling, so I jumped for it. I grabbed both, and ran for it. Obi already had his, so I slid under just as the door sealed shut." All of the Younglings came back besides two. Then, one slid under the door at the last minute. "YES! SHE PULLED A _JENNA_!" Then, the last Youngling burst through the ice. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Before we left, I turned to Master Yoda. "Eighteen years ago... Did you really mean it when you said I'd be a powerful Jedi?" Master Yoda smiled at me mysteriously.

"Bluff, since when, do I do? Still full of foolish optimism, are you?" As we flew away, Huyang began teaching the Younglings how to build light sabers.

"Hello, Jenna." The old droid smiled. "How did your weapons turn out?" I handed him my light saber and dagger. "Beautifully made."

"Thank you." I grinned. Then, I sensed someone... "Hondo." I ran to my comm and called the pirate.

" _Jenna!_ " Hondo exclaimed happily. " _How are you?_ "

"On the ship." I stated coldly. "Leave us alone." Hondo sighed, and his presence departed. I grinned deviously. "Saved the day once again." After helping Obi kick Grievous' tail with our swag little old youngling ship, I got a new call from someone familiar and sounding slightly scared. "Hondo?"

" _WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!_ " Hondo shouted in fear. " _Grievous is here! It's only a matter of time before he takes Florrum by force! Old friend-_ " Hondo was cut off.

"Hey, kids." I turned to the Younglings with their newly constructed light sabers. "Do you wanna play pirate?" We flew to Florrum, and we snuck into the fallen pirate base. I led the kids to the holding cells, and I knocked jail four times on the door of the first occupied cell. "Page for Mr Hondo!" Then, blowing on my pointed index fingers, I jammed my hands into the door and tore it open. "Hello, old friend. It seems to be a good thing that you didn't attack my ship earlier. What goes around comes around, as the old rhymes say."

"We meet again, General Jenna." Hondo grinned. Hondo said we'd have Florrum on the Republic's side... If he could see Katooni finish her light saber. The little girl happily obliged, cutting the pirate lord down with it afterwards.

"Come on, let's free an army." I smirked. "It's time to fight." We freed Hondo's men, then went to battle. We escaped, with Katooni guarding Hondo.

"I've got your back." Katooni promised the Pirate King.

"Great." Hondo stated with much sarcasm. "I feel so safe."

"Don't worry." I laughed. "You're in capable hands!" We flew, me standing in the back of a speeder to use my blaster to take out droids. Then, the Pirates and Katooni vanished from our view. "Great. Just plain great." We were cornered by Grievous, and when he threatened the Younglings... "Oh no you didn't!"

"Huh?" Grievous asked. I marched up to him and crossed my arms.

"Tell me you didn't just threaten children." I scoffed. "That is all kinds of wrong, even for you. I mean, come on! Even a pirate said he wouldn't want to cause the harm of little kids! What does that say about you, Grievous? Are you worse than a pirate? That, buddy, is sad." While Grievous was flustered, Hondo and his men showed up in their ships, with Katooni. I kept Grievous distracted while the others fled. "Also, if you're a Sith, why are none of your light sabers red?"

"General Jenna." Hondo scolded with a smirk. "You can't just ask someone why none of their light sabers are red." I jumped onto the ship, gave a mocking salute, and off we flew. Hondo dropped us off, gave his final goodbye, and departed with what was left of the Florrum Pirates, flying into unknown space.

"Keep in touch." I grinned after him. "Old friend." A few weeks after the Gathering, I was sent undercover to go and find Colonel Gascon and a group of droids, including R2. The last we'd seen of their signal was on Abafar, so that's where I was heading. I was dropped off, and I walked into the city, my brown Jedi robes covering my Mandalorian armor. I walked down the sidewalk, using shadows and alleys as cover. I entered one and bumped into someone. I fell back, my hood falling off. I shook out of it. "Sorry." A hand helped me up.

"The apologies are all mine, kid." A familiar voice replied. I looked up. "What are you doing in this alleyway?" I had memorized the faces and speech patterns of every soldier in the Republic Army, living or dead. The looks in their eyes, the fighting style, the way they thought. Their individualism. Every death was the loss of a friend. The face I looked into was someone I knew personally. As he helped me up, I stared in shock. "You alright?"

"Gregor?" I asked. The Clone Soldier looked shocked.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Gregor. Your friend! It's Jenna, remember?"

"Wait... You knew me before I came to this planet?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, then, my face fell. "You don't recognize me, do you?" The man shook his head.

"You're not the only one who's recognized me today." He sighed. "I have no idea what they're talking about."

"You don't remember anything?" I asked. "Your home planet, Kamino? Your military service to the Republic? Your brothers?"

"I have brothers?"

"Yes... So many... And they miss you, Gregor." Gregor's boss called him, and he went back to work. I sighed, slipping my hood back up. "I hope we meet again. May the Force be with you." I found Gascon and the droids, who were trying to recruit Gregor to help them take out a droid base. They decided to scare the crap out of him by using hologram-Rex. I have to admit, I laughed at Gregor's reaction. With R2's help, we explained what happened at the Battle of Sarrish. I sighed, still remembering the fight on that Godforsaken planet. "My troops and I arrived, but everyone was already gone. I thought you were dead, Gregor. I searched, but..."

"I remember you..." Gregor realized. "On Kamino, you always visited the wounded and the children... I've known you almost all my life... General Jenna." I grinned, crossing my arms.

"The one and only." I smirked. "Good to see you, Captain. Glad you're not dead." My pal agreed to help us, so he shaved (thank God), and we headed to the diner to see if we could find his armor. Under my robes, I held onto my guns, just in case things got a bit messy. Borkus arrived, and of course, things did.

"Your life is mine!" Borkus claimed, but I stepped forward and crossed my arms, glaring.

"Actually..." I raised a finger. "I saved his life five times before the Battle of Sarrish, making a difference of four. With that large life-debt in place, I'm afraid that Gregor is coming with us, back home to his brothers." Borkus aimed the gun, but I shot it out of his hand, using the Force to hand it to Gregor. I held my guns to Borkus' head, glaring. "You hurt my friend. You enslaved him and used him for your own gain, so tell me... What's keeping me from pulling the triggers?" The droids tied Borkus up, and I went over and helped Gregor to his feet. "You okay, Gregor?"

"Thanks for the save... Again."

"No prob." We left the diner, having learned that a Jedi Cruiser overhead was to be blown up. Gregor got his armor back, and the two of us were to distract the droids. I grinned. "Just like old times."

"Agreed, ma'am." We attacked, sniping and shooting every Seppie in sight, watching each other's backs. We made sure everyone got onto the shuttle, then made a last stand. I pulled Gregor onto the shuttle and fired at the canisters, blowing up every last droid. The doors closed, and I turned to Gregor, sighing in relief and laughing for no reason.

"That was way too close." We came to a Jedi Cruiser, and I sensed no life left on board. We rescued Republic droids from the Seppies controlling the ship and devised a plan to stop the ship from being used to destroy a station where a meeting was being held. Republic leaders and the Jedi Council were attending. I sensed Ani and Obi on that ship. I turned to Gregor. "It's time to save some of your brothers. Are you ready, Gregor?"

"As I'll ever be." As the ship exited hyperspace, I made a call. If we didn't succeed in our mission...

"Ani, Obi, you need to evacuate the station!" I shouted into my holocomm. "You need to evact now!"

" _Jenna?_ " Ani asked. " _What's going on?_ "

"A Jedi Cruiser has been hijacked and filled with explosives is heading straight for you guys! In case we can't destroy it, you need to get everyone out!"

" _Where are you?!_ " Obi asked. I choked, letting a tear fall as I stood next to the detonator bomb with R2 in the control room (we took care of the captain droid), while Gregor, Gascon, and the other droids went to the shuttle. I let R2 and the bomb into the video, while the bomb slowly counted down to zero. The trigger was in my hand, my thumb on the button. Obi and Ani panicked instantly. " _Jenna! Don't do it! We can figure something out!_ "

"Obi, if we can't detonate the ship in time, make sure there's no one on that station." I sighed. "If we don't make it out-"

" _Jenna, don't you dare!_ " Ani snarled. " _Don't you dare even think of doing this! You just can't!_ "

"Always so stubborn." I smiled, letting another tear fall. "So stupid and brave, the lot of you. I have some good news... I found Captain Gregor. He's coming home." Their eyes widened. "Me and R2 will do our best, but in case we don't make it out, I just wanna say-"

" _Where are you?_ " Obi asked. " _YOU'RE ON THE BRIDGE?! You'll never make it in time!_ " I choked again.

"I love you, guys." I whispered. "Remember that... In war, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made. A good soldier sacrifices him or herself to save others... And that's what I'll always do in the end... Or would have. The Mortis visions... Every time I would die, it would be to save someone else." I grinned, tears racing down my face. "I'm just that awesome... Tell the troops I'm gonna be late for dinner time at the mess... I'll have to finish the story tomorrow... Tell Ahsoka we'll spar just before dinner tomorrow, and I'll teach her how to lift a Jedi Cruiser with the Force and run before you're caught... Ani, Obi... You were the best brothers anyone could ever ask for... I wouldn't trade you for anything... Obi, you are and always will be my big brother..." I broke down crying. "Ani, I'm sorry I'll never see you become a Master... Do it for me, okay? And raise little 'Soka to be like you, yet a little like me or she'll get herself killed..." I wiped away my tears and grinned. "So let me save you, one last time, yeah? Just one more time... Then, one of you idiots can save me... And endless cycle that consists mostly of me dying and coming back... But I think it's all over and done now, you two.

' _Now it's time for you to pass on like all your other selves..._

 _Eleven's hour is over now, and the clock is striking Twelve's._ '

Just know this... I love you. Goodbye." I cut the line as the shuttle flew away, placing my helmet on and patting the little droid. "It's just you and me now, R2. I'm so sorry, little buddy... Screw it." I pushed the plunger. The ship blew up, and I was knocked unconscious.

"Jenna!" I shifted. I dint want to wake up. I wanted to enter that blissful white light at the edge of the darkness. "JENNA!" I coughed and sat up, breathing heavily. The white lights blinded me. I realized I was on the floor of a salvage ship, my armor scorched almost black, my helmet having been tossed aside, Obi and Ani kneeling on the floor, Obi holding me up, having been the one who woke me from death. Obi hugged me, looking like he'd been crying. "Oh, Force... Oh, Force..." I coughed a few more times, then grinned weakly.

"Please tell me nobody kissed me."

"And her personality is still intact." Anakin laughed. "Good to see you alive, Time Lady."

"Never do that to us ever again." Obi ordered. I just raised an eyebrow. There were no promises with me. R2 was repaired, I recovered, fixed the paint-job on my armor, and Gregor got his memory back. I smiled as the Captain reunited with his brothers, and my own two brothers were at my sides, still mad at me for almost dying like a champ. I was home.


	45. Awakened (Obi-Wan)

Satine... Er... Mandalore was in trouble. Jenna and I decided to stage a Council-free intervention. Jenna's favorite kind of intervention. Jenna opted that we use one of her ships instead of Anakin's, which turned out to be the best decision in the long run. I know, my sister is pretty great. We set off for Mandalore, disguising ourselves as innocent travelers. Jenna's normal armor was fine, and I improvised. After we landed, I was soon disguised as a normal Death Watch operative.

"Nice costume, Obi." Jenna smirked. We made our way into the prison and found Satine.

"Here to do more of your Master's bidding..?" Satine asked. The Duchess looked weak, possibly injured. What had the Death Watch done to her?

"I do my own bidding." I assured her, pulling off my helmet. Jenna cracked her knuckles, then pulled off her helmet.

"Look before you accuse, Satine." Jenna grinned coyly. "You'll end up executing someone." I saw Satine's face light up as she turned to us.

"Obi-Wan!" Satine hugged me. Jenna crossed her arms.

"I'm always just the freaking sidekick, aren't I?"

"Are you alone?" Satine asked, pulling away from me. Jenna stomped her feet, growling impatiently, yet went completely unnoticed by Satine. I bet Jenna and Count Dooku could have thrown a dance party in the cell with lights, confetti, partying droids, and dancing Death Watch, with the Master Sith Lord doing an _Irish Step-Dance_ , as Jenna once described, and Satine wouldn't have noticed a thing besides myself. That made Jenna livid.

"I'm afraid so." I replied. "The Jedi Council and Galactic Senate will be of no help to us here... Also, I'm afraid you've enraged Jenna."

"Jenna?" Satine asked, turning to our close friend. "I didn't see you there." Jenna put her helmet on and began violently cursing in some strange Earthen language called _German_. We called for an elevator. "I trust you have an escape plan?" Jenna shook her head no, while I calmly replied to the Duchess...

"As always, my dear." Then, the door opened, revealing a Death Watch in the elevator, but we had no choice but to enter. There grew a very awkward silence between the four of us.

"That uniform is not standard issue." The man finally stated to Jenna. She shot me a glance.

"I'm new here." Jenna explained. "A new recruit. I haven't picked up my new uniform yet. This guy asked for my help, so I took a slight detour."

"Hey..." The man looked on a holopad. "There's no record of a prisoner transfer here." I exhaled, trying to calm myself.

"The orders came from upstairs." I responded.

"What's the authorization code?" The man asked. I knocked him out, not knowing how to respond. We made it to our speeder bikes, and Satine rode with me. Jenna tailed us, making sure to be a distraction as we were followed. We made it to the ship, but had to evacuate as it was destroyed. As the three of us struggled to rise from where we had fallen, I saw...

"No." I whispered. "It can't be." Darth Maul and Savage Oppress stood before me, alive and well. I tried to fight, but I was Force-choked. Savage ripped Jenna's helmet off, probably causing some serious whiplash on her.

"We meet again, Kenobi." Maul smirked, ignoring Jenna, which annoyed the Time Lady greatly. "Welcome to my world." Jenna scoffed at that statement. Savage took Satine, while Jenna and I were dragged by Death Watch.

"Powers." I hissed at Jenna.

"Patience." Jenna ordered, annoyed. "I have a plan." Maul took us to the palace, where he monologued, I countered, Jenna commented, and Satine was Force-choked. I was forced to kneel. Jenna was held back by Death Watch, the gloves the placed upon her keeping her from the fight. This also annoyed her.

"I never planned on killing you." Maul growled, lighting a dark saber. "Now, you will share my pain, Kenobi."

"Satine!" Jenna screamed. Darth Maul stabbed Satine with the dark saber, then let her fall. Jenna and I were released, and we ran to her side. I held the dying Duchess in my arms.

"Satine." I whispered. Jenna was crying, like I wanted to.

"Remember, my dear Obi-Wan..." Satine gasped. "I've loved you always... I always will... And Jenna... You were never the sidekick." Satine went limp. Jenna's eyes flared with anger. Jenna stood, ripped off the gloves, held out her right hand towards Satine, and focused with all she had left in her.

"Please." Jenna begged the universe. "Let me do this right... Just one time..." Then, Jenna cried out in pain as a green aura surrounded her, irises flashing a familiar forest green. A green blast fired from Jenna's hand, and Satine's wound vanished. Satine's eyes shot open, and I hugged Satine tightly.

"NO!" Maul snarled. Jenna turned and held out her hand, and our light sabers returned to us.

"You think you can just kill one of my best friends?" Jenna looked like she was a dark warrior, the shadows darkening half of her face. "You're wrong." Jenna held out her hand, making the Death Watch and both Sith raised into the air, being Force-choked, while Satine and I watched in shock at her display of power with the Force. "Burn in Hell, Sith monster!" Jenna cried out, eyes blazing red, there was a sonic-blast in the Force, and they were thrown into the walls with enough force to knock them all out cold. Jenna stomped, and a sheet of ice coated... All of Mandalore. "It's time to clean up the trash, kiddies." Jenna raised both hands, and anyone who wasn't a friend of Mandalore besides the Sith was thrown into a ship and hurled into space. The ice evaporated, and Jenna fell to her knees. "I don't feel so good..." Jenna passed out cold from huge effort.

"That was incredible." Satine whispered. "How did she do that?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I didn't know she was getting to be that powerful... The planet is yours again, Satine."

"I can't believe I'm alive." Satine checked her pulse, then looked up at me, annoyed. "What would ever make her think she was your sidekick?"

"Third wheel?" I asked. We looked over at the unconscious Time Lady. Suddenly, a woman in Death Watch armor and a young boy ran in.

"Bo!" Satine smiled. "Korkie!"

"Who?"

"My sister and my nephew."

"What's with the unconscious people?" Bo asked.

"My old friend's temper got the better of her." Satine explained. "And I couldn't be more glad that it did." While Satine explained everything, I checked on Jenna. She had gone cold and pale, but slowly awoke from her state.

"What happened?" Jenna asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No... I just remember healing Satine... Then, darkness... Why am I... Is this cold?" I laughed at the confusion on Jenna's pained face. Then, I grew concerned. Jenna had a cold immunity. What would cause her to feel it? I looked over to see that Maul and Savage were gone. Savage was found dead in the morning, with evidence of a light saber duel on the scene. Apparently, Maul's old master hadn't taken kindly to Maul's attempt to upstage him.


	46. Plan B (Anakin)

After Ahsoka was blamed for the Temple bombing, arrested, freed, arrested, put on trial, and with Jenna and I's help found innocent, I offered Ahsoka her Padawan Braid, and her apprenticeship.

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry." I apologized, feeling horrible because my little padawan had been through so much. Jenna was the only one that was fully on her side the whole entire time. "About everything."

"You have our most humble apologies, little 'Soka." Master Plo-Koon's continued, looking heartbroken. "The Council was wrong to accuse you."

"Hell, yeah." Jenna muttered darkly. "You assholes."

"You swear?!" I asked under my breath. The Time Lady just glared.

"You have shown such great strength and resilience." Another Master stated. "In your struggle to prove your innocence."

"This is the true sign..." Master Mundi began happily. "Of a Jedi Knight."

"This was actually your great trial." Master Windu confirmed. "Now we see that. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise." Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"Back into the Order, you may come." Master Yoda smiled. Jenna placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka." I held out the braid. "I'm asking you back." Jenna mouthed _we_. Ahsoka looked at me, Jenna, then at the braid. Then, she closed my fist around it, pulling away from Jenna's hand, shocking us.

"I'm sorry, Master." Ahsoka looked close to sobbing. "But I'm not coming back." All of us were shocked, especially Obi-Wan, Jenna, and I.

"'Soka?" Jenna asked. "What do you mean?" Ahsoka left without answering. We all stood, frozen. Then... "AHSOKA!" Jenna ran after her friend, and I followed. We met Ahsoka outside of the Temple.

"Ahsoka!" I exclaimed. "Wait! Ahsoka, I need to talk to you!" Jenna super-speeded there first and stopped the Togruta. I caught up, and both of us faced Ahsoka. "Why are you doing this?"

"The Council didn't trust me." Ahsoka replied sadly. "So, how can I trust myself?" That enraged Jenna.

"What about me?" I asked, making Jenna cross her arms. "I believed in you, I stood by you."

"You never trusted her." Jenna hissed, standing by Ahsoka. "Not like I did. I helped her, I believed in her."

' _Jenna walked down the streets, then ducked into an alley. Ahsoka appeared and pulled her hood down._

 _"Jenna?"_

 _"I got some credits and some rations for you." Jenna stated, handing Ahsoka a burlap bag._

 _"You believe me?" Jenna nodded. "How did you find me?"_

 _"The Force... Ahsoka, listen. I've been hunting the real murderer, and I believe it's another Padawan in the Temple. I'm sorry to say... But Barriss has been acting strange as of late. Whatever you do, do not contact her. Do not contact any of the Jedi. If you need me, call through the Force. We need to ensure you're not caught before I can prove your innocence." Ahsoka hugged Jenna, and the surprised Time Lady hugged back._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"You really need to stop growing up, kid."_

 _"I know."_ '

"I know you believed in me, Anakin." Ahsoka sighed, disagreeing with Jenna on that matter. "But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer. Not now."

"The Jedi Order is your life." I reminded her, pleading with her. "You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake."

"Maybe." Ahsoka relented. "But I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council, and without you."

"I understand." I admitted. "More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order." Jenna looked at the both of us, shocked. I saw it in her eyes that she realized we both planned on leaving her at one point. When Obi-Wan _died_ , she fell back on us. Now, she knew that it was a possibility that at one point, she would be all alone in the Order.

"I know." Ahsoka looked at me... And I had the strangest feeling that she knew I had married Padmè. Ahsoka began walking... And I let her go. Jenna... Well... Not so much...

"Ahsoka." Jenna stood in front of the Togruta. "I know that you don't know who to trust or if you yourself can be trusted. I know that it seems like in the last week, everyone has turned against you, but... You can trust me, and I trust you. Ahsoka, please, don't leave the Order... You will be leaving me alone with Ani and Obi, and I may just shoot myself in the face, right between the eyes." Ahsoka looked at the Time Lady, then hugged her, crying.

"I don't know what to do." Ahsoka sobbed, and it stung a little that Ahsoka was closer to Jenna than me, that she looked to Jenna for guidance. Jenna closed her eyes and hugged the little Togruta back.

"It's okay." Jenna smiled. "You're safe, Ahsoka. You're okay. Master Plo, Obi, Ani, Rex, and I are still around, and we always will be... Come home, Ahsoka... Or I may have to resort to Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Basically, I pour a bucket of ice water on your head and slap you across the face to wake you out of this funk... Three seconds to decide, GO!" Ahsoka pulled away, but Jenna grabbed a bucket of ice water and chased the Togruta around, finally catching and totally drenching her. Then, Jenna slapped her right across the face. "WAKE UP, 'SOKA!"

"Whoa!" Ahsoka shook out of her funk, looking horrified. "What am I doing?! Oh my God, I'm an idiot!"

"VICTORY!" Jenna screeched, and Ahsoka hugged her.

"Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

"It 'twas my divine pleasure." Ahsoka Tano returned, and was officially named a Jedi Knight. She was made a General and given a group much like Jenna's, under Commander Ronan, with the Jedi Cruiser known as the _Assurance_. She, like Jenna, would follow Obi-Wan and I on all of our misadventures. I hated to think about what would have happened if Jenna did not exist. Ahsoka could have vanished, built new light weapons, became some sort of Rebel leader, fugitive, or vigilante. Little did I know, in a few month's time... That would still happen.


	47. Jenna's a Doctor (Ahsoka)

I can't believe I almost left the Order! I am so stupid! Anyway, we were taking the space station orbiting Ringo Vinda with Master Tiplar, Master Tiplee, Anakin, Jenna, and I leading the attack. Being _General_ Tano was so cool! Anyway, we were battling some droids when I noticed...

"Look out!" I cried, pushing Master Tiplar out of the way before a rogue Clone could shoot her. Jenna came up and froze him in place.

"What gives, Tup?!" Jenna asked in alarm. "That was not cool!"

" _Good soldiers follow orders..._ " Tup muttered. Jenna and I exchanged confused glances.

"Whose orders?" I asked. "Who told you to kill Master Tiplar?"

"Here's a new order: NO KILLING JEDI!" Jenna snapped. "Geez!" Fives ran over and saw the situation. "Dude, you seriously need to watch your guys. Tup almost killed Master Tiplar!" We won the battle, then worried about Tup. The Separatist Admiral's records showed that he contacted Count Dooku just before we arrested him. What was that all about? When they were interrogating Tup, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he kept saying...

" _Good soldiers follow orders..._ "

"We need to get a Catholic priest." Jenna suggested, shivering in fear. "He'd exorcise this fool."

"Exorcise?" I asked. Jenna pulled out a silver chain from around her neck, revealing a silver cross, like on that book Jenna would read... The Bible. Jenna was in some religion called Catholicism, which no one got very much. But some sayings from the book were very wise, and Jenna truly believed. I had to take a look at the Bible next chance I got...

"To remove evil, like a demon. Something that drives one insane or controls them. I DEMAND AN EXORCISM!" Instead of doing that, we decided to send Tup to Kamino to be examined by Sha'ak Ti and the Kaminoan Cloners. Tup began acting normal, and claimed he couldn't remember a thing. Then, he was crazy again! What the heck was going on with that guy?! Jenna decided to escort the ship to Kamino, leaving me in charge of her men as well as my own. A few minutes later, Jenna called. " _We're under attack! The Separatists ambushed us! I think they want Tup! Please, help! I don't know how long I can-_ " Hologram Jenna was shot in the arm, and droids blocked her from our view. Oh no.

"Let's go get 'em." I sighed, disappointed. We grabbed Rex and Fives, headed to the satellite, and we went space walking. We peered into the main hangar, seeing hundreds of droids... In pieces.

"That is why you never want to hold Jenna hostage." Anakin commented, seeing the Time Lady sheathing her light saber and dagger. We grabbed Tup and left, sending Tup to Kamino to be examined. Rex left shortly after we arrived. Jenna and I stayed there to keep an eye on things. To our surprise, they wanted to examine Fives, too. But we listened to the doctors. Master Sha'ak Ti had never been wrong before. I stayed with Fives while Jenna stayed with Master Ti and Tup. Her healing ability could help if worst came to worst. Jenna had brought Duchess Satine back from the edge of death. She could be counted on in an emergency.

"So..." I began. "You're good friends with Tup?" Fives nodded. Suddenly, Tup began shaking violently in the other room. Jenna was protesting, so we went to the window and asked what was going on. Master Ti shut the window off, so we were blind. A Med Droid took some samples from Fives, argued with him about human values and feelings, then left us. "So... You know Jenna?"

"The General?" Fives asked. "Yeah... She saved Domino Squad from going to maintenance here on Kamino. I owe her so much."

"Were you there?" I asked sadly. "When Krell..."

"Yeah." Fives sighed. "I was there. I saw him torture her, both times. I couldn't believe how hard she fought back. It was unbelievable, I mean..."

"Do you know?" I asked softly. "Who she is?"

"She just mentioned her home planet to us once." Fives replied. "I don't know why it affected the other soldiers so much to hear it... Gallifrey."

"Fives..." I stated. "Gallifrey is the planet of the Time Lords and Ladies. The Keepers of the Untempered Schism and Time and Space themselves. Jenna's people were the most powerful in reality... Until the Last Great Time War. Both sides lost, and the Doctor destroyed Gallifrey to save the universe."

"The Doctor?" Fives asked, scared. "Doctor who?" Before I could reply, Jenna and the Med Droid came in, looking grim.

"Tup is getting worse." Jenna sighed. "The doctor and Master Ti have been arguing, and something fishy is going on. Nala Se refuses to perform a brain scan or let me heal Tup. I think we should get in there and do the brain scan. Can you guys convince my buddy here to do it?" Fives managed to convince the Med Droid to do it, so we snuck into Tup's room. We found a tumor, and when Doctor Nala Se came in, Jenna turned all of us invisible. Then, we learned that they planned to kill Tup. We return to Fives' room, where we tried to come up with a plan. "I can make an appeal to the Jedi Council. They can veto the termination."

"Do it." I ordered. Jenna opened her holocomm to the Council. Master Yoda appeared on the device.

"Master Yoda." Jenna began, grim. "There is a conspiracy on Kamino. Nala Se is planning to kill the Clone soldier, Tup, before the Council can stop her. We performed the brain scan and found a large tumor in Tup's brain. Please, send someone to help us stop Nala Se, or at least make Master Ti aware of this. We're kinda being held against our will in this slaughter-house of a hospital. We can continue to stall Se for a short period of time, but... Help us."

" _Stall her, you must. Send help, we will._ " Master Yoda promised us. " _Thank you, we do._ " The transmission cut off. Jenna opened the window to us again and smirked.

"Watch and learn." Jenna turned invisible and snuck into the room as Nala Se prepared to terminate Tup. We watched as a tray knocked over, a computer went up in flames, and the syringe shattered. Jenna was obviously having way too much fun with her stalling job. Finally, a large cast-iron frying pan appeared, rose into the air, flew down, and knocked Se out. Jenna reappeared, looking giddy with power. "Let's remove a tumor!"

"Agreed." AZ, the Med Droid, stated. AZ performed the surgery, while Jenna kept Tup alive with her healing powers. Tup survived, we told our story, and Nala Se kept sending Jenna dirty looks. Jenna would just laugh and give her a pity wave, waving the black frying pan around. Then, we had to run for it when the Kaminoans tried to wipe the memories of Fives, Tup, AZ, and even Jenna and I!

"RUN!" Jenna cried, and we bolted. Jenna pulled out her comm and called Anakin, panicking. "HELP!"

" _Jenna?_ " Anakin asked. " _Fives? Tup? Ashoka? What's going on? Who are you running from?_ " While Jenna explained the situation, we made it to the hangar. " _Keep running, guys. I'm coming._ "

"SOS!" Jenna exclaimed, panicking. "Save our 'Soka! And I guess the rest of us mortals... Please... Hurry, Ani!" We commandeered a ship, then ditched it so we could go back. Jenna used her ice powers to carry us to the station. We did some investigating, finding that the tumor was a chip, then Fives decided he wanted his chip removed. Fives survived, and we decided to investigate to find out when chips were installed. All of the Clones had the chips. All of them. "Oh my God... This means... Rex, Cody, Glacier... All of our men... They all have those horrible things inside of their heads..."

"Jenna?" I asked. Jenna sounded horrified. Was Jenna thinking of Jenny? Or was there something she was hiding? AZ decided to find out. A blue light went out from AZ's eyes, and his eye-scanners flared a bright red.

"What's wrong?" Tup asked. AZ's eyes stopped glowing, and he looked heartbroken. I had never seen a droid really emote, but this was sorrow. What was wrong?

"How old were you?" AZ asked softly, being vague.

"Two." Jenna replied, taking her helmet off. I saw that old-but-young look in her brown eyes again. "I was only two years old." AZ nodded.

"I'm so sorry." AZ whispered. Jenna looked down, then to the computer. Jenna typed something in, then set it.

"What did you just do?" I asked, a bit nervous. This is Jenna we're talking about, remember?

"I planted an undetectable virus in the software." Jenna answered. "Every Clone from now on, after being implanted with the chip, will be relieved of it. This will never happen again."

"Thank you, General." Fives smiled, then went grim. "What did AZ mean? What's wrong, ma'am?" Jenna's eyes darkened.

"There's nothing anyone can do." Jenna stated coldly, almost snapping at us. "Let's just leave it at that." I had never seen Jenna like that. Cold, dark, scary, and... Sad. It was like a whole new person.

"General Jenna, or Heaven Song, has two devices in her brain." AZ informed us. "A computer, and a chip much like those in the Clones. They are hardwired in such a way that if they were removed, Jenna would die with no hope of regeneration. These were placed in her mind one year previous to her many mutations." Jenna gripped the railing surrounding the Clone Tree, not meeting anyone's eyes. She placed her helmet back on, tucking her long hair in as always. Nala Se, Sha'ak Ti, and several Clones rushed in to apprehend us. Before we were arrested, several members of the Jedi Council, Anakin, Rex, and more Clones ran in.

"Thank God." Jenna sighed. All was explained, and we were free. Tup and Fives were taken by the Council instead of Nala Se, and they made full recoveries. The chips were analyzed, and found to be controlled chips. Someone planned to use the Clones for something. But in order to maintain the calm, this was kept secret. "No! We have to remove the brain chips! What if they are activated? The chip in Tup unleashed the programming! What if every man in the Republic Army began turning in the Jedi? We would be wiped out in hours!"

"Silence!" Nala Se used an injection to knock Jenna out, then we arrested the doctor. "I will not have you meddle with Kaminoans property!" Nala Se was sent to jail... And the Clones remained unaware. Later that day, I saw Rex confront Jenna in a corridor, looking concerned.

"General... Tup and Fives told me about what AZ said..." Rex looked at Jenna, and I smiled sadly, knowing that Rex could be a real softie to Jenna sometimes, especially since the whole Krell incident. "Are you okay, ma'am?"

"I've been okay thus far, Rexxter. The chips aren't hurting anything. All that matters is that Madame Kavarian never finds me."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another day."

"Ma'am... You can trust me."

"Oh, Rex." Jenna sighed. "I prayed these days would never come. I hoped that I could hold on to some semblance of normalcy. I mean, first, I have to reveal I'm a Time Lady, then my powers, then how I got them, and now... The fact that I was raised to be a weapon." The Time Lady looked down, and the temperature lowered. "I was raised in a laboratory on an asteroid base called Demon's Run. When I was two, they decided that their old methods didn't work, since their last experiment ended up being my mother. They needed something stronger than brainwashing. Something that couldn't be helped or treated. I woke up the next morning with a headache... Then, they began the experiments. Making me the perfect weapon, assassin, and soldier. If I screamed or cried, I was punished. If I spoke or showed emotion, I was punished. I was to be a mindless slave of an army that fought to destroy my family. I escaped, but not at all intact."

"So, you were designed to be a weapon, ma'am?"

"Yes."

"Then... I have a feeling that your sister isn't the entire reason why you treat us Clones as equals."

"Rex, don't consider yourself a mindless slave. Your mind is your own. You aren't even Clones, anymore. You're brothers, good men."

"General... Have you told Generals Kenobi or Skywalker?"

"No, and I don't plan to. They worry about me too much already."


	48. Family Ties (Jenna)

"Why am I always caught between your spats?" I sighed as Anakin and Padmè argued about Clovis. I turned to Ahsoka, smirking. By now, Anakin had told Ahsoka that he married Padmè, and she was actually as cool about it as I was. "I bet I could say anything I want right now, and they wouldn't hear any of it." The two kept arguing, unaware. "Obi is in love with Satine, Maul is still on the run, I found out that I have chips in my brain, Ani is a control-freak, Padmè needs to get a new hairdresser, if you guys ever have kids I will end up babysitting, I miss my family, I discover new abilities every day... I'm dying."

"YOU'RE DYING?!" The Skywalkers asked in terror. Ahsoka and I sighed in disappointment and disapproval, feeling mistreated.

"The lie was the only thing you heard?" I asked. "Sad." We headed to Clovis' home to get some discs Padmè stole... I know... I'm so proud. We arrived, Anakin and Clovis fought, and Ahsoka and I made sure that Clovis kept his distance from Padmè. We girls had to stick together! A bounty hunter attacked, so we had to run for it. Our speeders got shot down, so... Not fun. I slid on a circle of ice, living it up while the others slid on the fallen speeders. "YIPPIE-KAI-YAY!"

"R2!" Anakin called into his comm. The ship caught us just before we plummeted to our deaths. "Nice catch." We escaped, living to fight another day. We returned to Coruscant and went to Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin and Padmè were arguing again afterwards, and Anakin tried to order her around. Ahsoka and I nodded, then simultaneously slapped Anakin across the face.

"Not cool." We growled. Clovis and Padmè were working to incriminate the Banking Clans, so Ani was in a funk. I convinced Obi to talk to him, then waited for the Ani Bomb to go off.

"That sounded pleasant." I grinned as Obi walked out. He scoffed and walked off. I know, he's such a hypocrite. Without Satine, the dude would have spiraled into depression. Ahsoka and I decided to spy on Padmè and Clovis. We pulled one of my specialties and hung upside-down from the ceiling, watching from a dark corner. We growled as he tried to put an arm around her shoulders. I prepared an ice blast. Then, when he started deducing that Padmè had a relationship with Anakin, Ahsoka had to hold me back. Then, when Clovis tried to kiss Padmè, and Anakin walked in, Ahsoka and I cowered behind the couch as the Ani-Bomb went off. "Death to all of us in three, two, one..."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ani snapped, marching in. All I could think was rage. This would get bloody. Ani started freaking Force-choking the guy, throwing him into a wall and igniting his light saber.

"Anakin, no!" Padmè exclaimed. Ahsoka and I snuck around to the doorway, stepped outside, then made our grand entrance. For some reason, as I ran forward, I grew smaller, and I found myself running on four legs. I realized I was in the form of a wolf, standing between Clovis and Padmè, growling protectively. I could change into animals...

"Why don't you try fighting like a man without your Jedi tricks?" Clovis asked with a smirk.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure." Anakin snarled, stepping forward. Ahsoka and I stepped between the two, me changing back, trying to hold in a giddy bout of obnoxious laughter.

"We'd rather no one died today." Ahsoka proclaimed. "Step back."

"Yeah!" I agreed. "No one needs to get shanked with an oversized glow-stick. An Atomic Ani-Bomb does not need to go off here... But a Jenna-Bomb does." I punched Clovis in the gut, then the face, making him fall to the ground, curling up in pain. "No one tries to kiss my BFF."

"Who knew you had such a swing?" Ahsoka asked as Clovis began whining in utter agony. "Remind me never to make you mad." Anakin and Padmè fought again, and Padmè said she didn't want to see Anakin anymore, at least not for a while. My family was being torn apart once again. Clovis was elected leader of the Banking Clans, so I escorted Padmè to Scipio. I would hide on the ship, only to come out if it was necessary. When the Separatists attacked, I fought alongside the men, preventing a massacre. As the soldiers escaped with their lives, I was shot in the back by a Commando Droid, and I fell unconscious.

"Jenna!" I snapped awake, sitting up. I was in the Neutral Zone, with a few droids, Padmè, the Separatist Senator, Count Dooku, and Clovis. I rose to my feet, glaring at Dooku and Clovis.

"If I wasn't this injured... I'd snap your necks." I assured. "Clovis, you may still want to run. Dooku, I've finally found someone I hate more than you. I'm seeing some competition." I prevented a few unnecessary deaths. Who knew I was stronger in the Force than Dooku? I shielded Padmè from his Force attacks, and it wasn't even that hard. "Sucks to suck." We were led away, and I groaned. "Ani is gonna save us, isn't he?"

"I'm not happy about it either." Padmè sighed. "He'll never let us live it down." I made great use of my middle fingers as the droids led us to imprisonment. Clovis had us brought back up when Dooku left, and he and Padmè argued. I just hung limply from the droids' arms. It was getting a bit hard to breath due to my injury... And it was getting so warm. Why was it so bloody warm?! It was like I was on fire! My vision was getting foggy.

"Padmè?" I asked weakly. My friend and Clovis looked at me. "I'm not feeling so good..." I passed out cold... I woke to see Clovis holding a gun to Padmè's head. I weakly looked up, my vision fading in and out. What was wrong with me? Why was it so hot? Then, I saw everyone sliding and falling. I stood, nearly passing out again. I cried out as I used the Force, lifting all three people to safety. I fell to my knees, falling unconscious as my friends ran towards me. I woke up in the Temple Med Bay. I sat up, a headache pounding my head like a sledgehammer.

"Hey." I looked over to see Obi, Ani, Padmè, Ahsoka, and Clovis.

"Hey." I grinned. "What happened?"

"You dehydrated." Obi explained. "Apparently, your vast control over ice and snow leaves you completely vulnerable to heat. No more escapades on Geonosis for you, my sister."

"I also remember getting shot. But that's obviously less of an issue than dehydration, right?"


	49. Heal (Obi-Wan)

Jenna, Ahsoka, Anakin, and I were sent to Felucia to investigate the death of Master Sifo-Dyas, who had been killed over a decade previous. Then, we were sent to speak with the Pykes on Oba Diah about someone called Silman. When we arrived, we were greeted by the Minister Lom.

"I can not remember the last time a Jedi came here." The Pyke spoke. "Many years it has been."

"Funny you should say that." I stated. "We're looking for a Jedi who got lost here. His name was Sifo-Dyas." Jenna held up a holocron that projected the image of the long lost master.

"Oh." The Pyke showed recognition. "The Jedi Sifo-Dyas was here, but that was a long time ago."

"Master Sifo-Dyas' ship was found." Anakin explained. "Crashed on a moon orbiting this world."

"What you found, we know nothing of. Would the Jedi like to join us for a refreshment?"

"The Pykes' offer is kindly accepted." I replied. Jenna and Ahsoka were hesitant, and I saw Jenna turn her drink to mist and let it float away so she could avoid drinking it, providing Ahsoka with the same escape.

"To friendship."

"Friendship." We Jedi sighed. Then, I noticed the pendant Lom was wearing. It was Silman's.

"What an interesting necklace you're wearing." I hinted. "May I have a look?" Jenna gave a thumbs-up in approval.

"Perhaps the Pykes have taken up enough of the Jedi's time." Minister Lom stated all too quickly.

"Oh, no, no." I smirked. "It's no bother at all. The Jedi are happy to know all of the Pykes' secrets." Anakin Force-ripped the necklace from the Pyke's throat, making Jenna and Ahsoka clap sarcastically. The Pyke's guards aimed their weapons at us, thank you Anakin.

"We have no quarrel with the Jedi." The Pyke leader reminded them. Anakin threw his glass down.

"Maybe you should tell us why you were wearing the crest of the Chancellor's Personal Advisor." Anakin hissed.

"I am confused. Is the Jedi not looking for a Jedi Master or someone else?" The Pyke asked. Jenna and Ahsoka rolled their eyes.

"Stop playing games! Sifo-Dyas was traveling with an advisor. They were sent here to negotiate with you."

"Well, it looks like you have finally put the pieces together. The man you are looking for is here." We were taken to the Pyke's personal prison and the Pyke explained what really happened all those years ago. We were taken to Silman's cell, and the man had completely lost it. I turned to Jenna.

"Anything you can do?" I asked. Jenna shrugged and raised her hand, causing an orb of that green energy to form. The blast hit the man, and he shook out of his state, back in his right mind.

"Good." Jenna smirked. "Now no one can rival me in insanity." Silman explained that Sifo-Dyas had died because Count Dooku wanted to trick the Kaminoans into thinking he was Sifo-Dyas. We protected Silman from Dooku, and Jenna protected Minister Lom from the Sith as well. When Dooku ran, and Anakin away falling, Jenna created an ice platform and saved Anakin. Silman told us everything he knew, and the poor old man finally went home.


	50. Change (Jenna)

I sat with my friends in the Jedi Shipyard, waiting for our next mission. It was just Rex, Glacier, Cody, Ahsoka, Obi, Ani, Padmè, and I. Padmè's baby-bump was growing, and Daddy Ani was so excited.

"Can I tell you guys something?" I asked timidly. They looked at me, and I tried to get the courage. "In a few months, I'm turning twenty-nine, as you know... But there's something I have to tell you. Something I've been hiding. When Ahsoka, Obi, Ani, and I were on Mortis, and Ani and I saw those visions... I didn't forget." Everyone besides Ani and Padmè were shocked. They knew from the incident on Mon Calamari. I continued my confession. "In the vision, it ended with one thing in particular... In twenty four years, I'm leaving the galaxy... And I'm not coming back."

"Jenna?" Obi asked. I wiped away some tears.

"My father comes for me, and he takes me away." I replied. "I fight in the Time War, I loose everything I care about, and I die at the age of one-thousand three-hundred and eighty-four... Still looking like a teenager." My friends remained quiet for some time as I buried my head in my knees. "I never age. I never grow up."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Padmè asked. I looked up, and admitted something I almost never did.

"I'm scared. I'm terrified. I regenerate twenty-six times before I go... And I change so much..."

"Hey." Anakin smiled. "No matter how old you get and how much you change, somewhere deep inside, you'll always be our Jenna." My friends nodded, and I grinned evilly. I picked up a snowball and threw it at Ahsoka. It began to snow in the room we were in, and everyone smirked.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" I crowed, and the battle began. It ended in a tie, and we were all laughing and completely exhausted. "That was fun." That night, I curled up in my room, too tired to have nightmares. I slipped into blissful oblivion. I woke up in the morning to see... "Hi."

"Jenna." Obi crossed his arms. "What haven't you told us?" Anakin glared. Ahsoka just waved apologetically. I got up, still in my pajamas.

"Huh?" I asked as I went over and began trying to tame my mane. "What ever do you mean?" I came out from behind my room divider in my armor.

"Ahsoka told us of a conversation between you and Rex." Anakin stated. "The one about the chips." I paled. "Jenna, why didn't you tell us?! What more are you keeping from us?!"

"I..." I began. "I..." I saw the anger in their eyes. I turned and ran out the door. They chased me down the hallway. I wasn't thinking straight, and I kept running into other Jedi. But I kept running. Running like I was born to run. I just kept going until I was sure I had lost them. I hid in a closet, hiding in a corner behind some boxes. I stayed there for hours, lost in thought. "Well, here goes nothing..."

' _I accessed the computer in my brain. I could see all the information in time and space. I could research anything, download it, and memorize everything about it in mere seconds._ '

I shook out of it. So much power... I sighed, looking into the dark again. I could look up anything. A biography of myself. The next twenty years for the Republic and the Jedi. I could see all of my regenerations... I decided on that...

' _I saw a vicious battle in a snow-coated town on the planet Trenzalore. An older me was fighting Daleks. The older me was cornered by three Daleks and shot... But she didn't regenerate. She fell to her knees._

 _"It's time." She sighed, looking up to the stars. "It looks like my luck has run out." She smirked at the Daleks. "As yours has." The older me raised her hands, and the Daleks froze and shattered. She focused, destroying all the ground-bound Daleks on the planet, then falling back, lying limp in the snow. She stared at the sky, twirling her right hand around, staring at the intricate snowflakes created. "I knew this day would come... It's been a good life..." The older me smiled at the universe, a final tear racing down her face. "It's done... Goodbye, sweeties..." Then, she breathed her last._ '

I gasped, breaking free from the sight, gasping, screaming, and crying. I had just seen my own death. I curled up and gripped the sides of my head, hyperventilating. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." I pulled out my journal and made a list of all my secrets, just to make sure...

 _1\. My name is Heaven Amelia Song._

 _2\. I am twenty-nine._

 _3\. I'm a Time Lady._

 _4\. My parents are the Doctor and River Song._

 _5\. My little sister is a Clone of my father named Jenny. She is the first reason why I treat Clone Soldiers as equals._

 _6\. The first four years of my life were Hell._

 _7\. I was mutated by the Silence and the Kraang to become a weapon against my family._

 _8\. I am Project Ice._

 _9\. There is a computer and a puppet-microchip in my brain. That's the second reason why I treat the Clone Soldiers as equals._

 _10\. The key to activating the chip is a code word spoken by Madame Kavarian. Third reason._

 _11\. The code word is Arcadia._

 _12\. Madame Kavarian was my jailor._

 _13\. I fear needles and medical equipment because of my time in the labs._

 _14\. I don't know who to trust in the Republic anymore._

 _15\. I put up a smile when inside, I'm screaming._

 _16\. I remember everything that happened on Mortis._

 _17\. The Sith have been trying to convince me to their side for years._

 _18\. I barely sleep, and when I do, I cry until I do._

 _19\. I have nightmares every time I shut my eyes._

 _20\. To avoid sleeping, I punch my punching bag or hack at it with my light weapons, occasionally shooting it with my blasters._

 _21\. I don't handle stress well._

 _22\. People say I'm a hero, but all I am is a little girl, a sidekick to real heroes like Obi, Ani, and 'Soka. My best friends._

 _23\. I hate the nickname Snow Queen. It makes me feel like that's all everyone sees me as, cold and emotionless. Am I like that?_

 _24\. The cold can reach me every time the red-eyes hit. To use that devastating power cause me pain, but I do it to protect those I love._

 _25\. I honestly want a Padawan. I feel left out._

 _26\. I know how I'm going to die. Not when, but how._

I stared at the list. I prayed no one would ever see it. I held it as I sat in that closet, and I re-evaluated my life. Then, I sensed a Disturbance in the Force. Three Jedi were using the Force to look for me together. "Shit." I covered my mouth. "Did I just swear?! I just swore! Earth swear? I've never heard that word before? What does that mean? I don't wanna know. I'll ask Jenny next time she visits... Bigger problems, BIGGER PROBLEMS!"


	51. When I'm Gone (Ahsoka)

_**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round,**_

 _ **Two bottle whiskey for the way.**_

 _ **And I sure would like some sweet company,**_

 _ **And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?**_

We spent whole day looking for Jenna, but that Time Lady was crafty. Then, I got the idea to trace her Force-signature. We followed it to a hallway closet, and we flipped on the lights. Not a Jenna in sight... But we could sense her. She was in the corner, invisible.

"Come out." Obi-Wan ordered. "We know you're there." Jenna sighed and appeared, looking down as she crumpled a piece of paper into her hand. All of our eyes narrowed.

"What's that?" Anakin asked. Jenna paled greatly.

 _ **When I'm gone, when I'm gone,**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my hair,**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh!**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!**_

"Nothing." She squeaked. Jenna did that when she lied. I used the Force to rip it out of her grip. Twenty-six things were written down, twenty-six secrets. The three of us read it and got all our answers. Then, we noticed that Jenna was MIA again, with another door at the back of the closet. A janitor's bathroom. We peeked in to see Jenna hiding in the back, armed with a basket of something, looking like a deer in headlights. I couldn't help but laugh, so Jenna, Anakin, and Obi-Wan did as well, finding the situation hilarious.

"I didn't even see you in there!" I laughed. Jenna grinned deviously as I opened the door.

 _ **When I'm gone, when I'm gone,**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my walk,**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh!**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!**_

"You'll never get through my delicious pastries!" Jenna began chucking muffins, cupcakes, dinner rolls, and loaves of various types bread at us. Then, she ran out, and the three of us grinned. "Shit! SHIT!"

"You swear?!" I asked. Master Plo-Koon came in and raised an eyebrow at the situation.

"What is going on here?" My old friend asked. I giggled.

"We just come in here and see Jenna and..." A green-frosted cupcake hit me in the side of the head.

 _ **I've got my ticket for the long way 'round,**_

 _ **The one with the prettiest of views.**_

 _ **It's got mountains, it's got rivers,**_

 _ **It's got sights to give you shivers,**_

 _ **But it sure would be prettier with you.**_

"Ani did it." Jenna pointed at my Master. As Obi-Wan explained the odd occurrence, Anakin and I chased Jenna around the halls, laughing. Sure, Jenna kept secrets, but she did it to protect us. My days at the Temple were the best of my life... It was all downhill after that.

"Hey, 'Soka." Jenna walked up to me as I prepared to deploy my troops to free another planet, looking troubled. "I sense something wrong in the Force... Take a separate ship and leave your cruiser and men. Do not return to Coruscant until I tell you it's safe again."

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong. You can sense it, too. Ani's acting weird, Obi can't make him see reason... Just listen to me, please... Please, Ahsoka." I was shocked. Jenna was that serious?

"Okay, okay... No duels with Sith without me, 'kay?"

"I'm afraid that at one point, it may come to that... No matter what, Ahsoka. Not if Obi calls you, not if Ani calls you, not if the Council or Chancellor calls you. Remove the tracker from your ship."

"Jenna, what's wrong?"

"I sense it... The vision from Mortis will soon come to pass... Vader is coming. Just... Go, Ahsoka." I hugged Jenna tightly, and the older Jedi hugged back. Tears raced down our faces. "You know what hugs are? Good ways to hide your face." I pulled away, crying.

"I'll see you again." I promised. Jenna wiped away her own tears.

"Count on it."

 _ **When I'm gone, when I'm gone,**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my walk,**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh!**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!**_

I walked up the ramp of the ship Anakin and I often used on missions. I looked back to see Jenna give a wave. There was so much I left unsaid as I flew away. I never told her how much she'd grown on me, how much she taught me. My sister. Jenna had been right about my departure being key. Anakin vanished, the Clones turned against the Jedi, and the Sith took over. Jenna and Obi-Wan vanished as well. Padmè... Died. The Jedi were either dead or scattered. What could I do? I found Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor alive and free, Jenna having saved them before going after Darth Vader. They too departed, and I headed for the Outer Rim. I cried. Were all of my friends gone?

 _ **When I'm gone, when I'm gone,**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my hair,**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh!**_

 _ **You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone!**_

A few years later, I began listening to the Bridgers Broadcasts. I had to make a difference. I donned my Jedi robes, grabbed my light saber and dagger, and went out. I started the Rebel Alliance along with Senator Organa. I had operatives everywhere, and my Rebels on Lothal were my spark to start a rebellion. The Snow Queen Broadcaster later replaced the Bridgers Broadcasts, but her messages of hope reminded me of Jenna. Then, it was revealed that it was Jenna! She was alive, and taking in Force sensitives on Lothal!

"Go, you crazy Time Lady!" I crowed, watching her broadcasts. I smiled as she spoke of freedom and struggle. "I'm coming, old friend. Just hang in there." Then, the Lothal Rebels announced her demise, and I went out to avenge my best friend once and for all.

 _ **When I'm gone, when I'm gone,**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my walk,**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh...**_

 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.**_

One fateful day, after the rescue of Kanan Jarrus, I finally met my Lothal Rebels, not as Fulcrum, but at last as Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. But before I climbed down that ladder, I got a call from someone I thought was dead. I couldn't believe it was her, after all these years...

"Jenna?!"

 _ **Thus ends the** Clone Wars **segment of this long story! What did you think of Ahsoka and Jenna's goodbye? Next comes Order 66! Duh-duh-duuuuhhh! So, once I'm done with my** TMNT **fanfic, I'm writing one for** Star Wars: Rebels **just so Ahsoka and Jenna can team up again. There will be some** Rebels **cameos in this story, mainly Ezra. Now, my children, read, review, etc! I don't own the Skydoesminecraft episode and animation the first half of the story is based on or** Cups **! I only own my OCs!**_


	52. Calls from the Future (Obi-Wan)

Anakin was never made a Jedi Master after that, only a Knight. I was still permanently stuck with my childhood friend, my sister, Jenna. It was like having an immortal and extremely annoying imaginary friend that I had tried to will away decades ago. I know I said that before, but still. Jenna was an extremely skilled Jedi, but Yoda still wasn't convinced. Yoda believed that Jenna needed to become more 'One with the Force' before she was a Master. A Knight was as far as she ever got. I climbed into my ship, ready for a fight. Our mission was to save Chancellor Palpatine, and it was Jenna's army that distracted Dooku's forces. Jenna had convinced Master Sha'ak Ti not to come with us. Thank goodness, because if the Master had gone through with her plan, she would have been caught and killed.

" _Now, you had better get on in there._ " Jenna stated over the com. " _I've gotta get back, my troops need some of my mad skills so they don't die._ "

"Go!" I shouted. "And don't you dare die!"

" _Yes, **General Kenobi**._ " Jenna teased, flying her ship back to the fight. Anakin and I stormed the ship, with R2-D2 as backup, and took on Count Dooku. Dooku knocked me out... " _OBI!_ " I woke to Jenna screaming into the comm, causing my ears to violently ring. "Ya still alive, mate?"

"Yeah." I realized I was being carried by Anakin, and I quickly alerted him of my consciousness. He set me down, and I opened the comm to Jenna again. "You still alive?"

" _Yeah, and I haven't lost any men. But they're sending lots of ships out. You better get back to your ships. We can't hold them off much longer. I'm gonna have to pull 'em back. I won't risk my men on a suicide attempt._ "

"Who are you, and what have you done with Jenna?" Anakin asked, a smug little grin on his face.

" _I said that I won't risk my men. I never said anything about myself._ " Jenna sounded like she was smirking. " _YIPPEE-KAI-YAY, BITCHES!_ " I heard the sounds of shooting and missles being fired. The ship rocked. " _That's what you get!_ " We made our way up, and we were just outside the hanger when we were caught. We were brought before General Grievous, who decided to kill us all. But then...

"Is that a Jedi Fighter?" The Chancellor asked. A TEAL Jedi Fighter was speeding straight at the main window from ten miles away.

" _Put me on with Grievous._ " Jenna ordered through the comm, sounding furious. I turned up the mike. _"Well then, cupcake. I have taken out the guns and shields around that there window you're looking out of. Let both of the Jedi and the Chancellor return to their ships and leave your custody, Grievous, or I fly right my ship into that window and blow the whole place to shrapnel._ " All of us widened our eyes in shock. Would Jenna do it?

"You wouldn't dare." Grievous hissed. I made hand signs like throats being slit, warning him not to anger Jenna. Too late.

" _I'm the Doctor's daughter._ " Jenna declared, and Grievous flinched. " _You know of him, Grievous? Then answer this question... Does a Gallifreyan bluff? Or maybe... Does the Doctor bluff?_ " Grievous hesitated, but just before Jenna got within a mile of the ship, he growled.

"Let them go." Jenna swerved away and came up right outside the window, honking her horn.

" _Let's go already!_ " She called, making a _'I'm watching you'_ motion at Grievous. We were ' _escorted_ ' back to our ships, and Jenna met us there. Grievous growled at her, but she had an aura of power. "Now... You have ten minutes to evacuate your men before this ship goes boom." Jenna threw a disc, and it latched onto the side of the hangar. It began beeping.

"A bomb!" Grievous shouted. "GO!" We climbed into our ships as the crew panicked, and blasted out. We watched as about thirty escape pods lasted off. Then, the ship exploded into... Atoms.

"Where did you get that?!" I asked over the com.

" _My mom sent it._ " Jenna explained. " _She just said ' **Ello, sweetie. You will need this soon. Not long now for you to wait 'till you return to Gallifrey.**_ '"

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know. My research says that Gallifrey was destroyed." Jenna admitted. The comms filled with static...

" _You're totally wrong._ " A new voice said over the comm. A clear image appeared on my monitor. It was Jenna, looking just like she did now. There were three other girls behind her, waving. " _Ello, sweetie. This is Captain Jenna of the SS Melodrama, AKA the TARDIS._ "

"Omg! Hey, Little Jenna!" One of the girls, a brunette/blonde with grey eyes, squealed loudly. "You're so serious! What happened to you?!"

"Oy, Chelsea. Give the kid a break." Another girl teased, one with black hair and bright blue eyes. "She's too young to deal with you."

" _Oy! Who told you four that you could use that?!_ " I heard a male voice ask. " _You're too klutzy and immature!_ " A man with brown hair and green eyes and the biggest chin I'd ever seen got on screen, shooing the girls away. It was the Doctor, himself. He looked at us and his eyes widened. " _Jenna?_ "

"Hey... Doctor." Our Jenna greeted her father stiffly. "Who are they?"

" _Spoilers._ " A voice sighed. Jenna's mother came onto the screen. " _Sorry about them, sweetie. I regret to inform you that you decreased in maturity with age. Did you get my present?_ "

" _Oy! You're only three hundred and sixteen once!_ " Other Jenna shouted from somewhere in the background. " _I mean, come on! Remember my two hundred and sixteenth? Or my one hundred and sixteenth?_ "

"Wait... You're three hundred and sixteen?" I asked.

" _Yep. Ha! Still think I'm gonna die young, Obi?_ " Other Jenna asked. " _I think not. Well then, this is my crew. We're called the Marauders. I remember receiving this message so I knew not to ditch my BFFs and run for the hills. I introduce to myself: Chelsea, Lexi, and Scarlett." She pointed to each of the girls. "Oh, and just so you know, you also got more awesome with age. I remember being you. I was so... Alone. I mean... I wasn't exactly happy back then... No one really liked me... Fighting all the time, being a complete troll... Well, I still do that, but now I've got my crew and the familia, plus my boyfriend! Don't give up, me! It's all going up from here... Well... It starts going up a few months from here, after crashing down... But at some point it will get better! Oh... And there's a few people you'll meet in the next sixteen years. Memorize these names: Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla, Caleb Dume (Kanan Jarrus), Garazeb (Zeb) Orrelious, and Ezra Bridgers. Don't let them die. I actually think you've met the first two already... They'll be your close friends some day... I'm afraid that I can't help with anything else. I've already interfered WAY too much. This will be your last contact from me, but our parents still have some meddling to do. I've just got one last thing to state... Jenna, your anger is powerful. You can harness it occasionally and use it to your advantage. But every advantage comes at a cost. I know this. Don't let your anger and fear control you, or it will consume you. Stay strong, little me. You'll be around for a long time. The Force is strong in you, kid. You don't need to be liked. Just do what you know is right. And... I am forgetting something important... Oh, right..._ "

" _Happy Twenty-Ninth Birthday, Heaven Song!_ " The whole crew shouted. The four Marauders, Jenna's parents, and of course, Jenny.

" _We'll keep an eye out and help when we can._ " The Doctor promised with a great big smile.

" _Goodbye, sweetie._ " Jenna's mom smiled, and the transmission cut off.

"Jenna?" I asked.

" _I'm okay. You?_ " Jenna asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

" _Yep._ " Anakin commented. " _Jenna... What did she mean when she said no one really liked you?_ " We couldn't see Jenna's face, so we didn't know she was crying. Jenna always hid the pain from us. We didn't know what really went on inside Jenna's head when we thought we were joking.

' _"Master Yoda?" A five year-old me whined. "Jenna's bugging me while I'm trying to meditate!" The Grand Master looked to see two of his pupils, one hanging by her feet from a rack used to hang brown Jedi cloaks. The young Time Lady laughed, sticking her tongue out and chucking a snowball at her fellow apprentices. "Make her stop hitting me!"_

 _"Ms Song." Master Yoda scolded. Jenna returned to the ground and smiled sheepishly at the annoyed Master._

 _"Sorry, Master." Jenna apologized. "I just wanted to have some fun!" A few of the children who had been at the Temple longer than they could remember were fairly confused._

 _"What's fun?" I asked. Jenna gaped. The Time Lady had only been my fellow apprentice for a few days, so she didn't understand much of the Jedi way, yet. She was shocked to hear that some of us didn't understand the concept of fun, yet. Jenna was determined to teach us._

 _"Ms Song." Master Yoda smiled, seeing Jenna's outrage. "Care to teach the class about fun, would you?" Jenna grinned and nodded, then began instructing all of us on fun._

 _"Okay. What do you all like to do?"_

 _"Meditate!" One kid stated blandly, and we nodded. Jenna wrinkled her nose, seeing that this would be difficult._

 _"What about climbing? Playing hopscotch? Drawing pictures?" Jenna asked. "Can you do that?" No one nodded. "That's it. We must start at the very beginning. How to climb, jump, run, and gallop." We moved the class to the backyard, and watched in awe as Jenna climbed a tree, swing from one of the branches by her legs, laughing as it appeared to her that we hung off the ground like bats, leaves stuck in her wild brown hair. "Fun! Now, you try!"_

 _"Is it safe, Master?" I asked Master Qui-Gon, who among other Jedi had come to see what we were doing. He laughed._

 _"Of course, Obi-Wan." Master agreed. "You'll need to know some of what Jenna is teaching you for the future. There is an obvious method to her madness." I soon joined Jenna in the tree, as did everyone else. Next, Jenna began drawing strange boxes with numbers in them on the ground with some chalk. Next, Jenna picked a small, flat stone from the ground._

 _"Watch closely." Jenna threw the stone, and it landed on nine. Jenna hopped on one foot to nine and back. "Hopscotch." We took turns and soon began to enjoy the simple game. Jenna had been drawing with the chalk, and by the time we were exhausted, we came to see a large and complex symbol on the ground. Even the Masters couldn't understand it._

 _"What is it?" I asked. Jenna grinned._

 _"My name." Eleven years later, Jenna was still playing games. Snowball Assassin was her favorite, though no one else enjoyed it very much. For some reason, Jenna hadn't made any friends her age besides me. Odd. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen years after that, still the same. Why did no one like Jenna? Sure, she was odd, but not that odd. I didn't get it. I didn't know about the contents of Jenna's diary. I didn't know the emotions placed into it._ '

" _Jenna?_ "

" _Don't you worry about it, Ani._ " Jenna replied. " _Don't you worry..._ "

" _And where's Snips when you need her?_ " Anakin asked. " _She didn't come to the shipyard today to say **goodbye**._ " I became puzzled. I hadn't seen Ahsoka in many days...

" _She's probably fine._ " Jenna grinned slyly. " _She's a big girl. Probably got sent on a mission. Don't worry. Our little Ahsoka will be fine._ " Since when did Jenna call her _Ahsoka_? We flew back to the Senate, escorted the Chancellor back, and I got an assignment. To find Grievous. Jenna was ordered to help Yoda on the Wookiee Front. Anakin was assigned as the Chancellor's personal representative on the Jedi Council. I had the strangest feeling that something odd was up, but I followed my orders.


	53. Lost and Found (Jenna)

"Yo, Ani!" I grinned as Anakin answered my holocomm call. "How's life back on Coruscant?" I was assigned as a medic to the Wookiees. I'd heal the ones that weren't instantly killed in battle. I also watched the little ones. My men and the Wookies fought against the droids that Dooku had managed to create before my father destroyed the factory. I also helped in the battle when I could. I was a great General, after all. Anakin looked troubled. "Ani?"

" _Jenna... If you knew a terrible secret about a friend, a secret that could end the war, would you tell the Council?_ "

"Well... It depends on the nature of the secret." I began delicately. "If, let's say, the Chancellor were a Sith Lord, then I'd tell the Council in a heartbeat. But Chancellor Palpatine isn't a Sith! He's a cool guy! But, let's say, you screwed up on a mission and Grievous took Coruscant... I'd tell the Council it was Jar-Jar's fault. Everything is always Jar-Jar's fault..." Ani laughed, but I noticed something a bit off about my friend. "What's up with your eyes?"

" _I'm tired, that's all._ " Ani replied, grinning. " _I'll see you later, Jenna._ " Later that day, I felt a pain in my hearts, and I collapsed. My Wookies friends helped me up, and the world spun.

"It's the Jedi." I groaned. "They're all dying at once... Like a genocide... Get me to Yoda." I got to Yoda just in time to save him from... The Clone soldiers. They'd turned evil. They began shooting the Wookies! I had to get help. "Chewbacca! Tarfful! I have to get off Kashyykk before it's too late. I have to help the Jedi." I left them to care for Yoda and fled to my ship. Then, I set course for Coruscant. I got there, still having visions. I landed outside of the Temple and charged in, saving Jedi and stunning Clones with my blasters. Then, I saw a dark figure cornering the younglings. I ran over and got between the children and the figure, whom I had determined to be a Sith Lord. "Who are you?" The figure threw back its hood to reveal... "Ani?!" I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think.

"Step aside." Anakin growled, his formerly blue eyes a deep, Sith golden.

"Ani, don't do this." I pleaded. "Because, Ani, if you do this, I'll have no choice but to stop you."

"Stand down, or I'll have to kill you too." Ani growled. He'd kill me?

"They're children, Ani!" I shouted, pity replaced with disgust and fury. How dare he ask me to let him kill children? To stand aside? "I'm not going to stand by while you kill them!"

"I'm doing this to save Padmè. You won't stop me." Anakin snarled. I remembered the vision he told me about, Padmè dying in childbirth.

"Ani, I can save Padmè. My powers can heal her, keep her from death. You're becoming a monster, Anakin! Stop this, please!" I begged. I saved Satine. I could save Padmè.

"I serve a new Master now. One that has given me powers even beyond yours. Join me! We can find your father! The universe will bend to your will! The Force will be yours!" Ani smiled cruelly. I was completely horrified. I tried not to scream.

"Ani! Listen to yourself! This is madness! I don't care if I never meet my father! I'm not letting you harm these children... Unless you go through me." I stated, readying my light saber. I had to get those kids out of there. I saw a Padawan in the crowd, a little boy with brown hair in the traditional way. He looked terrified. "Hey, you there! What's your name?"

"Caleb Dume." The boy shook like a leaf. I was stunned. This little boy would someday be ' _Kanan Jarrus_ '... I had to save him... And the little ones. I shook out of my stupor and regained my focus.

"Take the kids and run! Help them find their masters, or at least some other Jedi! I'll hold him off as long as I can." I ordered. Kanan nodded and took the kids away. It was just Ani and I now. "Anakin. Please. You're like my little brother. I don't wanna have to hurt you."

"You were always so weak, Jenna... I am stronger... More powerful. My Master, Darth Sidious, could have used you. You could have grown powerful. But now... You must die like all the rest of the Jedi."

"Ani... Please. The Jedi are our family!" Ani laughed maliciously, the madness within taking ahold. "Ani, you're my brother! Please, Ani! Don't do this!"

"That face is a lie, just like the Jedi and the Republic. How many years has it been since you aged?'

"Over thirteen years." I answered. Kanan had returned. I couldn't reveal that I knew, or he would die. Ani laughed again.

"You may have helped raise me, but I am not blind, like you and Obi-Wan. The Jedi are corrupt. I will rid the galaxy of them once and for all!"

"Then, do it, Ani." I challenged my friend. "Kill me. Make your Master proud. Live knowing that you destroyed the people who freed you from slavery, who trained you, who relied on you. Live, knowing that you betrayed me. Betrayed Padmè, Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, and Qui-Gon. He died believing in you. Would you dishonor him? Would you really kill me, and seal your fate?" Ani rose his hand, and I raised into the air. He cut off my air, and I struggled for breath. And then he threw me into the wall, and it all went dark and cold. A few minutes after both Jedi departed, I woke up and rose to my feet. A Clone Soldier walked up to me and pointed his gun. I recognized that blue and white Captain's uniform. "Rex?"

"General Jenna, Chancellor Palpatine has declared all Jedi to be traitors. I'm afraid this is where you die... A good soldier follows orders... A good soldier follows orders... I'm sorry, kid... A good soldier follows orders... A good soldier follows orders..." Oh God no... Just like Tup. The inhibitor chips... They were active. I FREAKING WARNED THEM THIS WOULD HAPPEN! Wait... Chancellor Palpatine?! Palpatine must have been the Sith! Ani...

"Rex... Please... I'm your friend." I begged, not wanting to hurt Rex. "You can't kill me, remember? And I refuse to hurt you. Just let me go, Rex. I'm begging... Please... I don't want to regenerate... I won't be me, anymore... I'm scared, Rex, and you know it takes a lot to make me admit that." Rex took off his helmet, looking conflicted. I saw one of his eyes twitching.

"It's not like I have a choice. There's a chip in the brain of every Clone Soldier. You were right in wanting them removed. You saved all of those young'uns on Kamino with that virus you put in the computer. I wish that I was that lucky, ma'am. I'm fighting it best I can, but... Kill me, please. I don't want to hurt the Jedi. I don't want to hurt my friends. I don't want to hurt my family. I don't want to hurt you, ma'am. Just... Kill me, before I kill you."

' _"We're BFFs, right?"_

 _"You're my commanding officer, if that's what you mean... Yes, we are BFFs."_ '

"I have a better idea, Rexter." I raised my Sonic Screwdriver. "I'm not losing anyone else to the Sith." I activated the device, short-circuiting the chip. Rex fell to his knees, gasping in relief. I ran over and helped him up. "You okay, Rex?"

"I'm so sorry, General." Rex apologized. "I couldn't control it."

"It's okay, old friend." I pressed the Sonic Screwdriver into his hand. "Start helping your brothers, Rex. Point and think, that's all. You can give it back when this nightmare is over."

"What are you doing, Jenna?" Rex asked softly, calling me by my name for the first time.

"I'm going to find Ani."

"He'll kill you!"

"I know." I stumbled out of the Temple to see Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, and I warned them. I then proceeded with Obi-Wan to Mustafar by stowing away on Padmè's ship as she went to confront Anakin. Obi checked me for injuries... But there were none.

"How is that possible?" He asked. "You were thrown into a wall and knocked out, but there is not one scratch on you."

"Maybe it's because I'm not human." I suggested. The ship landed, and Obi and I followed Padmè out. Anakin... No... Darth Vader was speaking to Padmè. And then he saw us. He began killing her, calling her a traitor. I had to do it. I whipped out my gun and shot him in the hand. He released Padmè, causing her to fall on the ground, and I ran over to her. "Stay with me, please Padmè. Stay with me..." I looked up to see Vader and Obi fighting. But I had to help Padmè. She was my closest friend that was a girl, besides Ahsoka. Oh no... Ahsoka... My fellow Knight was probably dead... "Hey... The babies are coming."

"Babies?" Padmè asked.

"Twins." I smiled. "A boy and a girl. What were the different names you had planned for them?"

"Luke... And Leia." Padmè smiled weakly, slowly looking me in the eyes. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine. But we have to get you on the ship. C3PO!" The droid came over and helped me get Padmè onto her ship. I secured her in the med-bay, and gave C3PO a com. "Watch over her. I have to stop Obi and... Vader." I ran out just in time to see Vader... Anakin, the boy I raised... Slide into the molten lava. I ran over, but Obi-Wan held me back as Vader burned.

"You were like my brother, Anakin!" Obi cried. "I loved you!" Vader looked up with yellow eyes.

"OBI! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM! ANI!" I screamed. Vader stared at me, and I saw a hint of regret.

"That's not Anakin anymore." Obi snarled. I kept struggling, knowing I could heal him. I could make him see reason...

"NO! ANI!" Obi hit me over the head with the butt of his light saber, and I passed out. I woke up as he piloted us away from Mustafar... And Ani. There was nothing more I could do. I went and stayed with Padmè as we traveled a secret base. I couldn't leave Padmè. Besides Obi, she was all I had left. She gave birth to a son and a daughter, Luke and Leia. Then, Padmè Amidala... Died, with her last words showing that she still believed in Anakin. I held little Leia in my arms, crying. I was entrusted with 3PO's memory card, so that when the time was right, we could be reunited. The Jedi had fallen, along with the Republic. I walked through the Jedi Temple one last time, and I found something on the steps. My Sonic Screwdriver. I picked it up, and I had a feeling that old Rexxter was alright.

"Jenna." Obi sighed. "It's time to go." I went to Padmè's funeral in disguise, and then I went into isolation on Lothal, a planet in the Outer Rim. Ten years later, I was still there, and still unchanged. I was walking down an alley one day, wearing my Mandalorian armor, when I came across a bunch of thugs beating a little boy to death. A little boy with blue hair and bright blue eyes. Like Anakin's had been, once. Deciding to intervene, I took off my helmet and pulled out my blaster, then went over. I aimed my gun and smirked.

"Step away from the kid."

 _ **Here it comes... The second third thus far** Rebels **cameo. To be clear, Hera appeared during Windu's chapter, Kanan just appeared, and guess who's next? This begins Jenna's twenty years on Lothal. Ten have passed. Let's enjoy the next ten. What happens next?! I own nothing but my OCs. Please read, review, etc!**_


	54. Saved (Ezra)

When I was ten years old, I had been alone on the streets for two years. I had stolen to get by, which I wasn't really proud of. One night, I picked the wrong target. I stole some fruit from a Mafia Family, and now the thugs had me cornered in an alley, where I had lived.

"This'll teach you to steal from me." The leader growled, punching me in the gut. With a scream, I fell to the ground and curled up in pain.

"Please... Stop..." I moaned. "I'm... Sorry." I began to sob as the thugs kicked me repeatedly. As they beat me, I prayed for help... Or for a swift death. I cried out in agony as one harsh kick broke my ribs, my blood like fire. "Someone... Please... Help me..."

"Step away from the kid." A voice snarled in the dark. The thugs turned and saw someone.

"Look what we have here. A little Rebel." A thug laughed. "What are you gonna do, girlie? Shoot us?" Someone shot the ground, missing his foot by a millimeter. The hole smoked.

"I won't miss the next shot." The person warned. "So, scream and run." The thugs ran, and the person and I laughed, me somehow finding the strength despite all of my injuries. That was Lesson One of Living with Heaven: Heaven could always make me laugh, no matter what the situation was, or how dire. "That was fun. Whatcha doing here, kid?"

"It's where I live." I sighed, trying to make out what the person looked like through the tears in my eyes as I sat up. I could only see teal. "The Empire took my parents two years ago."

"The Empire ruined my life, too." The person admitted. I noticed that it was a teenaged girl's voice. Then, she seemed to notice my condition, and became concerned. "You want me to fix you up?"

"You're not gonna take me to the Empire?" I asked.

"No way! The Empire has orders to kill me on sight." The figure laughed for some reason at that. Why was she laughing at being wanted?

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Come on, I'll take you to my place." The girl picked me up and I rode on her shoulder outside of the town and into a mountain range. It was still dark, so I couldn't really tell what she looked like. "It's just a little farther!" The girl climbed up one last cliff, and I was shocked. "Welcome to Le Ice Palace." It was a giant blue palace of ice, glowing a bright blue against the dark of that night. "Come on!" The girl brought me inside, and I just stared in wonder. The teen girl gently set me down on the cold icy floor. "What's your name, kid?"

"Ezra, Ezra Bridger." I answered timidly, finally seeing what the girl looked like. She had frizzy brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore teal and black Mandalorian armor, with a gun and three strange devices at her belt.

"My name is Heaven, Heaven Song." The girl smiled. "The reason I brought you here is so no one sees." Oh crap. I was gonna be murdered! Heaven raised her hand, and there was a flash of green light. When it faded, I was healed. I looked at Heaven in shock, but then I grinned, seeing that the girl had helped me. I wasn't gonna get murdered! "There you go!"

"This is amazing! How did you do that?!"

"Well, I'm from a planet called Gallifrey, and some people injected me with stuff and gave me my powers. And... I'm a Jedi Knight." A Jedi?! No way!

"Whoa!" I gaped. "And you live here?!"

"Yep. I have for ten years." Heaven grinned, hands on her hips.

"But you look sixteen!" I exclaimed. Heaven sighed, looking down.

"I know. I'm thirty nine years old. I haven't aged in twenty three years. I'm afraid it's all wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey."

"Whoa. Cool!" Heaven's smile came right back.

"Ezra, how'd you like to stay with me for a while? Leave that alley? It's cool if you don't wanna-"

"I'd love to!" I squealed. Could this be some sort of gift from the universe? To make up for my parents being taken? All the suffering I endured?

"I have another base here on Lothal. It's warmer." Heaven smiled. "Come on!" I walked next to Heaven through a field of tall grass towards an old abandoned Communications Tower. We took the lift and went to the top. There was one room, which Heaven had outfitted with two beds, a small kitchen, a few shelves with some scattered books, and a couch. "I know It's not much, but-"

"It's great!" I exclaimed. Heaven grinned and let me settle in. "So... You're really a Jedi Knight?" Heaven pulled two of the three strange objects from her belt and activated them, revealing a light saber and a light dagger, which glowed teal. "Wow... So, you can use the Force?"

"Yep!" Heaven raised her hand, focused, and a book rose off the shelf and into my hands.

"Whoa!" I looked at the book. "I wonder if I could do that someday..."


	55. Be There (Jenna)

I couldn't tell Ezra my nickname, okay? Not a lot of people knew me as _Heaven Song_ , the Time Lady. The name _Jenna_ , however, would immediately send up red flags. In ten years, people still told rumors that I had escaped Order 66 and went on the run. Some said I was the rebel leader, _Fulcrum_. Some said I had gone rogue and became a bounty hunter. Some said I had ran away with my father and abandoned this galaxy to go into free fall. Some would say I was the mysterious _Snow Queen_ , a rebel who broadcasted messages of freedom to the whole galaxy like Senator Trayvis. Guess who was right? I had no idea that I'd soon become a face of the rebellion... I had heard the _Bridgers Broadcasts_ , so I had a feeling as to who Ezra was. That was one of the reasons why I took Ezra in. I had spoken to his parents via broadcast once, they were good people, and I trusted them with the truth about who and what I was. Their son needed me, and I was going to oblige.

"Ezra, we need to go to the market." I stated one day, about two weeks after I took Ezra in. "We're out of food. Come on." We walked to the nearest town, and while I purchased some food, Ezra stood a bit closer than usual, looking scared. "What's wrong?"

"I've gotten into trouble with some people around here." Ezra whispered. "I'm scared that they'll come and get me." I looked around to see some of the merchants eying Ezra.

"Hey, listen. If anyone comes even close to hurting you, they'll have me to deal with." I smirked. "I promise." We got the food and I decided to treat Ezra to lunch in a real restaurant. While we waited in our booth for our meals, some goon came over to us, glaring at Ezra.

"Hey! Weren't you the kid that stole twenty credits from me?!" Ezra cowered, and I shot up.

"Leave him alone." I growled. The man looked at me, and he scoffed.

"Whatcha gonna do if I don't, girlie?" Why was everyone calling me that?! I grabbed him by the collar and glared into his eyes, letting them flash red. The man looked terrified.

"This!" I punched him square in the face, letting go of his collar and sending him back several feet. The waiter came and saw this, and I turned, I sighed. "Some people, am I right? This guy thinks it's funny to mess with little kids trying to enjoy themselves. I mean... Just... Wow." The waiter had the man escorted out, and Ezra and I enjoyed our lunch in peace.

"Why are you so protective over me?" Ezra asked. "Why did you take me in? I'm just a street orphan who stole to get by. You took me in in a second. Why did you do that? I mean... People don't do that."

"Hey... There is good in this universe. People do do that. I was taken in myself when I was half your age."

"Huh?"

"When I was five years old, I was left at the Jedi Temple by my father. A Master named Qui-Gon took me in, with his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi... I met my family for real twenty one years later. I still don't know them all that well. They only show up when something terrible is about to happen. I dread their next visit, and what it may bring me. A new war? A famine? A death? I took you in, Ezra, because you deserve it. You deserve someone to be there for you." Ezra got up, came over to my side, and hugged me. I got over the shock of receiving a hug and hugged back.

"I'll be there for you, too." Ezra promised. We returned to the tower, and all was well.

 _ **Well? You think Jenna's gonna notice Ezra's a Force-sensitive? She always said she wanted a Padawan. I'm just going to do this for a few chapters while I'm writing for the next three movies, and I'll get us back on track. I just thought Jenna should have a few run-ins with the** Ghost Crew **and some others before she joins the Rebel Alliance and gets back into the fight. I plan on writing a Fanfiction where Jenna returns to the galaxy and joins the** Ghost Crew **, contuing to train Ezra with Kanan's help. Just wanted to give you a heads-up! I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OCs! Please read, review, etc!**_


	56. Joining the Fight (Ezra)

Four months after Heaven took me in, Heaven came up with an idea.

"I'm thinking of starting a broadcast, to aid in the Rebellion." Heaven stated. I immediately objected.

"Heaven! You and I both know what happens to Rebels! You'll be taken away, just like my parents!" I exclaimed. I still saw it at night, in my dreams. My parents hiding me in our house when the harsh knocks came to our door, watching as the Imps came in and dragged my mom and dad away...

"Ezra, we've gotta stand up for what's right. I think I should do this. Besides, I wouldn't even show my face on the camera. I'd only use my voice." Heaven grinned. I could never say no to her, and she'd do it either way. I knew that much after four months of trying to argue.

"Heaven... Just be careful, okay?" I asked, scared. I didn't want to lose my only friend.

"It'll be fine, Ezzy." Heaven tackled me, tickling me, sending me into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. It seemed to make her reminisce, as most things did, but I'd gotten used to it. That incident just made me wonder, who had she tackled and tickled before? Jedi didn't have families or really good friends, did they? Jenna couldn't have had a brother or close friend to do that to, could she have?

"I know!" I laughed. Later that night, after spending the day purchasing a camera and programming a logo, Heaven began her first ever broadcast. A blue snowflake flared up, and from the balcony, I saw it appear on all of the billboards and hologram signs below in town.

" _ **This is the Snow Queen, broadcasting for the first time. The whole galaxy is receiving this message, so listen well, all of you. I am beginning a rebellious campaign against the Empire, and I am urging all of you to do the same. What is happening is wrong, and you know it. The Empire is destroying this galaxy, our homes, our families. We need to stand up and fight, because if we won't, no one will. The Jedi Order is scattered, the Clone Troopers are in hiding, the Senators have fled. There is no Doctor or River Song coming to save us from the shadows in the night or the monsters in the dark. But... We are still here! We are still breathing! We can fight! I implore the Jedi, the Clone Troopers, the Senators, the Vigilantes, and you everyday Civilians to rise up! This galaxy is ours! The Empire stole it! We can take it back! I am the Snow Queen, and I send this message to the stars! Goodnight, Republic.**_ " Jenna turned the camera off, grinning deviously. "That was totally awesome!"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, hugging Heaven. "Do you think the people heard?"

"I think so. I'm gonna do this once a week, just to keep the kindling going. All we need is a spark to awaken the rebellion." Heaven stated. I wondered... Where could that spark possibly be?


	57. Happy Birthday (Jenna)

Eight months after I took Ezra in, and twelve broadcasts later, I decided that Ezra needed a wardrobe change. The kid was outgrowing his clothes. You know what that means? It means SHOPPING! I took Ezra to market, and I told him to pick out what he wanted to wear.

"Be careful, you'll be wearing it for the next year." I smirked. Ezra poked around the clothing racks, looking at everything in his size. "Nothing blue or teal, Ezzy! That's my shtick!"

"Okay!" Ezra exclaimed. He finally found something and went to try it on. I waited awkwardly outside, wondering if Qui-Gon had this much trouble raising me and buying me stuff to wear. I didn't wear my Jedi robes much during the Clone Wars, but I always kept them. A more feminine version of Obi-Wan's, with a brown headband and that crazy little blue woven Padawan braid. Ezra came out in an orange outfit, with a vest, green fingerless gloves, and brown shoes. I immediately knew it was the one. It was both warm and breathable, it didn't constrict, and it looked okay, too. Ezra smiled, thinking what I was thinking. Of course I bought it for him! Then, I got him a backpack, so he could carry his stuff in case of an evacuation of the tower. I may or may not have made it bigger on the inside later that day with my Time Lady genius... We returned home, and I smirked as I pulled something out of a drawer.

"Ezra... Did you really think you could hide it from me?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Hide what?" Ezra asked.

"HAPPY ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY, EZRA BRIDGERS!" I cheered giddily, holding out a box wrapped in blue paper and white ribbon with a big white bow. Ezra took the box gingerly and opened it, pulling out a little gift I had bought for him... An energy slingshot. "I know it's not much, but I hope you... Ezra?" The little boy was staring at his gift, like it was an unattainable treasure from a legend or fairytale. "Ez?"

"Thank you." Ezra whispered. I kneeled down and looked him in the eyes, a bit concerned.

"What's the matter, buddy?"

"This is the first birthday present I've received since my parents disappeared, three years ago." Ezra explained. I hugged the kid.

"There's more where that came from, buddy." I grinned, letting him go. "You'll get at least one decent present a year from me, and that's a promise. And of course, Halloween. And we'll be celebrating Christmas and Easter, too. Gotta celebrate everything."

"Christmas and Easter?" Ezra asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't celebrate Christmas and Easter out here?"

"Never heard of them."

"Then, I guess I must explain." Ezra and I went and sat on the couch, and I told him all about those holidays, and he became quite excited to celebrate. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LITTLE EZZY!" A famine hit Lothal, and I didn't eat so I could provide for Ezra. He was so small... I could survive. Thank God it only lasted six months. Gallifreyans could fast for years, but I wasn't used to that sort of thing, cuz I like food. Food is good. Don't try fasting for six months at home. I will never recommend or condone it. As I at my first mean in six months, clueless Ezra asked...

"Can I have seconds?" I gave a pained smirk, wanting so much to whack him upside the head, but I couldn't stay mad at my little Ezra. I smiled.

"Sure."


	58. Becoming a Jedi (Ezra)

I had been with Heaven for one year. That's twelve months. Thirty-six Snow Queen broadcasts later. One birthday, one Christmas, and one Easter. We even celebrated Heaven's fortieth birthday, on a day she called Halloween. I liked Halloween, with its games, candy, and costumes. Then, add birthday cake and streamers, and it was the best day ever. Heaven taught me how to read and write properly, homeschooling me so I got a proper education. Then, one day, something really strange happened while Heaven was teaching me how to multiply by eights... I dropped my eraser off the table by accident, and when I reached out to catch it, it stopped in midair. I stared at the floating object. Heaven stared, too.

"Are you doing that?" I whispered, a little bit scared of what was happening. "Lifting the eraser with the Force?"

"No." Heaven replied, looking at me. "You are, Ezzy." I lowered my hand, and the eraser dropped. "Ezra Bridgers... You are a Force-Sensitive."

"A what?"

"A Force-sensitive. Ezra... You have the potential to become a Jedi." My eyes widened in shock. "And showing a power over the Force at this age? Without even trying? You could be a very powerful Jedi, indeed."

"Me? A Jedi?"

"Yes... I could... I don't know..."

"Heaven... Could you teach me?"

"I-I think so... Oh man... I wish Obi was here... I've never taught a youngling before."

"How do you start?"

"Well... I think I should start with meditation, then use of the Force, then practicing with a practice Light Saber... Then you'll have to pass through the challenges of a Jedi Temple, and then you'll have to build a Light Saber of your own. Then, after a few years as a Padawan, you'll become a Knight. Then, after a Knight, you'll become a Master. I am not even a Master, yet. I'm just a Knight. But, I can start you off in the right direction to become a Jedi, Ezra."

"Do you think I could be your Padawan?" I asked. Heaven shrugged.

"You think I'd make a good teacher?"

"Yeah! You've taught me math."

"This is a bit harder than math, Ezzy."

"You can do it."

"Okay... Let's begin with the basics of meditation." Heaven and I sat down, criss-cross, and Heaven began teaching me how to meditate. Heaven began teaching me how to be a Jedi.

 _ **JENNA HAS A PADAWAN! YASSS! I'm so excited...**_


	59. Lasan (Jenna)

Okay... Six months after I began teaching Ezra, he had meditation down. We celebrated Ezra's twelfth birthday, and for his birthday, I chipped off a piece of my light dagger crystal and constructed a rudimentary practice light saber. It wouldn't hurt organic life forms, but it would easily cut through a practice droid. I began teaching Ezra how to use the Force. This was the hardest part of teaching a Youngling. The Force was very complicated, sort of wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey. We began by using the Force to sense presences and attacks. Then, we moved on to Force-jumps.

"Become one with the wind and sky, Ezra." I instructed. "You must trust the Force to give you, shall we say, an extra boost. If you focus, concentrate, and let go of your earthly attachments, you will leap vast heights and distances you never could leap before. One with the Force..."

"Okay..." Ezra leapt into the air, soaring about ten feet before gently landing. I clapped, impressed.

"Excellent. I think we can begin light saber practice!" Ezra reached his hand out towards the practice light saber, which laid on a rock, and focused. It flew into his hand with ease. I was so proud... Suddenly, I felt a Disturbance in the Force. A nearby planet, Lasan, was in trouble. "Ezra, stay here." The kid was shocked as I began running towards the canyon.

"Where are you going?!"

"I won't be long! Stay inside!" I got to my ship and revved the engines, placing my helmet on my head. I would need help. I flew to Kashyykk and rounded up a couple of Wookiee volunteers to help me save Lasan from the Empire. We got there to find the Lasan Honor Guard trying to hold the Empire back. I whipped out my blasters and began firing. Each shot took out a Storm Trooper. I gestured to the Wookiees and gave out a battle cry, which they answered with roars of agreement. "FOR LASAN!" We charged, shooting and holding the Empire back as the Lasan civilians evacuated the planet. The Empire began using T-7 ion disrupters, and many Lasats fell. It was time to let the Empire in on the secret. I pulled off my helmet and ignited my light saber and dagger. The Lasats and Wookiees stared in wonder. "THE OUTER RIM IS UNDER MY PROTECTION, YOU IMPERIAL SCUM! LEAVE THIS PLANET, OR I WILL USE DEADLY FORCE!"

"A Jedi?" A Commandant asked. "KILL GENERAL JENNA!" The Imperials charged, and I met them head on. The battle raged anew, and I loved it. If only Ani, Obi, Rex, and 'Soka were there... I stopped an Imperial Agent from using a T-7 on one Honor Guardsman. I slashed the weapon into little pieces and shoved the man back with the Force. I helped the Lasat up, and he stared at me.

"General?" He asked. "You survived?" I nodded solemnly, momentarily lowering my light weapons.

"Who are you?"

"Garazeb Orrelious, or Zeb, ma'am." It was one of them. The special five. Like Ezra, Kanan, Sabine and Hera. I shook off my shock.

"It's time to take back your planet, Zeb." I smirked. We charged once again. At the end of the day, we lost the planet, but many Lasats escaped. Having done all I could, I climbed into my ship. Zeb walked up just before he departed in his own. The Lasat looked heartbroken over the loss of his home and family, yet overjoyed at the survival of his people.

"Thank you."

"'Twas my divine pleasure." I grinned. "Oh... I know someone who could give you work, bud. If you ever go to Lothal, I hear there's a pilot named Hera Syndulla looking to hire a crew for her ship. I hear it's gonna be one heck of a team. Tell her the General says ' _hello Juno_ ', and you're in." I flew back to Lothal, tucked Ezra into his bed, then crashed on my own. I wasn't awakened by my nightmares, for once... They wouldn't let me escape.


	60. Jenny (Ezra)

Four months later, I was practicing with my practice light saber. Heaven trusted me at the tower on my own now, which I enjoyed. I was twelve, and Heaven had turned forty one. I was growing, yet Heaven was frozen in time as usual. On that particular day, a small green ship flew down and landed next to the tower. I froze in terror. The hatch opened, and a teen girl in green clothes with a large gun jumped out and walked towards me, grinning.

"Hello, Ezra."

"Who are you?"

"I'm looking for Heaven."

"Why?!"

"Hadn't she mentioned me?"

"Who are you?!"

"Ezra!" Heaven ran up, dropping her bag from the market. She stood between the mysterious girl and me, then... "JENNY?!" Heaven ran over and hugged the girl, Jenny. "Oh my God! I can't believe you're here!" The two broke apart and laughed, bouncing.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"This is my little sister." Heaven explained, smiling. "Jenny." We went inside, and Jenny gave Heaven updates on her family. Jenny stayed for a few weeks, and she became just as caring and protective over me as Heaven was. Maybe even more so in some certain aspects...

"BACK OFF!" Jenny ordered as a merchant went to grab my wrist, whipping out a blaster. Heaven had to intervene, grabbing and lowering Jenny's hand, knuckles white due to Jenny's strength.

"Sorry, she's new here." Heaven smiled sweetly. Jenny raised an apprehensive eyebrow.

"It's okay that he was just about to turn Ezra in?" Now there were two blasters aimed at the merchant's head.

"Oh no you didn't." Heaven glared. I loved those two Time Ladies! I now had what felt like two big sisters, and I shuddered to think of what would happen if I ever brought a girlfriend home. Two snoopy overprotective Time Ladies staring at and judging her, that's what.

"I love my new little buddy!" Jenny crushed me in yet another hug. "If anyone messes with you, I'll claw their eyes out, have Uncle Strax shoot them repeatedly for the the glory of the Sontaran Empire, and forcefully feed them to the Nightmare Child." Heaven stared at her with wide eyes. "What? I'm a highly-protective auntie."

"You are seriously twisted."

"Thanks."


	61. Story Time (Jenna)

Jenny left a few days after the market incident. It had been two years since I found Ezra. He was now twelve, and growing up. I began teaching Ezra to channel the Force in more powerful ways, while at the same time teaching him to ward off the Dark Side.

"Good." I smiled as Ezra lifted six crates with the Force. "Have you been practicing your Force-jumps, Ezzy?"

"Yep!" Ezra leapt fifteen feet into the air. I clapped. Later that night, I was awakened but a quivering little voice. "Heaven?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah?" Ezra stood at the foot of my bed, looking scared and slightly embarrassed by being there.

"I had a nightmare." Ezra admitted, shy and blushing. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" I sighed and moved over, setting a pillow in the space I hade made. Ezra climbed in and curled up, shaking.

"You okay?"

"The nightmare..." Ezra shivered. "In it, you got taken away just like my parents." I sat up and pulled the little boy into a hug, trying to protect him from the dark.

"Oh, Ezzy." I cooed. "You're never gonna lose me. I'll always be around when you need me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Even though Ezra was growing up, he still needed someone to care for him. I would always be there. I'd have to be. A month or so later, when I was confident in Ezra's abilities, we decided to fight back. I'm not talking picket signs. I'm talking spray paint, broadcasts, and explosions. Graffiti began appearing on walls, showing a giant she-wolf and a smaller he-wolf howling while half of an Imperial Emblem froze and the other half burned. I could make a career out of art... We'd rig and blow up fields of TIE Fighters. The public adored our work, and they knew we were behind the mysterious Snow Queen Broadcaster. I blocked my camera against tracing, in case the Empire tried to locate us, and Ezra would take out cameras during an op. I wonder what would happen if the Empire and the public learned that their formidable enemies were a Jedi Knight and a twelve year-old. The Empire'd probably be embarrassed, and the public would mock. Fun, right? I never let Ezra do an op without me. It was just too dangerous for him to do alone.

" _ **People of Lothal and the planets beyond, this is the** Snow Queen **. There are many rumors that I am behind the ongoing attacks. I am broadcasting to place those rumors to rest... They are true. You waited too long to rise up on your own, so I took it upon myself to pick up the slack left by those who have given up. Conditions are only getting worse! Just five months ago, Lasan fell! I participated in the battle myself, fighting for Lasan, and I watched as T-7 Ion Disruptors were used upon not just Honor Guardsmen, but innocent, unarmed civilians! Young and old, women and children, it doesn't matter to the Empire one bit! What Outer-Rim planet will be the next to fall?! Tatooine? Nal Hutta? Lothal? I have seen that the Empire doesn't care! Do you think they make sure the children of those who are arrested are cared for?! No, they don't! They're left to steal or die! I am rebelling against these attacks, so I'm sending a powerful signal out. If anyone relays the signal back to me, I will come to your aid. And if the Empire tries to trap me... They won't live to see the morning. I am the** Snow Queen Broadcaster **, and I send this message to the stars, praying for a change. Goodnight, Republic.**_ "

"Heaven?" I turned off the camera, and I told Ezra a story to help him fall asleep without any more of those nightmares. I was just awesome like that.

" _Once, there was a little girl. The little girl was the daughter of two important people, who had other people who wanted them dead. At one point, they took the little girl and hurt her, but she escaped. The little girl was taken to a place where people like her became heroes and peacekeepers. The little girl was raised alongside a little boy, and they became best friends. When the little girl wasn't so little anymore, about sixteen, she went to protect a young Queen of a planet far away from here. The boy and the man who raised the two went as well. While protecting the Queen, they found a cute little boy. The little boy was special, like the girl and the boy, so they took the little boy with them. In a fight, the man who raised the boy and the girl died, so they alone were left to raise the little boy. For ten years, they raised him. The boy became a man, the little boy became a boy... But the girl stayed. She hadn't aged a single day since the man who raised her died. The three friends went to protect the Queen again, only now, she was a Senator. The girl and the boy took the Senator somewhere safe, while the man tried to find the people who wanted to hurt the Senator. He ended up getting captured. Meanwhile, the boy and the Senator fell in love, and the girl got a distress call from the man, so she went off to save him. Of course, she got captured, as did the boy and the Senator. The girl saved them, and the boy and the Senator got married, but a terrible war started. The girl, the boy, and the man fought in the war for three long years... Then, the boy lost his way, and turned against those who loved him. Even the girl and the man. The Senator was killed. The girl was told to flee, so she fled to a planet far away from home. Ten years later, as she walked down an alleyway... She found a little boy. A little boy with dark blue hair._ " I tugged Ezra's hair, making him laugh. " _And big blue eyes full of light. The girl saved the little boy from some thugs, so he went to live with her. Two years later, the girl was finally telling the little boy her story. And they both lived happily ever after._ " I finished, smiling at Ezra. " _The end_."

"Will we live happily ever after?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Both of us slept soundly that night.


	62. Sabine and the Clones (Ezra)

It had been two years and four months since Heaven found me, and I was becoming a strong Jedi. Heaven said I was making more progress than an average Temple-raised Jedi would by my age. I had meditation, use of the Force, and sparring down. I just had to keep honing those skill, and soon, I'd have a light saber. One day, we got a distress call on the relay. The one Heaven sent out. This one came from a Mandalorian Imperial Academy, with a message from a young soon-to-be Storm Trooper.

' _" **Snow Queen** , my name is Sabine Wren." A young girl slightly older than me began nervously. "I need your help. I was forced into the Academy, and now I fear that the Empire has killed my family. I want to leave the Imperial Academy and join the Galactic Rebellion. Can you help me escape? I can pay you half of the credits I have to start my life over, which ensures you get five-hundred credits." She took off her helmet, revealing her face. "Help me, **Snow Queen**. You're my only hope."_ '

Jenna grinned at my stupid look after seeing the girl's beautiful face.

"Ezzy, ready to go and rescue a damsel in distress?"

"Shut up!"

"Her Jedi Knight in shining orange... Ride off into the sunset on a rusty old speeder bike..."

"HEAVEN!" We bought tickets for a trip to Mandalore and arrived in their capital, the location of the Imperial Academy. Heaven wore her usual armor, and I tied a teal bandana around my face. Heaven handed me a blaster, then whipped out her twin blasters with glee.

"Let's go cause a jailbreak." We snuck through the shadows to the gates of the Imperial Academy, then Force-jumped over the walls. We slowly made our way to the girl barracks, and Heaven carefully woke Sabine Wren. The girl looked up and saw us, then nodded in understanding. Sabine got dressed in Mandalorian armor she had spray-painted in multiple colors, gathered her belongings, left a goodbye note to her friends, and we began leading her out of the Academy.

"You're the _Snow Queen_?" Sabine asked, and Jenna nodded. "Who's the kid?" I looked up, annoyed.

"My apprentice." Heaven replied. "I'm teaching him to become a Rebel. We're not in the Rebel Alliance, but we respect them and help them when we can. I can get you to a cell of the Rebel Alliance I know. My pal, Hera, has been looking for a demolitions expert."

"Perfect." Sabine grinned. "That's exactly what I am." We got to the wall when an alarm went off. "What are we gonna do?!" I saw Heaven whip out her twin blasters, and sensed a wicked smile on her face. Oh God no...

"Improvise." Jenna replied. "Cover is blown, Ez. You need to get Sabine over the wall. I'll take care of the Bucket-heads." I nodded, and I grabbed Sabine's hand. She looked terrified.

"I can get us over that wall." I stated, pulling the bandana covering my face off. "But I need you to trust me." Sabine looked shocked, then nodded. "When I say jump, you jump, okay?"

"Who are you?"

"What do you think happened to the Bridgers' son after they vanished?" I asked quietly. "He joined the fight." Sabine's eyes widened. "Ready?"

"Ready." The Imperials ran out, and Jenna began her distraction.

"Ello, cupcakes!" Heaven greeted. "I'd like to speak with the Clone Soldiers under those helmets!" Twenty of the Storm Troopers reluctantly stepped forward and removed their helmets, revealing themselves to be Clones. "Oh my God... I know some of you..."

"State your name and business, civilian." A Clone ordered blandly. Heaven removed her helmet, causing the eyes of the Clones to widen.

"Heaven Amelia Song." Heaven stated. "The _Snow Queen Broadcaster_! The Darkened Jedi! The Lothal Rebel! Or, as you punks knew me... General _Jenna_ of the Galactic Republic."

"You're alive?" A Clone asked. Heaven looked at him.

"Yeah, _Snow_." She replied sadly. "It's me. I'm alive." Snow? I saw Heaven's Sonic Screwdriver go off behind her back. The Clones shook their heads woozily, slowly lowering their weapons.

"What are you doing?!" A non-Clone Storm Trooper asked. _Snow_ turned to him, glaring angrily.

"A good soldier follows orders." He growled, firing. Within seconds, the Clones took down the other Storm Troopers, then began going around and hugging, asking Heaven questions.

"What just happened?" I asked. Sabine grinned.

"She gave their minds back." She stated. "I don't know how... But she freed the Clones from Palpatine." Heaven raised her Sonic into the sky and activated it. I sensed millions of minds across the galaxy come into being and rejoice, rebelling against the Imperials and winning. Snow ran over and hugged Heaven.

"Good to see you too, Captain." Heaven laughed. My Master beckoned me over, and she turned to Snow. "Captain Snow, meet my Padawan, Ezra."

"They gave you a Padawan?!"

"Snow? Don't you remember what happened?"

"What do you mean, General? Are we going back to Coruscant? Where's the _Tempest_? Where's Ice, Storm, Blizzard, and Glacier? I don't remember anything... How did we get here? Last I remember, we were on leave on Coruscant, ma'am. How'd we get to Mandalore? What's with this weird white armor? ... Why are we old?" Heaven looked heartbroken. The other Clones stopped laughing, realizing what Snow had said and crowding Heaven.

"Oh, Snowy... You don't remember? ... It's been twelve years. Twelve years since that shore leave. Twelve years since the Jedi fell... I'm sorry, but it's been twelve years since the Clones killed the Jedi." The Clones' eyes widened.

"What?" A Clone asked. "What do you mean, ma'am?"

"Twelve years ago, Chancellor Palpatine was revealed to be the Sith Lord we were looking for, and he killed Masters Windu, Fisto, and several others, turned _Anakin_ to the Dark Side, and... Executed Order 66."

"What happened?" Another of the Clones asked. Heaven choked.

"The chips he implanted in your minds activated, _Heavy_... And the Jedi were killed in a genocide." The Clones looked horrified, staring at their hands. "It was the 501st that attacked the Temple, Anakin leading the way. I was there." Heavy covered his face with his hands.

"Did you... Did you see _Rex_?" Snow asked, and a small smile reappeared on Heaven's face.

"I slapped some sense into him." She stated smugly, then her face fell again. "And, I barely stopped Anakin from killing the Younglings."

"General Skywalker?" A Clone shook his head in disbelief. "He'd never! Where's _General Tano_?! There has to be some mistake, ma'am!" General Tano?

"I'm sorry, _Ronan_." Heaven sighed. "I managed to save Ahsoka from the initial attack, but... I lost her. She could be anywhere, or dead."

"You'd never think..." A Clone sighed. "General Skywalker? Leading us to destroy the Temple? Killing the Jedi? It seems impossible..."

"Yeah, _Tup_." Heaven sighed. "I managed to get several Clones and Jedi out of the Temple, and now... You're all free." The Clones cheered. We stole an Imperial transport ship and flew back to Lothal, dropping everyone off outside Capital City. Snow looked at Heaven and I, then saluted. Heaven smiled and saluted back.

"It's been an honor seeing you again, ma'am."

"Likewise, Captain."

"If you ever need anything, we'll be there. We are in your debt."

"Find your brothers and go somewhere safe, Snowy. That's payment enough." Snow nodded, and the Clones departed. We told Sabine that we didn't need the money, and she hugged me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. Sabine waved and ran off. I was still waving, when Heaven punched me in the arm, laughing at me.

"What?!"

"Nothing... Just trying to come up with a ship name for you two."

"Shut up!"

" _Ezbine? Sabzra? Ezrine?_ "

"SHUT UP!"


	63. Two Old Friends in Mos Eisley (Jenna)

Three years after I found Ezra, we got yet another distress call. This one came from a man called Han Solo. Apparently, he owed Jabba some cash and needed help winning sabac. Ezra and I raised our eyebrows at that.

'" _If you don't help, Jabba will either kill me or sell me into slavary! Who's gonna take care of Chewy?!_ "'

I sighed, seeing the sad Wookiee, realizing he was an old friend.

"Solo, do you read me? This is the Snow Queen."

'" _Loud and clear! Can you help me?_ "'

"Where are you?"

'" _Mos Eisley, Tatooine._ "'

"I'm on my way." I cut the transmission, and I looked at Ezra. "Stay here, Ez."

"I wanna go with you!"

"Tatooine is too dangerous, Ezra. People are taken off the streets and sold as slaves. I don't want you ending up a slave to the Hutts."

"Well, when you get kidnapped, you'll call me."

"Yeah, sure." I scoffed. "I'm only going because Chewbacca is an old friend of mine from the war." I bought a ticket to Tatooine and got off at Mos Eisley. I hid my light weapons under the skirt fans of my armor, and kept my hand on my blaster. I walked into an old bar and asked where to find Han Solo. I sat down at the sabac table and grabbed some cards, throwing fifty credits to the center of the table.

"You look a bit young to be gambling, missy." Han's opponent stated. Under my visor, I smirked.

"Looks can be deceiving." I ended up winning nearly all the games, and the man I came to know as Lando Calrissian was out of money, so he threw ship keys in. Han's eyes widened. I grinned and placed a bet against the keys. Lando thought he'd won, but... "I'm afraid I've scored an Idiot's Array." I tossed Lando one hundred credits. I had plenty from what I made in the game, and I figured he'd need it to live. Han left the bar with Chewy, and I followed, pulling him into an alley. I handed him the bag of credits and the keys to the ship.

"Who are you?" Han asked. I pulled off my helmet.

" _Snow Queen_ , at your service." I grinned, and Chewy pulled me into a hug. "Missed you, too, Chewy." Chewy let me go, and I wheezed. "Well, I best be going. Good luck, Solo."

"Thanks, kid." Han smiled. "You have no idea how much this means to me." I placed my helmet back on. "Let me know if you ever need anything. I've admired your work on Lothal for some time. Don't let us down, kid." I nodded and walked off, smiling under my helmet. Suddenly, I was pulled into an alleyway, Lando holding my wrists, smirking evilly.

"So..." Lando grinned. "The _Snow Queen Broadcaster_?" I thrashed, using my elbow to hit the long-distance wrist comm. I prayed that Ezra was listening. "I'm sure Jabba would pay a decent price for you, Rebel."

"Let me go!" I snapped, and I spat in his eye. "And Jabba's an old pal. If he finds out you harmed me, you'll have a whole other thing coming!" Landon glared at me, but he didn't let go.

"Well, then. Let's go pay your old friend a visit." He growled. "You cost me the Millennium Falcon. You'll pay." I was unwilling to reveal myself using my powers, so I ended up getting dragged to Jabba's palace. We entered, and Lando shoved me towards the Hutt.

"Mighty Jabba... I present the _Snow Queen Broadcaster_." Lando smirked. "The Lothal Rebel, the Dark Warrior." I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Jabba." I grinned. "Long time, no see. How's your son doing?" Jabba's eyes widened, and I was able to translate what his said pretty well. Guess it was another gift from my people.

" _Holy crap!_ " Jabba exclaimed in horror. " _General Jenna of the Galactic Republic?! You are still living?!_ "

"Yup."

" _How did you survive?!_ "

"Eh, fought a Sith Lord, zapped some Clones back into the world of sanity, ran away screaming."

" _How did you end up back on Tatooine?_ "

"Helped a guy win against Lando, and he's really sour about it. Wants to sell me as a slave or something."

" _I cannot allow that. My clan owes you, and you would destroy us._ "

"Nah, we're buds, right?"

" _Release the prisoner!_ " I smirked and waved as Lando was escorted out, a stupid expression on his face.

"Thanks, Jabba. Even?"

" _Even_." I departed, and I made sure to call Ezra before he did something stupid. Then, I hunted Lando down and bitch-slapped him. I returned home to Lothal, and all was well. I fell asleep quickly that night, and had no dreams.


	64. Lesson Learned (Ezra)

Three years and five months after I met Heaven, I had a dream that rocked my entire world...

' _Heaven stood between me and a man cloaked in black, with a black helmet that reminded me of a skull._

 _"Heaven?" I asked. My Master didn't look back._

 _"Stay back, Ezra." She ordered. "Don't worry about me. Just get to the ship, and tell Hera to take off. Zeb got Kanan aboard, so don't worry."_

 _"Who?" I asked. Heaven didn't hear me. She whipped out her light weapons and got into a fighting stance._

 _"Run, Ezra!" Heaven ordered. I suddenly saw an older me run to a ship and board it, scared out of my wits. I stayed. "Well, Vader? My Padawan is safe from you. You lose, like you always have against me."_

 _"Well, then..." The man ignited a red saber. "It's time to end this. Once I defeat you, your precious little Padawan will have no one to protect him. You'll have failed once again as a teacher and a friend."_

 _"I didn't fail... You did. Your fall from the light was your own doing. Anakin." The man was suddenly replaced by a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes in Tatooine clothes._

 _"But, Jenna! You said you'd always protect me!" The little boy exclaimed. Heaven looked horrified._

 _"Ani?"_

 _"The boy you took in, Ezra, is he gonna end up like I did?" The boy asked. "Are you gonna lose him, too?" Heaven froze up. Then, the boy turned back into the man in black. He struck with his red light saber..._ '

I shot up, awake.

"HEAVEN!" I shouted, terrified. I went over to Heaven's bed, and there she was, fine. I tried really hard to convinced myself it was all a dream, that my Master was actually okay...

"Scared of losing her, child?" I turned to see a man with long brown hair, a mustache, and a beard smiling at me. He wore brown robes, and he sat on the floor in a meditative position. "Join me?"

"Who are you?"

"You can sense a strong connection between myself, Jenna, and yourself in the Force, yes?" I nodded shakily. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. Long ago, I had a young Padawan much like yourself. And I took on a secondary Padawan. Jenna."

"You're the Master that died fighting a Sith Lord." I realized. Jinn nodded and changed blue, revealing he was a Force-being. "Why here? Why now? Why come to me instead of Jenna?"

"You need guidance, young one, in an art Jenna never was able to perfect... The art of letting go."

"Huh?"

"Jenna may be a Time Lady, but she's still mortal. Ezra... You need to learn that, someday... You will have to let her go." I looked down. "I will return every night to train you in what Jenna can't. Do you have any more questions?"

"Why do I have to lose everyone I care about, Master? I can't lose Heaven... I just can't..."

"A Jedi is raised to release all attachments, but Jenna has her own method that apparently you cannot Master. She has learned to love and make attachments, but once someone is gone... To let them go. I know this made her a powerful and wise Jedi. She mourns, but she doesn't act upon her feelings."

"She mentioned losing a brother... That I remind her of him."

"Anakin..." Qui-Gon looked down. "That's enough for tonight. See you tomorrow, Padawan Bridgers."


	65. Goodnight, Republic (Jenna)

Five years after I met Ezra, after yelling at Ezra for messing with a crashed Storm Trooper Pilot, I went into town to get supplies. Then, I saw someone I hadn't seen in years. That Lasat Honor Guard, Zeb, was walking down an alley. I smiled softly, and wondered if I should go and talk to him. Then, I heard the sounds of a fight and ran down the alleyway, grabbing my twin blasters from my belt. I was still wearing my teal helmet, which is probably why Zeb didn't recognize me when I came to his aid in defending a fruit vendor from some Imperials.

"Who are you?!" Zeb asked, sounding pretty annoyed. Before I could reply, more Troopers came down the alley.

"RUN!" I exclaimed, and we ran, until we came to a dead end and a TIE Fighter. I force-jumped on top of the TIE and gestured for Zeb to follow. After getting over the shock that I was able to jump that high, Zeb nodded and leapt up. I aimed my blasters at the oncoming Troopers. I could hear someone talking to Zeb through a comm, but I was too busy to pay attention. Zeb leapt down and began fighting off the Troopers who dodged my blasts. One Trooper got lucky and hit my helmet, knocking me off the TIE and onto the ground. My helmet fell off and rolled a few feet away. Zeb looked back as I sat up, and his eyes widened.

"General?!" He asked. The Storm Troopers noticed, and they trained their guns on me instantly.

"General Jenna, you are under arrest by order of the Emperor!" A Trooper declared. I smirked.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but that's not gonna happen." I stood, raising my hands, and focusing. The Troopers and TIE raised into the air, the TIE malting into liquid metal. I bent the metal into shackles, immobilizing the Troopers. I lowered my hands, exhausted from effort.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Zeb asked nervously. I shakily nodded, giving one of my famous smiles.

"Hiya, Zeb... Miss me?" Someone was still talking to Zeb over the comm. Zeb spoke back.

"Hang on, Kanan." Zeb replied, still staring at me. "An old friend just got me out of a pinch."

" _Old friend?_ " The man on the other end asked. " _Pinch?_ "

"Kanan." Zeb stated. "I just found General Jenna." There was a pause. "Actually... She found me."

"Kanan? Kanan Jarrus?" I asked. Zeb nodded. "I know him! I knew him back at the Coruscant Jedi Temple! How's he doing these days?"

" _Zeb, we don't really have time. You can catch up with the General who's supposed to be dead later._ "

"Dead? Yeah, not happening." I stated. "I've gotta run. I've got a kid waiting for me back home."

"You're a mother?!" Zeb and Kanan asked in sync.

"Ew! No! Ezra's my friend." I shuddered, trying to get what I had just heard out of my brain. "See you later, Rebels."

"How'd you know it was us?" Zeb asked. I grinned looking back once.

"I broadcast about you guys all the time, Rebels. Keep up the good work. I'll try to do the same."

"You're the _Snow Queen Broadcaster._ " Zeb realized. I smiled, and I departed. That was fun. Later that day, I decided to show Ezra one of my best-kept secrets. I lead him to a canyon, and hidden deep within that canyon... Was my blue Jedi Fighter. Ezra's eyes widened at seeing the ship.

"That's your ship? The one you used in the Clone Wars?" Ezra asked in awe. I nodded, patting the side.

"This ship is my baby. Scratch it, and you die. I keep her in perfect condition, just in case the Imps find us. Today... I teach you how to fly a ship." Ezra's jaw dropped. I grinned. "Come on!" We got situated in the Fighter, and I revved her engines. "Watch and learn."

"Are we going into space?" Ezra asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why else would I have a ship?" I responded. We raised into the air, and I blaster my ship into space. I crowed with joy, while Ezra screamed in fear. We flew up into the space just over Lothal. "Look around, Ezzy, because that's home."

"This is amazing." Ezra exhaled. "You must be a fantastic pilot. Why don't you get a job as a shipper or something?"

"Because I've gotta stick around to take care of you, kid." I smiled, and Ezra grinned right back.

"I'm glad that you're always going to be around, Heaven." Ezra sighed. " I don't know what I'd do if you disappeared like my parents did."

"I don't know what I'd do if you vanished, kid." I agreed. "You gave me something worth living and fighting for." We flew around Lothal a few times, then came across a battle between a freighter ship and some TIE Fighters. The shields on the freighter were down. It would be destroyed if we didn't do something. "YIPPE-KAI-YAY!" We dove into the fight, destroying five TIEs. The freighter recovered and took care of the rest. A voice hacked into our comm.

" _Identify yourself._ " A young woman demanded.

"This is General Jenna of the Old Republic." I replied, not meeting Ezra's eyes. "And my Padawan."

" _You're alive?_ " The woman asked. " _It's good to hear from you again, General. It's me, Hera Syndulla._ "

"Juno?!" I asked jokingly.

" _I told you fifteen years ago, it's **Hera**. I'm honestly surprised that you remember that._ " Hera replied. " _How did you escape Order 66?_ "

"I deactivated the chips in the brains of the Clones." I responded. "After I fought Darth Vader, himself."

" _You fought Darth Vader?!_ " A male voice asked. " _And you lived?!_ "

"I always live, Jarrus." I smirked, thinking about Caleb Dume. The guy must not have realized that I was the Jedi who saved him and the younglings. "I'm glad to see that you survived as well. Today apparently is a good day for old friends."

"Heaven... What's going on? Why are you calling yourself ' _Jenna_ '?" Ezra asked. I looked over my shoulder at the frightened teen.

"Ez... Jenna is a nickname I used to go by, a long time ago. My real name is Heaven, but the galaxy knew me as Jenna. I began using my old name when I went into hiding." Ezra nodded in understanding. "I have to get Ezra home. I'll see you around, Rebels. Keep up the good work."

" _You too._ " Kanan sIghed. " _Your broadcasts keep us going, like the old **Bridgers Broadcasts** used to. Do you know whatever happened to them?_ " I looked back to Ezra, who looked close to crying at the mention of his parents.

"No." I replied. "I just know what happened to their son."

" _They had a son?_ " Hera asked, surprised. " _Is he okay?_ "

"Yeah." Ezra stated over the comm. "A Jedi Knight took him in and raised him. He's safe and happy." I smiled at him.

"We've gotta go. Bye, guys."

"Heaven... I really am happy." Ezra sighed tiredly. "I really am..." I flew my ship back to the canyon, and ended up having to carry a sleeping Ezra home. I looked over the railing of the tower just in time to see a field of TIEs explode in a brilliant, colorful light. I knew what I was going to broadcast that night. I turned on my camera, broadcasting my symbol.

" _ **People of Lothal and beyond, this is the** Snow Queen **, broadcasting to all of you once again. I have a message for all of you. A message that should have been my very first broadcast. A message that was heard today by three, and I feel that you all have the right to hear.**_ " I went over and stood in front of my camera, staring defiantly into the lens. I was wearing the teal Mandalorian armor I wore in the war. I pulled my helmet off, letting my frizzy brown hair tumble to my waist. " _ **I am General Jenna of the Old Republic, and I am alive. I survived the Clone Wars and I survived Order 66. I urge all of my fellow survivors to start their own rebellion on their hiding planets. We need to rise up and protect our fellow Jedi from the Empire that wants to wipe us out. THE JEDI ARE STRONG! We can make a difference! I know that some of you have lost hope, but I agree with my friend, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, in saying that a New Hope will arise. I implore you... Be that new hope! Broadcast your story! Train force-sensitives! To my non-Jedi rebels, do something as well! Graffiti something Imperial! Make something explode! Take in children orphaned by the Empire! Come on, people! Do something, because if we don't, no one else will! We need to stand up and fight back! We need to call the Empire out on their wrongs! That's what I'm here to do... I am here, on Lothal, and I am done hiding. I am calling out Darth Vader, right here, right now. If you want me... Come and get me.**_ " I glared into the lens, then smirked deviously, then became sober. " _ **This broadcast is a tribute to the Bridgers, those who stood up against the Empire. I don't know if they are alive, or if they're dead, but if the Bridgers are watching this right now... Your son is alive, and he is safe. I promise. This broadcast is also a call for applause to the Lothal Rebels. You are making a difference. Keep up the good work. This is the** Snow Queen **, ending yet another broadcast. Goodnight, Republic.**_ "

"Heaven?" I heard Ezra ask as I turned off the camera. I turned to him, smiling softly at the half-asleep teen.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Do you think my parents are alive?" I went over and sat next to Ezra on his bed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe that wherever they are, they are proud of the strong young man you've become." Ezra hugged me, and I hugged back.

"Promise you'll always be around?"

"I promise."


	66. End of an Era (Ezra)

Five years and six months after I met Heaven, I decided that I wanted to pull an op on my own. Heaven had taught me how to mess with the Empire, and now I'd see if I listened. Early one morning, while Heaven was asleep, I snuck out and went to Capital City. A large Star Destroyer flew overhead, and I smirked.

"Perfect." I went over to some boxes Storm Troopers were stacking, no doubt supplies stolen from the people, and I pulled out my energy slingshot. Taking aim, I hit a Storm Trooper in the back of the head. I ran, the others chasing me, and I was cornered. I got arrested, and much to my excitement, was taken to the Star Destroyer. Apparently, I was to be broken in a boot camp and sent to Imperial Academy. Screw that! I sat in my cell, then went to the door. I smirked as I raised my hand and called upon the Force. A keycard raised out of the guard's pocket and unlocked the door. I leapt out and knocked the guy out. "Sorry, pal."

"HEY!" Some Storm Troopers ran at me, and I ducked into an air vent. I slowly made my way to the main reactor...

' _"Ugh..." Heaven woke up and noticed my bed was empty. Laughing and shaking her head, Heaven got up and stretched. "Ezra, you making breakfast?" No reply. The Time Lady's eyes filled with worry and a hint of fear. "Ezra?" Heaven reached out in the Force. "Oh my God... EZRA!" Heaven grabbed her helmet, weapons, and ship keys, dashing out the door, praying she wasn't too late._ '

I made it to the reactor and set it to meltdown at the push of a button, adding the message ' _Ez Wuz Here_ ' in orange spray paint for good measure. I got ready to run to the escape pods, laughing as I placed my thumb on the trigger button.

"Don't mess with Lothal." I pressed the button and ran as the explosion went off, making it to the escape tunnel... But the pods were all gone. There were no TIEs in the docks. I was gonna die. I looked down from the hangar, watching as the space between ground and ship got smaller. I decided to jump, praying that my skill with Force-jumps would save me. I leapt out, only to find I was above the oxygen layer. I fell, blacking out, when I landed on something hard. My eyes shot open to see that I was sitting in the co-pilot seat of Heaven's Jedi Fighter. Heaven looked livid as she flew with all she had, trying to get out from under the falling Star Destroyer before it crushed us. We made it out by the tips of Heaven's rocket flames, and the Imperial ship exploded into shrapnel. We kept going.

"Are you hurt?" Heaven asked. I shook my head.

"No."

"THEN, WHAT IN HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Heaven whacked me hard upside the head. "This conversation is not over, buster! Just you wait until we get home!" After parking the ship and an awkwardly silent walk home... "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"What?! Why are you mad?!" I asked. I wasn't ashamed. I took out Imps and set whatever plans they had back for at least several months.

"YOUR STUPIDITY ALMOST GOT YOU KILLED, EZRA! IF I HADN'T BEEN THERE WHEN YOU-"

"Why can't you trust me to get myself out of trouble?!"

"YOU MAY BE CLOSE TO KNIGHTHOOD, EZRA, BUT WHAT YOU JUST DID GAVE ME SECOND GUESSES!" That's when I snapped.

"Why must you always protect me?! I'm not a baby!" Heaven's anger ebbed, and she stared at me with widened eyes. I was so angry, I didn't see the hurt.

"I know that."

"You know what?! If you're going to treat me like I can't take care of myself, I'm outta here!"

"I'm your Master, Ezra! Your friend!" I didn't notice the tears.

"You're a mutant freak who's never trusted any of my choices. I don't need you!" I stormed out, not knowing that Heaven just stood there for a moment, staring in horror at the closed door. Then, the young Time Lady fell back into a old wooden chair, covered her face with her hands, and silently cried.

"But I need you, Ezra... More than you know..." Heaven stood up and ran to the door, shouting through the metal. "FINE, EZRA! BE LIKE THAT! BUT WHEN YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND AND COME BACK, DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE HERE!" Outside, I slowly realized what I'd just done. All Heaven ever did was keep me safe, protect me. What had I done? I slid down the door, hugged my knees, and rested my head on my arms. In the morning, I ran out to Capital City. After a day of stealing breakfast and blaster rifles, meeting a rebel crew, getting arrested, meeting a young Time Lady almost exactly like Heaven (except older yet looking younger and dressed in clothes from a planet called Earth, including what she called a _hoodie_ ), and leaving the crew behind, I went home. I knocked on the door, looking down, not knowing Kanan stood just a few feet away from me, watching carefully.

"Heaven?" I asked. No reply. "I get that you're mad at me, and I deserve it, but would you please give me another chance?" No reply. "Heaven?" I opened the door. The lights were out, the beds made, the fridge empty, my stuff packed into a box and laid on my bed, and... And Heaven's precious video watch, much like the one she gave me when I turned thirteen, laid on the table. I slowly went over and turned it on.

' _"Hey, it's me!" Heaven laughed. "Look, I know it's not my birthday, and this is an odd time for an entry, but... I'm making Ezra a Knight!" Heaven held up a carefully constructed light saber. "I went all the way to Illum while Ezra was sleeping and got a crystal, and I made this. I know it's not tradition for a Master to make their Padawan's light saber, but I wanted to surprise him. That's not all. I made him this!" Heaven held up a golden and orange Sonic Screwdriver with my name engraved on the side. "I'm so excited for his birthday, because that's when I'm Knighting him and giving him these! I'm so proud of my little Ezra... I know he misses his family very much, and he's going to grow up, but I hope I never lose him... He's my best friend... I love you, little buddy... I promise."_ '

The date had been the day before I pulled my stunt. My eyes widened in horror as I looked around, throwing the watch back on the table.

' _"WHEN YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND AND COME BACK, DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE HERE!"_ '

"Heaven?! HEAVEN?!" I ran around our home, but she was gone. I collapsed on my knees, sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Kanan smiling at me.

"Come on. You're going to be my Padawan and become a Jedi Knight whether you like it or not... And we'll find your friend along the way."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 _ **HINT FOR A NEW SERIES! So, that was a bit sad, and just a warning for the next chapter, it will be dark. Just like my soul... I'm just kidding. I own nothing besides my OCs, and I promise that this is not the end for Jenna and Ezra.**_


	67. Time Lady Alone (Jenna)

When I woke up in the morning, my pillow was stained with tears. I slowly remembered what happened the day before.

"Ezra... EZRA!" I burst out the door and looked around. Ezra was gone. I ran all the way to Capital City, asking the people I knew if they'd seen him. One of them told me...

"Poor kid." The old yogan vender sighed, looking down. "He saved me from some Imperials, took more yogans in return than I would have liked, mind you... I saw the Imps chasing him just a few minutes ago, he stole a speeder and some crates. You raised him into quite the rebel, girl... There was a firefight, probably still going on. Go and get him, while you still can!" I nodded and ran, seeing the firefight. I ran with all I had, not caring if people saw me running with the use of my powers.

"Please be okay... Please be okay..." I saw a ship getting chased by TIEs and sensed... "EZRA!" His signature was panicking, and then it slowly calmed into nothingness. I stood there in the burning field, and I sensed a familiarity in the anomaly of Ezra's Force-signature. It was the same anomaly I sensed during Order 66. My world became a meaningless oblivion. "Ezra..."

 _ **One year later...**_

I sat in a bar in Capital City, staring at the empty glass.

"You okay, kid?" A bartender asked. I slowly laughed.

"You know what sucks about being from my home planet? I can't get drunk!" I smashed the glass. "Put that and the drinks on my tab, Larry. I'm heading home for the night."

"You got it." I got up and put on my helmet, leaving the bar. I had gotten bitter and angry over the last year, and I honestly wanted to punch everyone and thing in sight. As I walked home, I saw a large freighter land in the shipyards. It was red with a decent flame job, and a couple of people I'd guess were in their early twenties were haggling for gas. They seemed so familiar...

"Sorry, kiddos. This money's no good here." An attendant stated, throwing a bag of money to a human male. The group looked crestfallen.

"Please, sir." A female Rodian begged. "It's all we have." I sighed.

"Hey, Jeffro." I walked over, handing him some credits. Way more than what he needed for all of his repair services put together twice over. "Get the kids what they need." Jeffro chuckled, shaking his head.

"You were always a softie for the kids, Smith." He smiled. "Lothal's been a bit brighter these last sixteen years." I gave a small grin.

"Thanks." I turned to the kids. "Safe travels."

"Why'd you help us?" A female Tholothian asked as Jeffro left to get his repair tools. I sighed.

"I guess... You remind me of some old friends of mine. I let them down, once. I guess I'm just hoping they forgive me, after all these years... Also, you needed help! And _I regret nothing._ " This got a huge reaction. The male Wookiee howled and the male Ithorian squealed. They almost sounded... Joyful.

"What was that?" A male Nautolan asked, shocked. I raised an eyebrow as I pulled off my helmet.

" _I regret nothing._ " I repeated cautiously. "Is there a problem?" The Tholothian stared at me.

"You haven't aged a single day..." When I didn't reply, she righted herself. "It's me, Jenna! It's Katooni!" My eyes widened, and my jaw fell.

"You're all alright!" I pulled all of them into a hug. "You're okay... I can't believe you're all okay..." We broke apart. "It's you! I can't believe it! Petro!" The human male bowed mockingly. "Genobi!" The female Rodian laughed. "Byph!" The male Ithorian squealed again. "Katooni!" Katooni smiled brightly. "Zat!" The male Nautolan grinned happily. "And, last but not least, the one and only Gungi!" The male Wookiee hugged me again. "How'd you all survive Order 66?"

"Well, Master Ti was flying us solo, no Clones, to meet our new Masters. That's what saved all of us in the end." Zat explained, grinning. "Master Ti!" An older Togrutan female exited the ship. "Look who we found!"

"Is that you?" Master Sha'ak Ti asked, eyes wide. I nodded, smiling and bowing to the older Jedi.

"It's great to see you, Mas-" Master Ti crushed me in a hug. "-ter."

"To Hell with the formalities." Master Ti pulled away, smiling sadly. "You're alive and you're safe, unlike our Order... We owe you our lives. I would have died on Grievous' ship if I went on that blasted mission, and these children would have perished during the Great Jedi Purge. You have my undying gratitude..." Master Ti smirked knowingly. " _Snow Queen Broadcatser._ " I rubbed the back of my head, laughing sheepishly. "How'd you survive?"

"Um..." I grinned shyly. "I faced Darth Vader in a battle to the death to protect some Younglings and followed him to Mustafar where Obi knocked him into a pool of lava and I became a godmother and attended Padmè's funeral and went into hiding and got a Padawan but the Empire killed him so now I'm a rebel and I'm gonna attack in four years with Obi and Ani's illegal kids and end the Empire." Everyone stared at me in mute shock. "Want me to repeat that?"

"You've been busy." Genobi commented, laughing. A few days later, they departed, and I returned to the solitude of my ice palace, once again picking up my camera, determination in my eyes.

"This is for my family, for the Jedi Order, and for Ezra..." I turned the camera on, facing it. " _ **People of Lothal and beyond, this is the** Snow Queen Broadcaster **...**_ "

 _ **Well, you all know what's next.** A New Hope. **Fixed points can't be changed, and we all know what's coming... I cried as I wrote these and the next few chapters. I hope you're grateful for all the mental trauma I place myself through to give you guys more chapters... I'm so sad... Only a few more chapters left in this story, then Jenna heads into the Time War. I may post a story of her Project Ice and Icy Dawn years, but I don't feel I'm a strong enough writer to properly take on the challenge of the Time War. I can't. Don't get mad. I'M STILL NEW AT THIS! I'm also posting a Scarlett backstory. YAY! Well, it's time to go write more goofy/depressing Fanfiction. Please read, review, etc. Mostly review. I honestly value all opinions and want to read them. Please, guys. I wanna see some feedback. I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OCs!**_

 _ **Jenna:** You don't own me! I'm my own person! *grabs picket sign and marches off* STRIKE! STRIKE! FOR OC RIGHTS! STOP THE OWNERSHIP! STOP THE MADNESS!_

 _ **... I'm gonna go calm her down. Bye!**_


	68. Godmother (Luke)

Okay... I was on a ship called the ' _Millennium Falcon_ ' running from the Empire, my family was dead, my dead father had apparently been a Jedi, and we were going to rescue Princess Leia Organa.

"Han Solo, we need to make a quick stop on Lothal. We must pick up something important there." Obi-Wan, or Ben, Kenobi called up. What? Where was this coming from?

"What?" Solo asked, and Chewbacca growled.

"A friend." Ben smiled wistfully. "My childhood friend. She will help us." We landed on Lothal, and a figure cloaked in brown walked up to the four of us and the droids. I couldn't see the figure's face, but she stopped short when she saw Ben. Ben gave a smile. The figure began running, and Han whipped out his gun, but I held him back. The figure crashed into Ben and hugged him tightly. The hood fell, revealing a teenaged girl with frizzy brown hair, eyes closed with tears racing down her face.

"Obi... What has time done to you?" The girl asked. Ben released her, a grim smile on his face.

"The same that, but for the number of hearts in your chest, would have happened to you, my dear sister." Ben replied, then smirked. "Also, I had to babysit Anakin's son."

"You practically raised Ani. Luke should have been a breeze." The girl smiled deviously. "He's Padmè's son, too, remember?"

"How's Lothal been?"

"Oh..." The girl frowned slightly. "It's been fine, Obi."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's just... I made a friend... And he was killed."

"I sense more than a friendship..." Ben's eyes widened. "A Padawan." The girl nodded, looking down. "I'm so sorry, Jenna."

"Let's stop talking about loss, and bring someone back." Jenna brought someting out of her pocket and handed it to Ben. A droid memory card. Ben distributed the card to C-3PO, and he whirred for a moment before looking around in shock and wonder.

"Oh dear." C-3PO exclaimed, suddenly excited. "It's been twenty years since I could remember any of this!" R2-D2 beeped happily.

"Thank you." Ben smiled. Jenna slowly noticed me.

"Oh my God... Is this him?"

"Yes." Ben agreed. "He's all grown up, Jenna." Jenna slowly walked over, staring in shock.

"Um... Hi?" I greeted. Jenna slowly smiled at me.

"You look just like your father... Hello, Luke Skywalker. It's been quite a long time. The last time I saw you, you were the size of a loaf of bread. My, my... It's been... What, Obi? Twenty years..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Heaven Song, or Jenna." The girl smiled. "And I am forty-nine years-old. I'm a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. And I'm your godmother. Let's go save your sister." And I blacked out. I woke up about an hour later to someone pouring ice water on me. I sputtered and looked up to see Jenna walking away, trying to appear somewhat innocent. Han, Chewy, and Ben were too busy to hear our conversation.

"You still haven't really explained who you are." I commented, sitting up from a ship chair.

"I told you all I know about myself, kid. Isn't that enough?" Jenna asked quietly. She was wearing teal Mandalorian armor now, and raised an eyebrow.

"You said you knew me when I was a baby, but both of my parents died the day I was born."

"I was close friends with your parents, I helped raise your father, I was best friends with your mother. Your grandmother trusted me with her life. Your mother was Queen, and later Senator, Padmè Amidala of the planet Naboo. Your father was a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker, but I called him Ani. You look just like him... I've been in the Jedi Order as long as I can remember, my Master was Master Qui-Gon Jin, me being trained along with Obi over there. I survived Order 66, and I've spent the last twenty years on Lothal. I remember you and your sister. I swore to your mother to aid you if you ever needed it. Now I will help Obi train you, and I will help you rescue your younger twin sister, Leia. Is that enough for you?"

"I guess." Jenna walked away, and I simply thought. I had a sister, my mother was a powerful ruler, my father was crazy enough to be friends to be friends with Jenna, and I was going to be a Jedi. This was a crazy day.

"Chewbacca!" Jenna exclaimed, hugging the Wookiee. "I haven't seen you since about eight years ago on Tatooine! How are you doing?" Chewbacca vocalized a few times, and Jenna nodded. "That's cool. Listen, I hear some Rebels on Lothal freed a bunch of your people from the Empire a few years back. Have you seen any of them yet?" Chewbacca howled, and Jenna frowned. "You're wrong, fuzzball. Ezra Bridgers is dead... He died a long, long time ago." Jenna walked off, angry, and I had one question on my mind...

"Who's Ezra Bridgers?"


	69. Rescued? (Leia)

This day was the worst in my whole life. I'd been captured and brought aboard the _Death Star_ , I'd been interrogated by Darth Vader, and my planet had been destroyed when I refused to reveal the location of my fellow rebels. I'd sent R2 for help, and I hoped he'd reach Master Kenobi before I was executed. The door of my cell opened, and I saw a teenaged girl. She had frizzy brown hair, brown eyes, and wore teal and black Mandalorian armor.

" _Snow Queen Broadcaster_?!" I asked. The girl grabbed my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jenna. I was a friend of your mother, I know your brother, and your father is about to kill us all. Come on!" I came out to see a boy my age. "Leia, meet Luke. Luke, meet Leia. You're twins! Hug, kiss, laugh, and do other sibling things later when we live through this! Let's go!"

"Who the Hell are you people?!" I asked as we ran. Luke shrugged.

"The people saving you!" Jenna called, grinning deviously. "Padmè was far more cooperative than you, and she was a bloody Queen! God bless the Naboo! Hey, Lukey! Please tell Her-Royal-Complaininess to freaking shut up and run before we all die!" My eyes widened.

"SHUT UP AND RUN!" Luke exclaimed as Storm Troopers showed up. I decided to obey and keep running as Jenna shot at the Troopers.

"Don't worry, your dad won't let them shoot you! It's me they want to kill horribly and painfully!" Jenna shouted, then frowned slightly, puzzled. "Oh, that's bad isn't it?"

"What do you mean by our dad?!" I asked as we ran. Luke looked just as confused by all of this.

"Your dad is-" Jenna ran straight into a Wookiee. "Oops. Sorry, Chewbacca. I wasn't paying attention." I met Han Solo, and we fought to his ship. After an incident in a trash shoot, fighting way more Stormtroopers than we could handle, and lots of frozen Imps, we made it. Jenna counted us as we boarded the Millennium Falcon, then froze up, horrified. "Where is Obi?"

"Obi? As in Obi-Wan Kenobi?" I asked. Jenna nodded. We suddenly noticed a battle between an old man and a masked figure in black. Jenna slowly paled.

"Ani... OBI!"

 _ **Oh no... What will happen next? Sometimes, time can be rewritten... But not this time. Fixed points. Please read, review, etc. I'm gonna go cry now...**_


	70. One With the Force (Obi-Wan)

I lowered the shields on the Death Star, then met my old apprentice for a duel. I was an old man, and I had to hold Darth Vader off as long as I could so the others could escape. Jenna could train Luke. I had faith in my sister. I fought Darth Vader for what seemed like an eternity, and we came to the hangar where the _Millennium Falcon_ waited. I saw the others boarding, Leia and the droids with them. I had accomplished my final task. Our plan was a success.

"Where is Obi?" Jenna was asking, and then she saw us. "OBI!" Jenna ran to intercept our duel, her dual blades ready, but Luke held her back. Chewbacca saw and held the Time Lady back as well. "No! Obi!"

"Is that..?" Vader froze, seeing our friend. I nodded. "She still has not aged a single day."

"Jenna still cares for us." I replied. "She still cares for you." Darth Vader raised his red light saber, and I readied for death. I would at last become One with the Force, like all the Jedi before me.

"ANI!" Jenna screamed. "DON'T DO IT, ANI!"

"Ani?" Luke asked, confused. I saw many tears streaming down Jenna's face, and she tried to fight the Wookiee and the boy's grips.

"Trust in the Force." I stated to Luke. Then, I looked at Jenna, who shook her head in disbelief. I hated leaving her. "Teach him well, my sister."

"OBI!" Jenna cried. Darth Vader, Anakin, swiped at me, to cut me in half as I had done to Darth Maul all those many years ago.

"Goodbye." I whispered, so only he could hear. "Anakin." Then, I was one with the Force.

 _ **'I saw all of the Jedi who had gone before me. Master Qui-Gon smiled. I looked to see that I was myself from the Clone Wars. I noticed that the Force not only housed Jedi, but others from my past. Jar-Jar, Padmè, and Satine smiled brightly. Commander Cody looked so sorry. Master Windu gave his usual curt nod. I couldn't believe everyone was there, that they had been waiting for me.**_

 _ **"Welcome home." Satine grinned. "My dear Obi-Wan. It's time to watch as fate is put into the hands of our Time Lady." I looked down to see the world I had just left behind, forever.**_

Jenna was staring in horror, Luke and Chewbacca were trying desperately to pull her onto the ship. Then, Jenna snapped, pulling away from them and charging at Vader, hate in her eyes as they flared red for the first time in years. With her light weapons, she clashed with Vader, forcing him back with strength like I had never seen. This was the true power of a Time Lady.

"YOU KILLED OBI!" Jenna snarled, sending Vader into a wall. "YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER! THE ONLY FATHER-FIGUR YOU EVER KNEW! YOU MONSTER!" Those aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ were forced to leave Jenna behind. The Time Lady glowered at the beaten Sith. "You don't deserve my mercy." Jenna prepared to send both blades into Vader's skull. Her eyes were turning a golden yellow. "But you'll have it." Jenna's eyes faded to brown, and her light weapons turned off. The Time Lady sighed, clipping them to her belt. "Obi would have wanted me to spare your life, no matter what."

"You were always weak."

"Mercy isn't weakness. It's a greater strength than you ever knew, even as a Jedi. Obi, Ahsoka, Padmè, and I would always have to remind you to think before you killed. We shouldn't have had to do that." Jenna sat down next to the recovering Sith and got into a meditative position. "You wouldn't deny a dead girl one last chat with her brother, would you, Ani?" Darth Vader grudgingly got into a meditative position as well, his breath quieting.

 _ **I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Jenna was insane... But it was working out quite well. It alway did, didn't it?**_

"How can you trust me not to kill you?"

"The same way you can trust me not to kill you."

"Why do you insist in speaking to me like I am still Anakin Skywalker?"

"You're still Anakin Skywalker."

"You are hopeless."

"You're hopeless."

"Guards, take her to a cell!"

"Awesome! I always wanted one!"

"You are insane!"

"And proud of it!" Two Storm Troopers grabbed Jenna's arms. "Wait, you're not actually sticking me in a prison cell, are you?"

"Problem?"

"I can't... I can't..." Jenna looked up fearfully. "If any part of you is still Ani, listen to me... I can't be locked in an enclosed space."

"Why not?"

"Kavarian." Vader was taken aback, but motioned for the Troopers to take her away. Jenna was escorted to a prison cell, and the second she was out of Darth Vader's sight, she panicked. Claustrophobia. Jenna beat on the door, too panicked to even attempt to use her powers. "Please! Please let me out of here!" Jenna paced around the room and pushed against the walls, all to no avail. Eventually, she sat against the wall, curled up, and cried.

 _ **"Remain strong." I begged. "My sister."**_


	71. Voice of the Rebellion (Han)

We flew away, no other choice. As we flew, Leia directed us to a Rebel base. On the base, there were many colorful characters, including some Jedi and some survivors of the Clone Wars. I saw Ahsoka Tano among them, and I heard the name _Fulcrum_ thrown around.

"Hey." A kid in orange, about Luke's age, with blue hair and piercing blue eyes, sat next to me, holding out his hand. "I'm Ezra."

"Han Solo." I sighed. The kid noticed my inner conflict.

"You okay?"

"We lost some people on our last run."

"Who?"

"An old man, Obi-Wan Kenobi." I replied sadly. "And some poor little Lothal girl, Jenna." Ezra's eyes widened in shock. I raised an eyebrow at his expression. "You knew her?"

"I was her friend on Lothal." Ezra admitted, sad. "She raised me for five years, until I ran away with those guys." I saw a middle-aged Jedi Knight, a female Twi'Lek, an older Lasat, a Mandalorian girl, and an old astromech. "I probably shouldn't be saying this, but Jenna's alive. Don't ask me how I know, but she is."

"The kid's alive?" I asked. Ezra grinned and stood. I grabbed his wrist, one last question on my mind. I had to know why I knew this kid's voice from somewhere. "What is your name?"

"Ezra." The young man repeated, smiling brightly at me. "Ezra Bridgers." Ezra Bridgers... One of the famous Lothal Rebels. A Jedi Knight. The Voice of the Rebellion. "And, when you see Jenna... Don't mention my name, but say... Nobody ever really dies." Ezra walked away, to who I assumed to be Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelious, Sabine Wren, and Chopper. I had just met a legend.

"So, are you in?" Leia asked as we planned to attack the Death Star. I shook my head. I got paid. My part was done. I don't know why, but I flew over Lothal. I looked down, and I saw something big and teal in a canyon. Chewy and I landed to see an teal Jedi Fighter, in perfect condition. It had to be Jenna's. If Ezra was right... She would need it for today. We loaded it onto the _Millennium Falcon_. I changed my mind.


	72. Anakin's Return (Jenna)

The Probe Droid left, having got nothing out of me. It was the seventh attempt, me having been there several days. I hugged my knees, staring at the wall, fiddling with my Sonic Screwdriver. Darth Vader hadn't even bothered to disarm me. He knew I didn't intend to leave the _Death Star_ alive, not now that Obi was gone from my life. My brother. Ice coated the walls and ceiling, snow coated the floor, and snowflakes were frozen in the air, swirling eerily in place.

"Hello, Anakin." I sighed as Vader entered the room. "You know, you could have just said please, and I would have spilled everything, cupcake."

"Tell me where the Rebels are, and your end will be swift." Vader ordered, trying and failing to swipe snowflakes out of his face. I thought of how Ani was always annoyed by my icy antics. A tear raced down my face and froze.

"I don't want it to be swift."

"What happened to you?" He sounded like Ani for a second there. But I didn't care. I'd accepted that Ani was gone. It was just comforting to pretend in my final moments. "Why are you so cold?"

"I lost my brothers... My everything."

"I offered you a choice."

"They were children. There was no choice... Even though it was you... But I did what was right. Something my little brother would have done."

"The Force has grown strong within you, old friend."

"I've had a lot of time to think. Why are you still talking to me? Doesn't your Master want me dead."

"You are dead."

"No, I'm..." I looked at Darth Vader, who, if he could, would have been smirking vibrantly. "Not... Ani?" Ani, my Ani, was telling me that he was gonna defy his Master. Lie.

"You honestly think I relish in what Sidious has done to the galaxy? Killing Obi-Wan was the hardest thing I've ever done. But it was planned."

"What?!"

"I did this to protect my family... My dear sister. Or, as you once called me many years ago, cousin."

"Oh my God... ANI!" I hugged Darth Vader, not believing it was real. I had hoped, but... "You're still in there! I knew you were still in there!" Anakin hugged back.

"I couldn't say anything while the cameras were on. There are none in here." Anakin took off his helmet, which he'd need to place back on in moments if he wanted to live, and I frowned at his burned face. I reached up and healed it, making it appear like it did before the burns, but aged twenty years. The man's limbs grew back, and soon a whole man stood before me, his life-support no longer needed, but still in his Sith armor. Anakin's eyes were not a Sith-yellow, but a bright Anakin Skywalker blue. Ani was back.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused. "Tell me." Anakin explained that yes, at first he had gone Sith. But after Padmè's death, he'd began rebelling against Sidious in small ways. Four years back, he met an older me, and Anakin began planning to overthrow the Empire and restore the Republic upon Sidious' death and his rise to Emperor. He had contacted Obi-Wan after this, and they planned this whole adventure. By the time the story was done, my arms were crossed, my jaw gaping. All I'd thought for the last twenty years was a lie, and I couldn't be any happier about it... Or shocked. "No freaking way."

"I know you're angry." Anakin assured. "But all we did was for the best intentions. Your reaction was needed to sell it to Darth Sidious. Now, you're going to die, and this monstrous space station will be destroyed. I'm going to accidentally leave the door unlocked, and you will beyond my knowledge regenerate and escape. Wait twenty minutes, then run."

"I'm so proud of you." I smiled. "Your kids will be, too." Anakin looked shocked, and I smiled. "I said a long time ago that you'd make a great dad. Twins. Luke and Leia." Anakin smiled and closed his eyes, thinking about his family. "Luke is strong in the Force. So is Leia. Luke looks like you. Leia looks like Padmè."

"Take this." Anakin pressed a comm into my hand. "Contact me if anything goes wrong, Jenna. Protect my children." I took Ani's Vader helmet and altered it so he could wear it without the life support, and we made him look as if nothing had happened. He was whole, but didn't look it.

"I will." I promised. "Oh, and..." I hugged Anakin, crying silently as I smiled. "Love ya, Sky Guy." I could sense Ahsoka's presence in the room, even now. Where was our Snips? We broke apart, Ani placed his helmet on them departed, and I waited to escape the Death Star. Then, I ran. I came to an hangar, and there stood, smirking brightly... "Han?!"

"Come on, Snow Queen!" Solo grinned, and he opened the hangar on the _Millennium Falcon_. I tried not to get angry that he used Ani's nickname for me. Only my brothers, Ahsoka, and Padmè could call me that. There sat my ship, teal and ready to fight. I smirked, knowing that Anakin was safe and I could have fun. "Can you help us destroy this place?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I leapt into my ship, placed my helmet on my head, and took off. I was back and flying free. "YIPPIE-KAI-YAY!"


	73. Snow Queen Outside the Door (Anakin)

I climbed into my TIE and took off. I still had to make it appear to the Rebels that I was evil. As I fought, trying not to kill anyone, I saw that familiar streak of teal, black, and white. Jenna's Jedi Fighter was back and flying free. The kamikaze Knight shot at the _Death Star_ , and she hacked into a private comm with my ship.

" _Chase me, Anakin, so you don't have to attack the Rebels! You can tell Sidious that I was obviously the bigger threat! They can destroy the **Death Star** , and you won't be blamed for it!_"

"Still looking out for me, _Snow Queen_?" The fighter blew up a row of exterior guns, my friend already enacting her dangerous distracting plan.

" _Always, Ani._ " I did as she commanded, and the Rebels destroyed the _Death Star_. Jenna and I were still alive. " _I'll see you soon, Anakin._ "

"Goodbye." I pulled off my helmet, smiling with my real face. "Heaven Song." The Fighter flew away, and I set a course for Coruscant. As I flew, I pulled up a file that I had downloaded from a camera Jenna left in her old room.

'" _Wanna watch this Earth movie with me, Ani?" Jenna asked. "My little sister sent it. It's something called **Frozen**. She says it reminds her of me."_

 _"Sure, Jenna." A ten year-old me answered, laughing. "It'll probably be about a Time Lady with crazy powers and amnesia who bugs an order of warriors."'_

The scene cut to...

 _'" **LET IT GO! LET IT GO!** " We sang at the top of our lungs. " **I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY!** "'_

Next was...

 _'"ANNA!" We screamed bloody-murder. "NO!"_

 _"She was too young!" Jenna cried, weeping. "And she was gonna kiss Kristoff!"_

 _"This has ruined my perspective of movies!" I sobbed. "Anna... SHE'S ALIVE!" We hugged and cheered for the protagonists._ '

And then...

'" _Hey, Ani." Jenna bounced up to me, holding her precious notepad. "Guess what I did?"_

 _"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "Did you get a Padawan?! The Jenna-cycle continues! Another one! All is lost! All is lost!"_

 _"No!" Jenna laughed. "You honestly think Master Yoda'd trust me with a kid?! I just wrote some ' **Do you wanna build a Snowman?** ' parodies! For you, Obi, and I!"_

 _"Can you sing 'em?"_

 _"Um... Okay."_

 _"Go."_

 _" **Ani?**_

 _ **Do you wanna play some space chess?**_

 _ **Come on, let's go and play!**_

 _ **I never see you anymore,**_

 _ **Don't be a bore!**_

 _ **Jedi Training can wait!**_

 _ **We've always been best buddies,**_

 _ **We won't get caught,**_

 _ **Let's make Obi's temper fly high!**_

 _ **Do you wanna play some space chess?**_

 _ **I'll let you win at space chess!** "_

 _" **Not right now, Jenna!** "_

 _" **Okay... Bye.** " We laughed, then decided to run up to Obi-Wan's door and let Jenna sing his version of the parody. Jenna knocked on the door._

 _" **Obi?**_

 _ **Do you wanna fight some Sith Lords?**_

 _ **Come on and don't delay!**_

 _ **I never see you anymore!**_

 _ **Don't be a bore...**_

 _ **Qui-Gon thinks you should play!**_

 _ **You are my bestest buddy...**_

 _ **To you, I'm not...**_

 _ **I wish you would tell me why!**_

 _ **Do you wanna fight some Sith Lords?**_

 _ **We'll win with our new laser swords!** " Obi-Wan came out, highly annoyed by Jenna's song._

 _" **Go away, Jenna!** " That was exactly what we hoped he'd say._

 _" **Okay... Bye.** "_'

I laughed as it ended. Then, a clip I had never seen before popped up. I watched out of sheer curiosity. I regretted it.

' _Jenna ran up to my door, sliding and holding on to the handle to stop herself. The Time Lady knocked excitedly._ '

I realized that this was during the Clone Wars.

'" _ **Do you wanna play some space chess,**_

 _ **Or chase 'Soka 'round the halls?**_

 _ **I think some company is overdue,**_

 _ **I've taken to striking with snowballs!** " Jenna aimed a perfect snowball and hit Master Windu in the head._

 _" **We hate you, Jenna!** " Some Jedi snapped at her. Jenna frowned at that._

 _" **It gets a little lonely,**_

 _ **Fighting in these wars,**_

 _ **Making sure our soldiers don't die!** "'_

 _'There was a scene in the wars, where Jenna shoved Rex out of the path of a laser gun blast._

 _"Watch it, Rexter!"'_

 _'When I didn't answer, Jenna ran to Obi-Wan's room._

 _" **Do you wanna fight some Sith Lords,**_

 _ **Or chase Ani down the halls?!**_

 _ **I think your company is overdue...**_ "'

It cut to a scene where...

'" _ **I REALLY need some BACKUP fighting Maul!** " Jenna cried as the Sith Lord attacked her. "_ **HELP ME, PLEASE!** _"_ '

When did she..? It cut to Jenna outside the door again, looking sad.

' _ **"It gets a little lonely,**_

 _ **Fighting without you...**_

 _ **Brother, please come say hi!"** Jenna knocked again. "Obi?"_

 _"Goodbye!"_ '

I couldn't believe it. We treated our friend so inhumanely.

'" _Hey, Jenna!" Ashoka ran up, grinning at the Time Lady. She didn't ignore Jenna. "Wanna help me take some new younglings to the Gathering?" Jenna smiled sadly and nodded._ '

"Oh, Snips." I sighed. "Where are you?" A new scene came on.

' _It was Jenna, sitting with the Obi-Wan I had just killed, just after we planned his death._ '

How did Jenna possibly... There was a teal flash-drive in the camera, with a glowing white light. I would receive feeds from Jenna's secondary camera.

 _'Obi-Wan got up and walked to his room, locking the door. Jenna walked up and knocked her usual four-beats, the sound of her heartbeat._

 _" **Obi?**_

 _ **Please...**_

 _ **I know you're in there...**_

 _ **I've been wondering where you've been...**_

 _ **I'd say "** have courage **", but I need it, too...**_

 _ **I'm here for you...**_

 _ **Just let me in...**_

 _ **You've always been my brother...**_

 _ **It's just you an me...**_

 _ **What are we gonna do?** " Jenna slid down the door._'

I never saw how much my transformation affected Jenna. I saw pure despair as she changed the lyrics to her parody.

' _" **Do you wanna fight** our **Sith Lord..?** " Inside, Obi-Wan was hugging his knees in a similar way to Jenna, looking ready to cry about losing his life in the near future. About losing Jenna. Obi-Wan got up, unlocked the door, and hugged Jenna._

 _" **I do**."_ '

I felt the first tears in twenty years race down my face.


	74. Three Years Later (Luke)

"Jenna!" I exclaimed after the battle, running up and hugging the Time Lady. The brunette hugged me back, grinning. "I thought that Darth Vader killed you."

"I'm fine." Jenna promised, smiling and pulling away. "I'm okay... Where's Leia? Is she okay?"

"Leia is fine." I assured. I still couldn't believe the Princess of Alderaan was my twin sister. I was having a really tough couple of days. "Is Ben really..."

"Yeah."

"How are you holding up?"

"I may have lost one brother... But my other brother returned tonight." Three years later, Jenna and I were hanging upside down in a Wampa's cave on the ice planet Hoth. I was struggling, but Jenna, who was accustomed to hanging upside-down due to the nature of her surprise attacks/pranks, was simply annoyed. If she was going to hang upside-down, she liked doing it on her own terms.

"Plan?" I asked. Jenna laughed.

"Yep. It consists of not dying horribly in the maw of an enraged Wampa along with you using your mad Force skills to get your light saber back." I looked down (or was it up?) to see my saber buried in the snow. We escaped the infuriated Wampa, and Jenna gave me her thick winter coat, insisting that she would be perfectly fine without it. I obviously protested.

"But... You'll... Die..." I shivered, finally accepting the bubbly teal coat. Jenna scoffed, smirking vibrantly.

"I'm the Snow Queen." The Time Lady stated coyly. "The cold never bothered me, anyway." We made it back to the base, and both of us were fine. Before we got inside, a blue figure appeared in the snowstorm. Both of us recognized the blue man in the snow immediately. I couldn't believe it was him, and neither could Jenna. "Obi?"

"Hello, my sister." Ben smiled at Jenna, then looked at me. "Luke, Jenna has done all she can to train you in the Jedi way, but there is only one who can train you well enough to defeat the Sith and the Empire. You must go alone to the swamp planet Dagobah and seek out Grand Master Yoda. Jenna will protect the Rebels in your stead."

"Yes, Master." I accepted the task. Ben grinned, then vanished. After a battle with some Walkers, I was separated from the other Rebels, and I crashed on a dark and swampy planet. Dagobah.


	75. My Father is a Rebel (Leia)

Jenna kept smirking as Han and I got to know each other as we floated through an asteroid field. If they could, 3PO and Chewy would be doing the same. All three had crossed arms.

"Are we all in agreement?" Jenna asked, and the other two nodded excitedly. "On my count?" They nodded again. "In five, four, three, two, one..." Jenna began singing, Chewy howling a tune, and 3PO humming.

" _ **HAN AND LEIA SITTING IN A TREE!**_

 _ **K! I! S! S! I! N! G!**_

 _ **FIRST COMES LOVE,**_

 _ **THEN COMES MARRIAGE,**_

 _ **THEN COMES A BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!**_ " The two of us turned back and glared at the three as they laughed. It was like we were on a road trip with three little kids. We decided to go to Han's friend, Lando Calrissian, for help. He was the owner of Cloud City, a floating gas-mining colony on Bespin. Jenna decided not to broadcast who she was. I didn't understand why.

"Song." Jenna replied when asked by Lando. "My name is Song Williams." We were treated kindly, then brought before Darth Vader himself. "Um... Leia, Vader, Vader, Leia. I am Jenna, and this is Chewbacca, Han Solo, and I believe we all know the one and only C-3PO."

"Shut up, Jenna." All of us, even Vader, ordered. The Time Lady laughed nervously and backed up, reaching for her light weapons, which were confiscated by Vader.

"Well, screw you, too!" Han was tortured in order to bring Luke to Cloud City, and Jenna crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow, looking at Darth Vader expectantly. Almost like a sister looks at a brother who was annoying her greatly. "Isn't this a bit much?" Vader leaned slightly towards her, whispering...

"All part of the plan."

"Jerk."

"Moron."

"Self-proclaimed." We were led to a strange room, and Han was forced to the center.

"I love you." I confessed. Han choked, but smiled.

"I know." Then, Han was frozen in carbonite and given to Boba Fett to be taken to Jabba the Hutt. Jenna glared at Darth Vader with disappointment.

"One: only I should be allowed to freeze people. Two: what the heck, Boba?! I thought we were on good terms! Three: this is really pushing it, Vader. I might just have to intervene on this." Jenna frowned at the Sith. Han was taken away, and Vader ordered the Storm Troopers to leave and perform various tasks. Then, the Sith pulled his helmet off. I didn't know he could do that! A middle-aged man raised an eyebrow at Jenna. His eyes were blue, not yellow, and he wasn't scarred and burned like in the old stories. He only had one scar, near his eye

"Jenna." Vader began, then sighed, like he had... Emotions. Sith didn't show anything but hate! How could Darth Vader do any of that? "You're gonna blow my cover!"

"Why did you freeze Han?"

"I have orders from Sidious!"

"Not like you've never disobeyed before, sweetheart."

"Hey, you're supposed to be dead, Snow Queen."

"It's not like you could really kill me." While the argument was going on, Chewy, 3PO, Lando, and I watched. What was going on here?

"Hey!" I snapped. The two turned to me, and I crossed my arms. "What haven't you told us, Jenna?!"

"Um..." Jenna looked at Darth Vader, who nodded. "Leia... In a language use on the planet Earth, _Vader_ means _father_. Leia... This is your father, Anakin Skywalker." My eyes widened, and I gasped in shock, backing away from Darth Vader. "Leia, it's not what you think. Ani only joined the Sith in the first place because he was blackmailed into it. He was told it was the only way to save you two and your mother, Padmè. Sidious lied to him, and your father has been fighting him in secret ever since." I couldn't believe it was true... The Sith Lord Darth Vader... My father... Was a Rebel?

"Leia." Vader smiled. "You look just like your mother." Vader and Jenna explained a plan they had hatched in the last three years, one that would make Darth Sidious trust Darth Vader to be his successor as Emperor, then Vader would let the Rebels into the Imperial base and help us wipe Sidious out for good and abolish the Empire. We couldn't tell Luke because his act would be what sold it to Sidious. I was still ticked at Jenna, but I understood where she was coming from. I just really hoped that Luke would. He had the Force powers.


	76. Failure (Jenna)

I ran through the ship, having gotten the others to their own ship safely, desperately searching for Luke. I had to get him out. I turned a corner, then...

"No." I dropped my helmet. There stood Darth Sidious, light saber ready. "You can't be here. You can't possibly be here." The Dark Lord began slowly striding in my direction, so I prepped my saber and dagger. I had to fight.

"Jenna." Sidious smirked. "How lovely it is to see that you survived Order 66. And... You haven't changed a single bit." I gritted my teeth, getting into a fighting stance. Maybe he didn't know Luke was here. I could buy time.

"Ello." I replied. "Aren't you wondering how I've remained frozen like this?" We began circling each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"It has crossed my mind."

"It's also the reason I'm not dead yet."

"What is it?" I lunged, meeting Sidious' saber with my saber and dagger. I smirked in the fluorescent light.

"I'm a Time Lady." I admitted, making Sidious try to retreat in fear. "I'm Heaven Song." That made Sidious even more afraid. I heard Luke scream.

"NO!" I ran, trying to find Luke. I came to this big room and saw Ani crossing his arms, looking as Luke clung to a communication beacon. I raised an eyebrow.

"Strong little guy, isn't he?" I asked, looking to Ani. He nodded, agreeing that his son was strong to hold on with one hang missing. "Oh, Lukey!" Luke looked up, annoyed at my nonchalance. "How's it hanging?"

"Really?" Ani asked. I laughed, so glad that Ani was back.

"Jenna!" Luke called. "Get back! He's pure evil! He cut my hand off!"

"Then, you're obviously a Skywalker!" I called. "Why must you hate your dad? He's cool!"

"You knew?!"

"Duh!" Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. "No..." I was lifted into the air, being Force-choked. I could see Luke yelling, and I saw Ani try to reason with his Master, then I fell into darkness. I woke up in a high-security cell, the cold floor making my body stiff. A screen on the wall lit up. Sidious' face smirked at me.

" _So, Ms Song. You and my apprentice thought you could defeat me? You were wrong._ "

"What did you do to Ani?!"

" _An old friend made a visit to Lord Vader after you were apprehended. Do you remember Queen Karina the Great of Geonosis?_ " I knew what he meant by that... The zombie attack in the Clone Wars... Wasn't there a battle droid called Kevein? I slammed my fist into the cold metal wall, furious.

"You won't get away with this!" I snarled at the Emperor. "Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One! You won't keep him down for long!"

" _Anakin Skywalker may have been the Chosen One, but Lord Vader is not. Farewell, Ms Song. I'll send someone to check on you in a few years._ " The screen cut off, and I sighed, sliding down the wall and hugging my knees.

"I'll be here." I slowly fell asleep, and my nightmares were horrible... The memories...

' _I saw Master Qui-Gon get stabbed by Darth Maul, I saw Count Dooku cut Ani's arm off, I saw Ventress hurt Obi-Wan in battle, I saw the Son infect Ahsoka with the Dark Side, I saw Anankin Force-choke Padmè, I saw Palpatine's face as he laughed at me in my cell... Then, my nightmare became a familiar landscape._ _I stood in the jail cell on Umbara. I was in my prison garb, and the door opened up. I glared._

 _"Krell."_

 _"You seem to have inspired something in that Clone Captain, **CT-7567**." Krell walked towards me. "A spark of rebellion." I looked up, shocked._

 _"Why would **Rex** rebel?" I asked, confused. "He knows he should follow the orders of a Jedi, no matter what he thinks!" Krell glared at me._

 _"I believe he inherited that trait from you, child."_

 _ **'I was twenty-six, and I visited Kamino for the first time. A group of seven year-old Clones ran past, though they appeared fourteen. One crashed into me and fell, so I kneeled and held a hand out, smiling brightly.**_

 _ **"You okay?" I inquired. The little blonde boy looked up, shocked. "Well, kid? My arm's getting tired." The boy grabbed my hand, and I pulled him to his feet. The kid saluted.**_

 _ **"Commander Jenna." I sighed, shaking my head.**_

 _ **"Don't salute."**_

 _ **"Why?"**_

 _ **"Want to lose a battle because you gave yourself a concussion?"**_

 _ **"No, ma'am."**_

 _ **"None of that, either. I'm** Jenna **. Don't you go around calling me** ma'am **, kid. People will start to think I'm obeying the rules for once. Can't have that, can I? What's your name?"**_

 _ **"CT-7567,** ma'am **."**_

 _ **"Name, and what did I say about the term** ma'am **?"**_

 _ **"I don't have a name yet,** Commander **." I groaned. "I didn't call you** ma'am **, Commander." I looked at the kid, giving a small nod of approval.**_

 _ **"Someone went from a duckling to a T-Rex pretty quickly... I kinda like that... Whatcha think about** Rex **?"**_

 _ **"I-I kinda like that name..." I smiled brightly at him.**_

 _ **"Hope I live long enough to see you in battle, Rex... 501st, right?" Rex nodded, his brown eyes wide. "That's got a good ring to it...** Captain Rex of the 501st Clone Battalion **. Good luck, though I doubt a spunky little kid like you will need it." Rex smirked and gave a salute, and I did the same, then departed.'**_

 _I mulled it over, then shrugged my shoulders._

 _"Whoops. Guess I'm just a great role model."_

 _"You've postponed your execution, but believe me when I tell you..." Krell used the Force and threw me into a wall. I scrambled into a sitting position, wishing I was able to remove my gloves. "You will soon wish that **Rex** had placed a bullet in your head himself."_

 _"Stay away from me." I pleaded. Fives and Jesse across the way noticed and began shouting._

 _"GENERAL JENNA!" Fives kept banging on the shield door, trying and failing to break free and help me. "LEAVE HER ALONE, KRELL!"_

 _"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jesse yelled, eyes wide. "FIGHT BACK, DAMMIT, GENERAL! FIGHT BACK!" I got to my feet and tried to use the Force, but Krell stepped on my foot and crushed it. I cried out, and he crushed the other one. I fell to my hands and knees, willing the tears back. I focused..._

 _' **"Don't scream, or I'll rip your vocal chords out." Kavarian hissed as she lowered the needle. "Don't cry, or you won't live to see morning. To do either is a sign of weakness..." Kavarian's face softened. "You're stronger than anyone or anything you come across in the future,** Project Ice **. Don't show them you're breaking down. Never show that you're in pain, or they'll think they've beaten you. You can and will always find a way to win. No retreat, no surrender. You can and will survive... I promise."** '_

 _" **No retreat... No surrender.** " I inhaled and exhaled, looking up with a weak little smirk. __"Old Rexxy's biting back? That's my boy in blue." I got to my feet, and Krell went crazy. He broke my arm, but I gritted my teeth and continued with the insults. "You know, even pirates have better torture methods than this... Nice yellow eyes, they make you look even dumber than normal, Krelly." Krell threw me into the wall again, and I cracked a few ribs. Fun. "What's the point of all of this? Run out of soldiers to send to their deaths?"_

 _"No." Krell held up a holocomm, and Dooku appeared. "She is quite resilient, my Lord. I cannot break her." Dooku sighed._

 _" **If she will not join us...** "_

 _"I WILL NEVER JOIN THE SITH!" I pumped my fists, middle fingers raised in a glorious salute._

 _" **Break her.** " The holocomm shut off, and I sighed._

 _"Yay." Krell turned to me and glared, igniting his light saber. "Whatcha doing with that?" The two soldiers watched with wide eyes filled with horror. "Krell, please, don't-" I choked. A saber was going straight through my side. I coughed up blood and he ripped the saber out of my body, causing me to fall to my knees. I'd never felt more pain in my whole entire live..._

 _"Let us see how rebellious you are in the morning... If you live that long." Krell exited my cell, smirking evilly. "Goodnight, General." I keeled over passed out, and awoke in the morning as Rex arrived. I put up a smile and offered him what advice I could, ignoring his questions about my condition. Later that day, Krell came, beat the crap outta me, and dragged me up to the main room. I was too weak to put up much of a fight. I was gonna die..._

 _" **Any improvement?** " Dooku asked, frowning. I spat out blood and glared, raising a broken middle finger in rebellion. " **Apparently not...** "_

 _"Go... To... Hell..." I looked up. "I won't stop fighting, Dooku. Not ever. I would rather die than go to the Dark Side." Dooku was surprised._

 _" **You will die if you don't join us.** " I pulled myself to my feet._

 _"At least... I'll die... With honor." Dooku frowned slightly, and I saw a twinge of a flashback and a hint of guilt in his darkened, yellow eyes._

 _" **The deal is off, Krell. Good luck killing the child.** " My eyes widened, and the comm shut off. I stood. If I was going down, I was going down fighting and insulting to the end._

 _"You miserable interferer!" General Krell snarled, swiping his sabers at me. "I would have been rewarded by Count Dooku! I would have ruled in the new galaxy! But you had to interfere and turn the men against me! You shall suffer!"_

 _"Oy! I'm already half-starved and beaten bloody, monster!" I smirked, dodging the deadly blades again. I'd lost al hope in survival, but I wanted to go down the way I lived. "What more could you do? Death is better than being your punching bag for one more day, you big cupcake!"_

 _"I could do far worse, child!" General Krell reached out a hand and clenched his fist tightly._

 _"Not this again!" I exclaimed. "You freaking suck!" I was forced to stop as I was lifted into the air, slowly suffocating. Golden and silver light began to glow all around me like a death mist. Regeneration energy. I was dying... The Clone Soldiers took that moment to arrive and open fire on the dark Jedi. General Krell was forced to release me, and I gasped and fell to the floor, the golden glow fading, almost unconscious. Someone fired at my binder, and I was freed, but I didn't move. I don't think I even could..._

 _"General Krell... You're being relieved of duty." Rex declared. General Krell growled at them, and I could tell he wanted to finish the job and kill me._

 _"It's treason, then." General Krell sighed, trying to place the blame on Rex. That bitch was gonna die._

 _"Surrender, General."_

 _"You're committing mutiny, Captain."_

 _"Explain your actions."_

 _"My actions?"_

 _"Ordering your troops against one another and attempting to murder another Jedi and General."_

 _"Oh, that. I'm surprised you were able to figure that first part out... For a Clone." Oh no he didn't..._

 _"Surrender, General. You're outnumbered." General Krell raised his hands, and all of the soldiers were slammed into a wall. General Krell whipped out his two dual-bladed light sabers. I had to get up... **I had to get up.**_

 _"You dare to attack a Jedi?!" I weakly raised a gloved hand, shaking violently as I tried and failed to rise from the floor. **I had to help...**_

 _"Please... Don't hurt them..." Commander Glacier stood and aimed his gun at General Krell, enraged. The rest of the men stood as well and began firing. Many men were cut in half. I managed to raise my hand, and my light saber and dagger flew from Krell's belt and into my hand, but then I was exhausted. Rex and I met eyes, and I could tell he realized how much pain I was in... Rex increased his firepower, livid. General Krell turned on him, and I knew I had to help Rex. " **No retreat...** " Rex closed his eyes. " **No surrender.** " I stood as the blue and green blades fell. "I told you that as long as I was around, you'd be around." Rex opened his eyes to see my teal light saber and dagger somehow blocking General Krell's blades. I was broken, bruised, bleeding, and totally **pissed off**._

 _"General Jenna?" Rex asked. I smirked weakly._

 _"Hey, Rexter." I forced General Krell away from Rex, glaring as I tore off my teal gloves and advanced on the Jedi traitor. I was not gonna let anyone hurt Rex. "YOU CAN MESS WITH ME, BUT NO ONE MESSES WITH MY MEN!" I clipped my dagger to my belt and used the Force to fight back, causing many men to cheer. I launched icy blasts at General Krell, shocking him and beating him back, away from the men. A giant snow monster rose and charged General Krell with its icy claws and fangs, and when it fell, another took its place. I had never use so much power before..._

 _"Take him down, General!" Commander Glacier yelled, surprising many. Who knew he could actually feel something besides obedience? Then, General Krell recovered and raised a giant hand. I was instantly thrown back into a wall, and I didn't get up again. Agony courses through me. The snow monster crumbled into a pile of snowflakes. There were cracks in the concrete... The men began firing again, but General Krell simply deflected their blasts, raising his hand towards the me again. In a matter of seconds, I was struggling again, being held by the throat out the window, at the top floor of the building. Here, I thought nothing was worse than being Force-choked. I was too weak to even kick. But... I locked eyes with each of the men, and smirked, biting down on Krell's hand with all I had. Krell let go, grasping his hand in pain, and Captain Snow caught and pulled me through the window, Captain Blizzard helping him pull me away from Krell. The rest of the men aimed their guns._

 _"Thanks, boys." I sighed weakly. "This sucks..."_

 _"I will not be undermined by creatures bred in some laboratory! ... Or raised and mutated in one!" General Krell sneered, glaring at me as he said that last sentence, then leapt out the window. How'd he know that, but not the fact that I was Galifreyan..? Rex ran over to check on me. Kix was taking a look, his face grim. I looked up at Rex..._

 _"How is she?" Rex asked. Kix looked at him, shaking his head. My hearts stopped in my chest..._

 _"General Jenna has sustained many severe injuries. There are bruises, some broken ribs, a broken arm, a fractured arm, two fractured legs, broken fingers and toes, one of her hearts is working at only half-capacity, and I believe that there may be some internal bleeding. I can't tell as of yet." I smiled weakly, looking at Kix and Rex._

 _"There are a good number of death jokes for this situation." I sighed, then coughed up just a little bit of blood. "But I'm afraid my sense of humor is almost as dead as I am."_

 _"Don't talk like that." Rex smiled reassuringly, trying to reassure himself more than me. "Kix will fix you up. You'll be on your feet again by the time General Skywalker gets back from Coruscant." I sighed, then fell unconscious. **Don't lie to me...** I woke as the men loaded me onto a hover-cot and we boarded a ship. I was terrified. Rex, Captain Storm, Captain Blizzard, Captain Snow, Captain Ice, Commander Glacier, and Kix boarded the ship, Captain Storm and Captain Ice as the pilots. Rex held my hand as the ship lifted off Umbara. Every minute, mu grip weakened, along with my pulse. The two Captains and Commander who sat with us tried and failed to remain strong. Tears fell down everyone's faces. I looked up at Rex, one question._

 _"I'm going to die, aren't I?" I asked weakly, grip strengthening ever so slightly. "Tell me the truth, Rex. I wanna know... Am I going to die?"_

 _"You're going to be okay." Rex lied. "Just stay awake."_

 _"Rex... I'm scared... My little sister..."_

 _"I know. Just stay awake."_

 _"It's so cold..."_

 _"You're going to be okay." I nodded, then winced. The heart-monitor slowed down faster than a bat flies out of Hell, and Rex panicked. "No! Stay awake!"_

 _"Sorry... Captain... But it looks like I'm due for a long nap." My mind flashed with fear, then I calmed and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was Rex slamming his fist on the wall._

 _ **'I was walking around, looking for Obi. A Captain noticed and came over to help me. I was at least a foot shorter than him, and I had to look up through my helmet's visor.**_

 _ **"Lost?"**_

 _ **"I'm looking for General Kenobi. Do you know where he is?"**_

 _ **"Yeah. Follow me." The man began leading me to where Obi was speaking to Ani. I hated the silence as we walked... "What's your name?"**_

 _ **"My name is Jenna. What's yours?"**_

 _ **"My name is Captain Rex of the 501st Clone Battalion." I looked up, shocked. Rex had grown up into just the man I thought he would.**_

 _ **"It's nice to meet you, Captain Rex."**_

 _ **"Ah!" Obi saw us. "Jenna! I see you met Captain Rex." Commander Cody noticed us, and his eyes widened ever so slightly. I sighed.**_

 _ **"Uh... Rex?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, Cody?"**_

 _ **"Do you know who you're standing next to, brother?"**_

 _ **"Huh?" Rex turned and looked at me, and I took off my helmet. A wave of frizzy brown hair fell to my waist, and I looked at him nervously. "Why do you ask?"**_

 _ **"That's Commander Jenna!" Cody exclaimed. Rex didn't remember me... I sighed.**_

 _ **"You're just a kid!"**_

 _ **"I happen to be twenty-six, Rexter."**_

 _ **"My name is Rex."**_

 _ **"Not Rexter?"**_

 _ **"Rex."**_

 _ **"Not Rexxy?"**_

 _ **"Rex!"**_

 _ **"Okay, geez... You don't remember me, do you?"**_

 _ **"Should I?"**_

 _ **"Three years ago? Kamino..?" I slowly smirked and saluted. "Concussion?" Rex's eyes widened.**_

 _ **"It's you!" I grinned and crossed my arms, laughing.** '_

 _I woke up in a hospital room, surrounded by my family... And unable to move a muscle._ '

I woke up, and I hugged my knees, realizing I was crying.

"The Sith need to be... _Exterminated_." I realized, not knowing that my brown eyes had tinted just a slight bit... Yellow. "Every last one."

 _ **Okay, I wrote this whole dream portion so Jenna could reflect on her past friendships and the damage the Sith had dealt to herself and people she cares about. I had the Madame Kavarian portion to represent the fact that Kavarian wasn't always cruel and did teach Jenna some lessons that saved her life in later years. I had Jenna going a tad dark at the end to prove that no one is perfect and beyond corruption. Even the nicest and most optimistic people can be brought low.**_


	77. Delusions of Grandeur (Han)

I was thrown into a cold cell, which didn't help the fact that I was already freezing. Leia freed me from the carbonite, but now Jabba had her. I was completely blind due to that time frozen. It was worse than that time Jenna gave me frostbite when I lost a bet... I heard something growl. It was familiar...

"Chewy?" I asked. Another growl. "Chewy, is that you?" I was suddenly bear-hugged by something furry. Yup, it was definitely Chewy. "Chewy! I can't see, pal! What's going on?" Chewy let me go and began telling me about some plan and what had happened in the last few months. I was highly unenthusiastic. "Luke? Luke's crazy, he can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody. Where's Jenna?" Chewy growled again. "A Jedi Knight?! I'm out of it for a little while and everyone gets delusions of grandeur. Now, tell me Chewy, where's Jenna?" Chewy whimpered. "Dead? She can't be dead! She's a Time Lady! Ezra said she would live to be hundreds of years old! I don't believe you!" Chewy whined. "Luke saw it happen?" Chewy nodded. "I can't believe it..." I didn't regret joining the Rebel Alliance. I met Leia... We were brought up a while later to be fed to the Sarlaac... Along with Luke. So much for a rescue. Turns out, it was all part of the plan. The Rebel Alliance, along with Lando, came to the rescue, and Leia took care of Jabba.

"Did Chewy tell you?" Leia asked sadly later that day. I nodded, thinking of the Time Lady's fate.

"What happened?"

"Luke came to rescue us, but we were already gone. Jenna went looking for him, and Sidious..." Leia couldn't finish. I looked down.

"Is he sure?" I asked. Leia nodded.

"Darth Vader... Tried to save her." Leia admitted. I froze, wondering if I heard the Princess correctly.

"What?" I asked. Leia explained what Luke had seen...

' _Luke was hanging on a communication beacon, Vader looking slightly worried as he struggled to hold on. Jenna ran up and crossed her arms and looked in to see Luke hanging from the antenna. She raised an eyebrow._

 _"Strong little guy, isn't he?" Jenna asked, looking to Vader. He nodded, agreeing with her. "Oh, Lukey!" Luke looked up, annoyed. "How's it hanging?"'_

"Seriously?" I asked. "Of all the jokes she could have asked in that situation... How's it hanging?" Leia gave me a look, so I let her continue on with the story of Jenna's final moments.

 _'"Really?" Vader asked. Jenna laughed good-naturedly._

 _"Jenna!" Luke called. "Get back! He's pure evil! He cut my hand off!"_

 _"Then, you're obviously a Skywalker!" Jenna called, smirking. "Why must you hate your dad? He's cool!"_ '

"Dad?!" I asked. "Darth Vader is Luke's father?!" Leia sighed and continued once again.

' _"You knew?!"_

 _"Duh!" Suddenly, Jenna choked. "No..." Jenna was lifted into the air, being Force-choked by Emperor Sidious. Luke could see Vader trying to reason with his Master, so he began protesting as well._

 _"Leave her alone!" Luke yelled in fury. Then, Vader pulled out his light saber, glaring at Sidious._ '

"Vader attacked the Emperor?!" I asked. Leia nodded. Wow... I hated Darth Vader just a bit less.

' _"Release her." Vader ordered. Sidious looked at Vader, growling at him. Jenna's struggles slowed, and she stopped moving. Jenna's eyes closed, and Luke could barely see her breathing._

 _"You dare threaten me?" Sidious asked. "YOU DARE?!" Sidious and Vader began battling, and Jenna's lifeless body fell to the ground. Luke sensed her heartbeat, those two hearts were slowing. Jenna stopped breathing, and her hearts stopped. Vader sensed it, too._

 _"NO!" Vader and Luke snarled. Vader threw Sidious back and ran to Jenna's side, pulling off his helmet. It wasn't like the stories. Vader wasn't a cyborg. Luke saw a middle-aged man with brown hair, a small scar on his face, and blue eyes. The man looked just like Luke_.'

"Blue eyes?" I asked. "Sith have yellow eyes, everyone knows that, Leia." Leia looked at me.

"Exactly."

'" _Father?" Luke asked. Vader looked down at him, not menacingly, but sorrowfully and concerned. We flew our ship underneath Luke, and Vader saw this. He smiled ever-so-slightly._

 _"Go, Luke." Vader sighed. "Fly. Tell your sister what happened here today, and don't let it be in vain. You will find Solo at Jabba's palace on Tatooine. GO, LUKE!" Luke let go, ending up under Cloud City and hanging from another antenna, we caught him, flew away, and fixed his hand._ '

"A sister?" I asked. "Who's his sister?" Before Leia could answer, Chewy came in, growling. We were going to Endor. While down on Endor, Leia vanished, and we were captured by Ewoks, who were gonna cook us for a feast for Lord 3PO. Fun, right? Luke saved us, and the Ewoks welcomed us into their tribe. Luke went off to face the Sith, leaving the rest of us to take down the base that controlled the Death Star sheilds. In the middle of a fight, I got a call on a holocomm. Leia and I looked to see a very scared teenaged girl on the comm while she ran. We couldn't believe it. Was it really her? I spoke first. "Jenna?!"

" _Han!_ " Jenna exclaimed, dodging a blast. " _Where's Luke?! I heard some people say he's on the Death Star!_ "

"How are you alive?!" I asked. Jenna smirked.

" _What force could bring me down?!_ " I explained everything, and Jenna nodded. " _I'm going after Luke. I think I can save him and Ani!_ "

"Ani?!" I asked. "Who's Ani?"

" _My brother._ " Jenna replied. " _Keep my goddaughter alive!_ " The transmission cut off, and I turned to Leia.

"Goddaughter?" I asked, confused. Leia smiled knowingly, and Chewy popped out of a Walker. I fell in love with Leia, she fell in love with me. "I love you."

"I know." We kissed and won a battle. That's my day.

 _ **Okay, I know what you're thinking... How did Jenna escape? Well, in one portion of my story,** Happy Halloween **... Go read it to find out the details. The next time I update will be the last of this story. Don't cry, I know I'm awesome, but this is not the end. I still have** Rebels **, and when** the Force Awakens **comes out, Jenna will return to finish what she started. Read, review, etc!**_


	78. Final Battle (Anakin)

Unable to control my body, I slashed at my son and said terrible things. Sidious laughed. I hadn't felt such grief since he killed my closest friend. Since I felt her fade away into nothing...

"SIDIOUS!" Everyone froze. The air became cold. We turned to see a figure in teal Mandalorian armor with a teal light saber and dagger. With greasy brown hair more tangled than ever and sunken brown eyes, my friend looked like she had been to death and back again. "Look what we have here, two Skywalkers and a coward." Jenna sauntered into the room, glaring, holding her saber towards the Emperor in challenge. "You will pay for your crimes against this galaxy, Sidious. Against its people. Against its planets. Against the Republic. Against the Separatists. Against the Jedi. Against me."

"How did you escape, girl?" Sidious snarled. Jenna glared as Sidious stood, and they began circling each other menacingly. Luke and I watched, and I took the time to once again try and break free. The cold helped. The two held sabers towards each other, ready.

"Let's just say..." Jenna grinned. "I got a little help from the future." Oh no. Were there two Jennas on the Death Star?! That's worse than when it rained Gungans on Mon Calamari. "It's time to end this, once and for all."

"Yes." Sidious agreed. "It is." The two clashed, and I was forced to reengage my battle with my son. The temperature kept dropping due to Jenna's anger, and I was able to resist killing Luke, but not what Sidious forced me to say to him. Jenna and Sidious' battle raged, a war between teal and red. Jenna had agility and strength. Sidious had experience and cunning. They were equal in skill. Then, Sidious made me threaten Leia, and Luke attacked with greater ferocity, nearly sending me off an edge and cutting my right hand off... The return of the old Skywalker curse. Sidious saw and sent Jenna into a wall. Sidious walked over and tried to convince Luke to kill me and join the dark side.

"No." Luke growled. "I am a Jedi."

"So be it..." Sidious sneered. "Jedi. You shall be punished for your lack of vision!" My Master began electrocuting Luke with Force-lightning, making him scream. I stood behind Sidious, not allowed to close my eyes. Jenna came up behind me and froze my head. The Geonosian worm died, and Jenna released me.

"Father..." Luke moaned. I had to help. I grabbed Sidious, but he began killing me with lightning. Suddenly, the Force-lightning stopped, being pulled from Sidious. Jenna, arms outstretched with the middle and index fingers pointed, was redirecting Force-lightning into the abyss that held the engines. I set Sidious down, and he stared at Jenna's display of power over the Force.

"That's not possible!" Sidious shouted, terrified. "You're impossible!" Jenna smirked at him, victorious. I saw the girl I had known finally wake up from her long sleep, the smirk became genuine. This was the Jenna that found me on Tatooine. The one who would free all slaves in a second. The one who raised me alongside Obi-Wan, who resided as Padmé's Maid of Honor, who fought alongside us in the Clone Wars, who protected Ahsoka, who still cared for me while I was Vader.

"I'm not impossible." Jenna stated. "Just highly unlikely." Jenna directed the lightning back at Sidious, and he was thrown off the edge, down to the reactor. Jenna grinned, then I collapsed. "Ani!" My son and my friend ran over to help me, but I could feel myself dying. They pulled my helmet off and carried me through the Death Star to a ship. "See? We're gonna make it."

"Luke..." My son met my eyes. "You were right about me... Tell your sister... You were right..." Jenna was crying. "You have to leave me here... Go..." Jenna glared, and I saw denial in her eyes.

"We're not leaving you." Luke growled. Jenna placed a hand on his shoulder, then fumbled as she pulled something from her pocket. Three slips of paper. She handed two to me. One showed Padmè, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Glacier, Jar-Jar, Jenna, and I during her twenty-ninth birthday party. The second showed two people. One was Luke, and the other looked almost just like Padmè... Leia. Jenna held the third to her heart, then read off of it.

" _ **Ani?**_

 _ **Please, I know you're in there...**_

 _ **It's me... Your old best friend...**_

 _ **You're a Sith, that's old news...**_

 _ **Got nothing left to lose...**_

 _ **Oh, Anakin...**_

 _ **We only have each other...**_

 _ **It's just you and me...**_

 _ **Please, prove that you're still you...**_

 _ **Do you wanna play some space chess?**_ " Jenna held my hand, smiling sadly. I smiled, feeling my blue eyes close for the last time. Jenna had finally finished our parody, most likely during her years of isolation when she pondered my fall from the light. Luke had looked confused, but he just let it go. My son was so much like me... I was so proud of him... I suddenly realized what day it was...

"Happy fifty-third birthday... Heaven Song..." Then, I breathed my last, and became One with the Force.

' _I opened my eyes and looked around. I was surrounded by clouds. I looked down and saw that I was my young, Clone Wars self, and I wore my old Jedi robes. I was so confused..._

 _"Anakin!" A voice shouted. A small form ran up and hugged me. At first, I couldn't believe it._

 _"Padmè?" I asked. My wife nodded. "Padmè!" I hugged her tightly, then looked up to see everyone I ever lost or killed... Smiling. I held Padmè's hand. It was time to do something I had dreamt of doing forever, ever since I became Darth Vader. "I am so sorry... I-"_

 _"Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled, looking young and strong again. "We saw everything. I am so proud of you." I looked around, then reality hit me, and I panicked. "What's wrong?!"_

 _"My children."_

 _"What about them?"_

 _"I left Jenna alone to look after them."_

 _"My God."_

We looked at the galaxy I had just left to see a party, with my son and Jenna cremating my body. Leia was dancing with Solo, and I'm pretty sure there was a familiar Wookiee leading a conga line of Ewoks. Luke and Jenna returned to the party and joined in, dancing the night away.

 _"We left her all alone." I sighed. "Luke and Leia have their own lives. Luke will start the new Jedi Order, Leia's dating Solo... What is she going to do?"_

 _"I don't know..." Obi-Wan sighed. Then, his eyes widened. "Look." I did..._

An older man made his way through the crowd, finding Jenna. He was around Jenna's height, with white hair, a mustache, and a beard. He looked worn and tired, like he was fighting a war, and he was losing. The Time Lady turned away from Luke, Leia, Solo, and Chewbacca, smiling brightly at the small, old man, who looked quite grim.

"Hello." Jenna grinned. "Enjoying the party?"

"It is good to see you, Jenna." The old man sighed softly. "I'm afraid of how you'll take this news... I'm your father, the Doctor." Jenna's eyes widened. "I'm a younger version of the man you've seen since you've joined the Jedi, but it is me." The Doctor showed her his Sonic Screwdriver for proof. "I was told by an older version of yourself to be on this exact planet, on this exact day, at this exact time, and at this exact spot. I am to take you home, to Gallifrey." By now, the others had noticed, and they watched the exchange in shock.

"I'm going home?" Jenna asked. "To Gallifrey?" The Doctor nodded, a small smile forming on his face.

"I'm to take you to a time forty seven years before the break of the Time War, just outside of the city of Arcadia, where you are to stay with my family until I come back for you, Heaven."

"I'll be allowed to come back and visit, right?" Jenna asked with a laugh. The Doctor didn't answer. Jenna stopped laughing, looking... Scared. "I will be allowed back, right?"

"I'm sorry, Jenna." The Doctor stated. "But I met a three-hundred and fourteen year-old you a short time ago who never came back to this galaxy. I'm sorry... But this is goodbye, forever." Everyone gaped, and a tear raced down Jenna's face and froze.

 _"No." Obi-Wan whispered. I simply stared in horror._

 _"Obi-Wan..." I stated, and Padmè hugged me tightly as I stared on. "She's going to the Time War."_


	79. Journey's End (Jenna)

I walked through the Ewok villages, taking everything in. All of it seemed so beautiful, and I'd never see it again. I walked up to see Luke and the others standing by the TARDIS. I ran up and hugged them tightly, crying.

"Don't go, Jenna." Leia begged. I looked at her, wiping away some tears, trying to look brave.

"I have to." I whispered. "I'm sorry. You guys don't need me anymore. I'm too old, with old ideas. Young people, like you, need to rebuild this galaxy." Luke glanced down, then back at me, smiling sadly.

"Take 3PO and R2." Luke stated. The two droids gasped/beeped in shock. I couldn't believe it. "They belonged to my father, yes, but you need them more than I do. Pieces of our galaxy to take with you, so you never forget us. I hugged Luke again, the tears restarting.

"I'll never forget you." I looked at Han and Chewbacca. Han refused to make eye contact, and Chewy whined mournfully. I gave Chewy a big hug, then turned to Han, arms crossed. "Treat my godkids with respect, Solo." Han nodded, then gestured to my ship.

"All yours, General." Han smirked. I grinned.

"I won't be around next time you need a hand in sabaac." Han's eyes widened in shock.

"That was..." I nodded, then gave him a quick little hug. Lando threw his gloves to the ground, totally ticked off by my statement.

"That was you?!" I laughed, then sighed. I looked at Leia, who hugged me. I hugged back.

"Don't lose that one." I looked at Han. "You think he's a keeper?"

"Yes." I broke away and looked at all of them one last time, and pulled out my camera.

"Say..." I thought for a second, activating my brain-computer. Come on, Google Translate... "Aloha!"

"What does that mean?" Luke asked. I smiled.

"It's something I remember..." I explained quietly. "In an Earth language, aloha means hello and goodbye. This is not goodbye or hello. I'll see all of you again someday. I promise." They smiled.

"ALOHA!" I snapped the picture. The Doctor had loaded my ship into his, and I helped R2 and 3PO in after they said their goodbyes. I looked at all of my friends, then I saw three special people I never thought I'd see ever again.

"Oh my God." I choked. There, glowing blue, stood Ani, Obi, and Yoda. They smiled and waved, so I grinned and waved back. "I just wanna say some things real quickly, first of all: thank you, all of you. I know I'm a goofball, yet you tolerated me anyway, so thanks. Luke, I wouldn't want to leave anyone else in charge of restoring the Jedi Order. Do it right. Leia, you're a natural leader. When the Republic is restored, I'm thinking Senator. Maybe Chancellor. Han, thanks for coming after me on the Death Star three years ago. I wouldn't be here without you. Chewy, we've been friends since we met on Wasskah. I'm gonna miss you, big guy. Lando, I don't regret beating you in sabaac. I honestly doubt you've ever won a game, but you're a good man, don't forget it." As I stepped into the TARDIS, I looked back. Some guy Luke's age was standing in the shadows, the only thing lit up were two bright blue eyes. Like Ezra's. I sighed, looking at everyone, then at those blue eyes. I looked up at the sky, smiling as the breeze whipped through my hair. I looked at my friends again, and a new phrase came to my lips. A phrase I'd use for centuries after that night. A phrase I'd say with my boyfriend, with Ezra when I found him again, with my friends and family. A phrase that burned through the universe with my very own dying breath. A phrase, once I finished saying it, I immediately fell in love with. "Goodbye, sweeties."

THE END!

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

 _ **Voilà! It is finished! I'm gonna go lie down... Just kidding! I hope you guys liked the ending, and I'm gonna give you a preview of the sequel story, which will be posted after the completion of** What did I just do? **, set in** Star Wars: Rebels **. It'll give some closure to those lose ends I left just to drive you crazy. Now, for the preview!**_

 _ **Next Time:**_

 _ **A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far, Far Away...**_

 _"After my parents died, all I had was Heaven."_

 _"Who's Heaven?"_

 _"I lost my Padawan. I won't fail anyone else ever again."_

 _"My name's Ezra, Ezra Bridgers."_

 _"Heaven Song."_

 _"You were Knight? You said you weren't a Jedi!"_

 _"I'm not General Jenna."_

 _"I ran away."_

 _"Hello, Juno!"_

 _"I broke her trust."_

 _"Zeb?!"_

 _"Why don't you trust us, Time Lady?!"_

 _"Sabine?!"_

 _"Who are you, really?!"_

 _"Caleb Dume?!"_

 _"EZRA!"_

 _"What are those two hiding?"_

 _"Hera?!"_

 _"I never stopped looking for you."_

 _"Heaven?!"_

 _"I AM A REBEL!"_

 _"NO!"_

On the space frigate, the _Ghost_ , a teenage boy with blue hair and bright blue eyes dressed in various sides of orange accidentally bumped into a male Lasat.

"Loth rat!" Zeb growled at the kid. He crossed his arms, highly offended. "Why so angry, street orphan?"

"I happen to have a home!" Ezra snapped, shocking Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper. "I have only one friend in the whole world, and she's probably scared to death!"

"Ezra?" Sabine asked. The kid glared at the three, eyes full of pain.

"I was stealing the blasters because I ran away and I thought I could mess with the Empire without her for once, and look where it got me!"

"You and your friend are Rebels?" Zeb asked, not believing it. Another cell of Rebels on Lothal? The _Ghost_ Crew had heard of others pulling fast ones on the Empire, but they didn't know it was actually organized by someone living in Capital City. Ezra nodded, then continued his rant, the three Rebels listening carefully.

"You think you know me? You think you understand?! Your parents weren't taken away when you were seven! You've never spent two years on the street! You've never been beaten nearly to death over one piece of fruit in an alleyway while you were only eight years-old! You've never been bleeding out and left to die! You've never wished that you were dead! Heaven took me in when no one else on that stupid, Godforsaken planet would! She helped me heal, and held my needs infinitely above her own! Heaven barely eats to make sure I get three meals a day! I get at least one new set of clothes a year, and she's had the same set for over a decade! That's not even half of it! You know the guilt that makes me feel?! It makes me hate he fact that I exist! I'm only a waste of space and resources! Don't you dare pretend that you even remotely understand what it's like to be me! You'll never understand!" Ezra took his first breath since beginning. Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb were frozen in horror. The kid who seemed so selfish, revealing himself as so selfless... "That whole _'in many ways a family_ ' thing that Sabine was talking about earlier? Heaven is my only semblance of family... All I have left... And I let her down... I broke her trust... I ran away."

"Oh, Ezra." Sabine looked close to crying for the poor kid. Her Mandalorian pride was shaken. There was a Rebel on Lothal who had seen an orphan and taken him in when she could have simply cared for herself instead, ensured her own survival... "Why didn't you tell us about any of this? About Heaven?"

"Promise not to tell?" Ezra asked. He looked so sad, so they agreed. The kid sighed, and looked up. "Because I am a Jedi. A Padawan. Heaven is my Master." Zeb laughed at first, but... Ezra held his hand out, and some cargo behind the three lifted up into the air. They stared in disbelief. The kid was a trained Jedi? A Padawan? There was a Jedi on Lothal who rebelled against the Empire? Another Jedi who was on our side? Could it possibly be... General Jenna?

"No way." Sabine murmured. Zeb just nodded, too surprised to speak to the Jedi. Ezra set the cargo down, crossed his arms, and smirked.

 _ **So, that's the preview of my next big story. Jenna will be in it, later. The next backstory I will write is how Jenna met the New Marauders, then how Scarlett Violet O'Harra came into the picture. After that will be Alexis Bastet Kane and Chelsea Molly Weasley's stories. Thanks for reading this story, and I hope to see everyone at the next one. Keep on reading!**_

 _ **~Arctic Marauder**_


End file.
